Derwin's adventure Journal
by Shogahin
Summary: The adventures of Derwin Lightbreeze, Xeph Magus on the world of Deloth. Starting in the city of Drava, Derwin's making his way in his world after finishing a grueling two-year apprenticeship with a master Magus, swordsmaster and spell-wielder.


The boy was running down the street. His smile wide as he ran. He loved to run, thrilled as the wind whipped his shoulder length light brown hair around his head. He darted between and around adults and children as some laughed at his smile. Others, eyebrows raised in disapproval watched him as he turned left down the next street. He slowed to a walk, breathing heavily until he got to the middle of the street. He stopped, and catching his breath, turned to see his destination. The storefront looked similar to all the others on the street except for the sign above the door and the products showing through the glass. Breads of several types lined the glass window as well as the design on the sign. All this signifying the master bakers store. He stepped inside and closed the door. He stopped and took a deep breath, breathing in the smells of different types of fresh-baked bread. His stomach growling a bit as he relished the scents of the store.

He walked up to the counter where a portly man in his 50's, grey hair, mostly bald was busy rolling some dough on a table with his back turned. Derwin, the boy, smiling, said " Good day, Master Baker".

The portly man turned and seeing Derwin, smiled broadly, standing to his full five foot seven inch height responded, "Ah, if it isn't Derwin Lightbreeze. Welcome. Have you come for your families order or is there something else I can do for you?"

"Aye, sir, I have come to get our order, please." he said. The Baker nodded as he turned and went into the back, returning with two sacks, both filled to the brim with breads of different types. The baker set them on the counter and with a raised eyebrow, asked; "Shall I put the cost to your family's' credit?"

Derwin's smile widened with pride as he responded; "Not today master baker, I have been charged to pay for them myself." The baker eyes widened as he said; "Glad I am to see the day as you have taken on such responsibility. You are becoming the man you will be soon." Derwin's chest swelled with pride at the compliment. He then dug in his pocket and pulled out the 2 gold his father had given him. Derwin asked; "What's the bill master baker?" "2 gold, 2 silver" the baker said.

Derwin smile faded. "My father said you might try to haggle me up. But told me the price was 1 gold 8 silver, not a penny more." The baker chuckled and said " right you are young sir, 1 gold 8 silver it is. Nice to see you on your toes about prices. It will help you out later in life." Derwin handed the baker 2 gold and getting 2 silver back, picked up the bags, said; "until next week then, good day sir." The baker half waved then turned back to his dough on the table. Derwin, loaded down with the bags, took a bit longer getting the door opened and shut as he left the bakery. He then turned and headed back the way he came. Several blocks and several turns later he arrived home. He made his way to the kitchen where he set the bags on the counter, nodding to the cook as he left the room.

Derwin shook his head as the memory faded. He watched the human boy carrying the bags of bread down the street and turned a corner, heading out of sight. Derwin smiled. It had been about six years since he was that boy. Now, he had recently completed his apprenticeship with a Magus and left home to see the world. Also, he wasn't human. He was a Xeph. A race that was a bit smaller then humans, with pupil-less eyes and a darker skin hue. He had arrived in Drava only a few hours earlier, coming into port where he had spent over a week aboard ship. The city of Drava is built on the coast within a cove to protect it from the harsh storms that arose during the spring and fall. It was mid-fall and it was raining. It is within the country of Persium, a country that welcomes all peoples as equals. Derwin trudged through the rain after gaining entry into the city, he had asked a guard patrol where he could find reasonably priced lodgings. The guard had given him some names and directions and so he had went to each in turn to see which he would find to be what he was looking for. He finally decided on the Resting Mule Inn. He had paid for a few days in advance then went out to explore the city. He hadn't gone two blocks when he was bumped into several times by pedestrians walking the same sidewalk as he.

He explored until midday then stopped at a street cart to buy himself some lunch when he found his purse had been stolen. He swore he would have to start paying more attention or else he would be broke by the end of the week. He removed his backpack and started searching it for his other purse. The purse that carried over 500 gold, given to him by his father. He had intentionally put most of his money in his backpack so he "didn't look rich by carrying a heavy purse around" as his father would say. He took out some silver and paying the street vendor, he sat down and ate the meat pie he had bought. The pie wasn't bad but was very greasy. After finishing the pie he wiped his hands on his pants, got up and sauntered on down the street. He had asked the innkeeper earlier where he might find some work and was told of a community board where he could check and see what jobs were available. He had already been to the board and seen several guard jobs but those took him out of town and he wasn't ready to leave yet. There was one asking for paid volunteers to assist the city with cleaning out the sewers by guarding the city workers as they did the job. This seemed like it could be promising as long as he didn't have to do the cleaning. He was on his way to the city watch office to check on the job when he saw the boy.

Chapter 2

Derwin opened the door to the city watch office and stepping in and closed the door. He shook off the water as he scanned the interior. There he saw several chairs lining the wall, some occupied by men and women, and by their dress, commoners whom he figured were there to report some crime or other business. He walked up to the counter where a guard sat looking bored. The guard barely looked up and said "What do you want, citizen?" Derwin replying " I'm here to see about volunteering for the sewer patrol." The guard looked up and checking Derwin up and down, said " You have any weapons training?" Derwin responded proudly," yes sir, I have quite a bit of training with this." He jangled the sheath which held his katana to the guard. The guard looked it over and saying, "Ah, a Katana, where you from? Also, you don't look quite human. Not that that matters." He muttered.

Derwin smiled, "I'm a zeph." The guard looked at him and said, " Never heard of that race, but no matter. I will let the watch captain know your here." He rose and went to the back where a door stood closed. He knocked and a moment later he opened the door, stuck his head in. Derwin heard low voices then the guard turned, and said." He will see you, come on back." Derwin went around the counter and passing the guard, said "Thank you sir." then went into the office. The guard closed the door behind him and left him to the watch captain.

The watch captain was a large human man, topping 6' with broad shoulders and a keen eye. Derwin bowed saying, "Sir, I am Derwin Lightbreeze, and I have come to inquire about the sewer patrol duty." The watch captain looked at him intently, then said, " please, have a seat. My names Willem. Tell me, why do you want to do the sewer patrol?" Derwin considered the question for a moment then replied. " I got into town a bit earlier today and I figured I needed some income to keep my room at the inn I'm staying at. Secondly, I figure I could get more familiar with the city and by working for the city, I can do both."

"What skills you got that will benefit you in the sewers?" asked willem.

"I have recently finished my apprenticeship with a magus. He taught me how to fight and to use a bit of magic as well." Derwin replying proudly, Willems' brow went up as he looked Derwin over again. "What's your favorite weapon? and what and how many spells can you cast." Derwin's smile faded a bit as he said, "I use the Katana." reaching down and caressing the hilt. "I have a few spells but I can only cast them a few times a day. Mostly just cantrips but I am able to use a minor spell. My master told me that would increase as I gained experience."

"Let me see your blade." Willem demanded. Derwin handed him the blade and watched as Willem looked it over and with finesse, moved it into varying positions for attack and defense. Willem handed it back saying, "That's a fine blade you got there. Old too. Very high craftsmanship. You don't see quality blades like that often." Derwin took the blade and said with pride. " Its a family heirloom, we've had it in the family for about 10 generations. Handed down to the first born." Willem grunted, then turned taking a few pieces of paper out of a stack, handed them to Derwin and told him, " Read these and then sign em if you agree. The pay is 1 gold a day, plus basic healing at the temple of Nexath. Are you familiar with her tenets?"

"Yes, sir." replied Derwin as Willem continued," They are employed by the city to heal those city workers who have need, but not magical healing with the exception of diseases. Otherwise, it comes out of your own pocket." Derwin took the pages, and after a few minutes of reading, took the quill, dipping it into the ink, signed his name. Looking up, he said, " Hope we have a good working relationship henceforth, sir." Willem, looking grim responded, " It all comes down to you doing your job. Now, get out of here. Report back tomorrow at the second toll of the bell." With that, Derwin rose and left, thinking how he would do everything he could to impress this man and make a difference in this town.

Leaving Willem's office, Derwin approached the watch counter. Turning to the counter guard he asked, "Do you know if there's a mage school or magic library here in town, and what about someplace I can train with my weapons?" Derwin inquired. "There's the mage guild over on Founders way. Not sure what they do there but that's where you could start. And down the street a few blocks on the southwest corner, you will find the Martial Studios. It should be obvious once you see it." said the counter guard.

"Thanks, I will check it out" Derwin replied. After leaving the watch office, Derwin made his way in the rain towards Founders Way. He inquired at several shops on where the mage guild was. After getting instructions, he quickly made his way up the street. Founders Way was a main thoroughfare through the town. It was bustling with people going about their lives, buying food, clothing and anything else one could need to live. Derwin had moved his money pouch to inside his shirt, but he still caught a few trying to pickpocket it and a few even tried to steal his weapon. He finally came to a tall stone building. No tile hung to announce what the place was. Derwin shrugged and went inside. Once he closed the door, he turned and with appreciation, saw how magnificent the interior was. Fine tapestries hung on the wall, some depicting battle scenes while others showed serene views of landscapes. The walls were made of finely crafted wood panels, and the floor was made of small triangle marble pieces making designs that repeated over and over again. There were cabinets spaced out along the walls with a myriad of items behind the glass. He spied a sword on a stand inside one, and below it some triangular device he had no clue of its use. He was still staring in interest at the different items when he was surprised by a "harumph" sound behind him. He turned and saw a man, not much taller than he. Clean shaven, short blond hair and wearing livery which defined him to be the houses man-servant.

Derwin stood straight and nervously said, "My name is Derwin Lightbreeze and I was told this is where the mages guild is. Am I in the right place?" The butler, nose a bit in the air, responded, "Yes, this is the mages guild, what may we do for you, sir?" Derwin finally got himself under control and in a more sure voice said, "I have recently finished my apprenticeship with a Magus and I was wondering if I could be able to see what spells you might have available." The butler, with a doubting look on his face, said, "A Magus? Those are rare to find and even rarer to take an apprentice. Wait here, please."

A few minutes later, he returned followed by another man, tall and lean. Over six foot in height yet thin, almost emaciated. The butler turned towards the man, "If that will be all, sir?" He inquired. "Yes Mansfield, we will be in the library." The butler nodded and walked down the hall. The tall man, dressed in a light green robe, beckoned Derwin to follow. Derwin complied. After taking several turns, the tall man opened a wooden door unremarkable from any of the other doors they had passed. After stepping in and closing the door behind Derwin did he speak. "I am Tanquel, sub master mage of the mages guild. I'm told you are a Magus?"

"Yes." Derwin replied. "I have had training in various weapons and the arcane magic arts. I have decided to concentrate my martial training on my Katana. Its a family heirloom. My spells are limited so I have thought to concentrate my spells to ones that boosts my fighting skills. "Tanquel nodded, I have heard of some Magi training in one weapon to the exclusion of all others. Though, those Magi are even rarer then regular Magi" Derwin looked around, finally noticing his surroundings. Books, scrolls and papers lined the shelves from floor to ceiling. The shelves, covered every wall, only leaving spaces where the doors were. Other shelves, made isles throughout the room. Derwin walked, speechless through the isles, caressing books and scrolls alike as he scanned titles. Some in languages he knew but many in other languages he did not. Tanquel followed silently, noting the reverence Derwin showed for every book and scroll he touched.

After a few minutes, Tanquel cleared his throat and said, " If you want to be able to utilize our resources, you have to register and pay the dues. Depending on your rank, that will determine the dues and what you are allowed access to." Derwin looked at him, then asked, " How do you determine rank?" "We test your magical talent and potential. Both are relatively simple procedures. Shouldn't take long if your still interested." replied Tanquel. "Oh, yes, I'm interested. I figure I will be around for quite a while and so, I might as well learn all I can." Derwin responded. Tanquel nodded, "Then let's get you tested and registered."

Tanquel led Derwin over to a table with chairs surrounding it. Motioning him to sit, Tanquel moved to a shelf where he removed several pieces of paper. Collecting an inkwell and quill, he brought them over to the table. "Here are the rules of the Mages Guild, read and sign them." After reading them quickly, noting the shortness of the main document, Derwin signed his name then slid the pages back across the table. Tanquel moved them to the side and moving another page in front of him, picked up the quill proceeded to make notations on the page. Then he looked at Derwin and started firing questions at him almost faster than Derwin could respond.

"At what age did you apprentice with the Magus? How long did it take you to finish your studies? What languages do you speak? What languages can you read and write? How many cantrips can you use? How many 1st rank spells can you cast? Derwin concentrated on each question as they came then waited for Tanquel to pause then responded, " sixteen, two years, Xeph, common, draconic, Aquan, goblin, Same as I can speak, two a day, one a day." Tanquel started writing down the answers and after a few minutes, said, "Very good, you recalled all the questions and answered them quickly and efficiently. Now, let me see your spellbook." Tanquel said, holding out his hand. Derwin reached into his backpack, pulled it out and handed it to him. Tanquel, looking at Derwin, asked, " Any protection spells that I should know about?" " No," Derwin replied, shaking his head. Tanquel opened the book, motioning over the pages and speaking the words of power that brought forth understanding of the mystical writings within the pages. Derwin watched. In this way, he didn't need Derwin to explain to him what the writings meant. Tanquel went from page to page, scanning the contents and making notes as he went. About an hour passed when Tanquel put down the quill, handed the spellbook back to Derwin, said, "Mostly typical common spells but there are a couple uncommon spells. We at the Mages guild would be interested in scribing those spells we don't have. If you agree, then with the spells, your dues will be paid for the next six months. You are a Rank 1 Magi. As you gain new spells, and are able to cast more, your rank will increase. We of the Mages Guild will require ten hours a week in whatever needs we might have. Otherwise, your time is your own. You are restricted to the Cantrips and Ranks one libraries. I will show you where those are. This one is Rank ten which you wouldn't survive your curiosity. When do you want to start your Rank one duties?"

Derwin thought for a moment and responded, "Tomorrow, two bells before sunset bell." Tanquel nodded, made notation on the paperwork, replied," We will get those spells transcribed at that time. I will show you out. " They walked towards the door silently, each thinking their own thoughts. Upon reaching the door, Tanquel opened it and turning to Derwin, said, "I think you have great potential in the arcane arts. I have little martial training, so I can't advise you on that. Good day Derwin, see you on the morrow." Derwin bowed and took his leave.

Derwin walked, half aware of his surroundings, deep in thought. " If there are spells they want, should I save the gold for the dues or save the spells as a bargaining chip for later on?" He pushed the thought back as he noticed the Martial Studios on the corner. The guard was correct, you couldn't miss it. It was a large square building covering almost a half a block side to side. Other patrons were coming and going from the entrance. There was a small group standing off to the side, looking at a board covered in pages that fluttered in the breeze. Derwin, curious, approached the group. He made his way to the front of the group which put him next to the board. Derwin started scanning the pages. Each one was either a wanted poster for some criminal, or requests for assistance from various posters. There were some wanting guards for some merchant heading out for other towns and cities, some for household security and still others for forays into the lands out of town. One caught his eye. It was a request for a team to explore some ruins that were nearby the town. The requester was the Mages Guild. "Hmm, I could use this to my advantage." He thought, "and increase my powers. I will have to ask them about this tomorrow." He left the board, and approached the entrance. He could hear boisterous voices coming from inside, mingled with the sounds of combat. He opened the door and walked in.

The area he entered was twenty feet by twenty feet, with a counter half way into the area but turning ninety degrees and running to the wall, there was a section that was raised to allow workers to go back and forth from behind the counter. There were two such workers behind the counter, one with a client and the other watching Derwin. Derwin approached the counter and addressed the worker. "My name is Derwin Lightbreeze and I would like to continue my martial training. I have concentrated my training on my katana and hope I can increase my skills here." The worker, a female human, Derwin estimated her age about twenty five, was in a word, beautiful. Her scarlet hair cascading down her back to just below her shoulder blades. Her body, toned with no hint of excess. "This is a woman who knows weapons." Derwin thought as he admired her beauty. When he looked at her, she smiled, realizing what he had been thinking, pulled some papers out from under the counter and placed them on the desk next to a quill and inkpot. "Registration is required as well as monthly dues. If you want a trainer, that will add to your dues. Depending on your skill level, dues start at ten gold per month. That's with a trainer and one hour of training per day. You can save up that time to use on alternate days if you so choose. Fill these out and we will get you started." She said. Derwin started reading and filling out the parts of the form that required information. Once he got done, he signed it, pulled out ten gold, set them on the counter. The woman expertly snatched the gold and pulled the papers back across the counter. She scanned the papers to make sure all was done then nodded as she put the papers in a bin on a desk behind her. The gold coins had disappeared by this time.

"Do I get a notice of payment for this?" Derwin inquired. The woman, smiled and handed him a small piece of paper she had just got done filling out. On it, written in her hand, was his ten gold under "new client". She walked out from behind the counter and motioning to Derwin, said, "Follow me. The trainer you need is Stef Moden, he is a master in several types of sword combat." She led Derwin through another door into a large open space where clients and trainers were practicing with different weapons. Along every available wall stood or hung weapon racks, holding almost every type of weapon ever made. Derwin was in awe at the variety of weapons he had never even imagined. Swords, long, short, broad and some as tall as he was. Staffs, staves, daggers, maces and flails all covered the walls. He looked to the swords, wanting to see if they even had a katana but he didn't see one. Several other bladed weapons were similar though, so he hoped they could teach him something he didn't know.

They came to a stop in front of a dwarf who was watching several groups working with different weapons. He would call out someone's name and give them advice on stance or positioning of the weapon they held. He looked over at the woman and smiled, noticing Derwin he said, " New client? " The woman nodded, then turned and made her way back towards the front office. Stef looked Derwin up and down, "What weapon did you want to work with?" he inquired. Derwin pulled his katana out of the sheath, holding it sideways, presented it to Stef. Stef reached out and taking the weapon by the hilt, moved it closer and began scrutinizing the blade. He then tested the balance and passed it back and forth, hand to hand. Handing it back to Derwin, He asked," I haven't seen a katana of that quality in a long time. That blade is exceptionally crafted and has held its edge for a long time. Katana's are very rare hereabouts and yours is rarer still. Katana's are crafted very far away, and each one is crafted for an individual. How did you come to hold this blade?" Derwin looked at his katana, appraising it even higher in value than he thought before. "This blade was used by my ancestor, like ten generations ago. It's been in the family ever since. I don't know how my ancestor got it." Derwin explained. Stef nodded, then rose and walked over to a stand. Taking a two foot long oblong cylinder he approached Derwin. "This is a magic scabbard, it's purpose is to limit the weapons damage potential. All clients are required to use these to prevent accidental injuries."

Derwin took the scabbard, which was larger than his katana. With concern on his face, he slid the blade into the sheath. With clicking the sheath on all the way, the scabbard started to shimmer, then glow as it changed to resemble a wooden copy of the katana, shrinking to fit. Derwin moved the blade back and forth through several combat forms, noticing its weight and balance hadn't changed. e He looked at Stef who smiled, knowingly, "Aye, its a very nice scabbard and perfect for training. Time to see how good you are with it." Stef pulled a large mace from his belt. The mace, about two foot long, made of high quality steel, with a large head with horns coming out the top. Derwin suspected that getting hit with that mace would be no more fun than getting sliced up with his katana.

They moved to an open area and got into their fighting stances, which got the notice of all the other clients and trainers in the room. All activity stopped as everyone turned to watch. Several of the trainers and clients started to wager on the match as Stef begin by swinging his mace in an overhead arc bringing it down two handed at Derwin, Derwin went to dodge but was a fraction of second too late and the mace smashed into his right shoulder, Derwin gasped at the pain, but realized that the blow was nowhere near what it would really be. He concluded Stef's mace had something like his scabbard that reduced the overall damage potential, making it better for training. Derwin smiled, and started concentrating, bringing forth his psychic armor to help cushion the blows. A sky blue colored glow surrounded Derwin as Stef realized Derwin's attention was off so attacked with a side swipe of his large mace. Derwin side-stepped as Stef's blow barely missed hitting Derwin in the side which, with the force of the blow, would have taken Derwin to his knee's and prevented Derwin from engaging his power.

Derwin, armor intact, converted a portion of his magic ability to his weapon which flared brightly then took on a dull grey glimmer. Derwin then prepared for his attack. Everyone saw the blue shimmer that flowed from Derwin's head to his feet and gasped as his weapon took on the dull grey glimmer. Several in the crowd of watchers exclaiming," He has spells, He's armored up and his weapon is now enchanted. Now wonder he isn't wearing any type of armor." New bets flew from the crowd as Derwin faced off with the Dwarf trainer. Stef smiled as he saw this, he laughed out loud as his eyes narrowed. "Time to get down to business." He yelled, swinging the large mace directly at Derwin's head. Derwin pivoted back, then as the mace missed him, moved in and attacked with a cross cut maneuver coming up from Stef's right side. Stef moved back, but not before a thin line of damage marked Stef from waist to left shoulder. Grunting with the momentary sting, Stef lunged in bringing the mace straight up, heading towards Derwin's loins. Derwin, not expecting this type of attack, couldn't move out of the way fast enough, took the blow.

Dropping his katana, he dropped to the ground, hands on his groin knowing this was nothing compared to the pain if Stef's mace hadn't been enchanted to reduce the damage. The crowd roared as Derwin fell, then started to exchange coins from the bets that were made. Stef reached a hand down to help Derwin rise. Derwin stood there, his eyes tearing from the pain, said," I am glad you have reduced the damage potential of that mace. I would be dead by now otherwise." Stef stood back, " Very few new clients can even scratch me with weapons. Be honored to have been one of them. Time to take a break for the day. I judge you to be rank two overall. You will get better here and maybe one day, you'll take me down." Stowing the mace back on his belt, Stef walked over and sat down, taking a drink from a tankard he had sitting nearby. The clients and trainers all talking about the fight, went back to their training, some stopping to give Derwin a pat on the shoulder and good wishes on his further training. Derwin removed the scabbard, replaced it in its bin, and letting Stef know he would be coming in every other day, left the training hall. He walked carefully back to the Resting Mule and ordered an ale and a meal, after which he went to his room removed his clothes and went to bed.

Chapter 3

*1

Derwin packed the last of his belongings into his backpack, wondering if he shouldn't leave some things here in his room at the inn. He decided against it, thinking, I might have need of something and its usually the one thing I don't take with me. Putting his backpack on, he turned and walked out of his room, closing the door behind him. He proceeded downstairs where he saw the innkeeper bringing plates of food out for some regulars who came in for breakfast as well as other tenets of the inn. He nodded to the innkeeper and headed out the door. He had already eaten, just some leftover roast with some cheese and potato's. He arrived at the watch office a few minutes before second toll of the bell. A different guard was sitting at the desk, who looked up as Derwin came in. "How can I help you" the guard said. Derwin walked to the counter and said, "I'm Derwin, I'm here for the sewer patrol." The guard nodded and gestured to some chairs, "Have a seat, the rest of the patrol isn't here yet." Derwin sat down but fidgeted. He was excited, but apprehensive, not really knowing what to expect. After a few minutes, the door opened and a city guard came in followed by four prisoners chained together. Each prisoner dressed in threadbare woolen shirts, pants and they also carried a few feet of chain. Derwin estimated about 10 feet of chain was between each prisoner. He wondered about it but figured they had a reason for it. After the last prisoner came in, another guard followed, closing the door behind him. The guard behind the counter rose, motioning to Derwin who got up and moved to the counter. The counter guard pointed to the first guard that had come in and said, "This is Gula, and the other guard is Soam. They are in the patrol to keep the prisoners in line and not running off." The door opened and a small man came in. He was dressed in trousers and a work shirt, both rumpled like he had slept in them. The guard, nodding to the man said, " This is Bet, he is the city worker in charge. He will direct the prisoners on what to do and make sure everything flows the was it should." the counter guard said, chuckling at his attempt at wit. Derwin nodded at each in turn, saying, " I'm Derwin, hope we have a uneventful day." Both the guards looked him up and down with sour expressions. Gula saying, "We hope so, not sure how useful you will be." Derwin shrugged then turned as Bet said, "well, lets get moving. The farther we go today the more we might find."

Derwin looked at him questioningly, "What do you mean?" he asked. Bet looked at the guards and prisoners then turned to Derwin. We of the sewer patrol have an agreement. Anything we find in the sewers we split."

"And the prisoners? Do they get a share?" inquired Derwin. "yes, but it depends on what it is. They aren't allowed weapons but clothing and coins we share. This keeps em happy and they can pay whatever restitution or fines they might have to get out of prison. We aren't barbarians after all." said Bet heading for the door. Opening it, he walked outside, followed by the prisoners, guards and last, Derwin. Once outside, Bet led them to a storage building, unlocking it, he opened the door and proceeded to take out five poles, each about four foot long with three slightly curved iron tines sticking out of one end. Bet showed Derwin one and said, " These are sewer pikes. We use em to move flotsam where we need it to go. They also make good recovery poles to dig out treasures we find. I will hand em out to the prisoners once we get into the sewers. Another part of your job is to support the guards in keeping the prisoners from using the pikes to escape. We don't like killing, but we will if we have to." As he stared pointedly at the prisoners. After a moment he turned and started walking down the street, the rest following. Derwin moving up next to Bet.

As they proceeded through town, Bet motioning the way, Derwin kept glancing back to the prisoners and guards. He wanted to make sure things went smoothly and hoped the prisoners behaved themselves. After traveling for several blocks and multiple turns, Bet came to a stop at the end of a dead end street. He turned and Derwin noticed a heavy grate set into the side of the street. Bet pulled a key ring from his pocket and inserting a key, unlocked it and opened it up. He looked at Derwin, " I will go first, you follow then the prisoners will come down. " Derwin nodded as Bet let the sewer pikes fall down the hole. Bet swung around and using the iron ladder set into the wall, scurried down. Derwin looked down then turned and climbed down the ladder. It went down about ten feet then ended at a landing. Bet had brought out a lantern and was using flint and steel to light it. Derwin looked up, seeing the first of the prisoners coming down the ladder. By the time the first prisoner had made it almost all the way, the next prisoner had joined him climbing down. In a matter of minutes, the entire patrol had climbed down and was waiting as Bet, taking another lantern from Soam, lit it with flint and steel. The light in the sewer was dim near the entrance but got darker as he looked down the lane. Derwin noticed that there was walkways on either side of the sewer which he estimated was about five foot wide. "That's why the prisoners had so much chain between them. To be on both sides at the same time." Derwin said. Bet, nodded in agreement.

Bet, handing out the pikes, motioned the prisoners on the ends to separate sides of the canal with the other two prisoners splitting sides as well. The guards split up also so as to be behind the prisoners on both sides of the sewer tunnel. Handing him a lantern and motioning Derwin to one side, Bet took the other saying, "keep a sharp lookout. We don't want any surprises." Derwin nodded, then asked, " Does it always smell like this?" Wrinkling his nose at the almost overpowering stench of urine, fecal matter and decomposing trash. Bet chuckled, " yes, but the further we go in, the worse it will get. Hopefully, you will get used to it after doing this a few times." Derwin looked at him doubtfully, but didn't reply. He turned and holding up the lantern, started walking down the left wall. Bet, glancing behind, did the same on the right. After about ten feet, Bet stopped, holding his lantern over the middle, used his pike to point to several large clumps of deteriorating materials, said to Derwin "The prisoners pull those piles this way as we go. It's low-tide so the water level won't be that high. As we go further down, it will get deeper." The prisoners followed the instructions and a few minutes later, Bet motioned to Derwin to move down the tunnel. They proceeded in ten foot intervals then holding the lanterns over the middle so the prisoners could see what they were doing, accumulating piles of flotsam as they went. The guards, looking bored, kept pace and watched the prisoners. About every fifty feet, they would come to a four way junction. Ten foot boards had been placed across on each side to allow crossing without getting into the muck. When they came to a junction, Bet instructed the prisoners to go down the side tunnels and drag any debris back to the main junction which then was added to the pile they had already accumulated. This process continued for several hours without incident.

They had gotten maybe a mile into the sewers when Bet called out. "Time to head back. We've been in here long enough." Everyone turned and proceeded back along the sewer tunnel. It took them about half an hour to traverse the tunnels back to the ladder they had come down. The guards immediately confiscated the pikes, then, carrying them up the ladder, made their way out followed quickly by the prisoners, Bet, and last, Derwin. Once back on the street, Bet locked the grate and taking the lead with Derwin, proceeded back to the watch office where he went to another building next door. Inside, Derwin saw a well, and several buckets. Bet motioned for the prisoners to come forward and pulling a bucket of water out of the well, set it down so the prisoners could wash themselves as best they could of the filth from the sewers. After everyone had cleaned up some, they left the washroom. Bet motioned to the guards to take the prisoners back while motioning Derwin to follow him inside. Once inside, Bet addressed the counter guard," Finished today's sewer patrol, nothing of note to report." Derwin looked at the guard and asked inquiringly, " Am I done for the day, or is there more?" Bet responded before the guard could, saying, " that's it for today, if you want to do it again tomorrow, let him know." pointing to the counter guard. Derwin, nodding, said, " yes, I will be back tomorrow. When do I get paid by the way" " End of the week." The guard replied. Derwin, nodding to the guard and Bet, left the office and headed back to the inn.

He entered the inn, sauntered up to the counter and responded to a querying look by the barkeep, " ale, please. Then I need a bath drawn." The barkeep wrinkled his nose as he got a whiff of Derwin, replied, " Aye, sir. Silver for the ale and silver and 2 pennies for the bath. Did you want your clothes laundered? It will be another two silver." "Yes, please. I will wait for the bath to be drawn and I will leave my soiled stuff in the bath for pickup." Derwin replied, handing over the coins. He took his mug of ale over to a table, sat down and took a small drink, relishing the bitter draught as he let the muscles in his shoulders relax. " I don't want to be bathing like this every day. That would go right through any pay I might get. I must think of a different way of doing this." he thought grimly. "I wonder if I have a spell for this situation." he mused. " I will have to check my spellbook and see." After about an hour, a somewhat pretty woman in her thirties walked up. " Your bath is ready and we will take care of your laundry afterwards." Derwin stood, finishing his ale in one pull, then followed her to a door which she opened and ushered him in. Inside, it was a small room. In one corner was a stove where a metal bucket sat, steam rising off the top. In the middle of the room was a wooden tub about four and a half foot long. Towels were set on a bench along one wall and several lamps lit the room. He thanked the women, and after she left, he proceeded to remove all his clothing and gear. He tested the water and finding it almost too hot, slowly eased himself into the tub. After becoming accustomed to the water temperature, he grabbed his soap and a small washing cloth and cleaned himself thoroughly, including his hair. After getting out and drying himself off, he pulled his other set of clothing out of his backpack. After putting them on he picked up his gear and left the room, stopping by the counter to have a bit of lunch brought up. He paid the man then went to his room. Once inside, he pulled his spellbook out of his pack, lighting a lamp, he sat down at the desk and started going through each spell looking for the one that would be the most use to him.

He was interrupted about ten minutes later of perusing his spells by the woman, who had brought his lunch up. He gave her a silver, said "Thank you" as she placed it on the desk. She smiled, replying, "Thank you sir." Derwin smiled, then said, "Please, call me Derwin, I figure I will be here awhile so no need to be formal." The woman, smiling, as she turned to leave, said," My names Jue, The innkeepers' my father." By the way she said it, it meant several things to Derwin, she was defining what their relationship could and could not be. He nodded as she left the room, shutting the door behind her. As he ate, he kept perusing his spellbook until he found the spell he wanted. "Ah, That would do nicely, and give me some good will with the rest of the patrol." He thought. "That will be my first cantrip, now, what about another plus, what minor magic can I use?" He kept looking until it was time to go to the mages guild by which time he had come up with the spells he would memorize the next morning.

He rose, putting the spellbook away, he went downstairs and headed to the mages guild. Upon arriving, he was met by the butler. Derwin, wanting to be friendly asked, " What's your name? I wouldn't want to insult you by calling you anything but." The butler, taken aback by Derwin's obvious friendliness, said," Call me Mansfield if you like. And please, follow me." He turned and started walking down the same hallway Derwin had taken the day before. Not long after, he stopped at a door and opening it, motioned Derwin in before him. Inside the room was an almost exact duplicate of the other room with books, scrolls and loose papers stacked in piles or lined up on shelves lining the entire room. Derwin noticed Tanquel was seated at a table nearby with several books, scrolls and papers piled on the table. Tanquel, aware of their arrival, looked up and upon seeing Derwin, motioned him to sit opposite him. To Mansfield he said," Thanks, Mansfield, that will be all." Mansfield nodded, turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

I have several volumes here I would like to see if you can read them. We don't know what language they are so anyone we find that has a language we don't know, we like to check to see if they can read them."

Derwin sat down as Tanquel pushed a few books in front of him. Derwin picked up the first book, looked at the writing on the spine, then opening the book to a random page scanned it. "No, sorry, I don't know this language." He said putting the book aside. He then took the next one and did the same. "Ah, this one is in Aquan, the language of the water creatures and this book is about the water plane. Its denizens and how the environment works. Also, it explains how to survive in such an environment." Derwin explained handing the book to Tanquel. Tanquel took the book, made some notes on a piece of paper put it into the front cover with the written section sticking out of the top. "We have spells so we can read the book but that doesn't tell us what language its in. Your assistance will help a lot in relocating this book where it belongs in our library." Tanquel said. Derwin nodded, proceeded to pick up another book, finding he couldn't read it either. Derwin continued with each book, scroll and page Tanquel had set out until the pile was sorted into unknown or known languages. Tanquel then pulled some heavy stock paper set with the rollers for a scroll on the table and a large inkwell with a burgundy coloring to it. He looked at Derwin and said," I will need your spell book so I can scribe the scroll we want or do you not want to trade your spells for dues?" Derwin, scratching his jaw, responded, " I would rather pay the dues and keep the spells for now. Maybe we could make a trade for other spells I would want." Tanquel nodded, " Dues are ten gold per month which gives you access to ranks one and two libraries. The libraries not only have spells, but information on different lands, creatures and magically endowed items from weapons to wondrous items" Derwin nodded as he presented ten gold to Tanquel who took it and wrote out a receipt, gaving it to Derwin. " We are done for the day, same time tomorrow?" Tanquel asked. "Yes, sir. See you then." Derwin replied, standing. Derwin bowed and showed himself out and walked to the inn.

Chapter 4

Taking a table, he ordered an ale and dinner. After paying and receiving his ale, he relaxed, letting his mind wander over what he had already done since arriving in Drava. After dinner, he sat in the commons room nursing his ale, not wanting to overdo it because of his work on the morrow. Listening to the general hum of the small crowd as they ate, drank and chatted about anything and everything. He would overhear some citizen or another extolling each other on the unfairness of their lot or that some neighbor or relative had gotten robbed in the streets and in general, day to day happenings. One such conversation caught his attention when one patron said loudly, "Tis true, I tell you. He was found in the alley off Elay street ripped to pieces. Like something had attacked him with tooth and claw. He was chewed up as well. The city guards was quick to cordon off the area and cover the body before any more people could see it." Derwin scanned his memory of where Elay street was and concluded it was within his sewer patrol area. He would have to keep a sharper eye out just in case. He rose and approached the bar, motioning the barkeep over. Once the barkeep arrived, Derwin handed him three gold and told him, " Drinks on me as long as this lasts." The barkeep scanned the crowd, then responded, "Its enough for about a drink apiece with the crowd we have tonight." Derwin nodded, turned and in a loud voice said, " Next round is on me." There were hoots and hollers as the patrons all gathered at the bar where some were saying "Thank you sir." Derwin smiled and went back to his table knowing he had made a few friends with just this small contribution. Over the course of the evening, several patrons approached him saying "Thank you" and giving their names before heading home or up to their rooms. He responded in kind, smiling and making small talk with jokes in between. The bell tolled five times when Derwin made his way up to his room where he disrobed after locking the door. He climbed into bed and was asleep in a matter of minutes.

*2

He awoke the next morning to the sound of the sunrise bell. Rubbing his eyes, he got up, stretched, then moved over to the short dresser where the pitcher of water and the basin sat. Washing his face, and cleaning his teeth he considered his day. Another day of sewer patrol, keeping on his toes watching the prisoners, the tunnels and the flow of the wastes of the city. He sighed, and recalled his father saying, " Always start at the bottom, therefore the only way to go is up." Derwin smiled to himself, thinking, " I don't think I could have started any lower father." After finishing his ablutions, he dressed quickly, then taking a fighting stance in the only open area in his room, he quickly went through his morning fighting practice. Once done, He walked over to his desk where his backpack leaned up against it and rummaging through it until he found his spellbook.

Taking a seat on his bed, cross-legged in the middle with the spellbook open in front of him to the first of the spells he was to memorize for the day. He breathed slowly in and out, then he chanted the mantra that would allow him to empower his spells into his memory. "Doa tem op em" he chanted, over and over. Once he felt the magic in his mind flow in the right direction he looked down at the spellbook and started to chant and motion to let the magic of the spell infuse his mind. He did this several times until he had his two cantrips and his minor spell reserved in his memory. He then rose, collected his belongings and left the room. He approached the counter and to the innkeeper, he said, " Breakfast sir? if you would be so kind." The innkeeper nodded, sticking his head in the door to the kitchen spoke quietly then resumed his attention to the commons area.

After breaking his fast with several boiled eggs, some hard yellow cheese, and a few carrots, washing it all down with water, he rose, waving to the innkeeper as he headed out the door. He hurried to the city watch office and arrived just as the second bell started ringing. He nodded to the counter guard whom he realized was the first guard he talked to about the sewer patrol. The guard, looking tired asked, " How did it go yesterday? Any troubles?" "No, nothing special." Derwin replied. the guard nodded and saying no more stared at the door. Derwin hesitated for a moment, then asked, " I hear someone got ripped up near Elay street? Is that true? What happened?" The guard looked at him, gauging how much to say. Then replied, " Yes, the body was ripped to shreds and was chewed on. No one saw or heard anything as far as we can determine. But, be on alert. We don't know if there's something in the sewers that got out and attacked a citizen. If you see anything, report it immediately." Derwin nodded, then turned as the door opened and the sewer patrol with prisoners in tow came in followed by a different city worker. The guards where the same as yesterday and some of the prisoners were the same but the others were different people. Derwin turned to face the city worker, "I'm Derwin, I'm here to help with the patrol." The city worker smiled and responded, " Hi, I'm Port. I read yesterdays report and hope today goes just as uneventfully." Derwin nodded in agreement then headed out the door followed by the rest of the sewer patrol. After collecting the sewer pikes, Port led the team to another dead end street where another grate was. He unlocked it and dropping the pikes down, turned and climbed down the ladder. Derwin following close behind. After everyone had climbed down into the sewer tunnel, Port having lit a lantern held it out to Derwin, " No, I have a better idea. " Derwin said. Pulling a piece of cloth out of his belt he started chanting and waving his hand over the cloth. After a few seconds it began to glow with light roughly equivalent to the lantern. "I need my hands free just in case." Derwin explained.

After everyone was ready, Port proceeded down the right hand walkway, while Derwin kept pace on the left. Once again, stopping every ten feet so the prisoners could do their work. Several hours passed until Port said, " We've done enough for today. Let's head back." After getting back to the office, they stored the pikes then went to the building where the well was. Derwin stopped them. " I have a spell that I think everyone will like. If you would allow me to use it." Port, looking concerned asked, " What does it do?" " It cleans the body, clothing and gear of whomever I designate." Derwin said with a smile. " I will show you using me as the first one." Derwin, motioned with his hands and in a strong voice said, " Clean me, my clothes and my gear." Immediately, a shimmering glow surrounded Derwin starting at the top of his head moving down. In a matter of moments, he looked like he had just stepped out of a bath and his clothing and gear were cleaned. No sewer smell covered him as it had before. Everyone gaped, open-mouthed at the magical display, then one of the prisoners came forward, " Me first. please." Derwin motioned and the same shimmering glow surrounded him. The others were not far behind in wanting the cleaning. Port, after being cleaned up, asked, " What other magic can you do? And why didn't you use them yesterday?" "I have several spells to choose from but I can only use so many a day. If I would have realized the dirt I would have accumulated, I would have memorized this spell yesterday. I had different ones memorized." replied Derwin. Port and Derwin, leaving the guards to return the prisoners to their cells, went into the office. With nothing to report they were done in a few minutes. Derwin telling the guard that he would be back the next day. Returning to the inn he ate a mid-day meal and waited for his scheduled time at the mages guild.

*3

Derwin kept his schedule for the next two weeks with nothing unusual happened. Several days it had rained, raising the level of the sewers almost to the point of all of the patrol having to step carefully so as not to slip and fall in the muck. Which several of the prisoners had done to their disgust. His training at the Martial Studios kept his body fit and his sword work was starting to improve. At the Mages guild, he had been charged with transcribing books that were getting brittle with age into new ones to be shelved and the old ones stored in a magically sealed vault to protect them from further deterioration. Derwin was getting bored with the sameness of the routine so one day when he arrived at the Mages Guild, he inquired about the request from the Mages Guild that was posted on the community board. Mansfield told him that several others had went there with some returning to report unknown creatures were occupying the area. Some never returned at all. Derwin expressed interest into checking it out but was told not to go by himself. He told them he wouldn't but silently swore to find out what was going on at the ruins. Derwin asked them if anyone had done a drawing of the ruins to see if there was any information in the libraries that would bring anything to light. No such drawings had been turned in and such a drawing would be most welcome. Derwin had smiled as he was told this was a good idea. He decided he would be the one to bring them a drawing of the ruins as well as allowing him to check out the area. The ruins were about twenty miles away, to the west so Derwin knew it would take him at least a few days to travel there, make the drawing and return. So, the next break in his schedule, he perused the different shops for the traveling gear he would need to make such a trip. One shop, along Founder's Way, piqued his interest. There were many items on the shelves he had no idea what they were for.

He approached the proprietor and asked, "I am getting ready to go on a scouting trip. I have need of any gear that I don't already have that would assist me in making a drawing of an area. What would you suggest?" The proprietor, a middle aged man wearing simple but well-made clothing, starting listing items he would need. " Travel rations, round trip, bedroll, blankets, cooking gear, and some fresh food to prepare if you won't be hunting. A mapping kit for your drawings, and torches for light at night." Derwin removed his backpack, and started taking stock of his possessions. "I will need travel rations for several days, I have a bedroll and blanket, I have the cooking gear but not the mapping kit. I have a shovel, pick, and other tools but they really weigh me down. I need to keep my pack light but I know I will need them."

The proprietor chuckled, "I just might have something you would be interested in. It's lightweight and will take the place of all those tools you might need." He went over to a table and picking up a one foot bar, presented it to Derwin. "This is called the Traveler's Any-tool. By holding it and saying the activation word, you think about what you need and it transforms into the tool." He held the rod, spoke the word, "Doef ele mente." The rod glowed brightly and transformed into a two foot shovel. The proprietor spoke the word again, returning it to the rod shape it started in. Derwin was intrigued, he could replace several items in his pack with one of these. The amount of weight he was carrying was unwieldy and uncomfortable to be carrying around all the time. So he asked, "How much for it? And would you take some items as trade so I can lighten my load?" The proprietor nodded, " 250 gold and I am willing to trade whatever you don't need, but I can't give you full value. I wouldn't be able to make a profit otherwise." Derwin nodded, his exposure to his fathers trade business granting him insight into the trade. Derwin started pulling things out of his pack he didn't want and set them on the counter. A Crowbar, hammer, drill, saw, folding shovel, miner's pick, iron pot, and ten torches. The proprietor, looking over the items, said, "I will give you 9gp, 5 sp for all of them." Derwin nodded in agreement, then taking a Chronicler's kit, 2 stove cans, and with the rod set them on the counter. The proprietor, mentally calculating the costs said, "310 gp minus 9 gp, 7 sp equals 300 gp, 3 sp." Derwin dug out his coin purse and counted out the gold and silver, set them on the counter. Picking up the items he had bought, he stowed them in or on his backpack. He put his coin purse away, hating to have to relinquish so much of his gold but knowing it would be helpful later on. He had made a gold a day for the last two weeks but his lodgings had eaten into that so he didn't have much left over. After all was said and done, he only made a few silvers per day with sewer duty and they had yet to find anything of value.

*4

The next day, he arrived at the watch office in time for his shift. The others showed up a few minutes later. They all traveled to the next grate and upon arrival, unlocked it, dropped the pikes down and climbed down the ladder, the rest of the patrol behind him. Bet was the city worker that had showed up that day, used flint and steel to light a lamp. Derwin enchanted his cloth with light, then tying it around his forehead, moved to the left side of the sewer. Bet, doing the same on the right. The prisoners, with pikes in hand, moved into positions two per side, with the guards split between them. Like clock-work, they proceeded down the tunnel, stopping every ten feet so the prisoners could rake the sewer of its muck, then they moved on. After a couple of hours the prisoner down the side tunnel on the left side cried out," I see something" Derwin, moving across the bridge, moved down to where he was across from the prisoner, he looked where the prisoner was digging in the muck with the pike. Grunting with the effort, the prisoner lifted out a muck encrusted pouch. He extended it over to Derwin who removed it from the pike, shook off some of the detritus. The pouch, about four inches long, three inches wide, looked like it was made from good cloth, colored in a deep burgundy but obviously covered in muck. "It's a money pouch." Derwin said loudly. Carefully pulling then ends apart he opened it. Upending it over his other hand, coins clinked out. Looking over the coinage, Derwin saw a dozen copper pennies, four silver marks and a gold crown. " A bit over a gold." he exclaimed, grinning at the prisoner who found it. Turning to Bet, he asked, " do we divide it now or later?" "Later, at the end of the shift." Bet replied.

Pulling a sack from his belt, Derwin placed the coinage and the coin pouch into it and replacing it on his belt. Shaking off his hands and wiping the extra off on his breeches he picked up the lantern to continue scanning the tunnel while the prisoners went back to scraping the muck back the way they had came. Several hours passed as the prisoners continued raking the muck down the sewer tunnel. After finishing a intersection, Bet turned, saying, time to head back now." They all turned and made their way back to the grate, then to the watch office where Derwin cast his cleansing spell on everyone before going into the office. Bet motioned the guards and prisoners to wait outside while he and Derwin went through the door.

Once inside Bet told the counter guard they had returned from sewer patrol and needed to make a claim for his group. The guard pulled a book out from under the counter, opening it to a marked page, dunking his quill in the inkwell, looked up expectantly. Bet turned to Derwin, " Put the stuff on the counter. Empty the sack." he directed. Derwin complied. The guard counted out the coinage, moved the now clean pouch with his quill and wrote something down. Then, putting the book away, he pulled the coinage into his hand, opened a drawer Derwin couldn't see into, pulled out a handful of copper. He exchanged the silver and gold for copper. Then he divided the copper into 8 piles. Derwin knew a gold was equal to 10 silver or 100 copper. and a silver was equal to 10 copper. So, there was 133 copper pennies on the counter. After dividing it, which took almost ten minutes as the guard was carefully moving pennies from pile to pile. The total came to 16 pennies each with a difference of 5 pennies, which the guard returned to the drawer. He handed Bet and Derwin each 16 pennies, then watched Bet as he went to the door. Opening it, he beckoned the prisoners and guards inside. The prisoners, in a line was ushered up to the counter, where the guard handed them their pile of coppers, then moved them along until everyone was paid. Gula and Soam nodded to Derwin and Bet before herding the prisoners outside and down the street. The guard looked at the pouch, said, " We don't want this. Take it away." Derwin shrugged and picked it up and put it back into his sack. He figured he would use it considering his first coin purse had been stolen. Derwin told the counter guard he would return the next day then left the guard office and went to the Martial Studio, where he spent two hours practicing under the watchful eye of Stef, the bladed weapons trainer. Once done, he went to the Mages Guild, where he continued transcribing books to add to the libraries shelves. After that, he went back to the inn.

Chapter 5

*5

The next morning Derwin set out to the Watch Office deciding today he would let them know he was taking a few days off so he could check out the ruins. After checking in with the Watch guard, Derwin and his patrol moved out to head to the next grate. Upon arriving, Port quickly dropped the pikes and approached the grate. " This isn't locked. Someone's been down here." he exclaimed. Opening the grate, he gathered the pikes, dropping them down the shaft. Looking Derwin squarely, he said, " We don't know what we're going to find, so you go first. Here's a lantern." Derwin looked at the lantern and responded, " I need my hands free if I'm to face anything." he explained as he cast light on the cloth he pulled from his belt. He tied the cloth around his head and proceeded to climb down the ladder. At the bottom he looked around cautiously, then not seeing nor hearing anything he called up, "Come on down, Nothing here, at the moment anyway." Port was the first to climb down followed by the prisoners, then the guards. Once everyone was ready, Port handed out the pikes and taking a lantern in hand, motioned for everyone to take their places on each side of the sewer tunnel. Everyone was nervous. Staring into the darkness outside of the pool of light, Derwin looked into the darkness, using his Darkvision to see further then they could. Nothing moved as far as he could tell. He moved onto the left path and proceeded ten feet up where he stopped and waited. He kept watching the way ahead as well as the sewer path down the middle. Port moved up on the right and stopped, then turned and watched the prisoners as they began dragging the detritus further into the sewer with the pikes. They continued like this until they came to the first four way intersection. Derwin, holding up his hand, stopped everyone in their tracks. He noticed his light was fading. Removing the cloth, he chanted over it again until it glowed brightly, then put it back on. He turned to Port saying, " I want to check the way ahead and the sides. We don't want any surprises." Port nodded and staying back from the intersection, waited. Derwin turned and went down the left intersection ten feet then stopped and looked farther down the tunnel. He scanned it carefully for a minute then, detecting no movement, went back to the intersection, crossed the wooden board, did the same ahead. He returned a minute later and jumping the few feet across the flow of muck, made his way down the right tunnel. He returned a minute later, jumping back over to the left side. " Didn't see anything, so far so good." he quipped. He and Port separated, going down the side tunnels followed by the prisoners. The prisoners quickly gathered the muck, raking it back to the main intersection. They all repeated the same actions again at the next intersection. By then, the group was starting to relax. Each one hoping that all would be well.

They made their way farther into the tunnel, passing several intersections with nothing happening. Port turned to the group, "this is the last intersection we will do today. After this, we head back." Everyone looked relieved as the prisoners set to raking the muck into a pile further into the tunnel. The water level had risen to several feet so the pile was accumulated quickly. After Port determined all was good, they turned to make their way back they way they had come. Derwin, looking down the left tunnel said loudly, "Quiet please, I thought I heard something." Everyone stilled. The only sounds were the breathing of the patrol. Derwin, using his darkvision, scanning the left tunnel, moved further down to see farther. Off in the distance he saw little pinpoints of light, just a few, but then more and more showed up. Derwin scanned his memory, trying to figure out what those small lights could be. Then he heard skittering noises as the tiny lights moved, seemingly towards him. It finally dawned on him, rats, lots of rats. Their eyes glowed in the distance as their low-light eyes reflected the light.

Derwin realized then, the entire patrol group was in mortal danger. A rat swarm could overpower a human in mere seconds. He immediately turned and ran back to the intersection, yelling," Run, a swarm of rats are coming." Everyone jumped as one and begin running back the way they came. The prisoners, carrying the pikes but dragging ten feet of chain between them, couldn't run very fast. Derwin knew they wouldn't get out before the swarm reached them. He thought quickly, then removing his glowing cloth, he shoved it towards the first prisoner. " Take this and hurry. Port, throw me your lantern and who has the unlit one?" Soam raised it up and tossed it to Derwin. Port did the same. " No matter what, don't slow down until your out of the tunnel. I can see down here without light but I know you all can't. Don't wait for me." Derwin shouted as he turned back towards the sounds of the rat swarm. He positioned himself on the board at the next intersection with a lantern in both hands. He knew his weapon wouldn't be all that useful against this many and his spells weren't offensive in nature, so he had to improvise. Derwin concentrated on his psionic ability innate to his race and seconds later a translucent blue glow surrounded him then faded as his psionically powered armor took hold. Derwin waited, a few seconds later the first of the rats came into view from the next intersection. Their eyes glowing with hunger and malice. They covered the left side of the tunnel as ten, then twenty then more came into view, running towards Derwin and the meal they meant to have. Derwin raised the lit lantern and waited, thinking, " I have to time this right. If I don't, I'm as good as dead." he waited for the rats to come into range which didn't take long. As soon as the first of the rats got within twenty feet, he threw the lit lantern hard at the ground before the lead rats. His aim was true and it shattered right where the first of the rats were. The oil covering the left side catching fire and turning the whole front part of the rat swarm into a conflagration of heat and light. Derwin didn't hesitate, he aimed and threw the second lantern to land just beyond the first. His aim was off a little but it was still close enough for the oil to blaze up setting even more rats on fire. Derwin didn't stop to admire his handiwork, he turned and started running back towards the ladder to safety. The screams, pops and snaps of dying rats fading behind him. He reached the ladder in time to see Port disappearing onto the street above. Derwin quickly climbed the ladder squinting at the brightness of the light around him. He was breathing heavily as were the rest of the patrol. They all looked at him questioningly.

"I tossed the lanterns at them to ignite the oil into a burning blazing wall to keep them at bay while we got out." he explained. They all nodded and catching their breaths, stood up. Port taking charge once again, motioned everyone to wait then looked at Derwin. " We have to find out if there's any of them left. We don't want to leave something dangerous down there for others to come across." Derwin nodded, " I will go back down but lets give it a few more minutes." Port nodded and waited. After a few minutes, Derwin nodded to Port and proceeded down the ladder, Port following close behind, pike in hand. Derwin re-enchanted the cloth and had Port wrap it about his head. They proceeded down the tunnel, no sounds coming from ahead and a dim glow off in the distance. The oil had almost burned itself out leaving a charred area covered in smoking dead rats. It seemed to Derwin that there were about a hundred rats that had died in the blaze. He now wondered how many more had escaped. Port, taking the sewer pike, started raking dead rats into the middle of the sewer, moving forward as he went. After he got through them all, he turned to Derwin, " That was a good idea even though it costs us two lanterns." " Two lanterns was a cheap price considering it could have been seven humans and a Xeph." Derwin replied. Port grimaced as he nodded then proceeded on down the tunnel to the last intersection they had cleaned and where the rats had come from. Trading places with Port, Derwin took the lead, heading down the side tunnel. After reaching the next intersection, they had found several more rats that had run away but died from flames and heat. No sound came to them. No more animal eyes glowed in the dark. It was all silent except for running water somewhere in the distance. Port sighed, then turning, said, " This is far enough, I am convinced you had taken out almost all of them. Hopefully, we won't see that many ever again." They made their way out of the sewers to meet the rest of the patrol waiting on the street. " Seems like he got most of them, if not all. Let's get back to the office." Port said, taking the lead with Derwin beside him.

After a few minutes of traveling, Soam called Derwin to fall back, Derwin complied." Do you have any spells that would have helped against those rats?" Soam asked. " No, Most of my spells only effect one creature at a time. That rat swarm was just too many for any of my spells to handle." Port turned to the guards, " We didn't find anything so nothing to declare. You can go on. I will make a report." Gula and Soam nodded, ushering the prisoners in line. Derwin casting his cleaning spell over them before they marched them down the street. The prisoners, waving with several saying thanks proceeded down the street. Port, motioning Derwin to follow, stepped into the office. Behind the counter a different guard looked up as they entered. Port addressed him, "We have nothing to declare but we have a report to make. We were beset by a bunch of rats, and I do mean a bunch." The guard glared at Port, glanced at Derwin asked, " How many is a "bunch"?" Derwin walked up to the counter and glared back at the guard said, " I would guess at over a hundred." The guard glowering, said, " Never seen that before. You pulling my leg?"

"No, Not at all. If it hadn't been for the quick thinking of Derwin here, the entire patrol could have gone missing due to death by rats." said Port. The guard rolled his eyes, responded, " I don't believe you, I think your pulling my leg and if you don't come clean, I will get the Watch Captain." Port stared hard at the guard and said, " You get him, I'm sure he's seen more than you, jackass." The guard, giving Port an angry look, got up and went to the back office where he knocked on the door, then opened it. Derwin and Port heard him say loudly, "The sewer patrol is back, claiming over a hundred rats tried to eat them." They didn't hear a response but saw a few seconds later as the Watch Captain, Willem came out the door. " What? Over a hundred rats? How is that possible?" he moved up to the counter and stared at Port and Derwin in turn. Derwin stood tall, shoulders back and with determination said, " A swarm of rats can kill a man in seconds. If you doubt me, call a sage or someone with enough experience with rats to confirm it." Willems' shoulders slumped, a large smile crossed his face. " I know it be true. Seen it before when I too was doing sewer patrol. Not a pretty sight. We lost two prisoners and a guard to a rat swarm." Turning to the counter guard, he said, " Make the report, and put yourself on the next sewer patrol. Your gonna get some experience with the sewers even if it kills you. And, yes, it might. Now, if there's nothing else?" Port and Derwin both shook their heads and Willem walked back to his office, shutting the door. The guard, pulling out some forms, began to fill them out, his face a deep crimson from his anger and embarrassment. After completing the forms, he put them on the counter with an inkwell and quill, "Look it over, make sure its accurate and then sign." He instructed not even looking at them. Port scanned the forms, adding bits of information here and there, then signed it and handed the quill to Derwin, who signed it.

Port, handing the forms back to the guard said, "Listen, we don't make up stories on this side of town. There's plenty of truth to scare you to death out there without making up new ones. So, sorry you got into trouble, but, well, there it is." The guard, taking the forms, looked them in the eyes, said, " Yeah, you have the right of that. No need making new horrors. Sorry I didn't believe you. Guess I will find out for myself. I will probably be doing sewer duty until winter solstice." Port smiled, " Take heart, the worst you as a guard will have to deal with is a bad smell and the prisoners. Things like this are his troubles." pointing at Derwin. "That's his main job." The guard looked at Derwin and sat back down. " I think I will read your report to find out what you added. " the guard said. Derwin smiled, changed his mind on taking time off said, "I will be back on the morrow, second bell." then turned and headed out the door, Port following behind.

*6

Derwin awoke to the sunrise bell ringing in the distance. He got up, made his morning ablutions then practiced his forms and refreshed his spells. He gathered his belongings, and went downstairs to the common room. After ordering breakfast, he thought about the schedules he will have to abide by. Sewer patrols in the mornings, martial training in the early afternoons and his duties at the mages guild left him little time for much else. He had decided to only do martial training every other day so as to give himself some extra time to spend doing other things. After he ate, he made his way to the watch office where he waited for second bell to ring. The guard behind the counter was one familiar to him. He approached the counter and said," I would like to ask the watch captain about the rat attack the other day. I have some suspicions and want to bring them to his attention." The guard nodded, rose and went back to the office. After knocking, he spoke, Derwin not hearing the words. Willem came out and walked up to the counter. " Yes? Do you know something about that rat swarm?" "Not really know, but I suspect there's something else down there. Rats only swarm if they don't have any food. Which means, something else is eating all the food the rats normally eat. We best be on guard, we don't know what we will find." Derwin explained. "Aye, that's good thinking. I will pass the word around." Willem replied. "Any other thoughts? " Willem asked,

"Well, I'm still thinking about that body the watch found a couple of weeks ago. Slashed up and chewed on makes me wonder how it wound up where it did. If the person was in the sewers, how did he get out? Did he die after coming out of the sewers?" Derwin said. "All good questions." was Willem's reply. A thought occurred to Derwin and asked, "Willem? Is there sewer access near where the body was found?" Willem pulled a map of the city out from under the counter, smoothing it out on the counter he placed his finger on the map. "This is where the body was found, and here is the closest sewer access." Derwin nodded, the distance between the two was no more than a block. "That grate needs to be checked to see if its been tampered with." Derwin suggested. "Maybe the patrol today could swing over and check it out unless you want someone else to do it." Willem thought a moment then replied, "No, I will authorize your patrol to check it out on the way to its normal routine. Derwin nodded, then turned as the door opened and the rest of the sewer patrol came in. The same two guards, with all the same prisoners. Derwin was surprised. He looked at Soam and Gula as both smiled. " How did you two get sewer duty again? And I thought you traded out prisoners for this duty every day?" He asked. Gula looked at Soam and the prisoners and responded, "Me and Soam volunteered for this duty once we saw your name on the list. The prisoners here, they also _volunteered_ because they heard us talking and that you were the protector for the day. Let me tell you, the look on the prison captains face was priceless when these guys _volunteered_ for sewer duty. Its almost unheard of for them to volunteer."

One of the prisoners stepped forward, and cautiously said, " We know you saved our lives from the rats and for that we feel we can trust you. You have been fair and cleaned us up just as you did for the guards and yourself. Many others that have taken the sewer job hasn't been so kind as you. We are hoping we can find enough to get out of our cells and back to living proper lives. We have talked about it and all of us here, will be requesting positions as protectors for the sewer patrol once we get out. The work isn't that bad, the pay is decent and we get to keep what we find. What other jobs could we do that gives us all that?" Derwin shrugged, smiled and said, "well, is it time to get to work? Sergeant Willem? You had something to add?" Willem nodded, " Derwin asked some questions this morning and, you all will go with him to see about some answers. I still expect the sewer patrol to accomplish its purpose and get your section cleaned appropriately." He then turned and made his way back to his office shutting the door behind him. Derwin nodded to the others as he headed for the door.

Once outside and the sewer pikes retrieved, they started out. Bet had shown Derwin a map of the city and Derwin had pointed out where the sewer grate he wanted to look at. Bet showed him where they were to start which wasn't far from the grate. They decided to move to their patrol area from the Elay street grate through the sewers. After arriving to the Elay street grate, Derwin motioned them to wait, he then slowly walked down the street, scanning the ground in hopes of finding some clue that the body had come from the sewers. In moments he had found small droplets of dried blood, almost indistinguishable from the dirt that had accumulated over the street tiles. He found more than a little once he got farther down the street. "This must be the place where the body was found. He bled out here." He thought. Retracing his steps, he slowed down even more and scanned a wider area, finally finding bits of blood or sewer debris scattered from where the corpse was, to the sewer grate. He motioned Bet to unlock the grate, Bet went to do so, but finding it unlocked yet cleverly disguised to appear locked. Bet showed it to Derwin. Derwin nodded, "Hmm, someone's using the sewers and got attacked before getting out and dying down the street. Which leads me to wonder why they have need of the sewers to move around in. Chances are good, it's smuggling or some other illegal enterprise. Lets get down there then." Derwin took the cloth he had been using and cast his light spell on it, wrapped it around his head then headed down the ladder. Once down, he scanned the tunnels for movement and unusual sounds. Detecting none, he called up." Come on down, all is quiet." Bet quickly climbed down followed by the prisoners and the guards. Turning to Bet, Derwin asked," are we going to clean our way to our area or are we just going to go there before starting?"

"We could clean as we go but it will take longer to get there and would cause us to be late in reporting in. But it's a good idea. This place looks like it could use an extra scraping." Bet replied. Derwin, looking down into the dark part of the sewer tunnel, said, " Stay here. I want to check it out first." Bet nodded as Derwin started scanning the ground on both sides of the sewers walkways, not finding anything he moved further into the tunnel. Once he got to the first intersection, he looked down each way, not seeing or hearing anything, he turned and made his way back towards the group. They then got into position to start the cleaning and patrol. As they headed for the first intersection, the prisoners, sewer pikes in hand, kept finding things to look at and to decide whether they should keep them. Most of the items where in such disrepair they tossed them back in and kept going. Several prisoners came up with once well made breeches and shirts. After asking Derwin to clean them, they put them on, giving themselves a bit more warmth in the cold chill of the sewers. Finally arriving at the first intersection, they had to get several of them across to the left tunnel. All of the right side patrol moved across the board and the guard moved the board over so the others could cross. He then replaced the board and jumped over. Back in line, they proceeded down the side tunnel, raking in debris as they went. They came to several more intersections and after moving the boards to cross and replacing them, they finally came to the tunnel they were to be cleaning. After repositioning, they moved on down the tunnel. Working their way down, they didn't have any problems until they had passed the next intersection when one of the prisoners was pulling his pike down through the middle of the muck, lost his grip and the pike landed in the middle of the sewer, resting on top of the debris. Bet reached over with his pike and lifting it by the end, passed it back to its owner. The prisoner grasped the pike and pulled. The pike didn't move and neither did the detritus that lay on top of the sewer water. The other prisoners slid their pikes in place around the first pike and they all pulled at once. Something large rose from sewer then after passing the half way point in its rising arc, fell heavily onto the debris further into the tunnel. Bringing the lantern over, Bet held it out and with a curse, stepped back. "It's a body. No telling how long its been down here." Derwin steeled his resolve and stepped into the sewer, grabbing hold of the corpse, he managed to get it up onto the side of the sewer. Once there, he began to slide grime and muck off the corpse. He didn't want to use his spell because it might clean off some clue. He prodded and poked, checking out pockets and doing a thorough search of the corpse. Finding a long gash across the corpses neck, he figured the cause of death. Afterwards, he clambered out of the sewers and cast his cleaning spell. He had found a coin purse, scroll case and a small dagger. He looked over the dagger, not seeing any tell-tell signs of rust he said," This body hasn't been down here long. This dagger isn't showing any rusting as it would with a long stay in this water." he handed the dagger to Gula, " As evidence." Derwin said, Gula nodded. Derwin opened the coin purse and poured out a handful of gold. Everyone gaped at the pile of gold, some, never seeing that much in one place let alone owning that much. Derwin had way more than this in his backpack but he still knew it was unusual for common people to even see this much let alone have it. " Merchant, noble or well paid bandit." Derwin mused. He quickly counted it then placed it back inside the coin purse. "65 gold." He said. Handing the bag to Soam. "More evidence." Derwin replied staring hard at Soam until he nodded. Derwin pulled open the scroll case then tipped it into his palm. A scroll slid out as Derwin drew back the scroll case leaving the scroll in his hand. He handed the scroll case to Gula, who took it without question. Derwin unrolled the scroll which was about a foot long, eight inches wide. The paper, heavy stock and a tan patina was covered in dark inked lettering with the exception of a four inch section at the end which showed a map with markings depicting landmarks and other such notations. Derwin attempted to read it but it was in a language he didn't recognize. He rolled the scroll back up and motioning to Gula, retrieved the scroll case and replaced the scroll then returned it to Gula. " I don't recognize the language so I can't read it." Derwin said. " We'll just turn it in to the watch and let them figure it out." Everyone nodded and taking a last look at the corpse, moved further up the tunnel. They continued scraping the sewer until they got to a large cavern, dim light came from several tunnels leading to the bay. The water level was almost up to the walkways with small waves sending spurts over the edges making footing difficult. Derwin and Bet moved aside so the prisoners could rake the debris into the pond. Then they turned and headed back to the grate they came in. They came to the ladder leading up to the street. The guards immediately climbed up, followed by the prisoners, then Bet and Derwin. "I can't lock this grate. I will have someone come and fix it tomorrow." Bet said, Derwin nodded then they all went back to the watch office, where Derwin cast his cleaning spell on everyone before going into the office. The patrol followed him in. Derwin stepped out of the way as Bet approached the counter. A different guard was there. He looked up and noticing Derwin asked," You Derwin and this your patrol?" Derwin nodded. The guard rose, turned and headed for the watch captains office. Knocked, then opened the door. A moment later, Willem came out and approached the counter. " Well, anything to report?" Bet was the one to speak first, "Yes, in our normal patrol we found a body. Derwin searched it and this is what was on it." Gula and Soam, each putting the items on the counter in front of Willem. Willem looked at the dagger, upended the coin pouch, counted the gold, replaced them, then opened the scroll case. He scrutinized the scroll and set it down. " I can't read this. No language I know." Derwin stepped forward, "I too tried to read it, with the same results. I might be able to get it deciphered if you will let me take it to the mages guild this afternoon." Willem nodded, put the scroll back into the scroll case, then handed it to Derwin. At this point, Derwin said, "That's all on the regular report." looking evenly at Willem, whom, catching the hint turned towards the patrol and said, "That will be all. Thank you." Leaving no doubt they had been dismissed, they all filed out of the office as Willem motioned Derwin to follow him to his office. Once inside, door shut Willem said," Well? What did you find out?" Derwin sat down, gathered his thoughts and replied, "I was correct, there is a blood and filth trail leading from the sewer to where the body was found. It is my guess that something is in the sewers eating up all the food which has led the rats to swarm, and now its out of food, its feasting on anyone that comes down into its area. Additionally, I would gather that if whatever it is doesn't find any food, it will start coming out, probably at night to get it. That obviously, will put anyone out at night at risk for attack." Willem nodded, " You seem to know a great deal about many things for one so young. Care to explain?" Derwin sighed, knowing his birth would have come out at some point, replied, " My father, one Bexil Lightbreaze is a wealthy merchant in the town I was raised. I had tutors for reading, writing, history, sciences, and knowledge's. That sort of thing. Even martial training before I was apprenticed. My master, a magus, was paid generously to train me to be a magi. I didn't want my life and work to be effected by my family name so I kept it to myself. I hope you understand. My family doesn't have any holdings here so that's why I came here. " Willem nodded with understanding. "Your fathers name has reached us here, he's very well respected by those who have had dealings with him. I talk to several traveling merchants from time to time so I get snippets of info every so often. And don't worry, I won't say anything. If the Merchant's Guild knew of your associations, they would be hounding you for reference letters to do business with him. Anyway, back to the business at hand. What would be the next step in your search for the killer?"

Derwin pondered the question, then responded, "The next step would be to increase guard patrols in the sewers in the hopes of finding the source but I wouldn't want you to do that for fear of the public getting wind of it and finding out why. Then we would have panic in the streets. I would suggest a small group, separate from the city watch, patrol the sewers until this is resolved. We found a corpse down there not far from the grate near where the body was found in the street. I think it should be recovered so he could get a proper burial and prevent whatever type creature from eating the corpse. This should make it bolder in hopes it will show itself. Once we figure out what it is, we can determine how best to deal with it." Willem gazed at Derwin with surprise, "You were even trained for tactics and battles?" Derwin shook his head, "No, I just have a good grasp on how animals behave. I just hope no one else dies while we try to determine what we're facing." Willem, covered his face with a hand, drawing it down to stroke his chin as he thought. Making up his mind, he said, "I think you would be a good one to patrol without raising suspicions. Unfortunately, there aren't any other non-guard patrollers I could get to assist you. You would be alone in this. If you choose to do this, I will authorize additional pay to compensate for the additional danger you would be in. I will be increasing the guards for the sewer patrol until this has been resolved. I will also request another city worker to open any grates you might want to explore. He won't be going down with you so take care. I will have him here on the morrow for your first solo patrol." Derwin considered what he was being offered and what he had decided to do for the Mages Guild and finally coming to a decision, said, "Willem, sir. I would be honored to do this for the city but I have need of a few days off to accomplish another duty. I believe it will only take me three or four days to do it, then I can fulfill this obligation. If that would be acceptable." Willem nodded, saying, "I'm sure your duties to the Mages Guild and the Martial Studios are not easy to handle. I will take you at your word that you will return to assist us with this problem." Derwin smiled his appreciation, then rose to leave. Willem stopped him by saying, "What little I have seen of your talents make me believe you will do whatever it takes to bring about the desired results you wish. Please, be careful that you don't take it too far." Derwin nodded as he left Willem's office, then nodding to the counter guard, said, "I won't be in for the next three or four days. I have a bit of traveling to do. Once I return I will let you know." The guard nodded as Derwin left the watch office and headed to the Martial Studios to make arrangements for his absence over the next four days. Afterwards, he headed to the Mages Guild to see if anyone could read what was on the scroll he had taken from the corpse in the sewer. He also figured it would distract them from his absence over the next several days.

Once through the door, he was met by Mansfield, the butler. Derwin smiled at him and in a conspiratorial voice, said, "I could use your assistance, if you would be so kind. I will be out of town on business for several days, plus I have a scroll here I cannot read. If you would be so kind as to present it to Tanquel at two bells from sunset, I would appreciate it." Mansfield's small smile answered Derwin's request as he held out his hand for the scroll case. Derwin passed it over and giving him a pat on the shoulder, turned and left the guild. He moved with purpose back to the inn where he had to make arrangements for his room to be held. He sighed, more gold from his dwindling supply but no help for it. After entering the inn, he approached the counter where the innkeeper was busy cleaning up the bar, preparing it for the evening dinner rush and the following drinking binges the regular patrons partook of every evening. He stopped as Derwin walked up. "Sir? I am surprised to see you here this time of day." He said. Derwin smiled, "I am that predictable then?" he chided. "No sir." exclaimed the innkeeper with a smile. "What brings you home so early?" Derwin reached into his shirt and pulled out his purse. Pulling out two gold, he held them out to the innkeeper. "I will be out of town for a few days but would like to keep my room."

"Ah, yes, of course sir." the innkeeper said, taking the coins. "All will be well until your return sir. I will make sure your room is cleaned thoroughly before your return." Derwin pointed a finger at the innkeeper, smiling to take the sting from the command said, "You and I both know I keep it cleaner than you can. Just leave it be. If you please." The innkeeper's smile faded a bit but still in good humor responded, "As you wish, sir. Even though, I would really like to know how you keep that room so clean." Derwin leaned in and whispered, "Magic, my good man. Magic. If you would be interested, see if you can contract the Mages Guild into making you a wand of Prestidigitation. It will eventually run out but you will be able to clean about fifty rooms before then. Now, If you would be so kind as to bring me lunch. I wish to be on the road within the hour."

Chapter 6

After a quick mid-day meal, Derwin left the inn and headed towards the western gate. No one paid him any attention as he passed through the gate and walked down the road. He had gotten a bit more information from Mansfield about the ruins over the last two weeks, so he had a pretty good idea of where he was going. Twenty miles on foot would put him at the ruins roughly noon the next day as long as he didn't get side-tracked. He decided to decrease his travel time by jogging for awhile then walking. Back and forth, he couldn't run outright due to the weight he was carrying. He hoped it wouldn't cause him issues as he traveled. As he traveled, he watched the surrounding countryside, enjoying the lightly blowing wind of fall, bringing cool air to caress his skin. He had put his hair in a braid so as to keep it out of the way, which was the way of his people. They prided themselves on their long braided hair and would usually braid it with beads, feathers, or other such decorations. Derwin rather liked keeping his plain instead of making it look like a birds nest. Though, he did enjoy the female Xephs and the intricate braids they would show off back in Illian, but he was far from there. Several hours later, he had put enough distance between him and the town of Drava that it was just a brief sparkle in the distance. He knew he would have to leave the road and go cross country but he didn't want to do that until he had to. He traveled until he figured it was time to move off the road, then making his way through the tree's and brush, he found a stream and decided to make camp nearby. He walked around, picking up dead branches that had fallen to the ground. When he had enough for a fire, he went back to the campsite. He pulled his flint and steel, and proceeded to make a fire to cook a meal. Unstrapping his cooking gear, he set up the frame and filling the pot with water from the stream, left it to boil over the fire. After the water started steaming, Derwin took out a traveling ration, breaking it up into the pot. Picking up the small packets of herbs and seasonings, he selected a few and sprinkled them into the pot. He stirred it, then sat with his back to a tree. He pulled some bread and cheese from his pack, cutting off chunks of both, he nibbled on them until the stew in the pot was boiling. He removed it from the flame and using his spoon from his mess kit, filled his plate and sat back to eat. Just as he was taking his first bite, he heard a sound that wasn't one of the woods. He set his plate down and quickly rose and moved off into the brush trying to be silent as he went. He came to rest ten or so feet from his camp so he knelt to watch and listen. It wasn't long before he heard the sounds of someone walking through the woods, not making any effort to hide their presence. Derwin, quietly drew his Katana, then moved further into the brush. He quietly made his way around behind the person blundering through the woods. Then followed as they moved back towards his camp. Derwin stopped before stepping out of the brush and watched the stranger move into his camp. They walked with a limp. Dirt and debris covered them almost head to toe. Derwin tried to determine whether it was male or female with no success. He finally moved out of the woods when the figure stood looking away from his location. He approached cautiously and quietly, not wanting to be heard until he was ready. He was only a few feet away from the person, when he stood tall and extended his blade out to the person as they turned around. Derwin realized in the instant he saw her face it was a woman. Somewhat young, he figured around his age. She saw the blade only inches from her face, so she shrank back, taking small rapid steps to get away from the blade. The look of fear on her face. Derwin lowered his blade and said, "I don't wish to hurt you. You are safe here. Tell me your name and if you are hungry, I have food prepared. More than I can eat, actually." The woman stopped and looked at Derwin. In a voice, defiant, yet cautious said, "I am Norena. I wish you no harm. I smelled your fire and wanted to see if you would be friendly. I have been lost in these woods for several days without food. I don't know where I am but I hope your offer is genuine." Derwin sheathed his sword, noticing she watched him closely. He slowly walked toward her as she moved away. He went to the tree where he had been sitting and reaching down, picked up his plate of food. He turned and extended it towards her. She tentatively, stepped just close enough to take the plate, then moved to the opposite side of the fire where she stood as she shoveled food into her mouth as fast as she could while keeping her eyes on him. He moved to the pot and with the spoon from the cooking kit, proceeded to eat out of the pot. When he had eaten enough, he offered her the last of the food in the pot. She handed him the plate which he cleaned out the pot onto the plate, then cut off some bread and cheese, putting them on the plate, he handed it back to her. She took it and moved back, this time taking smaller bites and eating slowly. Derwin took the pot to the stream, washing it out then going back to the camp. She hadn't moved and was still eating, her eyes darting around, never staying in one place at a time. Derwin took out the coffee pot, filling it with water he brought back in the pot, took out his bag of coffee. He sprinkled in about a half a cup, then put the lid on it and set it on the fire. He sat down with his back to the tree and waited for the coffee to boil. By the time the coffee was ready, the woman had finished everything on her plate. She moved around the fire, keeping her distance from Derwin as she made her way to the stream. Derwin didn't move. He just watched as she washed the plate and spoon, then standing made her way back to the fire. She held out the plate and Derwin stood and taking it, replaced it in the mess kit and put it back into his backpack. Then removing the coffee pot off the fire, he poured some in the cup, blowing on it to cool it some. Once it was cool enough, he held it out, "Coffee? Its a bit bitter but not bad once you get used to it." Norena shook her head, "No, never heard of it and I am still not comfortable with you yet. Where am I? Who are you? You don't look human. What are you?" Derwin smiled in the hopes that smiling could help put this woman at ease. He bowed, and said, "My name is Derwin, my people are called Xephs. We have a town quite a distance south. I have come here to explore the surrounding area. I mean no one any harm unless they intend harm to me. Drava is the closest city, about six hours walk, due east. If you go south for half an hour, you will come to a road, then go east to Drava. I do not know what is west of here. Your welcome to stay and share the fire until morning. Then you can be on your way to wherever you wish to go. If you would like, I could get you cleaned up a bit. I do not need to come close to do it. Just a bit of magic I have at my disposal." Norena nodded assent, poised to run if she didn't like what was happening, waited. Derwin spoke the words of power and gestured towards Norena, "Clean her body, clothes and gear." The shimmering started at the top of her head and steadily moved down her body. Norena, teeth clenched as she waited for the pain, though none came. Once the spell had dissipated, she looked down, reveling in how clean her clothes were. She looked at Derwin and smiled. "Thank you. I have felt horrible for so long. Being clean feels good. This stream is the biggest one I have found in the time I've been lost. I am no longer lost or hungry thanks to you. I would like to stay and enjoy the fire for the night. I am not sure about Drava but I suppose it would be better than returning to where I came." Derwin looked at her quizzically, "Where are you from? And how have you come to this place?" She looked at him and seeming like she came to a decision, she sat down and started talking. "I was born a slave in a land near here, a slave to monstrous creatures even your nightmares wouldn't dream up. I have been abused and beaten for so long I don't feel the pain if it anymore. I have just endured it all, waiting for a chance, even a slim one to escape. I have been running for over a month now just trying to get away. I do not know if they follow or not. I would think they will track me down as no one that has escaped has evaded capture for long. I have eaten whatever I could find or steal. I couldn't trust anyone close to their lands for fear they would return me for a reward. So, I kept moving east until now. Your the first person I have talked to, let alone trust long enough to hear my story. Question now is, what do you intend to do?" Derwin pondered the question as he had been for her entire story. What should he do? He was out here for a purpose that would help him later on with the Mages Guild. If he returned now, he didn't know how long it would be before he'd be able to get away again. An idea started blooming in the back of his mind, then exploded into a full plan that would help her, and would also help him. He moved to his backpack, taking ink, quill and paper in hand, he moved back to the tree and sat down. He paused as he considered how he would present this young lady. He knew she would need to find someplace to stay, food to eat which also meant she would have to work. He didn't think she would find a place in a brothel or anyplace that would take advantage of her to her liking so after composing his thoughts, began to write.

Lue,

The young lady bearing this letter is a friend of mine. She has been through tough times and I would wish her well. I send this letter to ask if you would help her with finding work and some peace. She is allowed to stay in my room until my return. Then we will work out where to go from there. Trust that I will remember what you do and will compensate you accordingly. Let no one trouble her due to she has troubles enough.

Your friend,

Derwin L.

After finishing the short letter, he folded up the page then slipped it in a pocket. He moved to his backpack, replacing the ink and ink pen and untying the bedroll and blanket. He tossed the bedroll to her and unrolled the blanket out between the tree and the fire. She did the same on the other side of the fire. Derwin sat down on the blanket and in a soft voice, said, "Slavery is an abomination against all sentient creatures. I would abolish it everywhere if I had the power. But, I do not. What I can do, is assist anyone I find that has suffered under the yoke of tyranny and oppression. I would ask you to go to Drava and deliver a message to a woman name Lue. She is the daughter of an innkeeper at the Resting Mule inn. She will take care of you. I will send some gold with you to assist in your relocation. But, trust on this, if you have lied to me, or steal from me or mine, I will find you and your years of slavery will seem like a gentle slap on the wrist. This I swear. Now, get some rest. You will be traveling a long way tomorrow." Derwin laid down on the blanket with his katana near at hand. He saw Norena lay down and was asleep almost before her head hit the bedroll. Derwin couldn't sleep, he kept waking up. Every time he would wake, he would rise and walk around the camp, noting if anything was out of place. It was quiet and peaceful, somewhat cool but not cold. Something told him there was something wrong. He looked at Norena as she slept. He could hear her slow and steady breathing, which meant she was asleep. He looked around again, trying to determine what wasn't right. He had no answer but a sense of foreboding rose as the hairs on his neck suddenly stiffened. Derwin immediately concentrated on his psychic abilities, releasing his power to armor himself. The bluish glow surrounding him then fading as he channeled his magic ability into his katana. He stood, listening, watching around him, "there", he thought, as he turned towards a tree surrounded by brush. They are there. I must protect Norena at all costs. Not to mention myself. Derwin moved silently over to stand between the brush and Norena, weapon readied in case of attack.

The attack came swiftly as two creatures, burst from the brush. Both brandishing battleaxes, shields, and wearing leather armor. Derwin caught a glimpse of the creatures from the light of the fire. Well over six foot in height, standing on two legs, these furred creatures resembled hyena's by the jaws that extended out of their faces. Their eyes glowed with hatred as they advanced. Derwin didn't hesitate, he charged the one on the left, bringing his katana down two handed in a powerful stroke that struck the creature on top of its head, leaving a bloody gash that spurted blood. The creature howled with pain as it stepped back to escape its tormentor. The other creature moved in and attacked with a hyena like laugh, its battleaxe coming sideways towards Derwin's stomach, Derwin stepped back as the battleaxe went by. Derwin moved up again, not able to get to the one he had hurt, he went after the other one. He swung his blade at a downward angle, coming in on the creatures left shoulder, slicing through the leather armor, arm falling to the ground, the creature screamed in pain and turned to run. Not losing the opportunity, Derwin struck out with his katana, piercing the creature through its back. Pulling his weapon free, the corpse fell to the ground as Derwin moved to intercept the other creature as it attempted to get away. Derwin concentrated on his psychic birthright and felt his muscles in his legs bunch and he moved. He overtook the fleeing creature and as he came along side, brought his katana around hitting the creature in the neck. The creature dropped to the ground, its life's blood flowing from the gash in its neck.

Derwin's blade drooped as breathing heavily, he turned and looked into the brush. Nothing moved, nor any sounds as Derwin's dark sight pierced the darkness. Derwin turned towards the fire, looking for Norena. She was gone. Derwin hurried over to the bedroll Norena was using, checking the ground around the area he didn't detect anything amiss. He stood and in a strong voice, he said, "Norena, its safe now. Please return." Derwin walked over and picked up his scabbard. After fastening it onto his belt, he sheathed the blade. He returned to the fire, stoked it and added a few more branches, he picked up the coffee pot, checking to see if it was keeping warm by the fire, then poured some into his cup. He took a sip and grimaced at the bitterness. "needs water." he thought. setting down the cup, he stood and stretched, thinking he needed to work off some extra energy. He moved to a more open area and took his combat stance. He slowly took each position as if in slow motion. From pulling the blade to the last low cut where he was on his knees. He rose and started the forms again, but this time at a faster pace. Once again, he finished his forms and started again, this time as fast as he could. The forms melded together into a type of dance, deadly in its beauty. Panting from the exertion, Derwin cast Prestidigitation on himself to clean off the sweat from his blue hued skin and clothing. He stood, turning back to camp, then stopped as he saw Norena standing there looking at him very oddly. "What confuses you?" Derwin inquired. "I've never seen another humanoid race fight with a weapon. And if they all fight like you, the country I am from, you would be hunted down and killed without thought. But you could survive, fighting like that, and get away." Derwin walked over and reached out slowly as Norena came into his arms. She cried, he had never seen anyone cry so hard and so long. He just held her. Not speaking but sharing in her pain. After she had calmed enough to speak, she disengaged herself and stepping back, looked Derwin in the eye. "Teach me how to fight like that. Please. I beg you. Whatever you ask I will give you." Derwin shook his head, "I cannot. I have not attained an appropriate rank as a Magus to train a student. But listen, If you go to Drava, you can learn to fight. Maybe not quite like me but still as deadly. It will take time but you can learn. Now, please return to your rest. I will watch for the remainder of the night." with that, Derwin walked over to the two Gnoll corpses and proceeded to strip them of armor, weapons and whatever else he could find to sell. After finishing the search, he had found some coinage but in a very different striking then he was used to. He'd never seen coins like these. "I will have to research this a bit before using these coins. No telling what would happen if the wrong person saw a coin like this." After pocketing the coins, he took stock of what they had. two leather armor, two battleaxes, and two shields. "I can have Norena sell those off for extra coinage which would help her survive in Drava." Derwin thought as he bundled them up for travel. He set them near his pack and sat down, back to the tree he had chosen for his resting place. He wasn't sleepy so he just sat there watching the surrounding woods, listening to the sounds that all forests make in the wee hours of morning. As the sun was coming up, he rose, taking the coffee pot to the stream and adding water, then he returned it to the fire. After it had gotten hot again, he poured himself a cup and as he drank, he prepared some bread and cheese to break the mornings fast. He didn't want to scare Norena

*7

by shaking her awake, so he stayed on the opposite side of the fire calling to her to wake. It wasn't long before her eyes opened and she sat up looking around quickly. She looked at Derwin as Derwin motioned here over to take the plate of bread and cheese. He had finished his coffee and had refilled the cup which he handed to her with the plate. She rose, stretched, then walked over and took the plate and cup. She ate all the bread and cheese quickly, then taking a small sip of the coffee, grimacing with the bitterness. "I don't think I like this." She said. Derwin smiled, "Must be an acquired taste." She smiled back as she took another sip. Derwin moved to his backpack, and taking out paper, ink and the ink pen sat down to write another letter. This time to the city watch. In the letter, he described the gnolls and that he had found two about half a days walk west of the city. He hoped the city watch would keep an eye out for more of these creatures. If not, then at least he had tried. Once done, he folded it and put it with the other letter to the innkeepers daughter. He had wrote city watch and Lue on the outside of the folded letters. He looked over at Norena as she was finishing her coffee. "Will you go to Drava?" He asked. She nodded affirmative as she took the plate and cup down to the stream to wash. Once they were clean, she handed them to Derwin who them put them away. "I would like you to deliver a letter to the city watch on your way to the Resting Mule Inn. I am also sending some things from the gnolls that you can sell for some extra coinage. Lue, the innkeepers daughter will help you sell them. Go to the Martial Studio after you sell those things and get signed up with a trainer. They will start you on becoming proficient with any weapon you want. I would suggest a rapier or something similar to take advantage of your smaller build. My katana is made for strong attacks but you should concentrate on your speed. Oh, and don't forget about armor for yourself. You will really need it. Unfortunately, the gnolls armor is too big for you, otherwise, I would have you put one on. Once you are ready to go, I will get the stuff packed onto your back. It won't be comfortable but will be the best we can do. Can you read?" Norena shook her head back and forth, Derwin brought forth the letters and showed her the writing on the outside. The short word is Lue and the longer ones are the city watch. So you know which one is which." Norena nodded as she said, "I'm ready to go. Will I be alright? Is there any abominations in town?" Derwin put his hand on her shoulder, saying, "You will be fine. Ask the gate guards to give you directions to the inn and give the captain of the guards the letter and go to the inn. Some of the guards I have worked with so they should know me and help you. Lets get you loaded." He took the large bundle and using what rope he needed, made her a pack so she could travel easier. It wasn't a light load but she could manage. He had noticed her strong figure and knew she would be fine. He gave her some bread and cheese to eat along the way. He told her to drink as much water as she could before leaving, so she wouldn't be as thirsty by the time she got to the city. He gave her the letters, five gold and a warning. "Don't show the gold to anyone but Lue. Give her two gold for helping you. You will need all the gold plus what you get from the armor and weapons to register at the Martial Studios which will leave you little for meals. If you eat at the inn, your breakfast will be free, I have already paid for the room which the meal is included. lunch and dinner will be up to you." Derwin smiled as he turned her towards the south, and giving her a push, watched as she walked through the woods.

Chapter 7

Derwin watched her until she went out of sight, then packed up his gear and put out the fire. He set out north, figuring he only had five miles or so to get to the ruins. He hoped she would be ok knowing he did the best he could. He walked through the woods, skirting large bundles of brush, stepping over downed trees and trying to stay on course. After a few hours he noticed some stone bricks covered with lichen. He stopped and scouted the area, realizing he had arrived. He found a spot nearby where he dropped his pack. Moving around he collected dead branches for a fire and set up his cooking gear. He ate a quick lunch then set out to check the perimeter of the ruins. Using the string from his Chroniclers kit, he measured the distances around the ruins. Then did the same on the inside, making a rough sketch of the layout. By dinnertime he had almost finished his measurements and sketchings. Derwin went back to his fire, made himself some dinner and decided he didn't want the fire to alert anyone to his presence. He packed his gear, put out the fire and finding a decent sized tree nearby, climbed it and tied his backpack to the bole of the tree. Then, finding a branch thick enough to sit on with his back to the bole, pulled his cloak around him, yet keeping it clear of his katana. He leaned back and with eyes closed, fell asleep.

He was awakened a couple of hours later by hyena-like laughter as two gnolls, hunched to be closer to the ground, came into the clearing. They went straight to where Derwin had made his fire. He could hear them snuffling, figuring they could track using smell. He knew the entire area had his smell considering his afternoon activities had taken him all over the ruins. He watched them carefully, wondering how long it would take them to find his hiding spot. The two gnolls split up and sniffing their way around the ruins finally came back to the camp site. The two gnolls starting talking to each other as Derwin tried to hear what they were saying. He didn't understand what they were saying, not knowing the gnoll language but knowing they were probably talking about him. Not wanting to alert them to his presence, he waited and watched as they moved towards the ruins, looking around through the trees. About this time, one section of the ruins groaned as stone rubbed against stone as a small section of ground moved upward, revealing a dark tunnel below. From this tunnel a small bipedal creature came up into the moons light. About four foot tall, stocky with bulging muscles, claws and rows of sharp teeth designed for ripping flesh. Derwin scanned his memory to see if he had read something about this creature. Then it came to him, this creature is not native to the material plane. He suspected it was from a demon plane, brought here by someone wanting an evil creature to do its bidding. Derwin slowly slid his katana out of its scabbard, using some of his arcane power, charged it with magic. At about this time, the creature, Derwin recalled was called a dretch, had spotted the gnolls at the same time as the gnolls had spotted it. The gnolls rushed the dretch who roared with anger and hunger for the taste of flesh. The dretch, stretching forth its hand seemed to be pleading with the gnolls until his hand began to glow, then the glow ballooned outward to encompass the gnolls. The gnolls, seemingly unaffected by whatever magics the dretch had called forth, moved into combat range and attacked. The gnoll on the left, swung his battleaxe in a wide mid-height arc, missed the dretch by inches. The other gnoll swinging his axe in a downward motion, connected with the dretches left shoulder, doing considerable damage, leaving the dretches left arm hanging useless. The dretch roared in pain and anger, lashing out with his good claw, missing the gnoll that had hurt it then proceeded to bite the gnoll on the right, doing damage to the gnolls arm. The gnoll took a step back as it howled in pain. The gnoll on the left, attacked with a overhand swing that missed due to the dretches side-step. The dretch, reaching forth again, started creating a cloud of mist, the gnoll on the left didn't let the opportunity for a free attack pass. He swung his battleaxe in a downward arc, hitting the dretch in the side of the head slicing skin from skull to just below the ear. The cloud of mist dissipated quickly due to the interrupting attack. The dretch again, screamed in pain and hatred as he struck at the left gnoll with his claw and bite. His claw, piercing the gnoll in the stomach, went in almost to the length of the dretches claws. Pulling his claws free, he bit at the gnolls neck, taking a huge bite and driving the gnoll to the ground where it stopped moving. The dretch, turning towards the other gnoll, saw it trying to escape, tried to move to intercept but the gnoll was too quick and was out of sight in seconds. Derwin dropped from the tree and moved quickly towards the dretch using his magic to cast a damage boosting spell onto his katana. He then moved up to the dretch as the dretch turned and looked at him with surprise. Derwin, bringing his katana in an upward arc, connected to the dretches groin area slicing through to the dretches guts. The dretch, shuddered as it roared its defiance, slumped to the ground and went still. Derwin, not wanting a wounded gnoll running around the woods, took out after it. He concentrated on his birthright, leg muscles swelling he ran, dodging trees, jumping bushes and generally avoiding anything that got in his way. He followed the gnoll, hearing it crashing through the woods trying to get as far away as it could. Derwin closed the gap quickly, within minutes, he had caught up to the gnoll and blocked its retreat. Derwin channeled arcane power back into his katana, then attacked with a run-through maneuver, piercing the gnolls chest, and going all the way through, a small bit of katana sticking out the gnolls back. The gnoll, mortally wounded crashed to the ground, ripping the katana from Derwin's grasp. Derwin, gasping to recover his wind, moved to the corpse, pulling his blade free, he slid the katana back into its sheath. After catching his breath, went and stripped the gnoll of armor, weapon and shield. Finding nothing else of value, he left the gnoll for the animals to dispose of. Derwin returned to the ruins and after stripping the other gnoll of his gear, moved to the dretch to get a better look. The dretch, not wearing anything but a loin cloth, was a mess of various wounds and filth. Derwin waved his hand in front of his face to wave away the stench of the dretch. He then walked over to the gaping hole from whence the dretch had come. Using his dark sight, he looked down into the hole. A set of stairs led downward about ten feet, ending in a tunnel that went off into the darkness. Derwin started moving blocks of stone into the open hatch to block it from closing. Afterwards, he went back to his tree, climbed up and went back to sleep.

*8

Derwin awoke to the blinding light of the sun as it rose to brighten the woods around the clearing. Derwin, untying his pack, dropped to the ground and scanned the area. Nothing had been disturbed. Derwin ate the last of the bread and cheese as a quick breakfast, then sat down with his spell book to memorize the spells for the day. He exchanged his Prestidigitation spell for a spell that would allow him to see magical aura's then did his martial forms finishing up his morning routine. He pulled the chroniclers kit and finished his measurements and drawings he had started the day before. After putting the kit away, he put on his backpack, walked to the entrance into the ground and made his way down. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs looking down the tunnel, he noticed a small rivulet of standing water was running down the middle. He suspected this was a smaller version of the sewer tunnels the city of Drava had in which he had spent the last two weeks exploring while working for the city. Derwin pulled the cloth from his belt and cast light on it, wrapped it about his head and proceeded down the tunnel. Fifteen feet down, it split into a T junction. Derwin looked left, then right, not detecting any movement, turned left and proceeded down the tunnel. He went another fifteen feet where it came to a dead end but to the right, there was a five foot passage dug through the stone of the sewer into the moist ground of the woods. Derwin listened for any sounds, detecting nothing, moved into the earthen tunnel having to duck his head as it was shorter than he was. He walked on, noting the passage didn't move up or down but left and right in gradual curves. About half an hour later he came to a large cavern, roughly twenty feet square but only six foot high. He didn't have to reach to touch the ceiling considering he was five foot five. He moved around the cavern, noting several piles of bone scattered around. A large pile of filthy, rotting clothing was in one corner of the cavern. Derwin approached and realized it was for sleeping. Derwin pulled his katana, and carefully moved every piece of cloth, came to the floor without finding anything of value. He then moved to one of the pile of bones, and using his katana, started searching the pile. Down at the bottom of the pile, he spied several small pouches, mostly rotted away. Using the katana, he poke the pile and moved the pouches which broke away leaving the glint of coinage in the glow of the light spell. Derwin knelt down and collected the coinage. Looking over it, he noticed it was the same as what Drava used so he knew the dretch hadn't been around a real long time. He proceeded to search the other piles, finding a few more coins but little else.

Derwin took out his chroniclers kit and quickly made a rough sketch of the cavern and the sewer system he had walked through. After stowing it back into his pack, he went back to the T junction and took the opposite tunnel and proceeded to explore the remainder of the sewer. After about an hour, he had searched the entire sewer area, stopping every once in awhile to make quick sketches of the layout. Then, he went back to the entrance, climbed up and moved the stones, closing the trapped door. He moved several stones over the trapped door in the hopes nothing else would use it as a living/hiding place to cause mayhem to any who would come by. He started a fire and made himself some lunch before packing his backpack and heading south. He figured he could camp out in the same spot as the first night he was out of Drava. He hoped Norena had gotten to the inn where she would be safe, and hopefully started her training at the Martial Studio. Derwin arrived back at the first campsite about dinnertime. He gathered more firewood and made camp. After dinner, he moved around the camp, checking to see if anything had been disturbed since his last visit. The corpses of the gnolls he had moved to the woods had been eaten on but otherwise had been left alone. He returned to his camp feeling fatigued from the activities of the last few days. "One more night, then back to my usual grind plus an actual bed to sleep in." he told himself smiling. He felt this trip was a great success, and would garner him prestige from the Mages Guild. He knew he had gotten lucky with the gnolls taking on the dretch but that didn't concern him now. Luck or not, he had accomplished what he set out to do and even more, he had explored *9 the ruins and sewers. Derwin laid out his bedroll and laying down, was asleep in minutes. He slept undisturbed until the sun woke him bathing him in blinding light as the heat from the sun burned away the dew that had accumulated through the night. He rose, restarted the fire and set the pot to boiling with breakfast. He went through his spells, replacing his detect magic with prestidigitation once again, then going through his forms. By this time, his breakfast was ready. He ate quickly then cleaned up the campsite packing his cooking gear after washing and cooling it in the stream nearby. He set out going south until he came to the road then turned east and started to jog for awhile then walk, repeating as needed to keep up a decent pace.

*10

He arrived at the Drava gates around the mid-day bell the next day. He walked to the inn first to see if Norena had made it there. He walked into the inn, his dark sight taking in the dimness of the interior versus the sunlight outside. He immediately recognized Norena as she set at one of the tables near the bar. He approached her and once she saw him, he bowed, saying, "I trust you are well? Did you have any trouble getting here? Have you registered with the Martial Studios?" his smile, wide as he set his backpack down next to the table and taking the chair opposite Norena. She smiled cautiously, then responded, "Yes, I made it to the gates about dinnertime, gave them the letter then after getting directions, came here. Lue has been wonderful in getting me settled. She got me a job here at the inn. Not the best job but I can't complain. They even give me room and board for my work. I haven't registered at the Martial Studios but I want to. I sold all that stuff you sent with me. I have some left over. I was saving it for you." Derwin shook his head, "No, you keep it. I have more stuff to sell. I dispatched two more gnolls on my trip and so, I have their gear here as well. My trip was even more successful than I originally hoped. The Mages Guild will be thrilled with the drawings I have. Anyway, considering its lunch time, lets order some food. I'm starved." Norena rose and motioning for Derwin to wait, went behind the bar and drew him an ale. After setting it on the table, she went into the kitchen. A few minutes later she returned bearing a plate heaped with pot roast, potato's, bread and cheese which she set in front of him. She then moved back and sat back down. "I have already eaten. Please, eat, this meal is on me for all you have done." Derwin shrugged, not wanting to insult her by insisting so he began eating until the plate was empty. Feeling full, he rose, collected his pack and the gear from the gnolls, said, "I will be back soon. I want to go sell these items and stop by the Mages Guild as well as the city watch office. I am very glad you have been well. I will see you in a few hours." With that he headed out the door, making his way to the weaponsmith's shop. The weaponsmith was working at the forge when Derwin arrived. Derwin separated the armors from the weapons and shields, laid out for the weaponsmith to appraise. The sounds of hammering stopped as the weaponsmith put the finished product in water, steam rising as it hissed until it cooled. He walked to the counter watching Derwin as he came. He glanced at the gear laying on the counter, said, "This gear is near the same gear a woman brought in a couple of days ago. She didn't tell me where she got it except she said from some creatures that attacked her and her companion west of the city. Are you her companion?" Derwin smiled, "Yes, I dispatched the creatures that had those items. I came across two more which I dispatched then stripped." The weaponsmith, taking one of the leather armors in hand, appraised it critically, "These aren't that well-made but they are still functional. I see some gashes in the leather I would have to have repaired. These are made to fit something larger than humans. If I may ask, what wore these armors?" Derwin considered not answering but after further thought, asked, "If you promise to keep it to yourself, I will tell you. I ask this because I don't want any rumors running around scaring the general population." The weaponsmith nodded, "I will keep quiet on this matter if that's what you want. and I will give you the same as the woman got for the pile she brought in." Derwin nodded in agreement. The money wasn't his greatest concern, he was more interested in keeping the peace in town. "The creatures are called gnolls, they are over six feet tall, with fur and a muzzle like a hyena. Their dispositions are also similar to the hyena, in that they cackle when they laugh." The weaponsmith shuddered and asked cautiously, "Where do they come from? Do you think there are more of them out there?" Derwin waved the questions away, "Do not worry, I think they are from far off but found their way near here as they were looking for food. Keep in mind, that was about six hours from here. And my companion made a report to the city watch about them." The weaponsmith sighed in relief. "Ah, that's quite a distance away. That makes me feel better. Anyway, your pay." He reached under his apron and brought forth a coin purse, laying twenty three gold on the counter. Derwin scooped it up, and put it into his purse, rose to leave. "Thank you sir. Have a good day." Derwin waved as he left the shop.

Opening the door to the Mages Guild, he was a bit apprehensive considering he had basically bailed on his work for three days. He hoped they would overlook the transgression and continue to allow him access to the libraries with the information he carried in his backpack. He was met by Mansfield, the butler whom upon seeing Derwin, broke out in a wide grin. "Sir, wonderful to see you again. Hope your trip bore you much fruit." Derwin smiled back, "Yes, it was a very successful adventure. I got a bit more than I bargained for but all in all, was well worth it. I hope you weren't inconvenienced by my absence considering the circumstances." Mansfield waved away the question, "I am fine sir, all is fine. Tanquel was very excited with the scroll you brought in. He sequestered himself away while he researched it. He left a translation for you." Holding out a folded piece of paper, Derwin accepted it and put it in his pocket. Then, removing his pack, pulled out his chroniclers kit and asked, "Is Tanquel busy? My trip was to go sketch out the plans to those ruins he was wanting. I have other information that he might be interested in as well." Mansfield looked at Derwin with disapproval, "I thought Tanquel forbade you going there? Citing it too dangerous to one of your rank." Derwin, a bit of embarrassment crossing his face, replied, "I actually got lucky. I had measured out the ruins and had lain down to sleep when some gnolls came into the ruins. Then, another creature, I think a dretch, came up from a hidden trap door. They engaged in combat while I watched, hidden. Once it was done, I stepped in and dispatched those that were left. Wasn't much of a fight. After that, I waited till the next morning then I searched the tunnels under the ruins. Actually, they were a simpler version of sewers like here in Drava. Here are my drawings of the ruins, sewers, and the creatures I fought. Pass them on to Tanquel. I will be taking today off to recover. See you tomorrow." Mansfield waved as Derwin went out the door and made his way to the city watch office. Once inside, Derwin asked to see Willem and was shown into his office in a few minutes. Derwin sat down and proceeded to tell Willem the details of his adventure to the west. After finishing, Willem pulled the letter that Norena had delivered a few days before. "So, you wrote this to give us heads up. And now you say you fought a couple more. This is a bit disturbing. Having gnolls coming so close to the city. Generally speaking, most creatures stay well away from Drava. Especially those creatures that take slaves or even people for food. I wonder why they are coming so close." Willem looked at Derwin expectantly, Derwin sighed, "My guess is they are bounty hunters looking for escaped slaves from a country bordering this one. I could be wrong, but the information I have somewhat suggests that is the case." Willem thought a moment, then his eyes widen as comprehension dawned. "The woman that dropped off the letter of warning. She's the one they are looking for. Am I correct?" Derwin nodded, "I abhor slavery in any of its forms and I won't stand by and let someone become or return to being a slave. I have made arrangements for her well-being in the city. She has work and a place to live so hopefully, she can be left alone to live her life. I will be available if any of your guards spot any more gnolls in the surrounding hills. I will take the responsibility of dealing with them." Willem nodded, "Will you continue your duties in the sewers?"

"Yes, Starting tomorrow, I will patrol the sewers as we planned. I also have the translation on that scroll we found on the corpse in the sewers. I have not read it. I figured if you felt it important enough, you would fill me in. Anyway, if there's nothing else, I am a bit fatigued and would like to rest." Willem motioned him out as he took the translation and set it on his desk. Then he pulled a form from another pile and started filling it out. Derwin, done for the day, returned to the inn, went to his room and laid down to rest until the evening meal. Norena woke him for dinner and they went down to the commons together. Once he got seated at a table, Norena went and drew him an ale, then went to the kitchen, bringing back a plateful of food. Setting it down in front of him she said with a smile, "Five silvers please." Derwin laughed, then set six silver coins into her hand. Then she went and sat down in the chair next to him and as he ate, talked to him. "You've been busy today, haven't you?" she asked, "I will be busier tomorrow so I don't dwell on it." he replied with a tired grin. "What do you have on your schedule?" she inquired, with interest. "Well, I have sewer patrol in the mornings, second bell after sunrise until noon bell, then I go every other day to the Martial Studio and train, and last, I go to the Mages Guild and train there. All part of my survival and higher education." He said, taking another bite. "The Mages Guild? What do they do there?" she asked quizzically. His hand stopped moving his next bite as he looked at her in surprise. "You don't know about magic? Divine or Arcane spells?" She nodded, "I know there's magic, I didn't know bipedal creatures could use it. I don't know about what you said, divine? Arcane? I don't know about that. Our masters were the only ones allowed to use magic. Could I use magic?" she asked eagerly. Derwin thought a moment and replied, "You could get yourself tested to find out. You could go with me tomorrow when I go for my duties there." She quickly agreed and taking his empty plate and mug went to fill the mug and clean the plate. Derwin sat there nursing his ale as he pondered the activities over the last two weeks. Patrol duty, combat training, and duties at the Mages Guild. He hadn't realized how much he took his life for granted. Norena had had nothing, not even her freedom and now, she's working, she has a place to live and no one telling her what she can or can't do. It didn't occur to him to take the credit for his assistance to her. It went without saying. He did get an outcome he wanted as far as the sewer patrol. Now he didn't have to traipse along protecting others, now it was him versus whatever was hiding in the sewers. And Derwin was determined to win that fight. Derwin had realized that the more combat he got, the better at combat he would be but he wasn't the type to go out of his way to antagonize people. He figured it was better taking out things that would get you paid, not imprisoned. He had a plan. A great plan, he didn't want political power, he just wanted political clout. But more than that he wanted arcane power and combat power. Those two made the difference between simple humans and heroic humans. Not any different than Xeph's, even though Xeph's had innate psychic abilities which humans did not. He was interrupted when Norena tapped him on his shoulder with concern. "Derwin? You okay? You seem out of it." Derwin shook himself and looking at Norena, said, "Oh, I was just thinking about the future and what my place in it will be. I think I will go to bed." he said rising from the chair. Norena nodding in agreement stepped up and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Night Derwin." she said. He smiled and turned, headed for the stairs to his room. Once in his room, he put down his pack and disrobed, then laid down and was quickly asleep.

Chapter 8

*11

Derwin was up with the sunrise bell. he went through his morning routine quickly and by first bell, was on his way downstairs to get something to eat before heading to the watch office. He passed the bar heading for his usual table when he stopped to talk to the innkeeper. "Good day sir, Hope you are well?" Derwin inquired. The innkeepers broad smile met him as he responded, "Very good indeed, young Derwin. I must say, its been such a pleasure having Norena here. I am so glad you sent her to us. She told us her story and broke our hearts. She's been wonderful for us. Lue hasn't married and no children. She treats Norena like a daughter." Derwin, cheeks a bit red, responded, "I am glad you have taken a liking to her and her you from what I can gather. She's grateful for everything that's happened every since she ran away and I want to keep it this way. I just did what I felt was right. No more, no less." The innkeeper nodded. "Your breakfast will be right up. Let me get you an ale. Derwin nodded and went to his table and sat down with his ale. A few minutes later, Norena came out with a tray with porridge, bread and cheese. She set it in front of him and before she could pull her arm back he grabbed her wrist, and gently opened her hand and set six silver in her palm. He hadn't lost eye contact during that time. She giggled and stepped back. He looked at his plate and putting his chin in his palm, asked, "Have you ever heard of orange juice? She thought about it and said, "No, what is an orange?" He grinned and pressing a gold into her hand said, "Take this into town today, buy no less than twenty oranges. They are round and orange in color. I will show you after dinner. Deal?" She grinned and nodded. She turned and went back into the kitchen as he turned to his breakfast.

He walked into the city watch office minutes before the second bell. He waved to the counter guard who nodded back. Derwin didn't see the morning patrol, nor any city workers so he sat down and waited. Willem came out of his office as the bell struck second ring. Noticing Derwin, he approached the counter. "Got another body that's been chewed on." Taking the map kept below the counter, Willem showed him on the map where the body was found. Then showed him the nearest sewer access. This piqued Derwin's interest. "Hmmm, The city is built like a wagon wheel, it gets wider as it gets taller. The spokes are the sewer lines but with cross braces. That's interesting. And the two bodies were found here, and here. The common point would be here." Pointing towards the Caverns of the Bay, which was where all the sewer lines ended, and the bay began. Willem stared at the map, then said, "You will concentrate your search there, then?" "Yes, Its the best place to start. I also want to swing over and check on the sewer patrol while I am down there. Make sure their alright. Which section are they moving down?" Willem pointed out the spoke they would be in then moved the map back under the counter. About that time the door opened and Bet and Port walked in. Both spied Derwin at the same time. They nodded to him and he nodded in return. Willem motioned them over then said, "Port, take Derwin here, to whatever grate he wants and let him in. Then lock it after him. He will meet up with the Sewer Patrol on their way out." Port nodded and headed towards the door. "May the gods go with you." was the last thing he heard from Willem as the door shut behind him. Port, nervous and a bit twitchy asked, "Which grate do you want to go to?" Derwin paused in his step until he came to a decision. I am not really sure yet. I need to walk the streets first. I will be asking you questions about where grates are and what area of town we are in. Have patience my friend. All will become clear in time." He then proceeded to lead the way through town in a back and forth pattern until they got to the last grate in the city. This one led to the Cavern itself. Derwin considered but discarded it pretty quickly. If its lair was in the main cavern, he would be exposing himself and losing the advantage of surprise. He moved on away from that grate, going one block up, and two over where Port had shown him where a grate was. Derwin stood in front of the grate and looked it over. It was rusted over most of the surface yet the hinges looked well-oiled. "The city workers really take care of these grates, and for good reason." He thought. He motioned Port to open the grate, which he complied. Derwin, concentrated on his psychic armor, bringing it into being with a shimmering of blue light as it encompassed his body. He thought about his other spells but discarded the idea of casting anything else. The rest of them didn't last long enough. Derwin turned to Port, "I leave you now. Take care. If everything goes well, I will see you on the morrow.", Derwin headed down the ladder as Ports reply, carried to him from up the ladder "Come back safe. sir.". He heard the sound of the grate closing and the key clicking it locked. Derwin turned towards the tunnel and spying no movement or sound moved down the right side of the tunnel pulling his katana as he went. He wanted to be ready if anything happened so he moved stealthily. One step at a time down the sewer tunnel. He came to the first intersection. Moving close to the wall, he watched the left side for any movement. Small shades white and grays came back to him in a picture showing him a few rats which quickly scurried out of sight. He turned to the right corner and glanced around the corner before moving into the right tunnel. He kept moving slowly, not letting his guard down. ears and eyes scanning every inch as he made his way down to the next intersection where he did the same. This time it was a T junction, being at the end of the city above. Cautiously watching the left tunnel he moved down to the corner and as before, glanced down the tunnel before stepping out. He moved quietly across the wooden board and proceeded down the left side of the tunnel. Eyes scanning ahead. He continued down the tunnel, coming to the next T junction in which he continued to follow the "rules of being stealthy" as was explained to him by his master, the magus. Even his backpack made no noise. He had had it made specifically for stealth and comfort. Everything attached had wide leather straps to hold it in place, reducing the noise to almost nothing. He went across the board and moved further down the tunnel. He was beginning to see in the regular spectrum as he got closer to the Cavern. Staying to the shadows, he listened and watched. Moving to the corner, he scanned the right side of the cavern then moved to reveal more of the left side as he rounded the corner. Nothing moved except the flotsam that floated in the cavern moving with the waves of the bay. Derwin turned back to the right thinking that this would suck as he had to either wade to the other side or jump. He decided to attempt to jump it instead of getting muck all over himself. He came to the ledge and jumped over the sewer running down the tunnel. He landed with his heals over the ledge as he fought to recover. His backpack was almost too heavy for him to regain his balance. He would have to clean it out soon. Heart pounding in his chest, he breathed heavily in relief as he repositioned his feet firmly on the walkway. After getting his nerves under control, he moved to glance around the corner to the right. He didn't think he made any noise but he didn't want to be caught unawares. Not seeing anything, he turned around to look the way he had come. Scanning the tunnel, he detected no movement and so, turning back. He moved around the corner scanning the far stone wall across the Cavern moving his sight as he turned until he was facing down the tunnel. Moving slowly down the walkway, scanning his footing and the path ahead he almost didn't see the stone sticking out about his head high on the right wall. He stopped barely in time to keep from smacking his head on the stone. He moved beyond it and kept moving. He saw a black space at the end of the walkway so, he progressed towards it, keeping his eyes locked on the dark space. Once he got close enough he realized it was a man-sized opening. Someone had removed the stones and either taken the stones with them or had thrown them into the Cavern. He stopped and took his cloth and cast light on it so he could have more detail as he went. Dark Sight was nice but it lacked in details. Surprise would be shot, but he'd rather have the details of his surroundings. Sword in hand, he moved into the dark hole in the wall.

Chapter 9

The sides, ceiling, and floor was all dirt and rocks. Every ten feet was thick boards making a rough doorway that also supported the ceiling. The dirt floor was a bit muddy at the start of the tunnel due to the spray of high tide on the walkway. As Derwin got farther in, the floor hardened to packed dirt. Derwin got an idea, turning he knelt down and scanned the ground for prints other than his in the soft soil. Nothing stood out to his eyes but he could have destroyed them with his own footprints. He turned around and knelt looking at the floor where he had not stepped. Just as he was about to rise he found it, a print, about four inches long, with four claws coming out one end. The only reason he had caught it was some mud had attached to the side of the foot and when the foot came down again, was knocked off leaving a lump of drying mud on the floor. Derwin scanned his memory for and idea of what made these type and size prints but nothing came to him. He rose then proceeded on, watching the way ahead. He came to a T junction with a tunnel going forward and one turning right. He cautiously approached the corner, glancing around the corner before moving out. He decided to take the right tunnel. He could always come back and take the other one later. Moving down the side tunnel, scanning the way ahead, he would use his dark vision to see ahead of the light into the darkness. Fifty feet into the tunnel, he came to a chamber. It was made of stone and being about thirty feet by thirty, was a decent sized room. He moved into the room to allow the light to reach as much of the room as possible. The first thing he noticed was a sarcophagus up on a ten by ten foot platform covered in dust and dirt inches thick. He shifted his eyes to the rest of the room, looking for anything moving or staring at him. He scanned the entire room, noticing no movement and no signs anything had been in here. He moved to the head of sarcophagus, wiping the dirt off the top, saw a relief carved into the top. He only recognized it to be a crest of someone who was entombed here. He would have to get a drawing of it before leaving. Moving to the outer wall, he started searching, not believing that nothing else was in this chamber. He took his time over every inch of wall space with no luck. No hidden caches or hidden doors. He moved to the sarcophagus again and went to search it base to top. Around on the other side he spied what could be a small door into the bottom of the sarcophagus. feeling around he felt a small lever, cleverly hidden within a groove carved into the stone. He pushed the lever until it clicked and the door popped open amidst a small cloud of dust. Derwin opened the door all the way then taking his light cloth, held it towards the hole in the stone. Inside was a sack two foot long and one foot wide. He reached in, grabbed it and carefully drew it towards him. He could tell the cloth sack would break apart if he wasn't careful. Once he got the end of the sack over the edge, he used both hands to pull the sack from the hole. Shifting it to his right hand, he picked up his sword and stood. Placing the sword and the bag on the top of the sarcophagus, he scanned the room again for any movement. Satisfied all was well, he reached out and opened the top. Ripping the cloth in a few places the sack came open. He didn't really relish reaching into anything he didn't know what was there, he pulled his dagger from his belt and sliced the sack down the center exposing the contents. On the left side was a scroll case, and on the right, a small jewelry box. Derwin was about to open the box when a noise made him look up. In the doorway, heading toward him was two creatures the size of small dogs. eyes glowing with hunger. Once Derwin got a good look at them he knew what they were. He had been reading up on rats and their behaviors when he came across another account of larger rats which were called dire rats. Derwin grabbed his katana and immediately began his spell. The spell caused the katana to flare then subsided. Derwin channeled arcane energy into his weapon then turning to face this new menace. One came around the corner in the direction Derwin was facing. Derwin lashed out with his blade, missing the rat by a hairsbreadth. The rat lunged forward, jaws open as it snapped its mouth shut, missing Derwin's leg. Derwin shifted his weight and launched his attack bringing his sword around in sideways arc, slicing away most of the dire rats face. Derwin turned quickly to face the other coming at him from behind. The lone dire rat ran forward to bite Derwin's left leg, but missed as Derwin swiveled, bringing his sword downward slicing through the head and banging the sword into the stone floor. The dire rat dead at his feet, Derwin glanced around, moving out from behind the sarcophagus scanning the room for more. No more were spotted. Derwin, after wiping off his blade on the skin of one of the rats, sheathed it and returned to the treasure. He decided to wait on the jewelry box and continue on his mission. He suspected the dire rats were responsible for the killing but needed to find out if there were more. He cut off the tails of the two and put them in the sack he had tied to his waist. Taking off his backpack, he readjusted the contents to hold the scroll and jewelry box. After loading them in, he removed his chroniclers kit then stepped up to the side of the sarcophagus, placing a piece of paper over the top he rubbed the charcoal over it making a reverse image on the paper. He had to use several pieces of paper but finally got it done. He then carefully put the rubbing and the Chronicler's kit away, strapped on the backpack and headed towards the tunnel. After coming to the T junction, Derwin turned right moving cautiously. Scanning the way ahead both with normal sight and with his dark vision, continued on down the tunnel. He noticed it started to go upward for about twenty feet then leveled off then ten feet later it came to door. Derwin opened the door slowly, looking out as his view got larger. He came outside from the side of a hill, the door cleverly hidden to avoid detection. Derwin left it open as he tried to get his bearings on where he was. He saw homes and fields off in the distance. No buildings were anywhere nearby. He saw a road off to the west leading to the city. Derwin, after confirming his location, went back through the door, closing it behind him. He followed the tunnel all the way back to the Caverns, then taking the walkway, moved to the first intersection. This time getting a bit of a running start, jumped over the sewer easily.

Moving down to the next intersection he jumped the sewer and turned down the tunnel. He stopped halfway down to recast his light spell, then tying the cloth back on, moved on. The next intersection, he paused looking around before turning right and heading down the side tunnel. His objective at this point was to catch up with the sewer patrol several intersections over. Moving quickly, he made good time coming to the next intersection in seconds. Jumping over the sewer he moved on down the tunnel. At the next intersection, he caught the sounds of voices and noticed a dim light ahead. He slowed as he came upon the next intersection. Coming around the corner, he spied the sewer patrol still moving down the tunnel. He had come up behind them. He stopped and waited. It didn't take long when a prisoner looking back, saw him and raised the alarm. Everyone turned to look and once they recognized Derwin, looked relieved. Bet sighed heavily, "Derwin, you scared a year off my life. Give a noise next time. Derwin nodded. "How much farther you going? Derwin asked. Bet motioned as he said, "Just to the next intersection." Derwin nodded and walked forward until he was just behind Soam. "Anything happen? Find anything?" Derwin asked. "Not a thing either way. I am glad of one but not the other." Soam said glumly. They continued until they came to the next intersection when Bet told them it was time to head back. Derwin went down the side tunnel to let the rest pass him, then taking the rear, moved back towards the ladder that brought them down. After leaving the tunnels, Derwin cast Prestidigitation on everyone before going back to the watch office. Once there, Derwin left them and went into the office and approached the counter. "I would like to see Willem, please." The guard nodded and motioned him to go on back to Willem's office. Derwin knocked and upon hearing enter, opened the door and went in. Willem looked up and seeing Derwin, leaned back and stretched. "Ah, how did it go? Did you find anything? I take it you met up with the sewer patrol?" Willem inquired almost eagerly. Derwin composed his thoughts then spoke, "I patrolled the north-western corner of the sewers and the Cavern. I found a tunnel going from there out into the countryside where it came out in the side of a hill. It was very cleverly hidden. I probably couldn't find it if I tried. I figure smuggler's had used the tunnel to get goods into the city without paying the taxes. I also found these, taking the sack from his belt. He handed it over to Willem, who looked into the sack and with confusing on his face, asked, "What are these? They look sickly or something." Derwin nodded, those are tails of dire rats. Rats the size of small dogs no less. I dispatched them in the Cavern near the entrance to the tunnel leading outside. I haven't found their nest yet, but I will, Eventually." Willem nodded, then turned, pulling some forms from a stack then handed them to Derwin. "Fill these out before you leave. A full report is required so we can make inquiries on this tunnel." Derwin nodded, groaning internally at the notion of paperwork. But this is what was required so he didn't say anything out loud. Leaving Willem's office, Derwin stopped midway between Willem's office and the exit from behind the counter. "Excuse me sir." he said. the counter guard turned saying, "What do you need?" "I was wondering if I could sit at the desk there to do my report." pointing to the desk that sat nearby. The guard waved him towards the desk, then turned back to face the outside door. Derwin sat down behind the desk, with the papers in front of him. There was an inkwell and a ink pen on the desk, so dipping it in the ink, Derwin started filling out the forms, asking the guard about any entries he wasn't sure of. After filling out the five forms, Derwin felt rung out. He stood up, handed the pages to the guard, moved towards the door. Just before leaving he turned to the guard and said, "I will be here tomorrow. Have a good day." The guard waved at him as he passed through the doorway, closing the door behind. Once in the street, he stretched the tightness in his shoulders away, then walked back to the inn. Once there he went to his usual table and sat down. The innkeeper saw him enter and met him at the table with a tankard of ale. Derwin thanked him, asked for a mid-day meal and paid for the ale. Taking a sip he sighed at the slightly bitter yet refreshing liquid. Lue brought out his food a few minutes later. As he finished his meal, Norena came through the kitchen door with a bag. She came over and dumped the oranges on the table. Derwin scrambled to catch the ones that went over the edges. Once he had picked them all up, he looked accusingly at her. "You did that on purpose just to see me try to catch all the runaways." He softened the blow with a small smile. More teasing than angry. She laughed at him and said, "What do we do now?" He ticked off on his fingers the other items he needed. "A large potato, a pie plate and a glass. A wine glass would do. " She rushed off to gather the supplies bringing them all back in minutes, with Lue and the cook behind her. She set the other items on the table. Derwin put the pie plate down in front of him, then taking his knife, cut the potato in half, then peeled one of the halves. Setting the peeled potato flat side down in the middle of the pie plate. He picked up an orange, cut it in half, set one half on the table, flat side up. The other one he positioned over the potato flat side down. He pushed the orange onto the end of the potato, then with steady pressure, started twisting the orange around the potato, holding the bottom of the potato in the other hand. As he turned, orange juice, pulp and seeds dropped or dripped into the pie plate. He did this to each of the oranges until he had the pie plate full. Scrapping the seeds out, he carefully poured the pulpy liquid into the wine glass. Once he filled it half way, he handed it to Norena to drink. "It's ok. It's good." he urged as she rose it to her lips. She took a sip and looked at him in surprise, her smile growing wider as she took a deeper drink. She finished it off with another deep pull then set the glass down on the table. He grinned as he went back to squeezing oranges until he had filled four more glasses, giving Lue, the cook, and the innkeeper who had come over to see what was going on, a glass. They all wore smiles after drinking their orange juice. Derwin finished with the last half orange, then filled the last wine glass. Moving all the orange rinds to the pie plate leaving the potatoes next to the plate, he leaned back and took a drink, reveling in the orange, pulpy juice. The innkeeper was talking to the cook about making this orange juice for the customers. The cook, not quite agreeing, would only allow it in her kitchen if she got another helper to do the work. The innkeeper finally agreed to find a helper to make the orange juice. Derwin drank the last of his, then set his glass on the table and with Norena in tow left the inn.

Arriving at the Martial Studio he stopped at the front counter, he put ten gold down and asked to pay for next months training time. And did the same for Norena's dues. He got his receipt and walked into the training hall, Norena following behind. Snatching a scabbard out of the bin, he walked towards Stef who was in the same spot as he always was. He clicked the scabbard into place at the same time as he came to face Stef, the bladed trainer. Stef grunted and in a gruff voice, said, "Ah, your back. If you spend too much time away from training, you will lose your skills. Just remember that." Derwin laughed, "I got real combat in the time I've been gone. Didn't have time for practice." Stef's eyebrow rose, "What did you face? Was it tough? Anything we need to worry about? Derwin shook his head, "No, nothing to worry about. I was a few days walk to the west of here, checking out some ruins for the Mages Guild and I ran into some gnolls and a dretch. Then this morning I disposed of two nuisances called dire rats which were hanging out in the sewers. That's about it. Oh, This is Norena. She is looking to learn how to fight."

Stef nodded then turned to Norena, saying "Norena, is it?" She nodded, "You need to determined what weapon you wanted to start with. Head over to the wall and check out the weapons. Touch them and hold them to get a feel for them. You will find one that fits." Norena replied, "Yes sir."

Norena nodded and walked over to the walls where the weapon's lined the walls.

Stef waggled his finger at Derwin, "Your not telling me everything. Gnolls are evil creatures and temperamental besides. They are worse than the hyena's they emulate. And your telling me you took out several? I don't know what a dretch is so please describe them. If they are living in the woods to the west, we need to know how to fight them." Derwin held up his hands in surrender, "Okay, okay. I will tell you the whole story. But, keep it quiet please." Stef nodded and sat back down. Derwin sat down on a punching bag that was laying on the floor near where Stef sat and began his tale. Talking quietly yet quickly, told Stef about the two sets of gnolls as well as the combat between the gnolls and the dretch. After coming to the end, Stef, grinning, said. "You should donate to the goddess of luck, she was with you for sure." Derwin nodded in agreement, then yawned, covered his mouth saying, "Sorry, its been a tough four days." Stef nodded, then said, "Take another day off, if you've had real combat, then practice is not good enough. Give yourself some time to consider your combats so you can learn from them." Derwin nodded and after thanking him, waited for Norena.

Norena was shocked to see so many weapons. Many of which defied her sense of practicality. She picked up swords, maces, flails and many other weapons she discarded them as either too heavy, or to bulky to wield. She spent a good part of an hour handling the weapons, finally deciding on a simple staff, as it felt good in her hands. She carried it over to Stef whom referred her with smile to Estel. Estel was nearby instructing another patron on the use of two, two foot poles. Norena didn't want to interrupt her so waited nearby to be noticed. After finishing her instruction of the two rods, she straightened and noticed Norena with the staff in her hands. After looking her over with a practiced eye, she gave a snort then went over and picked up a quarterstaff she had nearby. Motioning to Norena, she moved into the quarterstaff starting form, staff held horizontally across her body with her hands about two feet apart. Norena moved in front of her and took the same position. Estel's critical eye noticed Norena's grip and familiarity with the staff was practically non-existent and so began to instruct Norena on the proper way to hold the weapon, telling Norena she needed to hold the weapon properly before attempting any combat forms. Over the next hour, Norena worked with the staff as Estel expertly showed her how to stand and move using the staff to best advantage. Once Norena's time was up, she replaced the staff back into its holder and went to Derwin, who took her by the hand and led her out of the building.

Walking inside, he almost crashed into Tanquel as he was turning the corner. Tanquel looked at Derwin, then said, "Mansfield filled me in. We need to have a chat. I saw the report and drawings you brought in and let me tell you, some of the scholars are thrilled at the results. Some of them believe its the ruins of a tower built for the founder of the town, some one hundred and fifty to two hundred years ago. No one is totally sure how far back it was. I distinctly remember saying to you that you were NOT to go there. You do not have the experience handling whatever dangers that might have been there." Derwin shrugged, "I did it because I wanted to and I figured its been on the to-do list for quite awhile. I accomplished the goal that I set myself and more. I originally went out there to just do the measurements and sketches of the ruins. While I was there, a dretch came up from the sewers which showed me the way down. Just a lot of luck got me through that. But I have something else I wanted to find out about." Derwin pulled several pieces of paper out of his pocket, handed it to Tanquel who opened it and saw the drawing of the crest that was on the sarcophagus. Tanquel stared at it in shock, "Do you know who's crest this is? How could I not recognize it on sight? The scholar's who believe the ruins belonged to the founder have been waving the founders crest, this crest, in my face since you dropped off your sketches. Where did you get this drawing?" Derwin, deciding he had to go by and donate and pray to lady luck spoke softly, "I copied it off a sarcophagus I found." Tanquel stumbled and would have fell to the floor if Derwin hadn't held him up by the shoulder. "Mansfield" Tanquel roared, staring around as if his stare could produce the man. Mansfield showed just as Tanquel opened his mouth to yell again. "You called, sir?" He inquired. Tanquel moved to stand before Mansfield, giving commands all the while. "Get the scholars together, with drinks and keep em coming. We are in for a ride once the scholars hear what Derwin has to say." Mansfield looked at Derwin then bowed and departed. Norena just looked around at the commotion in confusion.

Tanquel led Derwin and Norena down a different hallway set on the right side of the building. They came to a door at the end which Tanquel opened, ushering Derwin through, then stepping in closing it behind him. Inside the room, Derwin looked around at the large room. A large round table sat in the center, easily large enough for twenty people to sit around. Twenty chairs sat waiting for people to occupy them. Tanquel led Derwin towards the table, heading for the far end of the room on the other side of the table. Once there, Tanquel turned to Derwin, and quietly spoke, "Once they all get settled, I will begin the meeting. I will introduce you at which point you tell them everything you can about where you went and what you saw." Derwin nodded, removing his backpack and setting it down against the wall. He opened it up and finding the scroll case and jewelry box, set them on top with the flap covering them, left it unbuttoned. He led Norena over to a chair nearby and asked her to wait as he smiled that everything would be ok. Tanquel watched him with interest, wondering what he was doing but he didn't say a word. Once Derwin stood back up and returned to the table, they both turned as several doors opened admitting fifteen men and women, whom proceeded to the table, taking seats in a pattern Derwin didn't understand. Mansfield wheeled a cart into the room, resting on top were several decanters filled with different colors of liquid. A clear one Derwin guessed to be water. The others he suspected were ales, wines, or even some juices. After Mansfield had poured and delivered everyone drinks, he stood by the cart watching for anyone needing refills. The group, speaking quietly amongst themselves finally settled, turned to Tanquel as he stood behind a chair, Derwin to his left and a step behind. Tanquel took a deep breath, then began to speak, "Thank you all for coming on short notice. There has been much debate over the sketches brought in by our guildmate Derwin, here." Derwin bowed, but didn't respond. Tanquel continued, "Not fifteen minutes ago, Derwin brought in more information concerning the founder of the town. I would turn the floor over to him to tell his tale." With that introduction, Tanquel sat down in the chair in front of him, turning to face Derwin as he spoke. "I have been working for the city watch, assisting in the protection of the sewer patrol that cleans the sewers. Over the last two weeks, two bodies have been discovered in the southeastern part of town. I offered my services to patrol that part of the sewer system in hopes of finding out what had killed those two men. In my search, I found a hole in the stone wall of the Caverns which led me down a dirt tunnel with supports along the way. About thirty feet down this tunnel I came to a T junction, one way forward, the other to my right. I went to the right to determine where it led and if anything dangerous was that way. I came to a stone room with a sarcophagus set towards the back side of the room. After assuring myself the room was empty, I started examining the sarcophagus and found this crest on the top." Taking the drawing, he handed it to the first person on his left, whom, after looking at it, gasped in shock then handed it to his left. It proceeded around the table where many of the scholars were shocked to see the crest. They all started talking at once, getting louder by the second to be heard over everyone else. Derwin, wanting to add to the surprise, went to his pack, pulling out the scroll case and jewelry case, brought them to the table but held them behind his back, then waited. Tanquel, taking a small wooden mallet, banged on the wood striking plate to regain order and quiet. After a few minutes, all talking subsided, then Derwin continued, "In my examination of the sarcophagus, I found a small hidden space along the backside. After opening it, I found these items laying inside." Setting the scroll case and the jewelry box on the table, he proceeded to open the jewelry box. Inside, were several rings and a necklace, all made of gold or silver and bedecked with precious gems. He then, opened the scroll case and removed it, set it on the table and unrolled it. The end of the scroll rolled a few feet across the table. All eyes followed its path, as the scholars started talking excitedly once more. Tanquel, gavel in hand, waited for the scholars to quiet down. A woman of advanced age, stood silencing the group, spoke, "If this is the founders crypt as the crest seems to indicate, we must begin operations to protect it and investigate every inch of the room. We do not know much about the founder except he was a mage of some power. His magical artifacts must be found and protected from thieves and grave robbers. What does the scroll say?" She asked, turning to Derwin, who shrugged as he replied, "I do not know. This is the first time its been opened." Tanquel reached out and moved the scroll carefully towards him and started reading the writing.

"To anyone that finds this scroll, I leave the jewelry in the jewelry box, in the hopes they will be able to use them to protect Dravan to the best of their abilities. It isn't much, but after considering the arcane power and magical aids I possess, I will not allow them to become entrusted to anyone who would use them for personal gain. The rings are enchanted to assist with arcane magic and the necklace is enchanted for protection. Also, I have scribed several spells on this scroll to assist those that can utilize arcane magics. To whomever has found these items, I wish you well and the hope you will protect the town I built and love. signed, Severence Chance."

Tanquel looked at Derwin then around the table. "Seems like Derwin is the new owner of these items." Turning to Derwin, he rolled up the scroll and handed it to him. Everyone at the table began arguing over why such items should be given to Derwin and not examined before putting them under lock and key as links to the founder. Derwin spoke loudly to be heard over the group. "I understand your reticence in allowing these items of unknown power to be placed in the hands of someone virtually unknown. Be assured, even though I would like to further my own arcane powers, I would agree to relinquish these items of power and history to the town in a possible exchange for other considerations. Of which, to be determined after a complete examination of all items and further examinations of the crypt where the founder lies. Out of respect to the founder, and this assemblage, this is my concession on your concerns." Tanquel, smiling broadly, nodded in agreement. "Sounds like we have an accord of sorts. Does anyone have any further concerns on this matter?" No one responded and so, raising the gavel, gave a sharp rap on the striking plate. "We are all agreed then. All items and the crypt will be examined to determine what abilities they possess in which compensation will be given to Derwin for his incredible find. If that is all?" Tanquel looked around the table expectantly; No response came, so Tanquel rapped on the striker again, saying, "Meeting adjourned." Many rose and went to the drink cart for refills then filed out of the room. Others, approached Tanquel and Derwin, most to congratulate him on such a grand discovery, others to offer their expertise in various areas of knowledge and skills. Derwin thanked them all, feeling a bit overwhelmed at all the attention, then looked to Tanquel as he collected the scroll case and jewelry box, then the three of them headed to the door that led to the entrance to the Mages Guild. Once there, Tanquel said, "Even though you disobeyed my request not to visit the ruins, your sketches and notes are quite welcome and appreciated. On behalf of the guild, we thank you and offer you two spells of your choosing as compensation for your work at the ruins." Derwin nodded, then said, "I thank you for the spells of which I will determine once I have a chance to research which ones I want. In the meantime, I feel pretty wrung out with my combats over the last few days. Would it be alright for me to forego my duties today?" Tanquel's smiled with sincere concern, replied, "Yes, today only. You still have much work yet to do." Derwin nodded, then motioned to Norena. This is Norena, an acquaintance of mine. She would like to find out if she would be able to utilize magic as I do. Could you test her today?" Tanquel shook his head, "Not today. I have many other things I must attend to. Come by tomorrow when you would normally come in and we will test her then. Until the morrow, good day." He turned and walked down the hallway disappearing behind a door. Derwin and Norena made their way back to the inn, his mind awhirl at the activities and results of his endeavors, found himself at the door to the inn without noticing his entire walk. He went inside and ordered an ale from the innkeeper, sat down at his table to ruminate over what he had been through. He paid the innkeeper for the ale when it arrived, then lost in his own thoughts, stared off into space. He was going through his forms in his mind as he used them against the gnolls, dretch and the dire rats. Something in his mind clicked and he laughed with elation, drawing the attentions of the innkeeper and a few moments later, Norena, Lue and the cook as they stared out at him from the kitchen door. He waved an apology as his smile widened. Norena came out of the kitchen and sat next to him as he sat back down. "What was that about?" she inquired. His eyes twinkling with discovery and excitement, looked at her as he said, "I have had an epiphany on my combat prowess. I now know how to infuse a spell through my weapon to effect my opponent. I will still have to master how to integrate it into my forms but the knowledge itself is a step in the right direction. My master told me how I would get insights into my magic and combat to awaken new abilities that will be specific to my inclinations as a fighter and a mage. I must practice my forms before the knowledge is forgotten, have dinner brought to my room please." He finished his ale and headed to his room. Once there, he dropped his backpack in its usual spot, then taking his fighting stance, went through each form again and again until a knock on the door brought him out of his focus. His reply was quick as he shook the haze from his mind. Norena, bearing a tray full of food and a mug of ale walked into the room. After she set it on the table, she accepted the gold coin he pressed into her hand, left the room, leaving him to his contemplations.

Chapter 10

*12

The next morning Derwin woke to the sound of the sunrise bell. He still felt tired from the adventures of the last few days but excitement over his discoveries didn't keep him in bed. He arose and performed his morning ablutions, then, grabbing his spellbook from his backpack, sat cross-legged on the bed as he had done every day since his arrival in town. After preparing his mind, he memorized his Light spell, then Prestidigitation. At this point, he realized his mental abilities had grown enough for him to memorize another cantrip so he memorized Detect Magic. He kept up the mantra to memorize his first rank spell also noticing his ability to memorize spells had grown greater than he had realized. He now could memorize two rank one spells. He chose Bleeding Wounds and True Strike as his spells for the day. Elated with the knowledge his power was growing, He moved to the open space in the room and began his combat forms, continuing to integrate his new ability into his attacks. Once the first bell struck, he grabbed his pack and headed downstairs for breakfast. He had barely got sat down when Lue brought him his breakfast. Eating his eggs, ham, and bread with butter, he went over his schedule in his mind. Sewer patrol till noon, He didn't have weapons practice today so he would return to the inn to have lunch and to confirm Norena was to accompany him to the Mages Guild. He decided they would get there early so he could peruse the rank one spell library in hopes of finding a couple of spells he would find useful to add to his spellbook.

After waving to the innkeeper, he headed out the door on his way to the city watch office. After arriving there, he saw Port waiting for him. He nodded to Port as he turned to the guard, "I have need to make an additional report to Willem about yesterdays activities. Very important." The guard nodded and motioned Derwin back behind the counter. Derwin walked to the door, knocked and once he heard willem say, "Come in", he opened the door and entered the office. Closing the door, Derwin spoke, "I have to apologize. I left a few things out of my report. I am here to fill you in on those things and hopefully you will understand why I kept them secret until now." Willem motioned him to sit, and Derwin complied. "The tunnel leading out to the west was not fully described. About thirty feet inside the tunnel there is a side tunnel that leads to a crypt. I didn't mention it because I wanted to find out who it belonged to before anyone else went down there. I went to the Mages Guild and asked them about a crest I had copied off the sarcophagus. Turns out, the sarcophagus is the final resting place of this city's founder Severence Chance." Willem's eyes widened as he said, "That is incredible. And it was hidden down there all this time? Hmm, if any smugglers or thieves had found it, they wouldn't have reported it. Not wanting their path into the city being exposed. Was anything taken out or desecrated in any way?" Derwin collected his thoughts and replied, "As far as I can tell, nothing had been removed from the crypt except for a scroll case and a jewelry box I found in a hidden space behind the sarcophagus. I have turned them in to the Mages Guild for examination. Chance left them to whomever found them which was stated in a scroll. So, they were to be mine, but out of respect to Founder Chance, I will probably donate them to the city. They have arcane power which leads me to wonder what they can do but I will consider that once their powers have been identified." Willem nodded but took a grim countenance saying, "Your actions are understandable but you willfully kept valuable information from your report. I understand your reasoning's but that does not excuse your error. EVERYTHING you see, hear and do should always be in your reports. One thing left out could potentially cause harm to the sewer patrol, city watch or citizens of this community. I'll bet anything I will get orders to place guards at the entrance to the crypt sometime today. As of right now, you are suspended of your duties until such time as I deem it acceptable to allow you to continue, IF I allow it at all. Tell Port he's not needed today, and get out of my office." Derwin stood, understanding why Willem would do this. Accepting his punishment, he left the office and dismissing Port, he returned to the inn. Taking a seat at his table, he nodded when the innkeeper asked if he wanted an ale. After receiving and paying the two silvers, Derwin sat despondently as he nursed his ale. He knew Willem was correct but knew his own decision was for the greater good. And well, greater good to Derwin meant whatever would add to his own arcane power. Making this discovery in a roundabout way, would lead to more arcane power. Everything Derwin did was in some way related to his ambition for greater power. And nothing would stand in his way of attaining the power and the recognition such power would bring him. At noon, he requested lunch and to have Norena ready to go after he finished eating. They set out to the Mages Guild soon after. As they walked to the guild, Norena, noticing Derwin's preoccupied attention, asked quietly. "What's wrong?" Derwin sighed and said, "Not much, I have been suspended from my sewer patrol duties for the foreseeable future because I left some things out of a report. It's my own fault but I felt it was necessary. I will be fine." She squeezed his shoulder and lapsed into silence as they came to the front of the Mages Guild. Upon entering, they were met by Mansfield who, looking a bit disheveled, greeted them warmly. Derwin, bringing Norena to his side, said, "This is Norena, she is a friend. She wants to know if she can use magic, so I brought her here to be tested." Mansfield bowed as he responded, "I am Mansfield, butler to the Mages Guild. Getting you tested will take time considering you probably haven't tried to work your potential. Derwin came to us already trained so he was automatically accepted into the guild. Your acceptance will depend on if you have the potential." Norena nodded as Tanquel walked up to the group. "Ah, Derwin, good to see you. I notice your early today. And you have brought Norena. Good. Well, go search for spells while I test this pretty young lady." Norena blushed as Derwin smiled at her. Tanquel took her hand and placing it on his forearm, led her towards the left hallway leading to the libraries. Derwin chuckled, and nodding towards Mansfield, followed until he got to the door of the rank one library. Going inside, he put his pack next to the table and went to the shelves labeled spells and after taking a few down, took them to the table and started to read them.

Mansfield interrupted his reading a few hours later to inform him of his duties for the day. Derwin filed the books he had been reading and moved down the hall to the scribes room. Upon entering he went to the desk designated for him, sat down and picking up where he left off, continued to transcribe the words from the old book to the new book. Hours later, Derwin looked up at the sound of the sunset bell. He stood, stretched and straightened up his desk, laid a cloth over the old tome for protection. Grabbing his pack, he went to the foyer to await Norena. Tanquel and Norena were already there as he walked up. Norena smiled at Derwin as Tanquel turned. Seeing Derwin, Tanquel said, "Derwin, what a charming woman we have here. Though she has surprised me greatly as she has knowledge of lore we have barely been able to accrue. I would be remiss if I didn't try to get her to tell me everything she knows. Of course, I have noticed that her common everyday knowledge is severely lacking. It's incongruous with what we normally see. She has not enlightened me on where her knowledge of obscure lore has come from while her lack of common knowledge is strange. Sadly, her potential for arcane magic is nonexistent but she has the potential for many other fields. Her will is strong and if her faith would be just as strong, she would be accepted into any of the secular orders. I would suggest taking her on a tour of the different temples and shrines in town to broaden her education on the deities we pay homage too. Norena, looking uncomfortable under the scrutiny, moved to Derwin's side linking her arm with his. He reached over with his other hand and gave her hand a squeeze as he spoke to Tanquel. "Easy, Tanquel, she isn't used to such attentions. Though, I am sure she would be happy to fill in any gaps on this obscure knowledge she possesses. As for her past, let it lie. When she is ready, she will let you know. And her local education is progressing as we speak, so it won't be long until she's just as knowledgeable about common things as you or I. We must be off, she to her work and me to mine." Tanquel and Mansfield bowed as Derwin and Norena made their way outside. As they were walking towards the inn, Norena asked, "Is it alright if I tell them about me? Will they try to send me back?" Derwin thought for a moment, then replied, "I don't know for sure. I would not bring it up until we are totally sure you would be safe. The obscure knowledge you have would benefit you with the guild. Even if you can't learn arcane magic, there's still many things the Mages Guild can do for you. If they offer you money for your knowledge, I would turn it down. Just ask for considerations on requests you might make in the future. They will keep track of balancing the price." They both lapsed into silence as each pondered their own thoughts. Arriving at the inn, Derwin took his usual table and Norena went into the kitchen. A few minutes later Lue came out with a plate of food for him and the innkeeper brought over an ale. After paying and thanking them, he proceeded to eat quietly as he thought about the future. He didn't have a job at the moment, so his supply of gold would be gone sooner than he would have liked. His pay wouldn't be much considering he had taken four days off to go to the ruins. He would have to find something else until and if Willem would take him back. He decided that on the morrow, as he was escorting Norena on her tour of the temples and shrines, he would go by the community boards to see if there was anything exciting to be done. He really didn't want to go as a caravan guard, who knew how long he'd be gone. Not even thinking if he came into a town that knew his father. He had went with his father on several such caravans transporting goods to different cities to the south and so, several merchants had met him and might recognize him. So, he had to be very selective in what he did. After dinner, he ordered another ale and brooded over his decisions that had come to his present state as he watched Norena delivering food, ale, or wine to the other patrons. At the fourth bell, Derwin went to his room and went to bed.

*13

Derwin awoke at the first bell of morning having slept in for a change. After his morning routine, he grabbed his pack and headed downstairs. He was elated in that it wasn't just a fluke that he was able to cast more spells. He took his usual seat as the innkeeper stuck his head into the kitchen. A few minutes later a plate of food and an orange juice was sat on the table in front of him. Norena smiling brightly, said, "About time you got up. I was just thinking of coming up to see if you were still alive." Derwin's smile widened. "As if this day couldn't get brighter, here you are. Are you ready to go?" "No, I still have to watch you eat." she replied. He grinned as he grabbed the fork and began eating. Not long after he pushed the plate away, finishing his juice and pushed back his chair. He stood, grabbing his pack as he rose, turned and headed for the door, Norena close behind. They arrived at God's Path and went into the first temple they came to. After gaining entry, they inquired of an initiate for information pertaining to which god or goddess this temple was in honor to. The initiate responded, saying, "Amesepa, The god of the Dawn, said to be seen as a young man dressed in only a loincloth, with tattoos of many types of woodland creatures on his body. His preferred weapon is a heavy mace, which all clerics of Amesepa carry. Consider his concepts as Courage, Dreams, Glory, Good, Law, Purification, Renewal, Sun. If you do not know of Amesepa, you have traveled far." They both agreed. Then thanked the initiate and left the Temple, Derwin dropping a gold into the offering box as he went. Norena looked at him with a question in her eyes. "You can get favor from any god or goddess if they choose to grant it. No harm in hoping." Derwin replied. They moved on to the next one, doing the same as the first one. They got the answer, "Derah **,** God of Goodness, Justice & Rulership with the concepts of Dreams, Force, Good, Inquisition, Law, and Twilight. He shows himself as a thin old man in a long black hooded robe, a red cloth covers his face and with his preferred weapon, the maul, strapped to his back. They visited every temple and shrine on that side of the street and had started back on the other side. They had reached the middle of God's Way, when Norena stopped and with their arms linked, he was stopped as well. He looked where she was looking and saw a shrine in the middle of a seemingly overgrown section of grass, trees, and bushes. She looked amidst the foliage and then tugging on his arm, proceeded to walk down the path to the shrine. They stepped into the gazebo stopping in front of the shrine. Standing on top of the shrine, on a white marble base, was a statue of a women in golden robes, sitting upon a pure white horse, holding a staff of ivory. The statue was polished to a shine. Norena let go of Derwin's arm, moving towards the shrine she went to her knee's. "I have seen this woman. I thought, only in a dream. I was laying on my pallet near my mistress's chamber when this woman appeared. She motioned me to follow her quietly. I felt safe so I followed. She led me out of my mistresses lair and into the woods to a large tree. She bade me enter a hole in the tree as she watched behind us. I entered the tree and I awoke sometime in the day, nowhere near my mistress's lair. I do not know how long I slept nor did I know my way back, not that I would have gone, because now I was free. I traveled at night using the roads when I knew I wouldn't be spotted and ducked into the grasses when someone approached. I remember a voice as I would sleep calling to me. Telling me it would be safe. Every day, I would find food and shelter so I could eat and sleep. I would awaken the next morning with another thought drifting through my mind, east. Then we found each other and I have felt safe ever since. But how could I know this woman? Even in a dream, to see her statue here before me." She turned to Derwin, eyes filled with questions, doubts, and even tears. Derwin moved to her side, "If the goddess has taken interest in you. Its best to take heed of what she asks." He replied. "That's good advice, young man." Said a soothing voice from behind him. Both standing quickly, they turned to see a pretty elvish woman of about twenty years, holding a wooden staff. Her knowing eyes bathed them in a friendly, motherly embrace as she stepped forward. I am Lia, an inquisitor of Horahm, you may call me either Lia or Peacekeeper at your discretion. I saw a portend of your arrival and made haste to meet you. Any chosen of Horahm be welcome." Her quiet calm demeanor put Derwin and Norena at ease, then Derwin spoke, "Good day, Peacekeeper. My name is Derwin and I extend welcome to you." Holding out his hands in the traditional greeting of the Goddess. She took his hands in hers and leaning in, pecked him on the cheek.. "This is Norena, she comes from far away and apparently had visions of the goddess." Lia held up her hand to stop him, saying, "I know who she is and whence she came. I also know the strength of her heart. Such are the ones Horahm sends to her shrines and temples. Norena, you will be safe and well protected. You will learn much from us. How to fight, how to cast spells of the divine. Reading and writing and languages, all to help you grow into the woman you are destined to be. What role you will play is as yet to be determined. It all will be up to you. But I see you are not yet convinced of Horahm's blessing. I offer you this, come here everyday at second bell of the morning and we will talk of many things. After a week, you can then choose if you wish to join or not." With that final word she turned and walked down the path, her form fading from sight. Derwin stood there watching where Lia had been for a moment, then turned to Norena. Norena was intrigued, as well as awed to see such a display she could only call great magic. She turned hopeful eyes to Derwin as he took her hand and linked it with his own. As they started moving down the path, Derwin said, "Shall we come back tomorrow? Norena looked at him with gratitude. She had noticed the "we" in the question. She nodded as they reached the street. Turning right they made their way back to the inn. After having a quick lunch and waving to Norena, he left the inn and headed for the Martial Studio. He had quite a bit of practice time accrued and wanted to get as much as he could before attending his duties at the Mages Guild. Upon arriving and scabbarding his sword, he took his combat stance and slowly moved through the forms. Now, he was integrating how to cast a spell through his weapon and so, as his weapon was moving, he right hand was making motions to simulate the somatic components of a spell. He had yet to actually cast a spell but practice would make it easier to do under pressure. Stef watched him from his usual perch. After Derwin had done the forms a few times, Stef interrupted him with a question, "Derwin, a moment please. Your forms are getting better but what's with the wiggling of your fingers?" he inquired. "I have figured out how to combine a spell with a sword strike, thus sending the spell through my sword, into my opponent. By practicing the gestures while I go through my forms, I will be better at it when I choose to use the ability." Stef nodded in understanding, then pulling his mace from his belt, readied his combat stance. "I wish to show you a new maneuver to add to your forms. We will do this slowly until you get the form correct." Derwin took his stance as Stef moved to attack in slow motion. After doing a few moves, parries, and blocks, Stef warned Derwin, "Here it comes." As Stef stepped up close to Derwin, he pivoted quickly until he was behind Derwin, mace resting on Derwin's shoulder. "Your shoulder has now been destroyed and your weapon is on the ground." Stef explained. Stef moved back in front of Derwin and they proceeded to move and block until Stef repeated the new form. They went back and forth, repeating the new form for another two hours, by which time, Derwin had managed to do the maneuver successfully against Stef, once. Stef stepped back and hung his mace back on his belt. He walked back over to his seat and retrieved his mug. After taking a deep pull, he turned to Derwin. "Your forms are getting more precise and faster, it is my opinion you have reached rank three in your combat training. With you realizing a new ability only confirms it to me. Congratulations, welcome to the rank three class. Of course, your dues will increase as well, so make allowances for it." Derwin bowed as he removed the scabbard from his sword. "Thank you Stef, with your training I feel I have gotten better quicker than if I had to practice alone. But I must go now. I have some research to do at the Mages Guild." Before leaving, Derwin cast Prestidigitation on himself to rid his body and clothes of the sweat from his combat training.

Derwin looked up from his scribing duties at the Mages Guild as Tanquel came in. Spying Derwin, Tanquel smiled and said, "The scholars are happy as a child with a piece of candy. With your discoveries, they will be busy for quite some time documenting the crypt and it's contents. We have sent several of the scholars down to the crypt for a preliminary survey to see what needs to be done. We are waiting for their return as we speak. I have discussed the matters of the ruins, and the crypt discoveries with the scholars. We have all decided that we would grant you a special gift in gratitude for your initiative and resourcefulness. I have also wondered about your arcane power and if it has grown. If you have accomplished all you say, you should be close to Rank two in the guild." Derwin smiled broadly, as he said, "I am now able to memorize another cantrip and Rank one spell. Does that qualify? If not, I have just received notice earlier today that my combat skills have progressed to Rank three and I have realized another combat maneuver that combines my magic and my fighting prowess. I can now, infuse a spell into my weapon and when it strikes my opponent, does its effects." Tanquel nodded, as he said, "Seems I was correct, you are ready for Rank two and maybe even three. Your transcriptions have been superior compared to a Rank one. Your upbringing would account for some of that. Your expanding magical talent has also broadened your thinking to incorporate other information into your daily life. Hopefully, you will grow with the knowledge that you will accrue over your lifetime. So, not only will your Rank improve, you get two spells of Rank one, and you get a special gift. The gift we have decided on will require you to give up your sword for two days. After which, it will be returned to you. We will enchant it to make it more effective in combat. Hopefully, you will find this acceptable?" Derwin stood quickly, walked over and shook Tanquels hand, saying "Yes, that would be more than acceptable. Let the scholars know they have my gratitude for their generosity." Derwin pulled his sword and scabbard from his belt, then, with concern in his eyes, pleaded with Tanquel. "This is a family heirloom, I would hate to see anything damage it. As I would also hate losing it. I am trusting in the guild to take care of this weapon, and to guard it with their lives as I do." With that he handed it to Tanquel. He nodded, replied, "We understand your concern and will guard this blade as we guard every magical item in the guild. Have no fear, our magical enhancements will be done by one of our guild that is very familiar with weapon enhancements of this type. Speaking of magic, we have made some headway into identifying one of the rings you found. It increases a mages mind to allow the memorization of more spells. A very powerful item in a mages hand. Obviously, we cannot give you the rings but we will make concessions as you gain ranks. Please return to your duties and we will see you on the morrow." With that, Tanquel turned and left the room, Derwin's katana in hand. Derwin returned to his desk where he sat down, unconsciously reaching down to readjust his sheath and finding nothing there. His mind was in turmoil, did he make the right decision, in giving up his katana? If anything would happen to it, what would his father say? Pushing such thoughts out of his head, he strengthened his resolve that it would be alright, and when the blade was returned, would be even better than it was now. Derwin understood what the enchantment would do. He did something similar when he charged it with his arcane power. This way, he would be able to use it without using his power depending on if he had the time. If he did have the time, it would make the blade even better with his own arcane power added to the enhancement. Derwin turned back to his scribe duties and at sunset bell, cleaned up his desk and went back to the inn. He sat in his usual chair at his usual table, nursing his ale while he waited for his dinner to arrive. He was proud of himself even though it had cost him his duties on the sewer patrol. He hoped he could go back to that but didn't want to make a nuisance of himself by hanging out at the city watch office. Willem will contact him once he was ready for Derwin to return. Derwin finished his ale and as he was about to request another, the inn door opened and a human male stepped inside. He was dressed in sturdy, yet common clothing, all in colors of grey and black. He stood at the entrance for a moment to get his eyes accustomed to the gloom of the interior. He walked towards the bar, scanning the other patrons as he passed them. Once he got close to the bar, he spied Derwin watching him. A wide smile came to his face and changed direction to come to a stop in front of Derwin's table. Derwin looked at him, then realized that he knew this person from somewhere. He quickly scanned his memory but recollection was not forthcoming. The man bowed, saying, "Derwin, sir? I hoped to find you well. May I have a few moments of your time? Let me buy you an ale," motioning the innkeeper for two. "May I sit?" Derwin nodded and said, "Please do. I know you from somewhere but I cannot place where that would be. Would you care to enlighten me?" The man waited until the innkeeper had left the ales on the table and having been paid, returned to behind the bar. He took a swig of ale, cleared his throat and said in a quiet voice, "My name is Adner, the last time you saw me, I was raking muck in the sewers. I had been imprisoned long enough to find enough coin to tender my release. I am here to see if you have any advice for me. I would like to volunteer for the sewer patrol but they say I cannot because of my record with the city watch. I don't want to go back to thieving but I don't know how to do anything else." Derwin, thanks to the reintroduction, knew Adner to be one of the ones that kept volunteering for sewer patrol after the incident with the rats. He wasn't sure if he was the best one to give advice to someone with a criminal background, he himself, didn't have one. He sat, thinking about different occupations but didn't see any related jobs that would utilize this mans skill set. He took a drink of ale to gain some courage to let this man down easily. He knew it must have been hard for Adner to come to him not to mention trying to straighten out his life. Derwin finally spoke, "I understand your dilemma but I do not know how I can help. The only thing I can think of is to find something that would utilize the skills you possess in a more appropriate way. I do not know what skills you possess but there's got to be something you can do using those skills. Let's try something. Give me a skill you possess and maybe another field of work could use it." Adner thought about it and responded, "I can pick about any lock I find. I have the tools." They sat, thinking each their own thoughts when Abner asked, "What happens if someone locks themselves out of their house? How do they get back in?" Derwin pondered the question and remembering a time when he was a child, he had locked a small padlock on his trunk with the key inside. His father wasn't happy with him, sending him to extra weapons training and knowledge classes for a week. His father had went down and requested a runner be sent to Mr. Hands. Derwin didn't know what Mr. Hands did but he knew his dad. His dad had connections, and knew people. Some people that were less than legal in their dealings. His father had sent him away to weapons training and by the time he got back, the lock had been removed from the room. The trunk sat where it usually did. How did he get it off? He must have picked it just like a thief did. Derwin smiled and looked at Adner. I have a fine idea. Instead of hiding your profession, change its name. Instead of saying your a thief, why not say your a lock specialist. You can contract with people that lock themselves out and you pick the lock and let them back in. There will be some costs getting the word out but should be well worth it." Adner's smile lit up as he held up a finger. "I could find people for other people. Like a lost daughter or something." Derwin motioned him to stop, then said, "But you will have to walk a fine line on anything you do. No breaking into peoples homes, no finding people for the bad guys. You get the idea, don't you?" Adner nodded happily, "It's perfect, I love it. How much do you think it will cost to get started? he asked. Derwin thought about it then replied. "Initially you want to make enough to be able to move to a better district. You want to find and keep, a home in the merchants class for easier access to potential work. Merchants are still getting robbed of their goods coming into town or leaving it. Tracking down lost goods would garner you much favor and prestige. Keep in mind though, they are a source of income, not a lifestyle. Keep to your mid-merchant lifestyle and you will excel at whatever you do. So in answer to your question is this: Enough notes to give one to each home in the city, including government buildings and the palace. Then after you get moved, you will have to send them again. But part of the city would be a good start. Say start with as many as you can afford and concentrate two thirds to the area your in and one third to the middle class and merchants. Chances are, you will get something in that start up that would get you to the next step. Also, give the common boards a look daily. There's one in the hub and one at Martial Studios. Both sources are of potential work as well as information on the goings-on by who needs what and when." Derwin sat back, taking a long pull of ale. He smiled at Adner, thinking, hoping he would follow this advice. Derwin knew how it worked. His father did it the same way and prospered beyond anything anyone expected. His father had brought the family from barely in the Merchant class, to what it was now, the top. He had even started getting visits from royalty for his goods. Derwin missed his father but his wanderlust wasn't done yet. There were so much more to see and do. His power was growing. It wasn't quick but it was still there. He wanted to bring the Xeph name too every town, city or hamlet in the known world. He also figured his name would follow. That's what he wanted. He didn't care what they thought of him, just as long as they did.

Adner bought another round as they reminisced about sewer duty and the smell. Their laughter mixing in with the other patrons. After Adner excused himself and left, Norena brought out his dinner. Noticing Derwin was looking a bit glaze-eyed, brought him orange juice instead of ale. Derwin paid her and taking a sip, relished the tangy taste on his tongue. He ate in silence until satisfied, then sat back with the last of his orange juice. "Nothing is ever easy." Derwin thought. "I just gave him advice on finding work and here I am not working either. Well, that will change

*14

pretty quick once I take stock of things." He finished his orange juice and went to his room where he fell asleep quickly. The next morning Derwin was up with the striking of the sunrise bell. He did his ablutions, combat forms, and memorized his spells by the time first bell rang. He grabbed his pack and went downstairs for his usual breakfast. Sitting at the table, it wasn't long before Norena came out of the kitchen with Derwin's breakfast. She sat down next to him to wait. "Seems like you had a good time with your visitor last night. I didn't want to disturb you with dinner." "Yes, it was fun to talk to someone you hadn't talked to in awhile. He also wanted some advice which I gave. I hope it works out for him. He's a good guy." Norena nodded, not wanting to pry. "You about ready to go or are you going to eat the plate." She asked with a grin. Derwin gazed at his plate realizing it was empty. Shrugging his shoulders he smiled at Norena. They rose together, Derwin grabbing his pack. They went back to the shrine of Horahm where Lia was waiting for Norena, but was adamant that Derwin leave so they could speak alone. Derwin shrugged in resignation and left to go to visit Nythem's temple **.** He was the God of Prosperity and Trade. Derwin realized then he would have to visit several other temples due to several gods felt luck a part of life. Once done, over an hour had passed. He walked back to the shrine where he thought to wait on the street. But as luck would have it, she was waiting for him. She seemed lost in thought as he knew many things must have been brought to light. He guessed that her world, no longer restricted to the lair of an abomination, had opened up many new possibilities for her. She was silent as they walked back to the inn. Derwin didn't want to disturb her thoughts so stayed quiet. He took his usual spot and asked the innkeeper for an orange juice as Norena walked up the stairs to her room. The innkeeper brought over the orange juice and as he set it down, said "She has much on her mind. Normally she would go to the kitchen to talk and work with Lue and the cook. What do you know is going on?" he asked as he watched her climb the steps. Derwin sighed, shoulders slumped. "She has had her mind opened to far more possibilities than she could imagine. If she accepts the offer, she won't be here anymore. She will have to leave to learn what she will need to know. I suspect that too is weighing her down. Give her support in whatever she decides to do, no matter where it takes her." The innkeeper nodded, "What other way is there? She has been a blessing and she will be missed, but she must walk her own road. Do you know what the offer is?" Derwin nodded, saying "I will not speak of it now out of respect to Norena. She will tell you at the proper time." Standing, Derwin grabbed his pack. Shrugging it on, he spoke, "Well, time awaits no man nor xeph. I must be off. Time to find something to bring in some money. Your prices are weighing me down too." Derwin grinned as the innkeeper waved him away gruffly, but in good humor. Derwin went down to the Mages Guild to see how his sword was doing, hoping everything would be ok. He also wanted to research the spells he would be getting. He had already put a couple on his want list but wanted to look a bit more. Once inside, he waited until Mansfield arrived. Mansfield smiled, "Sir, how good of you to return. Hope all is well?" Derwin returned the smile, "Yes, I am fine. but Mansfield, would you do me a favor?" Mansfield looked at him with concern, "Sir? What would you have of me to do?" Derwin shrugged uncomfortably, as he said, "I call you Mansfied, right? Well, call me Derwin, Please." Mansfield deflated with relief, "Si... ah.. Derwin, I thought it was going to be something terrible. Consider your request received. Might I ask why?" Derwin paused before answering then replied, "I was raised in a home where all the servants called me sir, or young lord and it was dreadful. We are two people, equal in all things. I know its part of the job, but exceptions can be made. Even if it was in private, would be acceptable." Mansfield nodded in understanding. Then asked, "How may I help you Derwin? You waited for me here for a reason and I don't believe it was just to ask me to call you by your name. What can I do for you.?" Derwin responded, "I was wanting to check on my blade. Tanquel said it would be two days but I feel lost without it on my side." Mansfield didn't hesitate in his response. "I have not heard anything on its return. I could inquire if you would like?" Derwin nodded, "Please do, I will be in the Rank one library." Mansfield nodded and left. Derwin went to the library, taking several books, and scrolls from the shelves, taking them to a table he cast read magic, then sat down to research. After a couple of hours of scanning spells, Derwin had rewritten his list of spells he wanted. He had almost come to the end of all the rank one spells in this library. He also knew which cantrips and spells the guild wanted from him. Mansfield still hadn't come around to let him know anything about his sword and Derwin was getting frustrated about it too. He finally got up to go find Mansfield and was almost to the door when the door opened and Tanquel stepped in carrying his katana. Derwin stopped in surprise as Tanquel grimaced as he handed the katana to Derwin. Derwin glanced from Tanquel to the sword, pulling it from it's sheath. Looking at it carefully, Derwin didn't see any differences then stepped back and moved it into a couple of combat forms. Not noticing any differences. With a questioning look he asked, "Did it get enchanted" Tanquel bowed, saying, "Unfortunately not. Our resident enchanter tried to enchant it but it just wouldn't take. As if the sword itself denied the enchantment. It's most puzzling." Derwin's brows rose in consternation but he turned back to the table. Moving to the table he took a piece of paper from it and turned back to Tanquel, by this time, in control of his emotions. "I do thank you most kindly for trying. I have also found which two spells I would like and I want to trade the spells I have for credit on future requests." Tanquel nodded, then said, "Don't forget not to memorize two rank one spells. You will have to memorize them here to scribe them into your spellbooks. Credit will be fine on the other spells. We will copy those tomorrow." Derwin nodded and after bidding Tanquel a good day, Derwin left to go to Martial Studios where he trained with his katana until the sunset bell sounded. After casting Prestidigitation to clean up, he made his way back to the inn. All the while, wondering why his blade wouldn't accept an enchantment.

Chapter 11

*15

The next morning, as a part of his morning routine, he memorized Read Magic, Prestidigitation and Light as his three cantrips. He was only able to memorize two Rank one spells so he left them unused. After eating his breakfast, Norena and he went to the shrine where Lia waited. Norena was still quiet so Derwin didn't speak during their walk. He told her he would be at the Mages Guild for a couple of hours and once she got done, if he wasn't back, she could come to the Mages Guild to meet him or return to the inn. She nodded as she walked alone down the path to the shrine. Lia waiting in the distance. Derwin hurried to the Mages Guild as he wanted to get everything done so he could visit the work boards in between his scheduled appointments. Once at the Mages Guild, he met Mansfield in the foyer. After morning greetings, he inquired of Tanquel and to have him meet him in the rank one library. Mansfield accepted his request and hurried off as Derwin went to the library. Derwin had just finished memorizing the two spells he wanted when Tanquel stepped into the room. Derwin rose, returning the spellbooks back to their shelf then handed his spellbook to Tanquel, saying, "I will be back at my normal time. I will pick it up then. I will scribe my spells in my book once I get it back." Tanquel nodded as Derwin headed for the door. Once he got back to the street, he went to the community board to see what was there. Mostly requests for guards to make the trips to various other towns and cities in the kingdom. A few were basic guard duties of a security nature for merchants and the upper classes. In disgust, he went on to the community board outside the Martial Studios. Even here, the work requests were similar to what he had been trying not to do. As he walked back to the Shrine, he pondered his dilemma. How was he to make the money he needed to keep what he had, not to mention the money he would need to advance his cause. As he came to the shrine, Norena was walking down the path towards the street. He could tell she had been crying but didn't mention it. She took his arm as they walked slowly towards the inn. After arriving at the inn, Derwin took his usual seat as Norena brought over two ales. Derwin looked at Norena with surprise. He hadn't seen her drink ale, beer or any other intoxicating drink since they had met. "If your drinking that ale, then we should speak about what's on your mind." He said. She nodded but didn't speak as she sipped the ale. Grimacing at the bitter brew, she looked at him. "How can you drink this? It's so bitter, it hurts my tongue." Derwin laughed, then said, "A lot of years drinking ale with meals or with friends and family. Must be an acquired taste." She nodded, then spoke, "Lia's been telling me the myths of Horahm and her fight for people to be free of slavery, tyranny, and oppression. Some have been inspiring, while others have been sad. She says if good people don't fight against those things, then there wouldn't be freedom of any sort for people to enjoy. I was so scared of my mistress, I didn't even think to fight against her wishes. I saw what happened to those who displeased, or tried to go against her wishes. Ultimately, after she was done torturing her victims, she would eat them. Raw some times, or prepared and cooked. We would have to strip, clean, and put her victims on a spit for her amusement and her dinner. I don't know why we did what she wanted most of the time. It's like we weren't ourselves. I would say yes mistress and do what she had commanded but inside my head, I was screaming no,no,no. I couldn't control my body no matter how hard I tried. Then one day my head cleared and my body returned to me. I was so scared of what she would do if she found out so I kept doing what she wanted even though at times it made me sick. I tried to stay out of her presence so she wouldn't discover I was free of her control but until Horahm came to lead me away, I was so scared I would die and be eaten. Lia told me about some creatures that have the ability to influence the mind of others. To get them to do things they otherwise wouldn't do. Lia says I am not to blame for being controlled or scared once my body was my own again. But I hurt so many people, how can I live with that?" Derwin reached out and took her hand, looked her in the eye and said, "All people have the choice of effecting the lives of others. Whether its good or ill is up to them. What was done to you was not your fault and your fear has kept you alive so when you had the chance to escape, you could. Now, the choice you have to make is do you let what happened in the past effect your future for good or ill. Doing nothing is still making a choice to not be concerned with those around you. For better or worse, they are on their own to decide to fight to live or die. Let your past teach you what your heart says is wrong, and fight to keep what's right in the light. I am not a good person, I have my dreams that will someday require me to make wrong choices to bring what I wish to pass. I have already accepted my role and what I have to do to accomplish the tasks I have set for myself. It doesn't matter who gets in my way, I will have my dream come true. Total dedication is required to realize your dreams. What would you dream of having if you could have anything you wanted? Riches? Husband and children and a hard life? To be free to roam wherever you wish and do whatever you wish? My father told me long ago that I had a choice whether I worked for myself or worked for another. He told me working for someone else almost never leads you to the freedoms that the upper class enjoys. While working for oneself can lead to failure in most unpleasant ways. Think on what you dream about and dedicate your life to fulfilling that role to the best of your abilities. Know that I will try to be here if you need a shoulder or a hand." Derwin leaned back and took a drink of his ale. He had made his decision on what his dreams would be and having been apprenticed to his master, the Magus, knew it would help him achieve it in time. Norena sipped her ale without tasting it as she pondered his words. Adding in Lia's thoughts helped Norena dig a little deeper into herself to see who she was, but to also see what she could be. Norena finished her ale then took both mugs to the bar. Refilling Derwin's, she returned it and went into the kitchen. She returned with two plates of food which she sat one down in front of Derwin and the other for herself. She sat down and started eating, still not tasting what she put into her mouth. After the plates where empty, Norena rose, picked up the plates and went into the kitchen. Derwin didn't expect her to return. She needed time to find out who she was and what she wanted. Derwin rose after finishing his ale, shouldering his pack then went to the Martial Studios for a few hours of sword training. Then to the Mages Guild for his duties there. At the end of his shift, Tanquel came in and set Derwin's spellbook on the table. Derwin nodded as Tanquel turned and was almost out the door when Derwin called him back. "I have a question, sir. I have been dismissed from my duties at the city watch. I was wondering if you knew of something I could do that wouldn't require me to be out of town for more than a few days at a time." Tanquel nodded, "I know about your dismissal and why. I haven't said anything because it's the Mages Guilds policy not to interfere with the city's personnel or policies. I too have been thinking of something you could do to increase your experience. I have even talked to a few merchants that I know to see if they have something that would be within your skills. Unfortunately, several of the merchants keep tabs on who works for the watch and who have been dismissed. They might not know the why but as in most cases, they think the worst. I did come across a passage in a tome I was reading that might lead to some work in the near future. But I want to read a bit more and research some parts of it for clarification before I make any promises." Derwin nodded, saying, "Thank you for trying, I guess I will have to continue looking. Maybe this is a blessing in disguise. Maybe I just need to get out of town for a few days to clear the cobwebs and have some alone time." Tanquel smiled as he nodded his head in agreement. "Now there's an idea worth thinking over. Maybe a merchant might have something that needs to be delivered to another town that you could carry for them. A quick trip there and back, no other people to ride with to distract you from your own contemplations. I will call in a favor if I find one that would fit the bill. If you do it as well as you have done everything else I have seen, they won't have any complaints which would only benefit you in the long run." Derwin smiled as he opened his spellbook in front of him. He turned it to a blank page and taking a vial of special ink from the drawer, dipped his ink pen into it and concentrated on the first spell he was going to scribe into his book. Tanquel left the room as he started writing. Two hours later, he had written both spells into his spellbooks which erased them from his mind. Scribing new spells was taxing both physically and mentally. Fine motor control to write out the proper words, phrases and even references on when to do the hand motions and/or verbal cues made scribing a very taxing job. He was exhausted and hungry, having stayed at the Mages Guild past sunset bell. He made sure the inks where dry on the pages before shutting his spellbook, then cleaned up his desk, grabbed his pack and left to go back to the inn. Once there, he sat down and ordered an ale. The innkeeper brought it over and taking Derwin's silver, said, "Norena is doing better, even though we can tell she has a lot on her mind. Whatever you said seems to have had a calming effect on her. She's not as uptight as she has been the last few days." Derwin responded, "I am glad she is doing better. Hopefully she will forgive herself her past and dedicate herself to her future doing whatever it is she chooses." The innkeeper nodded in agreement as he went back behind the bar. Norena walked out of the kitchen with Derwin's dinner and a sour look on her face. "I have waited for you to get back. Took your sweet time didn't you? I had to remake your dinner, it kept getting cold." Derwin, not looking apologetic, said, "Sorry Norena, I had to stay at the Guild and scribe some spells. It took longer than I expected. Relax, tell me how your day went? Norena sighed, "Pretty much usual. I don't want Lue, the innkeeper or the cook thinking I am ungrateful for all they have done, but working here doesn't leave me much time to learn all those things other people take for granted. I don't want to leave but I have a feeling if I take Lia's offer, I won't be able to stay and I won't be back for a long time." She said in a whisper. Derwin understood how hard it would be for her to leave a group of people that had taken her in and treated her with respect and consideration. He felt the same way as leaving his father to train with his master. Derwin smiled, "Just because you have to leave for a time, does not mean you don't care about those you are leaving behind. Let them know you care before you go and always keep them in your heart until such time as you can return. They will understand if you give them a chance." Norena smiled as she leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. She rose, taking his empty plate with her back to the kitchen. Derwin leaned back with his ale to relax before returning to his room where he fell asleep with thoughts of Norena's smile.

*16

The next morning as Derwin was having breakfast, a young boy came into the inn. He was wearing the livery of the Mages Guild. He approached the bar and in a small voice said. "I have a missive for Derwin Lightbreeze, is he here?" the innkeeper pointed at Derwin and the boy walked over to the table, setting a folded, sealed piece of paper on the table. Derwin picked it up, saying, "I am Derwin Lightbreeze, I suspect this missive is from Tanquel?" The boy nodded as he twitched nervously. Derwin set the note aside and said to the innkeeper, "Would you get this boy an orange juice please. I would like for him to wait." Then he continued eating as the innkeeper went into the kitchen returning a minute later with a glass of orange juice, which he handed to the boy. The boy, looked suspiciously at the glass before taking a small sip. After rolling it around his mouth he swallowed and with a big smile took a larger drink. Once Derwin was finished with his meal, he sat back with his own orange juice and after taking a drink, set it down and picked up the missive. Breaking the seal, he opened it and read its contents.

"Derwin,

After our last talk I went to speak to several merchants about you and your request for work. I had to take the liberty to explain why you were dismissed from the city watch but I have found someone who requires an able bodied person to transport a large amount of gold to a nearby town. We discussed the particulars and both agree that bandits wouldn't be expecting a single traveler to be carrying what you will have. Mr. Demond will be expecting you this morning to work out your fee as well as when you will be leaving. He assured me you would only be gone for five days or so considering the distance to the town he has need of you to visit. I will not be expecting you for your normal duties and have excused your absence. The messenger I sent has knowledge of where Mr. Demond lives and was instructed to take you there.

Sincerely,

Tanquel

Sub Master mage : Mages Guild

Derwin folded up the missive and placed it in his pocket. Pulling some coins out of his purse, he approached the innkeeper. After paying for the orange juice, he said, "Tell Norena that I am sorry I cannot go with her to the shrine today. I have pressing business to see too." The innkeeper nodded. Derwin turned to the messenger, handed him two silvers then said, "One for bringing the missive to me. The other, to take me where we are supposed to go." Derwin strapped on his backpack as he followed the boy out the door. Neither spoke as they wended their way through the crowds of Founder's way until reaching a side street, the boy led him to a modest house surrounded by a six foot fence. They stopped at the gate where a guard in livery Derwin assumed was the merchants. He nodded as he waved the boy on his way, watching him run down the street. He turned and spoke to the guard, "My name is Derwin Lightbreeze, I am expected." The guard, recognizing the name, turned and opened the gate and using a whistle he had in his hand, made a shrill whistle. The guard turned to Derwin and said, "Follow the path to the door. Someone will meet you there. Do not stray from the path or you will be removed from the premises without your business being attended to. The master of the house expects his rules to be followed to the letter and no one is exempt." With this warning Derwin stepped on the paved walkway and headed towards the front door. He arrived a second before it opened exposing a mid-sized middle aged man in a butlers uniform. The butler waited until Derwin had stepped inside then closed the door. Derwin spoke before the man could, saying, "My name is Derwin Lightbreeze, I am expected by the master of the house." The butler bowed, said, "Follow me please sir." Derwin complied as they went towards the east side of the house, stopping at a couple of sliding doors which the butler knocked and waited. Almost immediately they heard someone beyond the doors bade them entry so the butler slid the doors aside. Stepping inside, he faced a large, heavy set man who may have at one time in the past been a competent fighter. But now, age and large quantities of good food and wines had softened the hard lines of the merchant. The butler introduced Derwin then after a nod from the merchant, left the room, sliding the doors shut behind him. Derwin bowed at the introduction then rose to a stand as he waited for Mr. Demond to speak. Looking around the room, Derwin noticed the obvious riches Mr. Demond had at his disposal. Derwin knew ostentation better than most because his father used it in his own business quarters. Two divans, both in mauve sat opposite each other with a very finely crafted inlaid table sitting between them. The fireplace sat against the far wall with small paintings of people Derwin assumed were family or friends sitting on the mantle. Around the room, fine paintings hung on the walls. A large dinner table sat at one end of the room with enough seating for ten people. Derwin finally returned his gaze back to the merchant.

Mr. Demond's assessment of Derwin was shrewd and judgmental as he shrugged and motioned for Derwin to a seat. Derwin sat on the edge of the seat not wanting to seem to at ease in front of a potential employer as Mr. Demond poured himself some type of drink out of a decanter sitting on the table. Derwin noticed the merchants lack of propriety in not offering Derwin a drink as a sign they were not equals. Mr. Demond the boss and Derwin, someone in his employ. Derwin's anger started to rise but he pushed it down as no emotion showed on his face. Mr. Demond came around and sat down on a divan across from Derwin. "So, you are Lightbreeze. Your escapades in town have not escaped my notice and yet you have Tanquel backing your trustworthiness. This is unusual, Tanquel usually doesn't take interest in any of his students, let alone help one find work. He must believe in you a great deal to think you can accomplish what I require. What has he told you of my needs." Derwin responded quietly, yet confidently, "All I was told was you had a package to be delivered to a town several days from here and you didn't want to advertise your visit by hiring a bunch of guards to watch over your package. I understand your concerns considering the continued attacks by brigands on the merchants caravans." Mr. Demond raised his hand and making a fist, shook it in undisguised anger saying, "Once those bandits are found, I will make sure they are hung until they are dead. They are just men living on borrowed time." He shook himself under control then turned back to Derwin. "When will you be ready to go?" He asked. "Anytime you want. I have everything I need with me now." Derwin replied. Mr. Demond nodded as he said, "Good, now we need to figure a way to hide the package so it won't be found. From the bulging of your pack, I suspect its quite full so in the pack won't work but I have an idea that should be perfect. Remove your pack and take everything out of it. I will return in a moment." Derwin shrugged off the pack and using the nearby table, laid out the contents until it was empty. By this time, Mr. Demond had returned with a woman carrying an assortment of needles and thread. Mr. Demond had a medium sized sack in hand. They walked to the table, Mr. Demond picking up the backpack, handed it and the sack to the woman who, after appraising the packs condition nodded to him taking them over to a chair in the corner, sat down and started threading the needle. Mr. Demond turned to Derwin after looking over everything that was on the table, whistled as he said, "Must have taken you hours to fit all that in that pack. It must be pretty heavy too. Anyway, on to your fee. What you are to be carrying is valued at near ten thousand gold and so, I will offer you one thousand to make sure its delivered and what is to be returned, arrives here with no problems. If either packages gets taken, then you will be responsible for their value. Are we in agreement?" Derwin nodded, shaking the merchants hand in accord. After they unclasped their hands, Derwin asked, "I know she is sewing on my pack, but please explain why." Mr. Demond, hands behind his back, as he walked back and forth in front of the fireplace. "She is adding a special sack to your backpack. She is making it harder to detect by making it look like its a part of your pack. The sack you see, can hold a lot more than it would seem. My package will go into the sack, then you will put on the pack, hiding it further with it between you and the pack. No one will ever think to look for it there. I have had bandits find my hidden cache's I had made in my barrels and sacks for my goods but nothing quite like this. And, with only you traveling, they wouldn't even imagine what you carry as long as you don't make a spectacle of yourself." Derwin's appraisal of this man rose as he caught the glean of great intelligence behind his eyes. This is a man who can think on his feet, remembering his first thought that this man used to be something of a fighter. Derwin got curious so pushing his reservations aside, asked, "I believe you used to be a fighter of some sort. I too am trained in the combat arts. It surprises me that you haven't asked about my training or my association with Tanquel considering this is the first time we have met." Mr. Demond looked at Derwin with a knowing smile as he replied, "You need only know that I believe that you are able to accomplish the task I have set you. If you accomplish this task, I may have further use of your talents. Of course, I will require you to tell me of any issues you have along the way." Derwin nodded, expecting something like this after Tanquel had told this man why he was released from his duties at the city watch.

About thirty minutes later, the woman stood up and brought the pack with the sack sewed on the back to Mr. Demond. He held it up so Derwin could see what had been done. The sack, the same color as the pack, looked like nothing more than extra padding holding the shoulder straps in place as well as more comfort to the wearer. He showed Derwin how to open the sack by pulling up on the flap that had been tucked in between the sack and pack. Derwin smiled and he turned to the woman, "Your needlework is excellent. I commend you on your skills. The lady blushed turning her eyes away as she muttered, "Thank you sir." before leaving the room. Mr. Demond set the pack on the table, said, "Get your stuff together while I go retrieve the package." Derwin started packing things back inside the pack, making sure it was all organized, balanced, and wouldn't rattle any more than necessary. Before he had gotten finished, Mr. Demond had returned with several bundles wrapped in leather. Each one was only two inches tall by six inches wide and six inches long. He set the bundles on the table as he waited for Derwin to finish loading his pack. Once Derwin finished, Mr. Demond picked up the bundles and carefully slid each one into the sack, then tucked the flap in enough to hide it. He could tell as Mr. Demond handled the bundles that they were heavier than their size would indicate but didn't voice any thoughts or questions. Mr. Demond then stepped back as Derwin strapped on the pack, barely noticing the change in weight. Derwin got all the straps tightened and everything in its place when Mr. Demond pulled a sheet of paper and an envelope from off the table. He handed them both to Derwin as he said, "The paper is your directions on getting to where your going. The letter is obviously for those at the other end. Only give it too the person whose name is on the envelope." Derwin nodded as he pocketed the envelope and letter, then headed for the door. Once out on the street, Derwin read the directions from the piece of paper and headed for the central gate as the instructions specified. He had no trouble leaving the city as some of the guards at the gate knew him and waved him through. Derwin walked at a ground-eating pace for over an hour. Once he got a few miles from the city, he began to jog until he got winded, then walked until recovering then he repeated the activity. The miles went by quickly as he considered where he would have to make camp. The directions didn't tell him of any towns between him and his destination so he figured he would have to camp out under the stars. He was definitely fine with that, thinking some alone time would do him good. After stopping for a short break to have some lunch, he continued his journey until just before nightfall when he found a place off the road in a copse of tree's to make his camp. He gathered enough fallen branches to make a fire and cook himself a meal. He set up the cooking gear and using a food ration, set it to boil while he scouted the area. After his dinner was ready he sat down and ate while thinking about what he was to do and also why Mr. Demond was paying so much for this delivery. He knew he shouldn't question it but a thousand gold was a lot of money just for delivery of a package. He hoped it wasn't to be used to do anything unpleasant. After finishing dinner and cleaning up everything, he stoked the fire and banked it. He laid down on his bedroll with his sword out of its sheath and laying within reach. Derwin contemplated his actions once he got done with this delivery and fell asleep soon after.

Chapter 12

*17

Derwin awoke to the sun's rays bathing his face in brilliant light. He grimaced and covered his eyes as he sat up and looked around. Everything looked the way it did when he had went to sleep. He rose, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He pulled his coffee pot from off his pack, filled it partway with water from his waterskin, then put in the ground coffee beans and set it on the fire to heat. He had to stoke the fire a bit to get it burning hot again so he put on some rations for breakfast as well. He took his combat stance and went through his forms before sitting down with his spellbooks. He memorized Light, Read Magic and Detect Magic as his cantrips and Bleeding Wounds twice for his Rank one spells. After having his breakfast and coffee, he cleaned up his gear then stowed it away. He put out the fire, then strapped on his pack and walking back to the road, proceeded west. Once again, he would walk a ways then jog, then walk again. He figured he was making good time as he went. Every once in a while, another traveler heading east would pass him by. A few times he would intercept a traveler and inquire on the road ahead as well as informing them of his travels from the east. Several wagon drivers had told Derwin of bandits near a bridge several days down the road. After consulting the directions, Derwin knew he would have to cross that bridge to get to the road to the south. He just hoped he would pass it near midday instead of in the night.

*18

Several days later he came upon the bridge that was built over a small river that flowed briskly downstream. Cautiously, he approached the bridge as he kept glancing around him for any signs of an ambush. Detecting nothing he proceeded to cross the bridge where he glanced around again, then started to jog to get some distance between himself and the river. After a little while he slowed to a walk, taking in great lungful's of air as his body cooled down from the jog. Once his breathing slowed he started looking for the southern road he would have to follow to get to the town of Vilant. He had passed no one along this part of his journey so he didn't have any idea on how far he would have to go nor what dangers might lurk along his path. A few hours later he came to the southern road he wanted, he put his feet on the road and continued walking. After awhile he noticed the lowness of the sun and decided he needed to find a place to camp. As he walked, he scanned the surrounding land, looking for a copse of tree's or even a small hill to camp near to hide his presence from anyone traveling the road. He spied a promising spot beyond a few sparse tree's that somewhat butted up against a small hill to the east of the road. Turning towards the tree's he made his way past them to the spot he hoped would be a good one for the night. Slowing to a stop, Derwin picked up the scent of a fire coming from the south where he was heading to make camp. Derwin cursed his luck, thinking someone else had already found his campsite and he would have to move on. Curious as to whom the camp belonged, he cautiously approached through the trees. Once in sight of the camp, he knelt and watched as four men were eating from a pot. Derwin noticed several bags sitting nearby, almost overflowing with food stuffs and several small kegs of beer. Laid out around the camp were woven rugs that were being used as cushions by the men. Derwin knew these men weren't merchants because merchants wouldn't be using the rugs if they were to be selling them. And the same went for the food. No merchant would use goods they could sell for profit. Derwin concluded that these must be the bandits he had been warned of previously. He knew he wasn't able to take them on by himself but at the very least he could give any road wardens information where they were keeping camp. He turned to leave when a small bundle of clothing moved and sat up. He looked curiously at the bundle not knowing what it was. After a few seconds of struggling with the blanket that covered it, a head popped out from under the blanket as well as two arms, chained together at the wrist. Her hair fell down to her shoulders as she struggled to get to her feet. Once free of the entangling blanket he got to see her much better as well as to notice she was shackled wrist and ankles. He gauged her age to be around six and a human. "What were they doing with a child? And why is she shackled?" These thoughts ran through his mind as one of the bandits noticed her standing there. He got up and as he walked to her, he said, "Ah, the moppets up. I was afraid you had killed her Niji. That wouldn't have been good for business you know. We can't sell her if she's dead." The one called Niji looked over and laughed, "I didn't hit her that hard. Just enough to keep the brat quiet. I'm not sure we should let her wander the camp with no gag on either. But whatever. Give her something to eat and keep her quiet and don't let her wander off. We won't get the bounty on her if we lose her." The other bandits laughed wickedly as Derwin watched. "Damn, Now I have to do something. If they sell her into slavery there's no telling where she will wind up. I suppose I will have to rescue her before leaving." He thought. Releasing his mental control, he brought his armor into being and slowly drawing his sword to reduce the metal rasp, he enhanced it with arcane power. Fully prepared, he charged into the camp catching all the bandits by surprise. Coming face to face with the first bandit, Derwin swing his blade in a two handed slice, left to right. This bandit didn't have any armor on so wasn't protected as Derwin's blade sliced through his stomach. Derwin didn't stop, moving to the next opponent closest to him. By this time the others had recovered from their surprise. They pulled various weapons and closed in to surround him. The one he was closest to, stepped up swinging a mace at his head, barely missing crushing his cheek as it whizzed by. Another bandit stepped up on the left of the other one, swinging a sword in a downward stroke. Derwin attempted to dodge the blow but felt it slice down his right arm, causing blood to flow out freely. Derwin knew he needed to finish this fight as fast as possible. Now he was injured, the loss of blood would sap his strength the longer he fought. The one called Niji stepped up on the first bandits right, swinging another sword. Luck was with Derwin as his opponents blade slid along his psychic armor tracing a blue glow where it would have hit him. Derwin stepped to his left bringing his blade in an upward stroke towards the one with the mace, slicing the bandit from crotch to sternum in an impressive display of swordsmanship. The bandit fell to his knee's holding his insides as his blood stained the ground around him. The bandit on Derwin's right stepped up again, stabbing his sword clumsily towards Derwin's chest as Derwin turned towards the side. The blade not even an inch from his chest, his armor glowing blue with the strike. Niji swung his blade expertly in a downward cross cut that missed as Derwin had turned. Derwin struck out again, this time in a circle attack, turning away from Niji and coming back around to face the other bandit, sword a blur as it cut through the bandits armor and clothing opening a wide gash across his left arm and the left side of his chest. The bandit fell back, blood streaming down his arm and chest. Niji stepped forward again, swinging his blade towards Derwin in a downward stroke as Derwin blocked by bringing up his sword horizontally. Then knocked Niji's blade upward he sliced downward barely missing Niji's chest. Niji pressed his attack, pushing Derwin back a few steps making an overhead attack which Derwin blocked again. Derwin could feel the blood running down his arm as well as his strength waning. Pulling extra strength from deep within himself, he attacked two handed with his own down stroke strike. His blade cleaving through Niji's skull like it was butter and stopping in the middle of Niji's face. Derwin pulled his blade free with a quick twist and pull. Then glanced around the camp looking for any other opponents. Seeing all the bandits on the ground, he lowered his sword until its tip touched the ground. Gasping for breath, he moved to keep all the bandits in sight as he moved over to the little girl who had taken cover behind a large boulder. Derwin spoke, "Are you alright? You can come out now. They can't hurt you anymore. I won't let them." He saw her peer around the boulder at him, fear in her eyes. She slowly moved out from behind the boulder, looking for the bandits. Upon seeing them all on the ground she ran to Derwin and clung to his leg. Derwin had finally caught his breath and moved to the first bandit he attacked. Checking to see if he was dead, he noticed his sword strike and concluded this guy was a goner. He moved to check the others, with only the one he sliced arm and chest as still breathing. Sheathing his sword, he awkwardly started wrapping a cloth around his wounded arm when the girl came up beside him. "Let me do that. You need two hands to tie it." She said. He released the cloth and allowed her to finish wrapping his arm. After she was done, he went over to the living bandit and treated his wounds, shredding an old cloak the girl had brought him. Once done, Derwin started searching the bandits for the keys to the girls shackles, finding them on Niji's body. He unlocked the shackles about her wrists and ankles as he said, "My name is Derwin. I hope you are ok. I do not know how long you have been prisoner here but know your safe now. What is your name?" She looked at him shyly as she whispered "Talia, Sir. That's my name. I was taken about a week ago from my home south of here. Those bad guys said they would take me to some other men who would really like to have a little girl around. I didn't like the way they looked when they said it. They scared me. I just want to go home. I miss my mommy and daddy." she said as tears welled up in her eyes. He placed his hand on her shoulder as he knelt down to look her in the face. "Be strong just a little bit longer and you will be home in no time. I'm not sure how I'm going to get everyone and everything to town, but something will present itself. First though, I think we need to organize the camp first. Then I would like to get something to eat. We will stay here tonight, no sense fumbling around in the dark. No telling what we could run into. At least here we have a fire and food. If only these guys had horses. That would help out a lot." Talia, waved him towards the hill they were near, saying, "They do have horses. Four of them. They are on the other side of the hill in the woods. They wanted them away from camp so they didn't have to deal with the smell. I can show you where they are." Derwin nodded as Talia started walking across the camp. Derwin followed her out of camp and through a thicket where the four horses were tied to several bushes, with just enough lead rope to allow them to eat the thick grass that was growing around them. Derwin knew a little about horses but didn't like to ride, preferring his own feet to travel. Riding was the easy way to get somewhere. If you walked where you were going, you had the time to look around and enjoy your surroundings. Derwin knew it would take all the horses to get everything and everyone to town so he wasn't worried about having to ride. He would just tie one behind the other and lead them to town. After returning to camp, Derwin and Talia set about to straighten things up. Moving all the ill-gotten gains of the bandits to one area and packed enough for the trip to Vilant. Then they moved over to the pot that was steaming over the fire. Derwin checked the contents, grimacing at the taste, added a bit of water and some seasonings from his pack. Then let it cook to coax the flavor from the seasonings. A half hour later, Derwin took out his mess kit, dipping out a generous helping for Talia then handed it to her motioning her to sit and eat. He took up the cooking spoon and used it to feed himself. The stew tasted a little better with the seasonings but still was not easy to stomach. After eating just enough to satisfy, he offered the rest to Talia who took it eagerly. Once they were done eating, Derwin took the pot and his mess kit down to the river to wash, Talia following closely. After cleaning up the gear, Derwin filled the pot with water and they walked back to camp, where he set the pot on the fire to warm it. The only living bandit stirred as Derwin was thinking of the trip to town on the morrow. He rose, getting a cup of water from his waterskin and approached the bandit whom was tied hands together and linked to the bindings around his ankles. The bandits eyes opened to see Derwin staring down at him with cold eyes. The bandit tried to sit up but fell back in pain as his wounds protested his movements. Derwin eyed him coldly, "Best not move. Your wounds are serious and we don't want the bandages to get soaked. Have a drink of water. Best to keep up your strength." The bandit looked at him, fear and hatred blazed in his eyes. "What does it matter if I bleed to death. They will only kill me anyway once you turn me in." Derwin shrugged. "Not for me to say. That will be up to the city's prosecutor to decide. But know you will get what you deserve for all the nefarious deeds you have done." After the bandit drank all the water, Derwin moved back to the fire. "Talia, best you lay down and get some sleep. Tomorrow will be long walk." Talia went over and got her blanket and moved it over where Derwin was kneeling, laying out her blanket she said, "I want to be next to you then. Are you going to sleep too?" Derwin shook his head, "Probably not. I have to keep an eye on our friend there so he doesn't get any bright idea's of escaping his due justice. I will be fine. Missing a bit of sleep isn't a big deal. You rest. I will need your help tomorrow." Talia shrugged and climbed under her blanket and soon he heard her breathing even out as she slept. He stood, pulling his sword from its sheath, holding it across his shoulder he walked to another part of camp and watched the forest and in turn the camp. He proceeded to move about the camp every hour to keep himself from nodding off but by morning he felt fatigue setting in as he called to Talia to wake. He had made a pot of coffee early into his watch to help him stay awake. He had drank the last of it several hours ago and had put a travel ration in the pot with some seasonings for their morning breakfast. He awoke Talia after he had eaten, handing her a full plate and a cup of water. After she had eaten, he refilled the plate and cup then walked over and kicked the bandit awake. He sat him up and fed him quickly, not caring if the bandit burned himself or choked. Afterwards, he sent Talia down to the river to wash up the cooking gear which he stowed away on his pack once she returned. "Go bring one of the horses over here Talia. Can you do that?" He asked. She nodded and a short time later, she returned leading a dappled mare. To Derwin, the mare looked to be around four or five years old, and in decent health. He proceeded to put two of the bandits on the horse laying over with their hands and feet dangling down. He tied hands and feet together so they wouldn't fall off. Then instructed Talia to bring another horse. He packed half of the stolen goods onto the horse for decent travel. She brought the next one knowing he would want it for the rest of the stolen goods, then the last one he put the living bandit on backwards and tied his ankles together then swung the last dead bandit in front of him, tying the corpses hands and feet together. Taking the lead rope of the horse with the living bandit on it, he moved up and roped each horse to each other until they were strung out behind. Talia watched as he did this, curious as to how he was going to get everything to work. Once he got the horses in line, she asked, "Which horse do I ride? I won't ride with the dead guys nor will I ride with the live one." Derwin shook his head, "You will walk next to me. As I said, today will be a hard walk so come on, lets get moving." She walked up next to him and said, "Geez, and I thought you would let a kid ride the horse instead of walking." Derwin looked at her then turned and made his way back to the road, the horses in a line following behind. Talia ran to catch up and walked next to him, not saying anything. With her shorter stature and pace, it took all day to walk to Vilant. This was the town Derwin was headed to and hoped he could get everything settled before the day ended and he would have to wait until tomorrow to start back. He wasn't afraid of being out alone, but the town closed its gates and it was forbidden to open them at night. After explaining the situation with the guards and leaving the horses, goods, and the prisoner in their hands, took Talia by the hand and asked her to lead him to her parents house. She led him quickly through the narrow streets until she came to a small building that had a sign of an apothecary above the door and different herbs and flowers lined the dingy windows. He knocked loudly several times before a window above the shop opened and a thin man leaned out and angrily shouted, "We're closed, Can't you read? come back ...Talia?" He had finally seen who was at the door and immediately rushed from the window. Derwin could hear him saying her name as he moved through the building. Another voice, this one female started chanting Talia's name as their voices came together behind the front door of the shop. He heard the bolt being drawn back and the door flung open as the two people hurtled towards Talia who hurried towards them. They came together in a family hug, Talia's feet dangling in air. After confirming their daughter wasn't hurt they turned on Derwin. Both demanding answers to questions he could only guess at. He held up his hands, smiling, "Whoa there. I am just returning her. I do not have the answers you seek. Talk to the watch about your questions." Talia, after being returned to the ground rushed over to Derwin, standing in front of him with a furious glare on her face. "Derwin here saved me and you want to have him arrested? What's wrong with you? I know you missed me because I missed you but don't be mean to my friend." Derwin covered his mouth with his hand to hide the mirth that had built up at her tirade. Her parents, transfixed by her outburst, stopped talking and looked at each other in confusion. After composing themselves, they both bowed to Derwin as her father said, "If Talia says you saved her, then who are we to argue. We were not there so we have to go on her word. We will check with the watch about this, do not doubt. We both wish to thank you from the bottom of our hearts for saving our only child. We are in your debt." Derwin stepped forward and placing his hand on Talia's father's shoulder, said, "No, you are not in my debt. I merely did what adults are supposed to do with children. Protect them from whatever may try to hurt them. And I know it's not much but here's some money from the bandits who took her. I give it to you as compense." He handed the man a money pouch that was filled with copper, silver and a few gold. All of it, found on the bandits when he searched them. Talia's father pushed the pouch back towards Derwin, saying, "No, you deserve this for saving her and defeating those ruffians. Please take it back." He pleaded. Derwin shook his head, "Use it to make your life better for your child. Take your family out to eat or buy clothes or something you need. I have no need of it. Now, I must be going. I have pressing business I must attend to." Kneeling to face Talia, he said as she wrapped her arms about his neck in a big hug. "Listen to your parents and don't wander off. You don't know what can happen." He glanced up at her parents with a smile on his face, said, "If you want to do something constructive with that money, get her an education. Have them teach her letters, numbers and anything else you can think of. She will be grateful later on in life." Disentangling himself from Talia's arms, he stood, bowed to them and turned, walked down the street. He pulled the directions out of his pocket and read the address in the fading light. He asked a citizen where he could find the address and was given good enough directions that he found it ten minutes later. The house was big, two stories tall, with a manicured lawn, Sculpted greenery was along the path leading to the front door. All the windows had perfectly clear glass incased in wood frames. The house was painted in white with a light green for the trim. After knocking on the door, he waited, letter in hand until the door opened to a woman in her late fifties. He could still see the beauty she had been in her youth. He bowed as he said, "My name is Derwin, I am here to deliver a missive to Mr. Demond. That was the name on the front of the missive so, as he was instructed, that's whom he asked for. The elderly woman eyed him shrewdly then stepping aside, invited him in. "Please remain here while I inform him you are here." She said as she turned and walked up the stairs that were set in the middle of the room next to the foyer. The inside was just as big as Derwin expected with polished marble floors and several marble pillars holding up the vaulted ceiling. Beautiful paintings adorned the walls as well as sconces of gold. High quality furniture was set tastefully around the room with expensive vases and small statues sitting on small tables along the wall. He could tell these people were extremely rich and he suspected, possibly connected to the royal courts. These are the types of people who were invited to all the royal balls and were on all the "must invite" lists of parties thrown by the elite. He knew what to look for because his father would have parties and be invited to parties such as the ones these people would be invited to.

Five minutes later the woman came down the stairs with a man half her age. He was dressed in the latest fashions of the courts, or so Derwin suspected. They came to him and motioned for him to follow, then led him to the den where a fire was burning in the fireplace and the room was tactfully decorated with very comfortable looking chairs and divans. The Mr. Demond turned after sliding the doors shut and looked at Derwin. "What is your business here at this hour. Normally you would have been turned away but the name you used allowed you entry." Derwin handed him the missive then removed his pack, setting it on the floor next to his feet. Mr. Demond opened the missive and quickly read it, arching his eyebrow in surprise at what he read. After finishing, he folded the missive and motioned Derwin to follow, led him to a table where he pointed. "Show me what you brought." He demanded. Derwin, pack in hand, moved to the table and set the pack on it then pulled the hidden flap open and stuck his hand inside. Not feeling anything, he reached further in until most of his arm was in the bag. He finally came to one of the packages so he pulled it out and set it on the table then stuck his hand back into the sack until he came up with the rest of the packages. Mr. Demond nodded then picked up one of the packages. Taking his belt knife out, he carefully sliced the bindings open and laid it out on the table. Platinum coins lay inside the package, each coin stacked with the others in a long line of platinum. Mr. Demond turned and did the same for the other packages revealing all contained platinum coins. Four packages were platinum coins, worth thousands of gold all together. Derwin understood what the first Mr. Demond meant when he said the packages value was about ten thousand gold considering it was in coinage, that's what the value would be in gold. Derwin turned towards Mr. Demond, "You have a package to be returned. If you please, collect it so I may leave and get some sleep before heading out in the morning." Mr. Demond nodded and collected the packages, left the room, returning a few minutes later with a package the size of a small book. Six inches wide, by eight inches long, about two inches thick. He handed the package to Derwin who put it into the sack and closed the flap hiding the secret stash from view. Mr. Demond then handed a missive to Derwin as he said, "Give this to the person whose name is on the front and only him. You were late getting here so I was a bit concerned about the delivery. I do not know why you are late but it's not my concern. You have delivered your package appropriately so everything is good so far. May luck travel with you on your return trip." With that, he led Derwin to the front door and ushered him out, slamming the door behind him. Derwin shrugged and headed towards an inn he saw on the way into town, figuring to stay there for the evening. Upon entering the inn, he almost changed his mind about staying until his stomach growled loudly enough for patrons close by to hear it over the constant din of conversations going on around the common room. He smiled in embarrassment as they laughed. He worked his way over to the only empty table in the room. It was next to the kitchen door where several barmaids kept moving in and out bringing food and drink to the patrons. Derwin sat down and sighed as he attempted to loosen the knot that had worked its way into his shoulders. A somewhat plump but pretty, young barmaid came to stand in front of him, her smile wide as she asked loudly, "What can I get you?" And in a voice loud enough to be heard in the room, he said, "Whatever dinner is and an ale. please." She held up her hand spread out as she said "That's five silver then." He paid her and she disappeared into the kitchen. Derwin looked around him, gauging the other patrons and noting what they were doing. Most of the patrons were drinking from mugs and laughing at some joke or comment made by another. A few were eating as they talked to others around them. No one looked Derwin's direction as he watched. The barmaid came through the door fast enough that the door slammed into the table moving it towards Derwin who pushed it back as the door closed. She placed a plate of mutton, assorted vegetables, fruits and cheeses on the table as well as a mug of ale. He pressed another silver into her hand and thanked her, then turned to concentrate on his meal. Later, meal finished, as he was drinking his second ale, he had asked the barmaid if they had a room to let. She informed him that they had a few available and it would be five silver for the night, breakfast included. He agreed, paid her the seven silver for the room and ale. She told him his room number was six and pointed to where the stairs were. She left to get him the key as he relaxed his tired and sore muscles, watching the patrons around him. About ten minutes later, the barmaid returned with the key. He had finished his ale, so he thanked her as he rose pack slung over one shoulder, mounted the stairs to his room. Unlocking the door, he pushed it open. Inside was a modest sized room with a single bed, head against the far right wall. A dresser was up against the left wall with a pitcher of water and a basin sitting on top. The two windows, darkness showing from the outside, glowed dimly from the single lamp that was on the end of the little bedside table. Pushing the door shut, he bolted it and removing his dagger, positioned it halfway between the door handle and the top of the door. Tip pointed towards the frame of the door and angled so the hilt was overlying the door. Derwin gave a sharp rap on the end of the handle with the palm of his hand. The blade sank into the wood of the door frame. Not yet satisfied, he rapped the handle again. Once it had sunk into the wood to give the bolt some extra resistance, he walked around the bed and set his pack against the bedside table. He removed his sword then pulled it from its sheath. Sliding it under the mattress at an angle until only a few inches showed of the blade. The pommel sticking out mere inches from where his hand would be. He got undressed, climbed into the bed and was asleep in mere moments. The sleepless night before bringing sleep all the quicker.

Chapter 13

*19

Derwin woke to the ambient sunlight with it brightening the room as the shadows retreated from the light. He rose, checking to see if his sword and pack were in the same spots as the previous evening. Finding everything in its place, he walked to the door and tested the dagger in the frame. It was still tight against the door. "Why am I paranoid all of a sudden?" Derwin questioned himself silently. "Must just be stress of the trip." He remarked as he removed the dagger from the frame, checking the blade for blemishes on the edge. He moved over to the dresser where he set the dagger next to the bowl and did his morning ablutions before taking the dagger back around the bed where he sheathed it as he got dressed. Strapping on his sword belt, katana now in its sheath, Derwin went to the open side of the room. He got into his combat stance and went through his forms. Afterwards, he collected his pack and other belongings, and went downstairs for breakfast. As he was eating his breakfast, a man dressed in the city watch guard captain uniform walked in and headed for the bar. Derwin recognized him from the west gate when he had come in. It was this guard captain he turned in the bandits and the ill-gotten loot to. Derwin called out, "Your pardon, sir." The guard turned before reaching the bar and recognizing Derwin, he walked over. Derwin waved him to a seat and beckoned for an ale to be brought. The guard captain complied and smiled waiting for the ale to be brought. "What's going on?" Derwin asked. The guard captain leaned forward, saying, "I am Captain Mutt and I wanted to express our gratitude on behalf of the city and it's citizens. By ridding us of these bandits and making the roads safer, trade will pick up again. You said at the gate you were from Drava? What brings you up here?" Derwin shrugged, "Not much, really. I needed a short trip to clear my head. I've been looking for my type of work and I haven't found much to do. I enjoy roaming the countryside searching ruins, caves and the like looking for whatever might be there." The captain nodded, saying, "Yes, adventurer, explorer. Seen the like before yet none would have done what you did. This makes you different. I suspect you didn't do it for the bounty and it would surprise me if you even knew about a bounty on those thugs." Derwin replying, "Your right, I had no clue as to a bounty, not that that matters. You remember the young girl that was with me? They had kidnapped her, that's why I did what I did. Nothing more, nothing less. She is now back with her family and hopefully safe." The captain nodded smugly. "Which brings me to why I am here. The city owes you a bounty and maybe you would be interested in some work for a few days?" Derwin thought a moment but demurred, saying, "The bounty should go to the young girls parents. Suggest to them that their daughter should be schooled in math, sciences, history and geography. And even magic if the child is so inclined. As for the work, I would but I do have to get back to Drava. I have put my studies on hold for this trip. It is unfortunate my studies are in Drava and not here. I would be interested in your situation but I would need some study time before any such work commences. If you would allow me some time in Drava, I could take a leave for a short time. Say a week from the time I return? It will take me a few days to get there. Then two or three days to get things organized. So how about a week from today, I will return." The Captain nodded, "It's waited a long time already, another few days won't hurt. By the way, it interests me you could take on four bandits without a scratch. How'd you manage it?" Derwin collected his thoughts before replying. "I didn't get away unscathed as you say." Derwin said, left hand over his right upper arm. "I was trying to find a place to make camp and apparently the bandits had already gotten there before me. I smelled their fire before making it to their camp so I approached with caution. It surprised me they didn't hear anything but they were oblivious to my presence. I pulled my weapon as I assessed the situation. I was going to leave and find another place but then I saw the girl in chains and heard the men talking about selling her into slavery. I had to do something then. If I waited until getting some help, they could have been gone to wherever they sell slaves. I prepared myself the best I could, then got them by surprise. The first one went down with one stroke of my sword. The other three stepped up to play and we traded combat forms, them taking more damage than I. It was over in less than a minute. That's pretty much it. I know this means I need to pray and tithe to the gods of luck which I will do once back in Drava." The captain nodded again. "Ah, yes, now I understand. You were right in doing what you did and yes, I can see how the good gods of luck would shine on you in such a situation. I will do what you have requested with the bounty and hope to see you in a week." He rose and left, his ale sitting untasted on the table. Derwin shrugged and pulled it to his lips and drank it dry in one pull. Rising, he put on his pack, tightened the straps and left the inn, heading for the road he needed. After leaving town, he walked the first few miles then got into his travel routine of running for awhile, then walking. His master told him to do this when traveling. He said it built up your strength and stamina for long combats. Derwin could believe it, he himself hadn't been able to run more than a mile when he first went to apprentice with him. Now, he could run at an easy pace for about an hour before having to slow down. That would put five or six miles behind him pretty quick.

Several hours later he came to the fork where he went north to find the ruins. It was getting late at this point and Derwin was tired. He turned off the road and made his way to a copse of tree's south of the road. Once he got close, he started moving cautiously, not wanting to be surprised by someone already in a camp he was going to. No fire smell came as he moved to look towards the closed in space between the trees. No movement came to his senses. He stood and walked into the center area and looked around, nothing met his glance but tree's and grass. Unslinging his pack, he set it down and pulled his cooking kit out and set it up where his fire would be. Then he moved around the camp and out into the surrounding woods looking for wood to start a fire. He came back from his search with an armload of branches of various sizes and lengths. After breaking down the branches, he piled kindling together and with his flint and steel got a fire going in a short time. He poured water from his waterskin into the pot for his dinner. Then after breaking up a travel ration, sprinkled some seasonings into the pot and stirred it. He sat back and waited for it to heat up. Awhile later, he awoke from his nap to the sounds of horses riding past. Checking his surroundings, Derwin waited and listened for any unusual noises coming from the woods. No sound was out of the ordinary so Derwin went to the cook pot and stirred the stew as he checked the water level. It was about right to eat so he got his mess kit, piled it with stew, sat down and ate.

Several hours later, Derwin laid on his sleeping mat with his sword laying within easy reach staring at the stars he could see between the leaves and branches overhead of the tree's nearby. He fell asleep to the thought of

*20

having a constellation named after him.

*21

The following morning, awake at dawn, he put more water in the pot, added another ration with seasonings. Then went through his morning forms and spell memorization. By then his breakfast was ready to eat. After eating, cleaning, and storing of the mess kit and cooking gear, he strapped on the pack and headed back to the road. He walked for the first hour to get back into travel mode then started jogging. He repeated his travel routine for several days with no incidents. He came to Drava just after sunset bell but just in time to get into the city. The guards recognized him and waited for him to come through. He thanked them and wished them well as he walked towards the inn. "Coming through that door to this inn is like coming home." He thought as he looked around to all the patron's that ate, drank, laughed, and argued into the evening. He made his way through the throng to his normal table, finding it empty, he sat down and waited for Norena, Lue, or the innkeeper to come by. It was Lue whom he saw first. She looked healthy but something was wrong. "Lue, what's troubling you? Aren't you glad to see me?" He asked. She shook her head, "It's not you. I am glad your back. Norena's gone. She went to join the church of Horahm. I miss her and you weren't here to talk her out of going." She sniffled as she headed for the kitchen. A few minutes later, the innkeeper came out of the kitchen, spied Derwin and made his way over. Sitting down, he set a mug of ale in front of Derwin. The innkeeper sighed, "She is gone. As we knew she would go." Derwin nodded, "I wanted her to make a choice based on her own heart, without my presence to influence her. It was hard to do but necessary for Norena." The innkeeper nodded sadly. "I will bring you some dinner. You look exhausted and hungry." Derwin nodded his thanks, a sad smile on his face. The innkeeper rose and went into the kitchen, returning after a few minutes with Derwin's plate and the key to his room. Derwin ate in silence then taking his pack in hand, went to his room. He put his pack in it's usual space, then undressed and climbed into bed. He was asleep in minutes, dreaming about Norena's smile he probably wouldn't see for a long time if ever again.

*22

The next morning as Derwin was having breakfast, a liveried boy came into the inn. He walked up to the bar and spoke to the innkeeper. "Good day sir, I am Sen, I have come to deliver a calling card to you from my master, Abner Locksmith." With that introduction, he presented the innkeeper with a small four inch by four inch piece of heavy stock paper. On it was written:

Abner Locksmith

No lock to complex, no puzzle to difficult.

Find those lost relatives or stolen valuables.

12 Dawn's Way

Upon hearing Abner's name, Derwin rose and went to the bar and took a seat. The innkeeper noticed Derwin's interest and handed the card to him. Derwin looked it over and returned it, then turned to the boy, " Hi, My name's Derwin, I knew Abner before he started this venture. Abner must be doing pretty good since our last talk to be able to afford this card stock and a liveried boy to distribute his cards." The boy, roughly twelve years old, stood tall as he said, "Master Abner is my uncle. I recently apprenticed with him so I can learn a good trade. He says our trade will become more profitable the more people who know about us and what we do." Derwin nodded, "Yes, As long as he keeps his ethics pretty tight, he should do great. Tell him Derwin wishes him luck in his endeavors." The boy nodded as he headed for the door. Derwin returned to his table and his half-eaten breakfast hoping Abner would succeed in his desire to lead a lawful life.

Derwin stood in the foyer of Mr. Demond's home as he waited for the man to come downstairs. He was not long in arriving and they retired to the den to finish their business. Derwin set the pack on the table and without ado, opened the flap on the secret sack then reached in and pulled out the package. Setting it on the table, he turned and waited while Mr. Demond read the missive and checked the package for tampering. Detecting none, Mr. Demond pulled a knife and carefully made a cut in the top part of the package. He reached into the package and pulled out a stack of papers tied together with twine and set them on the table. Reading the first page, Mr. Demond confirmed the pages as what he had requested and satisfied, turned to Derwin. "Everything looks good, you were late getting the packages there but I have been told you brought in several dead bandits as you walked their horses to get there. That wasn't easy of you taking on four bandits then packing all those bodies and the stolen goods to town. Good to finally meet someone who's straightforward and honest about his dealings. I thank you for your service and will keep you in mind if I have any other deliveries. As to your pay, I have it here." Mr. Demond said, pulling a large pouch from his waist. Derwin raised his open hand to stall him. "What will you do with the sack here on my pack? I figure it wasn't cheap for you to purchase considering what it is and had hoped we could renegotiate a bit on the price so I can keep the sack. What say you sir? Don't worry about the gold in exchange for the sack?" Mr. Demond smiled as he put the pouch of gold on the table. "It seems you have noticed it's true value. A fine negotiation point. I had originally thought just to let you keep it and the gold but you are correct, it was a very costly item for me to purchase. I agree your deal would be better for the both of us. The sack did cost more than the gold I had planned to pay but with your honesty and efficiency in delivering the packages as instructed I feel we have reached an accord. Besides, If I have need of you to deliver smaller items that will fit into the sack, it will be worth it for you to keep it just in case." Derwin nodded as he closed the flap on the sack and put the pack on, tightening the straps. Mr. Demond handed Derwin five gold and at Derwin's questioning look, said, "You probably incurred some expenses on your trip, this should alleviate them." Derwin nodded, then followed by Mr. Demond, headed for the door.

Once on the street, Derwin headed to the Martial Studios where he trained in his forms for several hours. Physically exhausted, Derwin walked to the Mages Guild and spent the rest of the day scribing a book on magical arcana, picking up a bit of knowledge as he went. Returning to the inn, he had dinner, then went to his room and went to bed.

*23

Several days went by with Derwin spending as much time as possible between his martial training and his scribing duties. On the fourth day he informed the martial studio and the mages guild of his absence for a ten-day beginning the following day.

*24

The next morning, Derwin was up at the sunrise bell and down in the commons for breakfast by second bell. Derwin had spent the evening before going through his belongings determining which items to put into the sack. Now, his pack was a lot lighter than it had been previously, having put a good amount of his gear into the sack. After breakfast, he headed out of town, stopping by the general store for travel supplies. Having purchased several more days rations, coffee, bread, and cheese, he left through the west gate and began his journey to Vilant. Derwin wanted to get to Vilant as quickly as possible so knowing he would be fatigued by evening, he walked for an hour then jogged for an hour alternating every hour. After about eight hours of travel, he figured he had went about thirty-six miles and looked for somewhere to make camp. Sleep came quickly considering his fatigue and he awoke the next morning sore but refreshed.

*25

He made coffee and breakfast then started his travel routine gaining another thirty-six miles the second day of travel. After making camp near a stream away from the road, he sat and waited for his dinner to cook. He thought of Norena and hoped she would be well and happy with what she had decided to do. He promised himself he would have to go by Horahm's shrine to say a prayer and donate a little gold for Norena. After dinner, he went through his forms integrating the new maneuvers into his fighting stance. He didn't push himself due to his fatigue from traveling. After awhile his dinner got ready so he ate, then cleaned things up, stoked, and banked the fire then laid out his bedroll. He laid down with his katana unsheathed and mostly under his bedroll with the hilt sticking out within reach of his hand. He fell asleep quickly with the quiet chirping of crickets and the bubbling of the flowing stream.

*26

Derwin was moving quietly but quickly through an overgrown forest in the dark which hid a large area covered in formed stones that had been walls of some really large structure. He knew he was being stalked but didn't know by what. He also knew he couldn't kill whatever it was because he just wasn't powerful enough. He could hurt it, but that wasn't enough. He had to kill it to survive. He kept moving looking for someplace he could defend and not leave his back and sides open to attack. He reached out with his mind and feeling his psychic armor he also knew ow Hhh e eehe had used his movement ability twice so far to keep away from whatever tracked him. He felt the arcane power of his sword knowing he had infused it as well as he had cast overcompensation on it to give it more damage potential. He was fully armed and armored and yet he wasn't up to the task at hand. He shrugged the thought away, knowing if it cost him his life, whatever stalked him was going to pay dearly for it. Hearing the snapping of a branch off to his right, Derwin activated his last bit of psychic movement and quickly yet quietly moved back the way he had come but more to his right than before. After a few minutes he came to a portion of the ruins that stood just over Derwin's head. It was a corner section that had withstood untold years of forest growth, yet was somewhat still sturdy enough for Derwin's objective. He moved into the ruins, positioning himself with his back to the corner of the ruins and closing his eyes, he concentrated, bringing his armor up to full strength as well as infusing his katana with arcane power and casting his last Overcompensation into the sword. Here is where he would make his stand. After confirming everything was ready, he braced himself then screamed defiantly "I'm here, time to finish this. Show yourself, whatever you are." He heard movement from his left and soon saw darkness move as it came into view. It was darker than the night, and its movements flowed as it moved through the brush. It was almost twice his height yet about as broad as he was giving it an almost skeletal figure clothed in dark cloth head to foot. He wasn't sure if it was humanoid or something else but didn't dwell on the thought long. Sword ready, the creature moved into Derwin's sword range. Derwin moved, lashing out with his sword, catching the creature across the chest, the creature didn't react from the hit as it reached out with a cloaked appendage striking Derwin in the arm. Derwin screamed with the wrenching pain as he felt his life being sucked out of him. Bringing his sword around again, he brought the sword downward hitting the creature where it's head would be if it were humanoid. It screamed in pain as it pulled back out of reach of the sword. Derwin, not wanting to expose his back and sides, didn't follow yet readied himself for when the creature came back into range. The creature came forward again, screaming its anger as it hit Derwin again as he lashed out with his sword connecting across where a humanoid creatures guts would be. Both Derwin and the creature cried out in pain as both attacks struck true. Derwin's sight started dimming as unconsciousness started to take him. His sword slipping from his hands as he slowly sank to the ground, no longer aware of his surroundings.

Chapter 14

Derwin woke, bathed in sweat from the dream, the fear of the creature white-hot in his stomach and the remnants of the intense pain left him barely able to breath. Derwin scanned his surroundings as he fought to get his fear and breath under control. Reaching out, he grasped his katana bringing its comforting presence to bear against the fear and pain. Detecting no change in his environment other than the stillness of the forest noises due to his screams in his sleep, he went and stoked the fire, staring into the flame until the morning sunlight brightened his camp. He contemplated the dream, not sure if it was a portent or if it was just a dream. After reviewing it again and again, he came to the conclusion it must be a portent. Everything felt so real, and it didn't contradict known behaviors of the woods or defy his sense of logic. He wasn't sure if it would come true but he could define the experience as being relatively soon considering his power wasn't greater than what he had at this time. He ate breakfast then broke camp and walked back to the road. He walked until he broke his fast for his mid-day meal then jogged for an hour then walked the rest of the day.

*27

The next two days went by without incident as he traveled quickly towards Vilant. As he got closer to Vilant, the road became more frequented by other travelers heading towards the city. Farmers, with wagons going to sell their goods in town, merchants with wagons filled with goods brought from other countries as well as people walking or riding to go petition the city officials or the clergy for favors necessary for survival or well-being. Derwin got a few rides on carts or wagons with the promise of a meal and protection in exchange for resting his tired and fatigued mind and body. After eating and resting he would dismount the cart or wagon and jog on down the road. Towards the end of the day as he was walking, he came upon a farmer whose cart had lost a wheel. The farmer had the necessary supplies to repair it but didn't have the hands to manage both the cart and the repair. Derwin stopped and assisted him without question. The farmer, after the work finished offered Derwin an evening meal as thanks which Derwin accepted gratefully.

*28

As they were making camp, other farmers, merchants and pedestrians stopped to join the camp, asking Derwin for permission whom gave it with a smile. Derwin requested from all campers equipment and foodstuffs to feed everyone which was supplied without reservation. Derwin called all the guards that were available and with the various merchants permission, set up the nightly patrol of the camp. The night went by uneventfully and everyone properly rested left in good spirits towards Vilant. The campers mostly stayed together during the rest of the trip to the city but Derwin left them after the first day to make better time. Derwin entered the city near dusk and finding an inn he liked better than the last one, paid for a few days in advance then ordered food and an ale. He ate his repast quickly then pushing the plate away, sat back and sipped his ale. The inn, The Travelers Peace, was comfortable and well-kept unlike the other inn where the stains of blood from barroom brawls of untold years had accumulated without being properly cleaned up. The innkeeper and staff were friendly yet distant to everyone not considered locals. Derwin called for another ale and after receiving it, noticed a traveling entertainer set up a stool near the fireplace. He pulled a lyre from his back and checking the timbre and tone of the strings, began to sing a song Derwin had never heard before.

He comes by at midnight

She arrives in his sight

They dance in the moonlight

Then fade in the daylight

He sings a melody

She chants a parody

They dance in synchronicity

Then fade into history

Love the way you live

live the way you love

Be happy, don't cry

Live life before you die.

Those in the crowd whom knew the lyrics, sang along to the thumping of mugs and stomping of feet. At the end of the limerick the bard bowed then started another tune, this one more about drinking the night away to the cheering of the crowd. Derwin, getting a headache from the noise, rose, tossed a silver which bounced then rolled to a stop at the feet of the bard. He went to his room where he locked the door, undressed then climbed into bed, sleep coming quickly. Derwin awoke to the sound of someone

*26

banging on a door nearby. Noticing sunlight coming in the window, he rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He sighed as he forced his tired body up and over to the dresser where the pitcher of water and the washbasin sat. After his morning ablutions, he got dressed and studiously, went through his forms then prepared his spells for the day.

Arriving at the city watch office, he looked around for the sergeant he had spoken to the last time in town. Not finding him, he inquired with the counter guard about the work the sergeant had offered. The watch captain overheard them talking and walked up to the counter. "Who did you say you spoke to about work?" The captain inquired. "Captain Mutt, sir." Derwin replied. The captain nodded slowly, "Yes, he filled me in on the bandit capture. That was you?" Derwin nodded, "Yes, though the reasons for me doing it had nothing to do with the bounty. I was trying to save a young girl from being sold into slavery." The captain smiled, "Yes, he filled me in on the details and suggested you might be a good candidate for a small task the mayor wanted taken care of. Nothing overly dangerous, just some scouting of an area to the east. Rumor has it, there used to be an old town there and the mayor was curious as to its nature and the reasons its no longer there." Derwin bit his lip, thinking then spoke, "Usually towns die out when resources are depleted or attacks from others. It also depends on how long the town has been gone. After a time, only magical aid can bring requested knowledge to light. I am willing to go but don't be surprised by lack of information due to age of the town." The captain nodded, "Yes, I understand. All this was explained to the mayor but he wants it done anyway. Not sure why but well, he's the mayor. So we obey." Derwin did some calculations in his head then said, "five gold per day and I keep what I find other than any information pertaining to the town. That's my price." The captain frowned but stuck his hand out as he said, "Agreed. When will you start?" Derwin smiled, "Today, I will get what supplies I need if you will get me a map of the area so I know where I am going. Do you know how long it will take me to get to the site?" The captain shook his head, "Not really, we will figure out the distance once we have the map you have requested." Derwin nodded, "I will be at the Travelers Peace inn when you are ready." Bowing to the captain and guard, he turned and left, heading back to the inn.

Derwin stopped by the herb shop he had brought the young girl he had saved, on the way to the inn. The clerk, a woman in her sixties, was surprised to see him but once recovered she came around the counter and wrapped her arms around him saying, "It's you. You saved my daughter. Anything you want, I give gladly." Derwin, not pulling away said quietly, "I did what I did. Willingly, with no thought of reward or thanks. It makes me happy that a family is whole again. I come here to find out about some healing herbs." The woman, finally releasing Derwin from her embrace nodded and went behind the counter then pulled a few poultices from under the counter and said, "These are healing poultices, you cover the wounded area and tie it down. It will give relief from pain and will foster healing. If you need something faster, you will have to do it with magic. I would suggest one of the temples in the city but they will charge quite a bit for them. My poultices are a few silvers each, but for healing potions, it's fifty gold minimum." Derwin didn't have fifty gold, and so he said, "Five would do fine. And how is Talia? Is she well? The lady replied, "My name's Yelanda and Talia is doing very well. With the money you gave us and the money the city watch gave us we followed your advice. She is being tutored in many things with some not to her liking but we told her this is what you would have her do and so she does it. For you if no other reason. Please, take these with my blessing. Its the least we can do." Derwin smiled and nodded then bowed as he said, "Thank you Yelanda and give my regards to your husband and Talia." She nodded as Derwin turned and left the store where he decided to walk around town for awhile. He liked knowing where to find different shops and temples just in case he had need of their wares or services. He walked until mid-day, then returned to the inn. A city guard was there waiting for him as he went to a table and sat down. The guard handed him a scroll case, saluted him and left as Derwin opened the scroll case. He unrolled the paper and setting his sword on the table to hold down the left side of the scroll. The other side he used his dagger then he called for an ale and food. After paying for the meal and ale, he sat looking over the map, making mental notes of Vilant, and the ruins he was to go look at. He also noticed a rubbed out area just south of the ruins. It looked like someone had tried to erase that area for some reason. He was curious and figured if he had time he might look into it. "Why would someone erase a location on a map? To hide it? Could be it was a correction that hadn't been scribed correctly." Derwin shrugged, "all would be made clear in its due time." He thought. His meal arrived so he rolled up the scroll and put it back in the scroll case, set his sword to the side and ate his meal quickly. Lunch finished, Derwin rose, strapped his pack on his back and headed for the door. He had already let the innkeeper know he would be gone a few days but would return for the remainder of his paid room. Derwin left town by the north road, the same one he had come down to get to Vilant. He figured he would follow it north for an hour then go cross-country to the location marked on the map. By his calculations, it would take him three days to get there which wasn't a bad thing. Five gold a day would go well in his pocket to continue his training at the Martial Studios and studies at the mages guild. And so, several hours later found him crossing hilly plains with wooded areas in between.

*29

He made camp just before dark in a stand of tree's that followed the route he was on and seemed to be perfect for his purpose. He found dead branches and made a fire so he could make himself dinner. He had replenished his seasonings packets so the trail rations he made for dinner didn't taste too bad plus the last of the bread and cheese made for a filling repast. Derwin pulled out the map, and with the light of the fire got a good estimate where he was and how far he would get the next day. After that he laid out his bedroll, placing his sword part ways underneath with the hilt sticking out close to his hand. He laid down and watched the stars as he fell asleep.

Derwin woke to darkness. Not quite sure what woke him he cautiously looked out of half closed eyes. Spying movement near his pack, he slowly reached down and grasped his sword. In a burst of movement he was standing, moving to his pack as he realized it was a raccoon that was trying to steal food. The raccoon, alert to any movement ran into the woods as Derwin came to his pack. Lowering his sword and chuckling at the raccoon, he moved his pack closer to his bedroll then, sword in hand, scouted his campsite for anything else hanging about. Finding nothing of interest, he returned to his bedroll and slowly fell asleep.

*30

Derwin awoke to the sun rising and the whistles, cries, and warbles of natures creatures as they sent their simple prayers to the gods and goddess's of nature, balance, and the cycle of life.

Derwin rose and set about preparing his morning meal. As it cooked, he went through his forms. As he hadn't used any of his spells the previous day, he didn't have to memorize any. After his meal, he packed up his gear and started walking east. After the second day of travel, Derwin had to recalculate the distance versus his daily travel. With him not being able to jog part ways, the distance traveled wasn't as much as he was used to. He figured he would arrive at the ruins roughly a half day later then his original calculations. So with that in mind, he kept moving at the best speed he could manage.

*31

After two days of traveling, he made camp figuring he would get to the site the next day at around mid-day. Pulling out his chroniclers kit, he made notes in his travel journal on the direction and distance from Vilant he had traveled. He also noted the job requirements and whom he had discussed the particulars. After eating his evening meal, he cleaned up the dishes then stocked the fire and banked it. He scouted the area around camp then rolled out his bedroll and fell asleep watching the glow from the fire.

*32

The next morning he was loaded and moving east as the sun was coming up. Several hours later he had slowed down to keep an eye out for any signs of ruins, finally noticing several irregular mounds after about an hour. Clearing the brush and vines away from a mound, he found a short section of a stone wall which went in an irregular pattern across the land. Pulling his chroniclers kit, he started pacing off the stone wall sections to determine if this was an outer wall or a wall to a building. He finally determined it was an outer wall built for protection. Satisfied he had come to the ruins, he found an area where he set up his camp. Stocking up on dry wood from a nearby wooded area, he built a fire and set up his cooking gear to prepare a mid-day meal. As it cooked, Derwin started by drawing out the outer dimensions of the wall realizing it would take him quite a distance away from camp. So he returned to camp to eat and pack up his camp. After eating, he put out the fire and packed his gear then went north following the stone wall until it turned a corner going east. Then following the wall east, he paced off the wall, marking on his drawing as he went. He wasn't moving very quickly, so it took him over an hour to find the east wall heading south. He suspected where the gate would be on the south side but waited until he found the wall turning west, then kept pacing and drawing until coming to the corner going south. Perplexed, he checked his drawing trying to figure how he could have missed where the entry gate would have been. By his drawings, and the stones laying about, it seemed as though the wall didn't have a gate or entry point that he could find. Starting over with his pacing, he verified his findings and started clearing more of the stone wall so as to get a clearer picture of where the wall had been. Finding stones laying inside as well as outside the wall he estimated the wall was only five foot tall and it did go all the way around. By this time, it was starting to get dark so Derwin went back to his camp and got his evening meal cooking. His confusion had now turned to curiosity as to what was inside the walled area that those whom built it didn't want a gate or entry point. He had verified his findings, determining that each wall was about two hundred yards long giving the walls total length at eight hundred yards. He knew he had to start clearing out the inner area to find any other buildings or structures that would hopefully bring to light the reasoning of the wall. He figured it would take several days to do just a portion of the interior, he thought he would have to return to Vilant mostly empty handed. He thought about other options and finally came to the conclusion he didn't have to clear it all, just sections that required more scrutiny. Satisfied with his plan, he laid down on his bedroll and closed his eyes, letting the sounds of the area lull him to sleep.

Some time in the night he was jolted awake by a loud eerie moan coming from the not to distant east. He glanced around looking for anything closer but all was still and quiet. "Wait." he thought, "even the normal sounds of the area are somewhat muted, as though they were trying not to be too loud." He grabbed his sword and rose, walking around the camp staring outward as he moved. No movement or unusual sounds caught his attention so he moved back to his bedroll. Not quite ready to go back to sleep, he stoked the fire and with his sword unsheathed, stared into its flame in the hopes it would answer the questions rushing through his mind. "Why a wall with no gate? What was that moan he had heard? Why did the mayor want this site checked?" Many questions and few answers met his gaze from the fire. At some point in the night, he slept, sitting back to a tree, sword across his lap. Dawn arrived and his eyes snapped open as he jumped to his feet, sword poised in attack position. Seeing nothing, he relaxed his stance, lowering his sword until the tip rested on the ground. Finally getting his heartbeat back to normal, he sheathed his sword and prepared his morning meal to cook then sitting back to wait.

*34

After eating and banking the fire, he took his chroniclers kit out and moved to the inner south corner of the wall. Placing a stick in the ground about ten feet away from the inside of the outer wall, he started walking, scanning the ground as he went. Several times over the next two hours he stopped and cleared away shrubs and vines covering what lay beneath. He uncovered a few old stumps, rotting away almost to the ground. Other times, it was just a mound of dirt which he dug up to see if it hid anything beneath. Finding nothing, he would move on. The day came to an end with him barely finishing his first round. Tired and disappointed, Derwin stoked the fire and prepared his evening meal. After eating, he laid out his bedroll and fell asleep, sword in hand. Once again he was awakened by the eerie moan. This time it came from the northeast and the sounds of the forest were silent as though waiting for whatever it was to go away. Derwin wracked his brain trying to determine if he had seen or heard of anything that made that sound but with no luck. The hairs on his neck still standing up, Derwin stoked the fire and sat, back to the tree with his sword in hand.

*35

Morning came with Derwin still sitting there, sword ready. He had dozed off a few times but otherwise he had watched the area. Nothing had come to his attention during the night. Derwin stood, stretching sore and tense muscles until he could move normally again then set about preparing his morning meal, going through his forms albeit slower due to his stiffness and fatigue. Derwin had thought about moving his camp inside the outer wall to be closer to the area he searched but decided against it, a cold shiver coursing down his spine at the thought of being closer to that awful moan.

Moving into position for his second pass, he moved quickly, scanning the ground as he went. This time, whenever he would come across something unusual, he would quickly score it with his any-tool in the shape of a sewer rake. After determining the grounds contents, he would move on keeping up his pace. He finished his second run just after mid-day. Instead of stopping for a mid-day meal, Derwin kept moving, scanning the ground. Before he knew it he had increased his pace to a jog, barely noticing mounds as they went by. He finished his third round as the sun started to disappear over the horizon. He quickly headed back to his camp and the welcome fire where he rekindled the blaze and set his evening meal to cook. His pace and lack of sleep were taking its toll on Derwin. He was having problems focusing on his journal entries, making normally simple errors and having to go back to rewrite over them. Derwin finally put the book away, giving up for the evening. He ate his meal even though it hadn't fully cooked, then sitting with his back to the tree, sword in hand, he fell into a troubled sleep. Once again, he was awakened by the awful moan he had heard the two nights before. This time, it came from the north and much closer than the previous nights. Derwin, eyes piercing the darkness beyond the fire saw nothing but grass and trees. Derwin growled low in his throat, defying the fear that rested in his gut. Voicing a shout, he stood defiantly, screaming out at the night, "I will not fear the night nor anything that walks in it." Shaking all over he went to the fire and put on a pot of coffee. Moving to the side, he went through his forms to calm his mind and body until the coffee was ready. When he poured his first cup, his mind was focused, clear and his body was under his control again. He drank the coffee as he watched the treeline to the east. Tossing out the last of the coffee from his cup, he moved the pot off the fire to cool, then went to his bedroll and laid down. Using his memorization mantra, he calmed his mind enough that he drifted off to sleep and didn't dream.

*36

He awoke, sun blazing down setting the field aglow as the heat evaporated any trace of dew that might have fallen in the early morning. Derwin rose, stoked the fire and set his pot to cooking his morning meal. Derwin's nerves back under his control, he went through his forms then ate his meal. After cleaning up his camp, he went back into the confines of the wall, picking up where he had left off. Today, he scanned the ground quickly yet didn't change the steady pace he had set for himself. After making a full round, he kept going trying to get another done before sunset. As he scanned the eastern section, he caught a glint of something shiny further towards the middle of the area. Moving towards it, he noticed the white gleam of bones sticking out of the ground. Kneeling, he moved the vines away from bones and realized a necklace with a topaz had gotten his attention. The skeleton looked like it had been there for some time but the cloth, armor and weapons looked somewhat recent. Searching the body, Derwin found a tattered journal in the rotting backpack strapped to the skeleton. He took the journal, the topaz necklace and the few coins he found in a coin purse tied to the rotting belt. Everything else was in such bad shape, they weren't worth carrying around. Derwin put the coins and the necklace in his pocket then buried the remains. Then he opened the journal, scanning the pages until coming to the last page and the hastily scribbled warning on the page.

If you are reading this then you are in great danger. The phantom of these ruins will track you as long as you are within the confines of the walls. We tried to dismiss the phantom, giving it peace but it killed everyone else. I broke my leg as I was running to get away and now I will die. Its immune to normal weapons, and even our priest couldn't banish it. If you hear its wail, run, run... it comes for me...

Derwin closed the book and put it in his pouch to read later, he now knew more about what was out here as well as one of its limitations. He remembered his dream several days before, thinking "It is a portent, telling me to watch my path. My weapons are enchanted so maybe I would have a chance to hurt it. By my dream, I did but not with every strike. It must have some way to avoid being hit and hurt. I do have a spell for that I think. I must prepare myself for facing this phantom. It has caused me fear and that is inexcusable. Nothing causes me fear and lives or in its case, exists." Derwin also knew there were more bodies somewhere within the walls. His previous searches hadn't turned up any so they had to be closer to the center. Standing, Derwin discarded all thoughts of continuing his search pattern and with intent, strode towards where he thought the exact center of the area within the walls would be. As he came upon where he thought the center was, he noticed another skeleton off to the right. He went over and searched it. only taking what he could use which amounted to a few gold and silver. A holy symbol was gripped tightly in the skeletons bony hand as if the bones had calcified around the symbol holding it fast. Derwin buried the body then moved to the center, finally noticing a depression in the ground surrounded by large stone slabs. One slab lay broken off to the side which would have covered the dark hole in the middle of the stones. A rotted rope hung down into the hole, suspended by a piton driven into the stone. Derwin scanned the area for any other bodies. Seeing none, he looked into the hole in the ground. Using his dark vision, he peered down as far as he could see but didn't detect a bottom. The walls of the hole were stone, carved into the stone were runes that Derwin suspected would have been enchanted. Casting his Detect Magic cantrip, he was not surprised to see a dim glow coming from all the stone blocks but the broken one. Derwin suspected that stone, had it not been broken, would have shown its enchantment as well. Satisfied with his work for the day, he went back to his camp, rekindled the fire and set dinner on to cook. As he waited, he read the journal from the beginning. By the time his meal was ready, Derwin was angry. The journal entries stated the mayor of Vilant had contracted this group to come to these ruins and pull the center slab. Down in the depths, they were told was a book the mayor wanted but anything else they found they could keep. They didn't realize until it was too late that by pulling the center slab, they unleashed the foul phantom that now roamed the area at night. Whether the mayor knew it or not, he was responsible for the murders of three people and even if he didn't know about the phantom, he should pay for his crime. Derwin was relieved that the phantom couldn't move beyond the outer walls but he also knew, if he was to destroy it, he had to be within the walls as well. "Great risk brings great rewards" as his father would say just before he would make a very risky deal only to have it pay hundredfold.

Derwin ate quickly then pulled his spellbook from his pack. Casting Read Magic cantrip, he went through all his spells and found the one he knew he had. He figured he had one good strike and hopefully, it would destroy this foul creature. Once he confirmed the spell he wanted, he put away the spellbook and sat cross-legged began his mantra. Not to memorize spells, but to clear his mind for the battle he knew could be his last. After an hour, he went to his bedroll and laid down. Sleep coming slowly as his mind went over his forms, spells and abilities, all which would be tested the following night. He wouldn't run away but he wasn't going down into the hole. He would face the creature out under the moonlight, where Derwin had a slight advantage. Derwin could always attempt to move beyond the wall while the phantom couldn't. Derwin's last thought was a prayer to whichever gods or goddess's would hear his plea.

Chapter 15

*37

Derwin was up with the sun, preparing his morning meal then moving slowly through his combat forms. He moved into each one slowly, making the move fluid, stable and accurate. Afterwards, he ate then sat cross-legged and memorized the spells he would use later to battle the foul phantom that plagued the area within the stone walls. This morning he memorized Detect Magic, Disrupt Undead and light cantrips with True Strike as his rank one spells. True Strike was a one shot spell but it would be his first strike and hopefully it would be enough to allow him to destroy this abhorrent creature. He was prepared as much as he was able. He went to the center of the walled area where the slabs of stone were. Taking his journal out, he sat down and began making notes on the center slabs and all the information he had obtained through his own scouting of the area and what he had read from the journal the other party had made. Finishing his notes, he scouted for the other body that had to be somewhere nearby. Searching for over an hour turned up nothing. Derwin didn't think one of them had gotten away but he supposed it was possible. Otherwise, the only place the corpse could be was down the hole. Walking back to camp, he scanned the area as he went. Detecting nothing, he approached his camp noting nothing had changed.

While waiting for his food to cook, he took his and the other journal and gathered a few dozen stones, then piled them around the journals as a cairn to protect the journals just in case he didn't come away from this alive. He was a realist, but he also wasn't one to just give up. He would succeed no matter the cost even if it meant someone else would destroy the phantom. He would give them as much information as he possibly could to help. He ate his meal, then laying down on his bedroll, sword close at hand he napped the afternoon away to be ready for the evenings battle. Derwin woke to the setting of the sun. He got up and started dinner cooking as he scanned his spells in his mind. Detecting them to be intact, he waited for dinner. After eating, he pulled his katana and laying it across his legs, prayed to the gods that this weapon be blessed to rid the world of a foul being not meant for this world. In the light from the fire, he checked the blades edge. Not a blemish could he find nor was it dull as he ran a piece of old leather down its length, slicing the thin leather into pieces. Ready as he would ever be, he rose and walked with even strides towards the wall and his possible death. Coming to the wall he stopped. Looking left then right he pulled a cloth from his belt. He cast light on it and wrapped it about his forehead. Its dim light chasing the darkness away in a twenty foot area. Derwin pulled his katana, squared his shoulders and stepped over the wall. He stood there, in his combat form and waited. Scanning the area left to right, he readied his spells and abilities for the battle to commence. After a few minutes of detecting nothing, he screamed in draconic language, "I am here for you. You will be destroyed by my hand. I will not allow you to exist any longer."

He waited, continuing to scan the area as he moved slowly from form to form. He didn't have long to wait. Using his dark vision, he spied movement some sixty feet away. It was slight movement but enough for Derwin. Activating his psychic power, his armor came into being as it glowed a light blue covering his body then fading. Next he cast True Strike on his katana increasing his chance to hit greatly. Then he infused his arcane magic into his katana, increasing its balance, stability and accuracy by a small margin. He then waited, seconds ticked by then off to his left a figure loomed not forty feet away. Derwin released his psychic hold on his birthright, feeling his legs bunch as power flowed into them. He then charged the figure, meeting it halfway.

Swinging his sword in a cross body slash, he felt the blade sink into the phantoms form. The phantom shrieking with the pain of the attack and reached out in an attack of it's own. It's clawed hand missing Derwin's shoulder by mere inches. Derwin struck again, this time with a side slash that connected and cut deeply across where the creatures gut would be. The phantom shrieked in rage and pain as its form started breaking apart, small pieces drifting away from the phantom and dissipating in the night air. Derwin was taken aback. It was almost easy taking this creature out. He was so stunned as to how quickly the phantom was destroyed he barely noticed as another phantom reached out to touch him, missing his left arm as Derwin spun. Bringing his katana around in a head removing swing it connected but it went right through the phantom. The phantom struck out again, missing Derwin by a large margin due to Derwin's quick dodge to his right. Derwin swung again, this time to pierce the body where the heart would be. His blade meeting resistance then sliding into the phantom. The phantom howled in pain and hatred. The phantom reached out, but once again, missing Derwin by a large margin. Derwin swinging upward in a crotch shot, connected again, slicing up through the body as the phantoms form starting to break apart and dissipate. Derwin, breath coming in gasps, quickly turned around scanning the area and again, turning, scanned the other side. Nothing moved and no sound was detected. Derwin slowly lowered his sword but kept watching around him for any more surprise attacks. All was still and quiet. Derwin made his way back over the wall and returned to his camp. After stoking up the fire, he made some coffee, then sat drinking it as he contemplated the combat and the realization that not only had he destroyed the phantom, he had destroyed two of them. The Dwarfs journal only mentioned one phantom not two. He hadn't even gotten hit once though he was sure it wouldn't have felt good if his dream was any indication. After drinking a couple of cups of coffee, Derwin went over and laid down on his bedroll. Staring up at the stars he prayed to the gods his thanks for any assistance they had given to allow him to triumph over such foul creatures. He fell asleep with a triumphant smile on his face.

*38

Derwin woke to the sun bathing his face in a warm kiss of welcome. Derwin rose, stretching out his muscles as he contemplated his day. He realized that he hadn't been awakened by that awful moan that had kept him up several nights. He wondered why he hadn't woke the night before last to the moaning but couldn't figure if the creature had took a night off or something. Shrugging the mystery aside, he prepared his morning meal and went into his forms while it cooked. As he worked his forms, he noticed a blind spot in his routine, working through the forms again, he tried several forms to fill the blind spot. He finally figured out a slight deviation in one of his forms that would fill the blind spot, so added it to his morning routine. By this time, the morning meal had cooked a bit more than it needed but Derwin wasn't concerned with that.

After he ate, he sat down to memorize his spells. Detect Magic, Disrupt Undead and Light for the cantrips, True Strike as his rank one spells. And as normal, he gauged his memorizing ability to see if he could take one more and to his delight and surprise, he was able to memorize True Strike three times. Afterwards, he sat contemplating his growing power, something in the back of his mind was tickling his consciousness. He started reciting his mantra until his mind was open to his unconscious thoughts. A spell came to him from memories of reading over its arcane writings. Barely conscious of his actions, he pulled his pack closer and removed his writing kit and the special ink he always kept for writing spells. Fumbling open the ink jar he dipped the quill in the ink and opening his spellbook to an open page, Derwin began to write the arcane symbols needed to memorize and cast spells. He wrote for two hours, continuing to dip his quill into the ink jar as needed. After the last symbol had been written, his mind cleared of the information as Derwin looked down at the two new spells he had recalled from his memory of his studies. He couldn't memorize them yet, but he knew that they were rank one spells. In the morning he would have to look them over to determine how best to utilize them when the time came.

After cleaning up his camp, Derwin strapped on his pack and walked to the center of the walled in area. Staring down the hole, he steeled his resolve then pulled out his expensive yet strong and light, silk rope. This rope, less than half the thickness of normal hemp rope, could hold more than half again the weight. He was very glad that he had it even though it had cost him substantially more than normal hemp rope would have. Cutting away the rotted rope that hung from the piton driven into the cracks between stone slabs, he tied his rope to it and let the full length fall into the hole. After testing his weight against the piton and the knot, he wrapped the rope around his waist and started walking down the side wall into the depths below. After he went about fifty feet, he glanced down and with his dark sight, could see where the pit ended. He continued down until he stood unsupported by the rope. Looking around, he saw a dark opening going off to the north. Leaving the rope, he took out his cloth and cast light on it then wrapped it around his forehead. He didn't need the light but wanted it for closer inspection of the walls and floor. The walls, stone slabs the same as covered the ground on the surface, runes covering every inch of them. The floor was stone as well, it too was scribed with runes. Derwin suspected they all would glow with enchantments so he cast Detect Magic and concentrated on his surroundings. As he suspected, a dim glow surrounded him coming from the runes on the stones. Satisfied with his scrutiny of his surroundings, he repositioned his pack, pulled his sword and cautiously moved down the hallway.

His light spell cast light about twenty feet radius from him, with lightening the area beyond to less than darkness. He continually scanned the way ahead with his dark vision as well as normal sight. After about one hundred feet he noticed something laying in the middle of the hallway. Approaching cautiously, he realized it was another corpse. He suspected it was the third member of the previous group sent to retrieve the book. After searching it thoroughly, he found a decent set of leather armor, a set of lockpicks, several throwing knives, a mace, a sword, and coinage, from copper to gold. This body hadn't been subjected to the elements or the predations of predators so still had its skin which had ruptured from decomposition. Derwin took his time as he searched and removed all the items he wanted to keep. He would have to clean them up some before selling them due to the gore that covered them. He set them aside to pick up on the way out except for the coinage which he put in his coin purse.

"By the gods, man. That's nasty. You going to bury the poor fool?" Said a voice out of nowhere. Derwin spun, sword raised, looking out with his dark sight down the hallway in both directions. Seeing nothing, he stepped back, watching the way ahead and the way behind. "Who are you? Where are you? Show yourself?" He said loudly, his voice echoing down the hallway. "I am right here. My name is Sivanti, and I am showing myself." the voice said, with the hint of humor in his voice. Derwin kept glancing around, still not seeing anything. Eyes widening with realization, his mind recognized the voice didn't echo down the hallway like his did. It was more like the voice came into his mind directly, without vocalization to echo. Derwin knew of this as telepathy, his people being psychically active creatures, were able to utilize telepathy as part of their powers. But only a select few that took the egoist route could use this power.

"I hear you in my mind, but I still don't see you, nor do I know your intent. Please describe to me what you are and tell me your intentions towards me." The voice laughed at some hidden joke as Derwin's anger rose. "Bah, your no fun. Your holding me, nitwit. I am your katana." The voice said. Derwin eyed his sword cautiously, moving it back and forth then sheathing it. Really angry now, Derwin spoke with defiant command, "I have had enough of this. Either show yourself or I will ignore you and continue on in my inspection of this foul place." Sivanti grunted then said, "Geez, now I'm blind. You shouldn't put me away like that. Its disconcerting. I like being able to see around me. Its been a long time since one such as you has awakened me and I find myself intrigued by your activities. Pull me out again and I will explain." Derwin, not quite convinced, complied since having his blade bared made him feel better. "Now, explain." He demanded, anger in his voice. "okay, okay, calm yourself. You are a Magus, correct?" Derwin nodded, then realizing whoever he was conversing with may not be able to see his movements, said, "Yes, I am, but what does that have to do with anything?" Sivanti snorted then continued, "It has everything to do with it. Magi are extremely rare and the type of Magus that you are are even rarer. You see, I am what is called a black blade. A companion of sorts to very special magi. My intent is only to help you realize your full potential as a Magus. Well, and defend the followers of Satamake, but anyway. As your power grows, so will mine. My last magus had grown very powerful but time wasn't an ally and as he passed away, I went to sleep, waiting for another Magus with the potential that you have. I awoke last night as you were battling those creatures you called phantoms. I didn't say anything then because I didn't want to distract you and I wanted to see your mettle. I am now convinced that you have the potential to rise in power to equal if not exceed my previous magus. I don't know how long I slept but I am glad you had the potential to awaken me. Which brings me to the next order of business. You are a Xeph as my previous magus was. How is that possible?" Derwin's eyes widened in surprise as his memory brought back thoughts of the stories he had heard of this blade and it's original owner. "My ancestor used you and as the story goes, was able to talk to you like we are doing. My family all thought it was just a myth to keep the blade in the family. Now I see what my ancestor was and why he insisted we keep you in the family all this time. He was hoping another of his line would become a Magus that could awaken you. We don't know much about our ancestor, all the old records were lost. Nor do we know where he got you but now your awake, maybe you can answer a few of those questions. But lets save that conversation for a later date. Our present location is my primary concern." The blade responded with a hearty, "Agreed."

By this time his light spell had dissipated, so setting the blade against the wall, he recast it and retied it to his forehead. Blade in hand once more, he moved down the hallway coming to a turn to the right about a hundred feet later. Making the turn, he kept moving as nothing unusual caused him to delay. Proceeding another hundred feet it made another right turn. Sivanti said quietly, "Did you know we are moving downward too?" Derwin responded, "How can you tell?" Sivanti didn't respond immediately but finally said, "Well, every time you move me to the left or right, I can see behind us. By gauging the distance to the floor and the relative distance behind us, either we are moving downward in a very slow descent or the hallway is closing in behind us. The latter option I would rather not consider." Derwin sighed, then going down on one knee, he looked behind him. Not detecting any difference, he went prone and finally noticed a slight descent. He estimated roughly five feet every hundred foot as they moved down the hallway. They had come about four hundred feet which put them about twenty feet lower than the little room with the hole to the surface. Continuing to move down the hallway, they went three hundred feet then it made another right turn. This put them roughly thirty five feet below the starting floor. Derwin shook his head. "This is unusual. It's just hallways so far. No rooms, no alcoves, nothing, just hallway. It doesn't make sense." Casting Detect Magic again, he was greeted by a dim glow all around him, no different then the first hallway. "Maybe there's secret doors around here somewhere?" Sivanti suggested. Derwin nodded, "That could be. They would be hidden very well for us not to notice them. But such is the way of secret doors. I don't relish the thought of having to search every inch of wall to find out if there is any. Let's just go on and see where it ends first. Then we can decide what to do from there." Sivanti only grunted his agreement. After recasting his light spell, they followed the hallway further coming to another right turn after another two hundred feet. By this time they were about forty feet down from the entry chamber. Derwin pondered several questions as he walked, "Why so many hallways going downward? What is the point of it?" After another hundred feet, another right turn which put them roughly fifty feet below the entry chamber.

Derwin's frustration level was rising having nothing to do but walk down the same looking hallways over and over again. Finally, after moving another fifty feet, Derwin spied a door at the end of the hallway. Sighing with relief, he walked to the door. About ten feet from the door he heard a "snick" coming from the wall to his left. Trying to dodge backward, Derwin's feet slipped on the falling floor panel as it dropped out from under him. Derwin, reacting out of desperation reached out with his open hand barely catching the ledge as he fell. Quickly tossing Sivanti up on the ledge, Derwin reached up with his other hand and slowly began pulling himself up. Finally rolling away from the pit on his side as he gasped for breath from the effort. After he rested a few minutes he rose then looked down into the pit he had barely escaped falling into. He couldn't see the bottom with the light and even his dark vision, he didn't see the bottom. Taking a copper out of his pocket, he let it fall and counted as it descended. About a ten count went by did he hear it clink as it landed. Shivering as he stood, he said, "Now that's a deep pit. I wouldn't be alive if I had fallen all that way." Sivanti agreed saying, "Yes, it would have brought our relationship to a sudden stop and I probably would have went back to sleep for another untold amount of time. Not to mention being stuck down at the bottom of a pit. Don't tell me you don't have anything to slow your fall? Your ancestor had a crude spell that would allow him to slowly descend into pits such as this one." Derwin shook his head, "I do have a spell, but I have limited casting capabilities. I only get three rank one spells per day and that spell would have used one of them. I didn't think I would need such a spell which obviously, I am in error. In any case, getting to the other side is the problem at hand. It's ten feet, I may be able to jump it but I would need a running start. First though, I will lessen the weight I am carrying by throwing my pack over." Removing his pack, he tested its weight and with all his strength, threw it towards the door. It landed a few feet past the pit to Derwin's relief.

Derwin moved back along the hallway a good fifty feet, sheathing Sivanti with an apology, Derwin started to jog as he kicked in his psychic birthright and his legs surged with power. Picking up the pace to a full out run, Derwin waited until his foot stepped a few inches from the pit then launched himself into the air clearing the pit by a good five feet. Coming to a stop, he returned to his pack and strapped it back on then unsheathed Sivanti. Derwin grinned, "Well, one obstacle out of the way. Let's hope there are no more surprises." Sivanti remained silent as Derwin walked to the door. Casting Detect Magic, he saw the dim glow on the walls, floor and ceiling of the hallway but not on the door. Reaching out, he turned the handle then realized it was locked. Taking off his pack, he removed his any-tool and after setting Sivanti against the wall, took the tool in both hands and concentrated on a large crowbar as he moved pieces of the any-tool into shape. Setting the end of the crowbar between the door and the jamb, he applied pressure using not only his strength but also his body to give it more power. He heard the snapping of wood as the door gave way, dropping the metal locking mechanism to the ground in a loud clang. Returning the any-tool to its original shape, he strapped it back to pack and put the pack on. Retrieving Sivanti, he pushed the door open the rest of the way.

Inside, the room was huge. Even Derwin's dark vision couldn't see the far wall. Walking into the room, Derwin saw the walls to the left and right and estimated the ceiling to be about forty foot high but still couldn't see the opposite wall. He noticed something large in the center of the room but couldn't determine what it was with his dark sight. Derwin's danger sense was tingling, something was dangerous in here, he just couldn't pinpoint it's location. Derwin addressed Sivanti, "Siv, Did you and my ancestor ever explore ruins and dungeons like these?" Sivanti responded, "Yes, some. But my awareness is somewhat limited. I can see and hear but not quite like you do. Your ancestor had asked me at one time how I saw and heard things and how I knew what things were. I explained it like this. I kinda feel something below me and the word floor comes into my thoughts. Same with walls and even you. Xeph's "feel" a certain way which is why I knew you were one. I just have to ask myself a question and if I knew it before, it comes to me." Derwin nodded, "Sounds complicated and maybe even a bit scary, not knowing something that you feel you should know already. Well, what kind of sense do you get from this room?" Sivanti was silent for a few moments then replied, "I get the sense its big. Like a huge open space surrounded by walls, ceiling and floor. I know it's a big room but that's what comes into my thoughts. Otherwise, nothing else stands out. Sorry I couldn't be more helpful." Derwin waved the apology away, saying, "Don't worry about it. If what you said about your power growing as mine does, then we just need to get more powerful. Then maybe your senses will increase to help out more." Sivanti grunted unhappily as Derwin moved towards the large object in the center of the room.

As he got closer, his sense of unease increased. When he had gotten about thirty feet away he stopped, the hair on his neck standing on end. "Siv, Do you get any sense of the object ahead? Anything come to mind?" Sivanti reached out his senses, pulling them back quickly, saying, "Yes, I get the sense of power, and something else..uh, Danger, that's it. Like it would be dangerous to get closer." Derwin nodded, "I get that same feeling. But I will get closer because I need to know what's going on here." Putting action to his words, he strode towards the object, finally realizing it was a stone sarcophagus set up a few feet on a pedestal. Covering the sarcophagus was runes etched into the stone. Casting Detect Magic, Derwin was bathed in powerful waves of magic that almost blinded him. Blinking away spots he dismissed his magic sense as a few tears ran down his face. "This is a sarcophagus, and it's bound with extremely powerful magic. Magic I wouldn't want to mess with for a long, long time. I'm thinking we search the room but leave the sarcophagus alone for our protection." Sivanti replied with sarcasm in his voice, "Your the boss. Not like I can walk away if I want to." Derwin chuckled and turned right headed for the east wall as he cautiously scanned the floor for any deviations in its blandness. Reaching the wall, he turned left and followed it to the corner then made a left keeping the wall to his right.

As he went, he scanned the floor and wall, walking very slowly so as to miss nothing unusual. After searching the entire length of the wall he returned to the door. "Nothing here but the sarcophagus which we will _not_ bother. The gods alone knows what would happen if we messed with it. I suppose we are done here. You ready to go?" Sivanti laughed, "Really? No, I would rather stay here forever. Like no way. Anytime you want to go, I go too." Derwin shook his head and smiled as he headed out the door. Removing his pack, he slung it with all his strength and sighed with relief as it landed on the other side. Then moving back into the room, started jogging as he kicked in his birthright then broke into a run. He cleared the pit landing on his feet. He slowed to a stop, turned and retrieved his pack then started the long trek out of this place.

After he climbed out of the hole, he untied his rope, coiling it back up and putting it back into the hidden sack, then looked at the broken slab. Pulling out his rope again he threw it on the ground then pulled his any-tool out and set the pack down. Leaving Sivanti unsheathed and sticking up out of the ground, Derwin approached the broken slab. Taking the tool in both hands, he concentrated on a block and tackle as he manipulated the different moving parts. After a few seconds, he stood the block and tackle over the hole and maneuvered his rope through the pulleys. Stepping over to the broken slab, rope in hand he looped the rope around the closer half until he had it wrapped tight. Moving back to the block and tackle, he took the other end of the rope and pulled hand over hand until all the slack was out. Bracing his feet, he used his arms and shoulders to move the block. At first, it defied his efforts but finally started to lift and slide towards the hole. After Derwin got the slab suspended under the block, he slowly set it down, covering half the hole in the ground. Removing the rope, he moved to the other slab repeating the same thing with it. This time, he positioned it standing on its edge as he moved in and removed the rope. Moving the block and tackle out of the way, he stood behind the slab and gave it a push which caused it to slam down into position, blocking the hole from view.

Looking around the area, he saw vines, shrubs, and a few small mounds. He took the any-tool and reconfigured it into a spade, then dug up the mounds, moving the dirt to the stone slabs until he had covered them completely with about a foot of dirt. Digging up a few shrubs to the roots, he moved them over to the now dirt covered slabs. Making holes in the dirt, he buried the roots into the soil and packed them down. After doing this with several shrubs, he stood back and surveyed his handiwork. If all went well, the shrubs would grow again hiding the location of the hole to the sarcophagus from prying eyes and hands whom couldn't know or understand what was inside the crypt. After cleaning up the best he could, he repacked his pack, slung it over one shoulder with Sivanti in the other hand and headed for his campsite. "Why did you do all that?" Sivanti asked. "I wouldn't want someone finding the crypt and trying to open the sarcophagus. No telling what they would unleash on the world. Besides, I might decide to come back here once I got powerful enough to handle the magic guarding whatever is in the sarcophagus. Who knows, it could be useful to me at some later date." Derwin replied. Both of them lapsed into silence as he walked. Stepping over the wall, he turned and looked out over the landscape that hid something so powerful, Derwin hesitated in wanting to disturb its resting place.

After a moment, he turned and noticed smoke coming from where his campsite was. He strode purposefully towards the camp, Sivanti in hand, pack strapped to his back. Once in sight of camp, he noticed a figure stirring a pot and taking a taste of what was in it. He finally noticed it was a woman as he stopped a dozen feet from her. "Hello, May I join your camp?" He inquired. "Please do Derwin, I would be glad of the company." she replied. Derwin was taken aback, "How do you know my name and what may I call you?" He asked. She waved away the question by saying, "What you have done is a great favor to this world and will not go unrewarded. And so, I will tell you several things. What lies in the crypt should never see the light of day or darkness may fall on this land. Be not concerned for your shrubs for they will prosper and the entryway will remain hidden.

As you know, the mayor of Vilant wanted a book from the crypt. What he does not know is there is no book. It is a lie to get him to open the sarcophagus and let the evil that lies within out. And of course, we cannot allow that. I have already sent an emissary to him to prevent him sending any more groups here to recover what is not here. As for you, I give you these words of reassurance. Norena is well and is doing well in her studies. If she continues at the pace she has kept, it will not be long until she will be free to pursue her own course. Also, the necklace you found is enchanted. It's purpose is not unlike the armor on a rhinoceros or a armadillo. It will make you harder to hurt. It is safe to wear so have no fear. Now, please, have some stew. You have worked hard today." She stepped back and was gone. Derwin stood speechless as he watched where she had stood. Sivanti said, "Try the stew. Don't be rude. The goddess wouldn't appreciate it." Derwin walked over to the pot and seeing a plate and fork sitting on the ground, picked them up and dished out a generous helping of stew. He brought the first bite to his mouth and the smell of it hit him as he began eating with earnest, still standing. After the plate was empty, he set down his pack, pulled Sivanti from his sheath and stuck him into the ground. He dished out the rest of the stew and sat down to eat it slowly savoring the flavors as well as enjoying the kind words of a goddess. After he finished eating, he picked up the plate, fork, and pot and took them to the closest stream and washed them. Then returned to his camp where he rolled out his bedroll and laid down, Sivanti close at hand. He took the necklace out of his pocket and did the clasp around his neck. He didn't feel any different but trusted the goddess to speak true. They talked of Derwin's ancestor and Derwin told Sivanti of Norena and all he had done since leaving home two months before. Derwin fell asleep and slept soundly with nothing disturbing him.

Chapter 16

*39

Derwin woke to the sounds of the forest in the early morning. Rising and stretching he froze, looking around him. He wasn't in his camp where he had went to sleep. There wasn't a fire and no cooking gear was set up as it was the night before. His bedroll was the only thing present that he remembered laying out. His pack was nearby as well as Sivanti, his katana. Derwin picked up Sivanti as he said, "Sivanti, you awake?" Sivanti replied, "I really don't sleep like you do. I just get quiet and think about things so I have a notion on what's happening around me. Why do you ask?" Derwin motioned around him, "We aren't in the same place we were last night. Did you notice anything as I slept?" Sivanti was silent a moment then replied, "No, I didn't notice anything. I did keep a lookout for awhile but I got bored and started thinking about some things. Where are we if we aren't in the same place?" Derwin shook his head, "I don't know. I will have to scout around to find out. Normally I would get some food ready but this morning I'm not hungry and well, I am concerned with where we are." Derwin rolled up his bedroll and tied it to his pack, strapping his pack on and sliding Sivanti into his belt, he started moving away from camp in a widening circle, each time getting further and further away from where he woke. It didn't take him long to find the road leading to Vilant as he found a sign pointing towards the city. He remembered the sign as being about a half day north of Vilant so placing his feet on the road south, he set out for the city. He got into his travel pace and before long saw Vilant in the distance. This made him wonder how he had gotten this close to the city. The only thing he could think of was the goddess moved him as he slept, keeping him safe and putting him closer to his destination. Accepting that as the only option, he walked into town and immediately went to the city watch office that was close to the entrance gate. Inside he inquired of Captain Mutt and was told the captain was busy with a witness and would be with him shortly. Derwin sat down to wait, hand gripped on Sivanti's hilt. Derwin called out to Sivanti in his mind and heard Sivanti respond. "Ah, good. now we can converse with none thinking I've lost my mind." Derwin said to Sivanti. Sivanti laughed and replied, "Your not considering that you might already have lost your mind, talking to your sword and all."

Derwin shook the blade, "Oh, stop. It's difficult enough for me to think you are intelligent without you putting a cloud over my sanity. Which also reminds me. I suppose I have to find a different way to hang you on my belt. You don't like the sheath so maybe I will get a weapon ring for you." Sivanti responded, "That would be ok by me. Those sheaths make things so complicated. If you think a ring would be better, then so be it. Would you be adverse to getting me a gold ring with maybe a gem in it? I have to look my best and as everyone knows, it's all in the accessories." Derwin couldn't help himself and laughed out loud getting a suspicious look from the counter guard. "Siv, your gonna get me into trouble if you keep making comments like that. But really? You want a gold ring?"

Sivanti, sounding smug said, "Well, yes. Why not. You clothe yourself in good clothing and have good quality gear. Why not pamper your sword with something nice once in a while?" Derwin gave a heavy sigh as he conceded the point, "Fine, I will see what I can find and we'll make it look nice yet tasteful." Sivanti, sounding pleased, said, "Thanks." Derwin nodded, but said nothing as he saw Captain Mutt walk out of his office trailing a young woman who was wringing her hands and looking worried. Derwin stood and walked over to the counter as the captain bid the young woman a good day. She left as he turned to Derwin and said, "Ah, you have returned. Good. The mayor has been looking forward to your report. I just got word this morning that when you showed up, to escort you to his office." He turned to the counter guard saying, "I will return shortly with lunch for both of us." The counter guard stood and saluted then thanked the captain as he and Derwin headed out the door. The trip to the mayor's office was quick and silent. The captain lost in his own thoughts and Derwin, not wanting to intrude, kept silent. Sivanti on the other hand was constantly making comments or asked a question about the people or business's they passed by. Less than five minutes later they walked into city hall where the captain led them to a desk where a middle aged man sat reading over some papers.

The man looked up and recognizing the captain, smiled as he greeted him. "Good day Captain Mutt. What can I do for you today?" Mutt removed his hat, then motioned at Derwin saying to the man, "This is Derwin Lightbreeze, the explorer the mayor asked to see once he got back to town." The man behind the desk rose, saying, "Oh, yes, just a minute, let me see if he will see you." the man went to a door next to his desk, knocked then when someone replied "yes?" opened the door and stuck his head in. The conversation was too low for Derwin to hear but a few seconds later the man opened the door wide, smiling broadly at Derwin as he motioned him to enter. The captain followed Derwin into the office which was immaculately appointed. Tasteful paintings hung on the wall, expensive carpet laid on the floor with an exquisite divan sitting off to the left. To the right of that was a matching chair and a expertly crafted table sitting in front of the divan. Beyond the chair towards the back of the room was a large, very expensive mahogany desk with a stick-thin man in his late fifties sitting with his fingers intertwined and an obviously fake smile plastered on his face just below a full bushy moustache.

He rose and with exaggerated movements strode around the desk as he spoke, "Mr. Lightbreeze, I am so glad to finally meet you in person. I have heard many things, all good about you. Now that you have returned, I am fully at your convenience to hear your report. Captain Mutt, Thank you so much for escorting Mr. Lightbreeze. I don't want to keep you from your duties. We will talk later." Mutt saluted and bowed then turned and left the room as the mayor was ushering Derwin into the chair that sat next to the divan. The mayor sitting on the edge of the divan, back stiff as he smiled at Derwin. Derwin set his pack down next to the chair, reached into it and pulled out both his and the other parties journals and held them in his lap. "I have been led to understand you have had a visitor that expressed concern over my journey?" Derwin asked, Derwin didn't think it was possible but the mayor's back stiffened even further as he said, "uh, ah, yes, actually. I was informed as to an unfortunate miscommunication between me and someone in my employ. Seems like they got incorrect information which means your journey was unfortunately, for naught. You see, I am a historian of sorts, I find the history of my family, this city and well, historical facts of any kind just fascinating. I was led to believe that in the ruins you went to was historical volumes on not only the ruins themselves but the city of Vilant as well. Of course, now that I know the information on the ruins turned out to be incorrect, I have to look elsewhere for my information. Regardless of all that, I am still quite interested in your assessment of the ruins. I see you made notes concerning them?" Derwin nodded, then holding up the journal written by the other party, said, "This is the notes from the previous group you sent there. Unfortunately, they are all dead. Killed by some mysterious entity that roamed the area. I suggest you read the last entry first to understand what happened to them.

My journal is complete with drawings of the ruins as well as distances the wall went as well as direction. It is all very strange though. The wall goes all the way around with no points of entry and after extensive searching, nothing was found in the interior of the wall. My notes states all of this in more detailed terms. I have just summarized the entirety of the journal. I leave them in your hands and hope you send a prayer to the gods for the souls of the last group that lost their lives in that area." Derwin had already scanned both journals before deciding what to say and had noticed them both had been altered to hide the underground crypt. Derwin had adjusted his report to reflect the new information written in the journals. The mayor took the books as he said, "Yes, of course, such an unfortunate loss of life based on misinformation. I will of course, pay a visit to the gods and goddess's temples to pray for the souls of the dead. I owe you compense for your services and hope all is well on your future endeavors." With that said, he handed Derwin a heavy pouch of coins Derwin suspected of being gold then stood and ushered Derwin out, smiling broadly as he shut the door to Derwin's back.

Derwin left the mayor's office and went to the Traveler's Peace inn, where he got his room key and went to his room with a request for a meal and ale to be brought up. Back in his room, Derwin laid out all his belongings from his pack on the bed and using the washbasin, started cleaning them up. He did the same with the armor and gear he had taken from the corpse in the underground crypt. Before long a knock on the door announced his mid-day meal had arrived. Opening the door, he ushered the serving woman in and motioned to the desk where she took his meal and ale. "Also, would you be so kind as to dispose of the water in the basin and refill the pitcher please?" He asked handing her a gold. She smiled and curtsied as she replied, "Of course, sir. At once." Taking the pitcher and the mostly full basin with her as she left the room. Derwin shut the door and moved to the desk, taking a drink of the ale, savoring its bitter flavor. Piling some meat and cheese onto a slice of bread he chewed slowly as he gazed over the gear on the bed. Coming to a decision as he finished the food he held, he walked over and cast detect magic. Looking over the items, he paused at the things that glowed with various intensity. His any-tool glowed with a dim light which didn't surprise him, knowing it was enchanted when he purchased it. His katana glowed dimly as well which he suspected it would. What drew his attention was the necklace he had gotten from the corpse in the crypt. It too glowed with a dim light.

He picked it up and concentrated, trying to determine what kind of magic it was imbued with. After studying it for a few seconds, he confirmed it was imbued with transmutation and wasn't arcane magic but divine. He went over and piled more meat and cheese onto a slice of bread and ate it as he contemplated what he knew of divine magic. Divine magic was given to clerics of the gods. He knew of only two types of transmutation magic, protection and polymorph effects. He inspected the necklace for any writing or blemish but detected nothing. He did notice the topaz was held in place by something that wasn't metal. It was hard to the touch but felt almost bark-like or shell-like, he wasn't sure. This only reinforced his thoughts that this necklace was for protection, not polymorph effects. And with not finding any writing or any other way of activating the magic, he concluded either it was constantly active or activated by very specific conditions he had no knowledge of. With what the goddess had said and what she had not said led him to believe her words as to the properties of the necklace. He figured once back in Drava, he could talk to Tanquel about it and see if he knew or could divine what its magical properties were and what they did. He finished his meal about the time a knock on the door brought Derwin out of his musings on the properties of the necklace.

Opening the door, the serving woman was there holding his refilled pitcher and basin, empty of dirty water. He waved to the dresser as he returned to the bed and his scrutiny of the items that lay there. As the woman was closing the door with his plate and mug in hand, Derwin called out, "Miss." She stopped and looked at him questioningly, as he asked, "Where would I go to sell armor and weapons I have no need of?" She looked at him as she thought then responded, "There's a blacksmith over on the next street east of here. He would be your best choice for those type of things." He thanked her as he gave her another silver, then with a smile he shut the door. Repacking his pack, putting all his camping gear into the hidden sack to save weight. After strapping his pack on his back, he grabbed the sacks with the armor and weapons he didn't want and headed out the door. Following the woman's instructions he walked over to the next street and heard the hammering of the smith as he worked at his forge.

Stepping inside the hot forge, he watched the blacksmith as he hammered on a piece of white-hot metal. Small shards of molten metal flying off in all directions at every strike. After a few minutes, the metals color started to change from white to yellow to orange at which point the blacksmith stuck it back into the coals of the forge to reheat. Stretching to relieve the tension in his back the blacksmith finally noticed Derwin standing there watching. A smile lit the blacksmiths face as he said, "Good day sir. Did you enjoy the show?" Motioning to the piece of metal, heating in the forge. Derwin smiled as he responded, "Yes, its most enlightening watching someone who knows his craft go about their work." The smith beamed at the compliment as he asked, "What may I do for you today sir.? A weapon? Armor? something for the home?" Derwin shook his head as he held up the sacks, "I wish to sell some armor and weapons if your in the market to buy. A set of medium leather armor, a mace and a sword." The smith, reaching over with a set of tongs, turned the piece of metal over to heat the other side, said, "My shop is through that door. Let's see what you have there."

Derwin followed him into the shop that had armor and weapons of various types and even a few made of unusual metals. Derwin pulled the armor out of the sack and laid it on the counter then pulled the weapons and laid them beside it. The smith, running his hands over the armor then picking up the sword and mace in turn finally said, "The armor is of very high quality which will increase its value, but the weapons are of normal craftsmanship. I will give you one seventy five gold for the lot. Derwin agreed, not wanting to dicker over price and waited as the smith took a key out of his apron and unlocked something below the counter Derwin couldn't see, then pulled a handful of wrapped gold out as he started counting. Each wrapped roll was in twenty gold increments. After setting eight of them on the counter, he counted out another fifteen gold and set them on the counter. Derwin started collecting the gold and putting them in his pouch that he kept inside his shirt. As he was stowing away the gold, he inquired of the smith, "Do you work with silver or gold at your forge? I would like to replace my sheath with a sword ring instead. The smith shook his head, "No, you have to get it plated for something like that. I can do the ring but not the plating. Why change to a ring? It's more dangerous with the blade bare and the metal could damage the edge. And its against local law to carry an unsheathed blade." Derwin smiled as he pulled his katana from its sheath to a relieved sigh from Sivanti, "Sight, goody.. I can see again." Derwin's smile widened at Sivanti's thought as he held out the katana blade turned inward offering the hilt to the smith.

The smith, eyes gleaming, took the sword in hand, bringing it around and inspected the blade. The smith made a sound of surprise as his head came up to look at Derwin. Holding the hilt out in the same gesture Derwin used, offered the weapon back to him. Derwin took it and resheathed it to Sivanti's cry, "Not again." The smith, eyes glittering with admiration, spoke, "I have never seen this level of craftsmanship on a blade. Its superbly made. Even I could not craft it's equal. Even a metal ring won't dull that blade. You would be the envy of any who would recognize the quality of that blade. Be wary though, there would be some who would do anything to possess such a weapon." Derwin nodded, then said, "I thank you sir and wish you the best in your crafting. May your hand not stray in its strikes." The smith, again, blinked in surprise, very rarely hearing a smiths prayer coming from someone not of the forge. He responded, "And to you sir, it was an honor to be able to see a blade of such exceptional make. Please feel welcome to come watch anytime."

Derwin bowed and left the shop, heading down the street, noting each and every shop and what they offered as he went. He searched for several blocks before finding a shingle depicting a silver cup and a gold spoon, both partways covered in its special metal. Entering the shop, he approached the counter where a middle aged human man sat on a stool watching him as he approached. As Derwin came abreast of the counter, the man said, "Well met, sir. What may I interest you in today? A fine set of silver plated wine cups? Or some gold earrings for the missus?" Derwin smiled, "No, I don't have a missus. But I would be interested in a weapon ring for my sword." The man nodded as he stood and walked over to one side of his counter and pointed through the glass at several weapon rings in silver, gold and some encrusted with gems. Derwin sighed, knowing that as soon as he pulled Sivanti, he would be wanting the gaudy gemmed ones. Derwin pointed at a silver one with a pearl set within the ring showing outward. "May I see that one sir? I wish to check its fit on my blade. The man nodded as he slid the small door in the back of the display aside and picked up the figure eight weapon ring and set it on the counter where a fine plush cloth sat. Derwin pulled Sivanti out of the sheath as he said, "You keep doing this and I will find a way to get you back for this indignity." Derwin thought back, "Quiet, and look about you. You wanted a weapon ring, and here we are trying to get you one." Derwin set the blade on the counter and picked up the ring. Sliding it up the blade it stopped a good inch from the quillians. "Nope, not quite. Lets try another one. Lets keep it in silver but with jewels if you don't mind." Derwin said.

The merchant smiled and nodded, picking out another one that looked a bit bigger. Trading it with the pearl set one, Derwin repeated the maneuver, this time it meshed up against the quillians which to Derwin was too far up. Pulling it off, he shook his head. "It should stop here." Pointing to the inch of area that didn't have an edge but was away from the quillians. The merchant nodded and took out several more in silver. After trying them all, with none of them fitting to Derwin's satisfaction, they went to gold with the same results. The merchant, frustration written on his face suddenly brightened as he held up a finger. "Maybe, just maybe I have what would fit perfectly. It would be a bit more costly but would look incredible with such a fine blade. Turning, he went to a cabinet off to one side, opening it, he pulled out a small box. Bringing the box over, he set it on the counter and pulled off the top. Nestled inside was a weapon ring made of platinum, with a single small ruby set in its side. Derwin touched Sivanti as he picked up the ring and slid it up the blade. Sivanti made ooh and aah sounds as he watched it move up his blade, stopping just past the edge but not meeting the quillians.

The merchant beamed, "A perfect fit, wouldn't you say so sir?" Derwin sighed, as he responded, "Seems so. What's the price on it?" The merchant looked contrite as he said, "Sir, this weapon ring is one hundred and twenty gold. And I have lowered the price. I have had it for a long time and couldn't sell it until now." Derwin, not wanting to disappoint the merchant or Sivanti, sighed and nodded as he reached into his pouch and started putting roll after roll of wrapped gold coins on the counter. The merchants face changed as his mouth opened in surprise at seeing six rolls of gold coins sitting on the counter. His surprise, short-lived as he smiled broadly and collected the rolls quickly, making them disappear even faster than a magician could. Derwin undid his belt and removed the sheath, then replaced it with the weapon ring and retied his belt. Taking Sivanti, he slid him home in the ring. The ruby gleamed as Sivanti purred his pleasure at such a beautiful trinket just for him. Taking the sheath in hand, Derwin bowed to the merchant who bowed back, smile wide enough to crack his face as Derwin turned and left the shop.

Chapter 17

Derwin walked down the street holding Sivanti's hilt in one hand and the sheath in the other. Not paying much attention to his surroundings, he was surprised when he heard a voice say "Halt, you with the sheath. Stop." Derwin stopped and turned seeing a city watch patrol of four guards as they came up to him hands close to weapons. Derwin, not quite sure what was going on said, "What's the matter constable?" The lead guard pointed towards his sword, "Your blade can't be bared in the city. Even though it's in a ring, it can't be bare." Derwin sighed as he motioned them to wait. Then slowly pulled Sivanti from the ring saying silently, "Sorry, Siv, city rules. I won't go against them at this time." Sivanti grumbled but made no complaint as Derwin slid the blade into the sheath then looked at the guard. "Sorry, but is that acceptable constable?"

The guard looked hard at Derwin then he and his fellows marched on down the street. Derwin, now cognizant of where he was, found he was near the inn so decided to get an ale and figure his next move. After sitting at a table in the rear of the inn, he ordered an ale then stood and removed his belt. He took the weapon ring off and put the sheath on the belt then put the ring back on after it. Putting his belt back on, he pulled Sivanti from the sheath and leaned him up against his leg, under the table out of direct sight. Sivanti, not pleased, said, "Why of all that's holy would they not allow a simple sword to be bare in public? It's not like I have genitals or anything like that. It's so unfair." He pouted. Derwin shook his head thinking to Sivanti, "In some cultures it's considered a challenge to whatever authority might exist in the area. I should have known to listen to the smith before walking with you bared. It's my fault so just let it be. I put both sheath and ring on my belt so in town, you will be sheathed, but once out of town, I can put you into the ring. That's the best I can do for now. We will find a way for you to be in the ring without getting harassed. ok?" Sivanti mumbled "ok." and fell silent. Derwin had been thinking about his ancestor and what Sivanti had told him of him. Something felt off but he wasn't sure what it was. Then it occurred to Derwin, Siv didn't know he was a Kensai Magus as well. He took a sip of ale and directing his thoughts to Sivanti, said, "Siv, you said my ancestor was a bladebound magus. Did you know there are more types of magi than the normal and bladebound?"

"No, I didn't. What other types are there?" Sivanti asked. Derwin collected his thought's and responded, "Let's see, your basic Magus, Bladebound, Kensai, Hexcrafter, Spellblade, Staff magus, Myrmidarch, Skirnir, and Soul Forger. I think that's all of them. My master told me about them and a little about their specialties. I forgot to mention when we were talking about it before was that I am also a kensai magus as well. Kensai are specialists in a specific type of weapon. The Katana is my specialty and I have and will acquire special abilities and skills very specific to any katana I use. I picked the katana because of you being a katana and being in the family, you are an heirloom I wanted to use out of respect for my ancestor." Sivanti mulled the new information over in it's thoughts and said, "So, you are now two types of magi. That's interesting. Your ancestor and my friend didn't say anything about being able to mix different types which doesn't surprise me considering he didn't know of the other types either. Hmm, I think I may have underestimated your potential if a kensai is a specialist. I suppose time will tell.

What abilities or skills do you possess now that you wouldn't have had just being a bladebound?" Derwin pondered the question, not quite sure how to quantify things he just did out of reflex. Finally he responded, "I am not sure of all of it. I just know my training as a kensai magus didn't follow the same process as normal magi. I have worked on honing my skills with the blade instead of working with armor. So, I can't wear it but my movements are quicker and I react to things a bit faster than a normal magi. I can't readjust my mental processes like magi can to remember a spell they have cast. I don't know about any other changes, It's just so hard trying to quantify something I just do out of instinct. My armor is psychic in nature, which is part of being a Xeph. We are psychically active creatures so mind abilities come easier to us than most. Of course, in my case, I can only bring forth my armor. I didn't have enough psychic power to become a psion or psychic warrior or any of the other psychically active types that are out there. I did have the option of becoming a mage but all the studying I would have been doing would have bored me to tears. Being a magi, I get the best of both worlds without all the mage intensive training. Not saying my training wasn't tough. It was, but it was divided between my sword work and my magic. And being a kensai, my combat skills are better than my spellcasting, which is ok because I like my sword and how I use it. My spells are just to enhance my bladework. Toe to toe against a mage using spells, I would fail, just as I would if I faced a fighter without my magic. But with both, I am a pretty tough nut to crack. The only downside to it all is it takes me a few moments to get everything activated before I really shine." Sivanti made a noncommittal grunt, saying, "Not sure what you mean by it takes you time to get everything activated."

"Let me try to explain using my abilities in context. If I am aware of danger, I can activate my armor or attack or cast a spell. I can infuse my weapon with arcane power or activate my psychic speed ability. Just these are a small example of the choices I have to make when I go into combat. Sometimes I have to go into combat half armed and make do as I go." Derwin explained, Both of them lapsed into silence as they both had information to process. Derwin ordered another ale and thought about the trip to Drava on the morrow. His time was up. He had to get back to training and his mage studies. He wondered if he could find a caravan or merchant going to Drava to make some money along the way. He didn't relish the slow trip but figured the extra funds would come in handy. Taking his ale to his room, he sat at the desk with Sivanti laying across the table. He pulled all the coinage he had to his name and counted it to get an idea on what his means were. He had two rolls of gold left of eight which was forty gold. Then emptying the pouch the mayor had given him, he counted out fifty gold. then the coinage of the corpses he had searched, which amounted to eight gold, six silver and three copper. Adding to that was the gold he had left after he checked into the inn minus the meals and ale since then. That gave him another twenty six gold, seven silver and nine copper. A grand total of 124 gold 13 silver and 12 copper. A sizable amount to be sure, but nowhere near what he needed for his grand plan.

Derwin sat in his room contemplating what to do when he thought about the weapon ring. He really hadn't looked at it closely, just enough to know it would do what he wanted. He pulled it off his belt and sitting at his desk, gave it his full scrutiny, noting how the gem was embedded into the platinum so it wouldn't come loose. He looked to the inside of the ring where the sword sat and was amazed at the quality of the design. Inside, the entire inner ring was embedded with wood, shined to a bright sheen to protect the blade from the platinum. Down at the bottom where the sword edge would be was two pieces of semi-course stone. When the blade was put into or taken out of the ring, it would sharpen the edge and remove any rough burrs from the blade. Derwin thought the whole design was ingenious and worth every copper he had spent. He had thought it to be a costly gaudy thing but he was delighted to see it had a very useful function as well as looks. Derwin showed the design benefits to Sivanti as he slid the blade in and out of the ring. Sivanti, sounding very pleased with himself, said, "I told you it would be a good idea. And you thought I was being vain." Derwin, not quite willing to give Sivanti credit responded, "Yes, you were being vain. We got lucky this one was made the way it was and fit right."

Sivanti sulked, "Do you have to dump on my ego? Let me believe it was meant for me, please?" Derwin sighed, "ok. Maybe it was. Luck was on our side so maybe so. The merchant said he had had it for a long time. Anyway, we will be leaving for Drava on the morrow so you know you will be in the ring for the next few days as we travel. Just thought you would like to know." Sivanti's voice brightened as he responded, "yahoo, I will be able to watch where we go and not be blind all the time. Good, I'm getting sick of that sheath. And some fresh air would be good for me." Derwin laughed, then said, "Yes, fresh air, right, for a sword." Derwin put the sword down and rose, getting ready to go downstairs to have his evening meal. Putting the ring back on his belt he picked up Sivanti and with a silent apology, slid him into the sheath. Picking up his pack, he walked downstairs to the common room and ordered a meal and an ale as he made his way to a table.

*35

The next morning Derwin was downstairs having his morning meal at two hours after sunrise. The night before passing without incident and Derwin had slept soundly. Derwin had already informed the innkeeper of his departure after the morning meal. Derwin's pack sat next to him on the floor and Sivanti, unsheathed, was under the table resting against Derwin's leg. Sivanti seemed excited as he kept asking Derwin questions about how long they would be traveling, how far and what they would do in the evenings. Derwin responded without thinking about the questions which only made Sivanti ask more questions. Finally finished with his meal, he shushed Sivanti and resheathed him as he stood. Strapping on the pack, he left the inn and headed for the north gate. Once through the gate, Derwin drew Sivanti and slid him into the sword ring, then rested his hand on Sivanti's hilt. They talked as he walked down the road. After a few hours, Derwin told Sivanti that he would be jogging and wouldn't be able to talk.

As he jogged, he let his mind wander to what the goddess said about Norena. He didn't know how long it took to train to be an inquisitor but suspected it wasn't unlike his own training. His training took two years which he had planned on not seeing Norena for at least that long. He did miss her but knew she had to walk her own path and if that meant she was gone from his life, then he would accept that. Growing tired, he slowed to a walk, drawing in great gulps of air as his body radiated heat and dripped sweat. Once he got his breathing under control he put his hand back on Sivanti's hilt, silently asking if he was awake. Sivanti's reply was to ask what Derwin had been thinking about. Derwin didn't answer, instead he told Sivanti of his master and the training he had endured. Also explaining that periodically, he would be jogging to travel faster. As he walked he noticed a cart up ahead moving down the road. He was moving a bit faster than the cart. He decided to see if the driver would be willing to share a meal and let Derwin ride. He only had travel rations at this point but hoped it would be ok to the driver anyway. Shortly, he came abreast of the cart and speaking with the driver, came to an agreement on a ride.

Derwin didn't wait for the driver to bring the cart to a stop. Jumping onto the wagon and taking a seat next to the driver, he took off his pack and digging inside, found his travel rations. Pulling out two, he handed one to the driver opened so the driver could eat while managing the cart. The driver, a human male roughly in his late forties told him he had been in the military and had eaten trail rations a good portion of his career. And sometimes he got nostalgic for a trail ration and would buy them occasionally to reminisce on his military days. Derwin and him talked about the military and about his life as a soldier. He had retired with a pension and all of his limbs intact and had purchased a bit of land, built a house, got married and had children. The children were almost into their teens which saddened the man. He had enjoyed playing with the children when they were younger but knew kids grew up and needed different things from their parents at different times in their lives. He had also tried various trades to find one to his liking, finally deciding he liked woodworking as it suited him best.

His cart was laden with a dresser which was a special order for a merchant in Drava. He also had several small bedside tables and a rocking chair. The chair was a new piece he had been working on for quite some time as he tried to find the best way to make them durable yet tasteful. He had completed it only a few days before and hoped it would fetch a few gold. He had a contract with a furniture merchant and would be delivering the items to his shop with the exception of the dresser which he would deliver first. As they traveled, they noticed dark clouds blowing in and the man had said a storm was coming in. It was getting into fall so the winds had taken on a cooler temperature in the last few days. After eating and talking for awhile, Derwin said farewell to the carpenter, jumped off the cart and started walking towards Drava. He started jogging losing sight of the carpenter as he crested a hill. An hour later, he slowed to a walk taking in deep breaths of air as he went. That evening he found a campsite to his liking and made himself dinner then stared into the fire as he contemplated what he wanted to do next. He didn't relish spending all his time training with his katana or scribing manuscripts for the Mage's Guild. He needed something to do. He fell asleep contemplating how to make more gold and how to gain more arcane power.

Chapter 18

*36

It was very early morning in Drava, several hours before most people would awaken and prepare for the days work. The Resting Mule inn was quiet, a single lamp lit the small window, its glow causing the glass to gleam in the darkness. All was still inside but for the two men, both clad head to foot in dark colored clothes. Gloves and a tight-fitting head covering leaving only their eyes exposed completed the outfit. Two chairs, both occupied, one by the innkeeper and the other his daughter, Lue. Both were tied wrists and ankles to the chairs. Lue, gagged was crying as she looked in silent sympathy and fear at her father as tears of pain rolled down his cheeks. The pinky on his left hand deformed where it had been broken in two places.

One of the men pulled another chair over in front of the two prisoners and sat down. He looked at the prisoners, then spoke in a even toned common tongue. "Now we have been introduced and you now know what we are willing to do to get the answers we seek. Sir, I will ask you some questions, you will answer truthfully. If you lie to us or do not answer, I will break another finger. Once I get through all your fingers, I will start on hers." as he pointed at Lue. The innkeeper shook with fear, pain, and helpless rage as he looked hopefully at his daughter. "Ask then. Then leave us in peace. We have done nothing wrong." he replied. The man sitting, leaned forward taking the innkeepers left ring finger in his hand and pulled it back until it reached the limit of range and held it there as he said, "We have been led to understand you had a woman staying here from out of town. Her name is Norena and we are trying to find her. Do you know her? Was she here? How did she come to be here? Where is she now?"

The innkeeper, eyes on the mans hand as it held his finger, said, "Yes, Norena was here. I gave her a job and a place to stay when Derwin sent her here. She told us she had been a slave and had gotten away. She left about a week ago to go into service with the goddess Horahm. We don't know where she is. That's all we know. Please, leave us alone. We don't know anything else. I beg you." The man pulled his hand back from the innkeepers finger. "Who is this Derwin you spoke of? How does he know Norena? Where is he? Would he know where she is?" he asked, eyes with hate-filled intent. "Derwin Lightbreeze, a Zeph whom had been staying here. He said he met her in the woods several days to the west and sent her to us. He wasn't here when Norena left to study with Horahm. He left over a week ago to visit Vilant, a city southwest of here. I don't know if he knows where she is." The innkeeper said quickly. The two men looked at each other then the one in the chair asked, "Is Derwin expected to return here?" The innkeeper nodded, "Yes, he said he had some business to take care of there for a few days then he would be coming back. We expect him to return in the next few days. We've told you everything we know. Please leave us alone." he pleaded, head bowed in defeat and pain. The man standing motioned to the other man as he headed across the common room towards the door. The man sitting, rose and before he turned away, looked at them and said, "You will not make a single sound for the next ten minutes. If I hear any, I will return and kill you both. Do you understand?" The innkeeper and Lue both nodded as the man turned away and followed his fellow out the door.

Derwin was tired. He had jogged quite a distance in between walking. He could feel his fatigue as he walked the road towards Drava. He had been traveling for several days and he only had one more day of travel to go. It was getting towards evening so he started looking for someplace to make camp. He spied a steady stream of smoke off to his right and decided he would check it out and hope it was a campsite he could share. Moving off the road, he unconsciously started moving cautiously as he got closer to the source of the smoke. As he moved a branch from a bush out of the way, he saw into the campsite. Two men, both human and rather large being over six foot tall. One was stirring a pot over a fire as the other one was removing several large bundles of what looked to be burlap bags. The kind of bags seed would be in when bought at the market. Derwin didn't spy anything out of the ordinary for two farmers traveling from the market to get seeds for their next crop. He stepped out into the clearing, holding out his hands to show he didn't have weapons bared as he said, "Hello, I don't mean to startle you. I mean you no harm but would be interested in sharing your fire if its alright."

The two men looked at each other, one nodded and the other turned and said, "Aye, you be welcome. I'm Destin and he's Bil." as he motioned to the other man. Derwin stepped forward, smiled and said, "Well met, my name is Derwin. I'm heading to Drava. You going to Drava or coming from?" The men looked at each other then Destin spoke, "Heading away. Needed seed for our next crop." Bil moved to the fire after he had removed all the gear from the pack horse and tied it to a tree giving it enough rope to graze. Derwin moved to the fire, putting out his hands to take in the warmth as the wind whipped cold air around them. Motioning the pot, Derwin asked, "If it isn't done yet, I could add a trail ration and some seasonings if I might sup with you?" Destin moved away from the pot as he shrugged, "Help yourself, no real need though. There's plenty for all of us and it's about done." He picked up two plates and walked over to the pot. Derwin pulled out his mess kit and held out his plate. Destin scooped out three equal portions onto the plates and handed one to Bil as he came over and sat down.

Derwin sat down and took a bite of the stew. Surprise registered on his face as a he started to eat it with a bit more relish. "This is really good. I detect trail rations and seasonings but there's something else that gives a tartish flavor. It really sets it off." Destin chuckled, "I have cooked for myself for a long time. Bil has been my neighbor for quite a few years. My parents were cooks so I picked up a few things along the way. Parents always said I'd land a good woman just with my cooking. Alas, no such luck. Got called up for the military and was away for a few years, I come back and all the women I knew were already married or had moved away. I don't worry over it though. I have a good life."

"Yeah, which is why you whine at me when you get lonely, you old buzzard. Which winds up in our usual monthly trip to Drava." Said Bil with a smile on his face. Destin smiled back as he put another mouthful of stew in his mouth. Derwin finished his plate and set it down beside him. Digging into his pack, he pulled out the coffee pot and the coffee. Filling the coffee pot with water and coffee grounds, he moved over to the fire and set it near the flames to heat up. "I like having a cup or two of coffee after I eat if your willing to join me." He offered. Both men nodded their heads with smiles as they finished eating. Derwin got up and took his plate to a nearby stream where he washed it, then returned to camp. Putting his mess kit away except for his cup, he unrolled his bedroll several feet from the fire and set up his pack to use as a pillow. He sat down on his bedroll and stared into the fire, unconsciously resting his hand on Sivanti's hilt. Bil, having finished his plate, handed it to Destin whom headed to the stream to clean them up.

Sivanti asked, "Do you trust these guys? Something seems off about them." Derwin watched Bil out of the corner of his eye as he considered his response. "I expect everyone has their little foibles and so I leave things be until I see any odd behavior, then I act. So far, they seem to be exactly what they say. I see no reason to see trouble where there is none. Of course, I have you to watch for me while I sleep so, no worries." Sivanti huffed in indignation as he said, "That will only work if your holding me. What happens if you hand strays from my hilt? You didn't think about that, did you?" Derwin smiled, "Yes, actually I did think of that and I have a temporary solution which I will show you later." Derwin stared into the fire for a few minutes longer then the hair on the back of his neck started to tingle. Derwin glanced around trying to pinpoint what his senses were telling him. Bil was staring into the fire, Derwin was doing the same on the other side and Sivanti couldn't go anywhere but what was bothering him?

Bil looked at Derwin as he was looking around, a questioning look on his face. "I feel something's not right but I can't figure it out. You have any thoughts?" Derwin asked as he scanned the campsite again. "No, nothing seems out of place. I wonder if Destin is doing ok. Seems like he's been gone longer than he should." Bil said as he looked in the direction of where Destin had went. Derwin rose, "That's what's been bugging me. Destin should have returned by now. I will go check on him." As Derwin slid Sivanti into the weapon ring, three men stepped into the clearing. One obviously Destin as he was pushed into the camp. His hands were tied behind his back and he was gagged. Both men dressed all in black with black gloves and head covering. One of the men, tall, six foot plus moved to the front and looked at Derwin. "You're Derwin Lightbreeze. We heard your name when you introduced yourself to these men. We have business with you and if you cooperate, your friends won't be harmed as well as yourself. If you don't cooperate, well, we can do this the hard way too." Derwin looked at Bil then asked, "Destin, you ok? Unhurt?" Destin nodded, the gag restricting speech. "What do you want of me and if you threaten these men again, I will not be cooperative." Derwin growled as he stared at the two men with narrowed eyes. The man that had spoke before spoke again, "You know a woman named Norena. Where is she? How did she come to meet you? Why did you help her escape?"

Derwin scanned his memory of what Norena had told him of her captivity and recent escape. A thought blossomed in his mind as he replied, "Norena went to train with the goddess Horahm's Inquisitors. Seems like you two are her mistress's retrieval dogs, sent to bring back slaves that have escaped. She mentioned something like this happening. Did you find the gnoll bodies then? My doing, I killed them. How did you know where to find me? If you have threatened anyone else on my account I will not be merciful. I did not help her escape her captivity. I helped her remain free of becoming a slave again." The man shrugged. "Yes, we found the gnolls bodies. They are expendable while we are the mistress's elite. We do what others either will not or cannot do. How did we know you were here? Well, that's something you will have to take up with the innkeeper and his daughter at the Resting Mule inn. He didn't answer our questions at first, but finally saw the prudent course and told us everything." His voice deadly in its promise of pain.

Derwin looked at Bil, then at Destin. Sivanti snarled at them as Derwin slid him from the weapon ring and released his psychic birthright. As the blue glow shimmered down his body, Derwin activated his arcane magic to imbue his katana then said as he moved towards the first man, "You hurt the innkeeper and his daughter on account of me. You uphold slavery which is an abomination against all sentient creatures and now your going to die." Derwin swung his blade mid-height as he charged the man. The man drew a short sword with lightning speed, bringing it up vertically to block Derwin's strike. Taking the hit mid-blade, he pushed it back then lunged with the short sword towards Derwin's heart causing a blue glow to erupt on Derwin's chest yet didn't pierce his skin. Bil, seeing both men concentrating on Derwin moved quickly to Destin and began untying the ropes binding his wrists. The other man, finally noticing Bil untying Destin, pulled his short sword as he approached Bil and Destin. Derwin noticed the movement of the second man and realized his intent. Derwin turned from the first man and charged towards the other man to keep him from hurting the two farmers. Derwin felt a slight breeze as the first man's shortsword barely missed his right shoulder as Derwin moved. The second man, taken by surprise Derwin's sudden change of targets, stepped back and raised his sword to parry Derwin's blade as it came down in a two-handed downstroke. The two men's blade sang with the sound of metal on metal as he pushed Derwin's blade to the side and stabbed the blade towards Derwin's chest. Derwin sidestepped and swung his blade in a side swipe about neck high on the man. The blade slicing halfway through, stopping when the blade hit the spine. The look of surprise on the second man's face the only indication he knew he was hit as he fell forward dead as he hit the ground. The first man, now behind Derwin, thrust his sword towards Derwin's spine only to have his blade hit air as Derwin pivoted to the side, swinging his blade in a cross cut blow that missed the man as he side-stepped. Derwin pressed his attack, wielding his weapon two-handed as he lunged toward the man's chest. The man pushed his blade aside with another parry of his shortsword and counter-attacked with a thrust of the blade. He had misjudged the distance and the point of the blade brought forth a blue glow which didn't penetrate. Derwin swung again, bringing his weapon around in another cross-cut blow aimed at the man's weapon arm missing as the man brought his weapon around to attempt another thrust at Derwin's stomach. Derwin pivoted again causing the blade to stab only air as he swung again, this time in a upward swing missing as the man stepped back. Derwin stepped forward to attack again but paused as the look on the man's face changed to one of confusion and pain as his blade fell from his hand and he collapsed into a pile at Derwin's feet.

Destin smiled at Derwin's surprise as he held up a light mace and mimicked clubbing the man on the back of the head. Derwin slid his blade back into its ring and bent down to check on the man. He was unconscious and had a bleeding wound on his head from Destin's blow. Derwin looked at Destin as he rose. Derwin bowed to Destin and said, "You may have saved my life. This man is really good with a blade. I offer you thanks and if there's anything I can do, please ask." Destin shrugged and replied, "This is basically war. Anything I can do that's done for the right reasons are acceptable and no thanks are necessary. Your pretty good with that blade of yours as well. I have seen some blade work in my time and in my experience, your skills are formidable. Anyway, should we dispatch this man or what?" Derwin pondered the question then shook his head. "No, I have a better idea. These people enjoy the pain they inflict on others but rarely enjoy it when its done to them. I will take him to Drava and he will face charges of assault against the innkeeper and his daughter. Then I will find out where he came from and I will kill their mistress for all the crimes against sentients she has committed. Mark my words, I will find her and she will pay. Shall we get some sleep? I will tie him up but I would like a watch set up so we can keep him from slitting out throats in the night. I will take second watch as its the worst one." Derwin walked over to his pack and pulled out ten feet of rope then moved to the man, removed his mask and his gloves then searched him thoroughly, finding nothing. He tied the mans' hands and feet together and left him laying on his side. He went over and searched the other man, once again finding nothing. He drug the body over to lay near the edge of the camp as he contemplated what he knew and what didn't make sense. Nothing on them meant they must have hid their belonging's elsewhere. Derwin didn't know how to track even though it was one of the things his father had him tutored on. He didn't pay attention and now he was paying the price. "I suspect their gear has been hidden somewhere nearby but I don't know how to track. Do either of you?" He asked. Destin and Bil both nodded as they stood up and headed to where the men had taken Destin hostage by the stream. Derwin waited in the camp for them to return. He pulled the coffee off the fire and poured himself a cup as he waited. About ten minutes later they returned leading two horse's both with saddle bags, bedrolls and other gear packed behind the saddles. Derwin sighed in relief, now he didn't have to walk carrying a corpse and trying to watch the other one. Derwin went over to the horses and quickly searched them coming up with mostly travel gear but finding a pouch on each horse each with about fifty gold inside. Derwin tossed each pouch to Destin and Bil as he said, "For your help in this. The dead one obviously doesn't need it and well, I would rather you had the gold so the living man can't use it to buy his way out of prison. If there's anything else you might want, say so and we will talk about it." Bil looked at Destin then replied, "The horses we would like considering we only have the one and he's just a pack horse. Of course, we would like the saddles, tack and bags for our own travel goods." Derwin thought about it then said, "I don't think I can carry the corpse and lead the prisoner to town by myself. If you would assist me in getting them to Drava, I will agree for you to keep the horses and gear. What say you?" Destin and Bil both chimed in together with "agreed" or a "sure thing" as the matter was now resolved. Derwin went over to his bedroll sliding Sivanti from his ring and setting him next to the bedroll. Derwin took out the cloth he used for the Light spell and taking Sivanti's hilt in hand, he wrapped the cloth around effectively tying it to his hand. Then he finished his coffee and set his cup aside and laid down. He was tired. Fatigued from the hard pace he set and now post-combat his body trembled with strain.

*39

After a uneventful night, they were on the road to Drava with the pack horse carrying the corpse as well as some of the gear taken from the slavers. The two farmers were riding the horses with gear strapped behind them. Derwin walked with the other slaver, a rope in hand attached to the slavers elbows as they were tied behind his back. He had tried to get free while they were getting the morning meal ready which led to the slaver being banged up in the struggle. He suffered from multiple bruises about his face and neck, one eye swollen shut and one side of his upper lip twice the size of the other. Now he walked taking one unsteady step in front of another with periodic nudges from Derwin to keep up the pace. They stopped for a noon meal and to rest. Trail rations were handed out and Bil was charged with feeding the prisoner considering they didn't want a repeat of the morning struggle. The prisoner, hate filled his eyes as he attempted to bite Bil on several occasions but finally gave up after Destin threatened to make it so he had to eat soft foods, while waving his mace under the man's nose. After an hour, they remounted and moved out towards Drava making an odd sight as they passed other people going the opposite direction. They made it to Drava just before sunset bell and the closing of the gates for the night. Derwin and the two farmers made reports on the corpse and the other slaver whom was taken into custody pending a trial. Anything the three of them didn't want from the spoils went into a sack and was handed to the guards for resale or if it was clothing, to give back to the prisoner once he had been sentenced. Derwin had told the guards and also in the report that the slavers had done bodily harm to the innkeeper at the Resting Mule inn. Derwin promised he would have him come in and file a report. Derwin then invited Destin and Bil to the Resting Mule for an ale which they accepted with wide smiles.

Derwin and his farmer friends walked into the inn amidst the evening group of diners, drinkers, and those who liked hearing the stories that were told around the tables. The innkeeper, behind the bar as usual, hand bandaged up and face still a bit puffy from his ordeal spied Derwin and waved him over to the bar. Derwin walked up, his friends just behind as the innkeeper spoke, "Derwin, sir, It's good to see you well. I must warn you. There are some people looking for Norena and were asking about you too." Derwin grimaced at seeing the innkeepers wounds as he said, "No worries. I am glad that you are alright. I am so sorry about bringing such troubles to your doorstep. If I would have known, I wouldn't have sent her here. Rest assured, I have captured one of the men and the other is dead. They will each face justice accordingly but you should go to the watch office and report the incident so the prisoner can be tried and sentenced for full extent of his crimes. In the meantime, three ales please." He said, laying a gold on the counter. The innkeeper smiled and complied setting three tankards of ale on the bar which took him a few moments longer than usual. Derwin, eyeing the commons, spied an open table nearby and motioned towards it as he moved, the farmer's on his heels. They sat down and took drinks of the ale, all three sighing at the taste. Derwin stood, raised his tankard and in a loud commanding voice spoke, "To all, to all. Heed my words if you would." As the other patrons quieted Derwin continued, "I wish to toast our valiant innkeeper for facing dastardly men and breaking free of his captors taking wounds as he did. And here, as you all see, he stands behind his bar serving each and every one of us without regards to his injuries. Here, here... to you sir." As Derwin and the entire room raised a drink to the innkeeper and drank deep amidst shouts of "Cheers" and "To the innkeeper" as the innkeeper's cheeks turned a bright red yet he smiled, eyes twinkling as he looked at Derwin. Derwin sat down as he laughed, then spoke to the question in the farmers eyes. "He don't like much praise and I am sure he was brave, he couldn't do anything that would cause any harm to anyone. I have put him on the spot and he will be looking to prank me back on this." Smiles appeared on the farmer's face as they chuckled at Derwin's jibe at the innkeeper understanding the camaraderie Derwin had with him. After finishing the first round of ales, Derwin walked to the counter and asked the innkeeper, "Sir, Refills on the ales and three meals please, setting another two gold on the counter. The innkeeper replied, "You said some kind words earlier. I don't feel brave, just cowardly and scared. I enjoyed the time Lue and I had in the company of Norena and I would do it all again. Not another word on you bringing trouble to me and mine. You didn't and neither did Norena. I will have Lue bring out your food and your ales will be ready in a moment." He picked up the three tankards holding one awkwardly in one hand. He set them on the server shelf and filled each one from the barrel resting on a slanted rack. Bringing them up to the counter in two trips then picking up the gold coin and slid it into his pocket. He turned as Derwin collected the ales and went to the kitchen, and Derwin went back to his seat setting the tankards in the middle of the table.

Chapter 19

Derwin, Destin and Bil sat at the table eating and discussing the pro's and con's of contracting to a merchant in town when Sivanti said, "Derwin, the door. Is that a city watch person?" Derwin looked over and mentally replied, "Yes, Actually that's Captain Mutt. I talked to him about some bandits and he got me some work looking over the ruins, remember? That's when you woke up. But what's he doing here in Drava?" Sivanti "aahed" as Derwin turned to Destin and Bil. "I believe we have company." As Derwin watched Mutt as he moved into the inn finally spying Derwin watching him. He smiled and shook his head then went to Derwin's table. Derwin rose, extended his hand and said, "Captain Mutt, how good it is to see you. Please join us. This is Destin, a farmer that lives along the Western Route and this is Bil, also a farmer, is his neighbor. Gentlemen, Captain Mutt of the Drava City Watch." Derwin stood and moved to the open seat, pulling it out for the Captain then as the Captain was sitting moved to the bar and picked up the ale that was recently placed there in anticipation of Derwin's request. Derwin smiled and nodded to the innkeeper and with the tankard, moved back to the table setting the mug in front of the Captain. Then he went over to his chair and sat down. Taking up his fork he said, "Captain, begin as you will. I hope you won't mind if we continue with our meal. It's been a trying day. If you would like, I could have them bring out another plate?" Captain Mutt smiled and shook his head as he set the tankard down on the table and giving an audible sigh as he relished the ale. "This is good ale. Not a bad price either." giving Derwin a wink. Everyone at the table gave a quick laugh as the mood was instantly one of camaraderie as they all enjoyed the ale. After a couple of drinks of ale, the Captain cleared his throat and looked at Derwin, "You sir, get around. I am starting to hear your name in the streets. They are talking in Vilant and as I came into town, it seems your name is on lots of lips here as well. Makes me wonder what your goals are. Why do all that you've done, In a very short amount of time I might add. What's the goal behind the intent?" Derwin smiling, said, "It's simple. Just bad luck or luck of the gods, take your pick. As you recall, I stumbled onto the bandits and would have left them alone if it hadn't been for the girl." Turning to the farmers, he explained, "A few weeks ago I had to take a trip to Vilant. I was a day out when I went to find me a campsite. I found the bandits and was going to leave and find someplace else when I noticed a young girl, maybe five or six, with chains on her wrists and ankles. I overheard them talking about selling her into slavery and well, my course was set. I prepared myself and took the offensive, catching them off-guard. I killed some of them and the rest I brought into town to face justice by the courts." Addressing all of them he continued, "I had no knowledge that there was a reward out for the bandits nor any idea of what the consequences were. I acted on behalf of that little girl. Nothing more." Derwin sat back, taking the tankard to his lips and pulling deeply. Everyone was silent as they mulled over the information. Captain Mutt speaking first. "Which brings me to why I am here. Well, somewhat. I took a few days off and wanted to check out Drava. Talk to the constabulary here and see what impression I get. that sort of thing, And, well, If I ran into you, I could tell you the good news. One of the bandits you killed turned out to be a wanted fugitive from Persium. Seems he was way up north and was a naughty boy. Killed some guards and some civilians before coming down this way to lay low for awhile. He was two seconds from being hanged when a merchant remembered seeing a wanted poster from when he was up north over a month ago. We stuffed him back in a cell and sent a messenger to the capital to get confirmation. It came in yesterday. You just bagged a 500 gold bounty." As he set a pouch on the table in front of Derwin. Derwin was shocked and it showed on his face as he stammered, "But, but, I really don't want it. I could definitely use it though." As Captain Mutt pulled a small scroll from his pocket and a small wooden case. Opening the case, they saw a vial of ink, an ink pen and a small bottle of fine drying sand. Uncorking the vial he took the pen and dunked it into the ink. With his other hand, flipped the small scroll and let it roll across an open area of table in front of Derwin. Handing the pen to Derwin, he said, "Sign here for receipt of your bounty and congratulations." The smile on Mutt's face would have done a cat proud of eating a canary. Derwin sighed as he took the pen and signed his name at the bottom of the scroll, then handed the pen back to Captain Mutt who then sanded the signature blowing it off onto the floor then rolling up the scroll and tucking it in a pocket he leaned back and took a drink of his ale. The two farmers looked at each other then at Derwin. both smiling ear to ear raised their tankards and drained them after which Destin asked still smiling, "Does this mean we get another round for the same bargain price we got on the last one?" Derwin chuckled as he picked up the bag, realizing gold was heavy in large quantities, rose and went to the bar. Setting the bag on the counter he pulled out 6 gold coins and set them on the counter as he said, "A round for the house plus one for you and one for Lue." Derwin smiled as he turned around and in a loud voice he said, "Next round is on me but only if sir innkeeper would have one too." He turned as a few patrons headed for the bar amidst clamors of "Yes, have one" or even some "have two". Derwin looked at the innkeeper and the innkeeper laughed, his rotund belly shaking as he laughed. Grabbing a tankard, he stepped back to the rack, filled it to the brim, turned to face the commons and drank it down in one go, slamming the tankard on the bar causing other patrons drinks to jump. There was a loud response as many voices rose as one in a hearty "hazah" from the patrons. The door to the kitchen opened as Lue came bustling out looking around in concern. Derwin was the first to see her which brought a devious thought to Derwin's mind. Raising his hand and voice he spoke, "Ah, Miss Lue everyone. Does she not deserve a drink after what she has endured?" This to was greeted with wholehearted enthusiasm from the patrons. Lue, looking from the crowd to Derwin and finally to her father whom shrugged but she noticed the broad grin on his face. He nodded as he picked up another tankard and filled it from the rack. Walking over, he handed it to her then turned her to face the commons. Lue looked at Derwin, accusation in her eyes but they were tinged with tenderness as her eyes got watery. She turned back to the commons, holding the tankard up she said, "And to Derwin for bringing something more to our inn than we had before." Then she placed it to her lips and drank it down to the last drop, holding the tankard upside down to show nothing was left. The patrons once again raised their voices in another "Hazzah". Setting the tankard on the counter she eyed Derwin and her father as she asked, "Should I stay out here and help? I get the feeling business got better for the night." The innkeeper chuckled but his eyes shone with pride, "Aye, a round for the house courtesy of Mr. Lightbreeze." Lue shook her head as she grabbed an apron from behind the counter then went out to the tables, recovering tankards to refill. The innkeeper leaned over and quietly said to Derwin, "She thinks your a bad influence on me. Me, I think she likes taking care of people and knows when someone is good for us. As you are." Derwin grimaced at the compliment then said, "I think its time for me to go to my room. I will grab my pack and sword, be right back." He nodded as Derwin went back to his seat. Pulling Sivanti from under the table, he sheathed the blade and picked up his pack. Turning to the others at the table, he said, "I am heading to my room. If you want, I can have the innkeeper give you rooms as well. Otherwise, I will see you or not in the morning." Captain Mutt, Destin and Bil all shook their heads. Bowing a goodbye, he strode to the stairs and headed to his room. Once behind a bolted door, Derwin pulled Sivanti out of his sheath, holding him to the side in one hand by the hilt as he walked over to the desk where he put his backpack. Setting the large pouch on the desk, he reached into his shirt and pulled his money pouch. It was the purple one that one of the prisoners had found while he was doing sewer patrol duty. He smiled as he set Sivanti down on the table, pulled open the pouch and emptied its contents on the table. He sat down, pulled the large pouch towards him skirting the coins from his money pouch. He reached into the bag and started removing roll after roll of gold coins. After emptying the bag he set it on top of his money pouch and looked at his wealth. He was proud of himself for how far he had come in his weapon skills, his magic and his financial outlook. He knew he still didn't have enough but he also knew other opportunities awaited. He just had to find them. Five hundred gold divided by twenty per roll. That left him with twenty five rolls of twenty. Then he still had two rolls from selling the gnoll gear plus some unrolled coinage. That put him at five hundred fifty eight gold crowns, five silverpence and three copper pennies. He took the five hundred and twenty rolled coins and put them into the large pouch taking the rest and putting it in his money pouch. Turning, he pulled open the hidden flap on the back of his backpack. Sliding the pouch into the sack he withdrew his hand, closed the flap and tucked his money pouch into his shirt. After sitting for a moment, he rose and removed his clothes setting them on the desk chair. Taking Sivanti in hand and retrieving the cloth he cast light on, moved to the right side of the bed. Sliding between the sheets, he groaned at the softness of the mattress compared to the hard ground he had been using. Even his bedroll and blanket couldn't soften the ground that much. Holding Sivanti as he would when wielding it, he took the cloth and wrapped it around until it was somewhat tight, then tucked the end under itself. He knew it would be awkward, but this was a way for Sivanti to keep watch and alert him to possible danger. He was testing it further to see if he could get used to it. Derwin willed himself to relax as he went back through his mind on the last two weeks. How everything was getting more complicated. Norena being the first. Now she had slavers and bounty hunters looking for her. He needed to get a message to her, to give her fair warning. And also to offer assistance in case she had need of it. He figured she wouldn't respond because usually when training you don't get much time for letters that may or may not be delivered. He would go to the shrine on the morrow and hopefully be able to get a warning to her. He started to doze then suddenly awoke when his hand holding Sivanti moved. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Derwin awoke with a jerk bringing him to a sitting position. Sivanti making a banging sound and yelling "door" into his head. He shushed Sivanti and with alacrity, got out of bed. He went to the door which was still reverberating from additional hits as Derwin threw back the bolt and opened the door a crack. "Yes, What is it? Who is it? He hissed. Finally catching an eye on the man standing in the hall, Derwin opened the door wider to reveal a familiar city watch guard whom Derwin had walked the sewers with on several occasions. Soam looked nervous as his eyes darted down one way then the other as he scanned the hallway. Derwin realized this wasn't a social call so he left the door partway open and headed for his pants. Soam entered as Derwin was buttoning up. Soam closed the door and removed his city watch hat, looking directly at Derwin he said, "I brings bad news sir. That prisoner that you brought in town yesterday, the one you called a slaver. Well, He escaped over an hour now. We have posted a few guards at the inn but I wanted to let you know personally. He swore vengeance against you sir. All us guards heard it, you see. We tried to keep him in a cell. We didn't even give him a chance at the work they have. Nope, no sewer duty, nothing. He found a way to get out of his cell. Killed three guards and one woman who worked in the kitchens. We figure he will come here first. Sorry to wake you. sir." Derwin sighed heavily then walked over to Soam, resting his hand on his shoulder. "Drop the sir, Soam. I hope we are friends." After getting a grin and a nod he continued, "Don't worry about the guards, I will deal with him if he shows. I figure if he comes after me, the innkeeper or his daughter again, he deserves to die. Lets pretend I am the bait for the trap your setting for him. I will call you from the door when he shows. You come in and he's all yours." Soam tensed, "I won't take them off, Derwin. I can't allow you to kill him. I understand how you feel but the rules are the rules." Derwin smiled, "Didn't figure you would go for it but hey, lets work together to get him. Take things as they come. Let me finish getting dressed and I will be down in a minute. Soam nodded then left the room as Derwin was pulling on his boots. After a few minutes of getting things organized Derwin closed the door to his room and headed down the hallway to the stairs leading to the commons. As he got to the top of the stairs he paused, and listened. Sivanti grumbled, "What now?" Derwin shushed him with a thought. Derwin didn't hear a thing coming for the commons. He should be hearing some sounds of movement by Soam and especially if the innkeeper and Lue was up. He pulled Sivanti from his ring and released his mental power as a blue shimmer flowed down his body then faded. He then released his arcane power into the blade. Giving it better balance, quicker to strike and more accuracy. He wasn't done quite yet, he waited a moment then cast his True Strike spell onto his katana. After this he moved quietly down the stairs, eyes scanning every inch of area uncovered by each step. He finally came to the last step with nothing in sight. He saw the flicker of the fire in the fireplace. That was to his left and between him and the door. Taking a quick glance around the corner he caught a glimpse of three bodies on the ground and a man standing at ease next to a table nearby. He had apparently went around the bar and drawn himself an ale as he waited. Derwin stepped into the commons and faced the slaver, Sivanti untied and hanging loosely in his left hand.

"I suspected you'd be here. Now it's time I get my answers if it's all the same to you. I will be causing you much pain but you seem to be the type to handle a lot. I'm willing to see how much." The slaver said with a sadistic grin. "You see, I am not just some ordinary bounty hunter or your common bandit. I am much more than that. I plan on taking your life and theirs to buy my way into power like you have never known. I just have to kill you." He stepped away from the table and moved towards the door. A few feet away he stopped and turned to Derwin. "I suggest you move your friends before we began or they might get stepped on." Derwin grunted as he slid Sivanti into his ring. Just before he let go of the handle, he caught a last thought "Are you mad?" from Sivanti. Moving over towards the bar, Derwin pushed, pulled and drug the stools to behind the bar, then went over and picked up Lue. He carried her to the bar and laid her on it then returned taking the innkeepers wrists, he drug him over until he was against the bar then did the same for Soam. As he went he checked to see if they were alive. All three were alive and had large bumps on the back of their heads. Derwin turned and pulled Sivanti and released his arcane power. This time not only making his blade better he also imbued it with extra potential for damage. It only lasted a minute and it had taken him almost five minutes of time on his powers. He saw the Slaver standing near the fire, two daggers, one in each hand were poised in a fighting stance. Derwin approached until he was within melee range and moved into his starting form.

Derwin struck first, bringing his blade upward in a crotch shot designed to render male humanoids if not dead, then incapacitated and not able to fight. His blow connected as the slavers clothes were sliced leaving a thin line going up from the slavers groin. He grunted as he pivoted to the side in a two weapon slice aimed for Derwin's neck, Derwin dodged to the left swinging the blade in a cross-body cut that barely missed the slavers stomach. He moved to the right bringing both blades down from above slicing through air as Derwin launched himself backwards barely catching his balance as he positioned himself into a new form and waited, ready. The slaver moved to the left, Derwin moved to his right, slaver moving back and Derwin went back into his stance. Blade nearly touching the floor, head bowed a little, eyes as slits as he watched his opponent. "Your actually very good. It would be a terrible shame to have to kill someone of your skill. But, well, what must be must be." The slaver said with a shrug. Derwin sighed as he tensed, waited for the attack that came almost instantly. The slaver, whirling his blades came forward in a rush, only intent on getting past Derwin's guard and doing harm. A fraction of a second after he moved, Derwin moved, bringing the blade up and going to a knee as he lunged towards the slaver. The blade sinking into the mans chest. His blades falling from his hands, a look of finality and relief coming over his face. He smiled and said, "Finally, someone who is better than I. I wanted power and was willing to do whatever to attain it, but now, I see the end of my road. To the west, about five hundred miles is a series of hills. The west road goes right to it. When you see two hills to the south that look exactly alike, next to each other, there is where you will find her. Good luck." As he sank to the floor, Derwin eased the blade from his chest, and resheathed it in it's ring. Turning to the door he opened it and in a loud voice called, "Guards, guards, come quickly." As he said this, several city watch came out of dark corners or from around buildings at a run. Derwin ducked back inside and went over to his friends. Soam awoke with a start as Derwin called his name and shook him a bit. He looked around, confused, "What happened." Derwin stood and as he helped him up said, "He knocked you out and challenged me. What could I do? It is the nature of things sometimes." I need to check on these two so excuse me. Derwin bent down, nudged the innkeeper on the arm then moving to shake him which brought him around after a few moments. Derwin then went to Lue, pulled her hand into his, he squeezed it as he leaned in next to her ear. A man's here to see you." Her eyes opened and she looked at Derwin, "It's always you isn't it? Its you that's going to keep on saving us." Derwin smiled as he said, "Anytime I can be here, I will be. Of course, it's all over, I think. Probably for now anyway. I did get some information on Norena's mistress. As to her general location and such, which a trip will be planned accordingly." Derwin lifted Lue from the bar and set her on her feet holding her a moment to steady her. Once he was sure she was ok, he turned and walked over to Soam as he was instructing the guards to have a dead cart brought for the corpse. Soam turned to Derwin and said, "Thanks for intervening. I don't know if we would have survived. We have everything we need so have no fear. All is fine." Derwin shrugged as he said, "He was going to take my life, then all of yours to increase his own power. I am not sure how he meant it to work but that's what he said. I will be heading out of town for awhile to check out the area he had pointed me to so if you would, keep an eye on the inn for me. I would appreciate it." Soam nodded then left the inn. The innkeeper and Lue were next to the bar speaking quietly as he walked up. They looked at him with concern as the innkeeper said, "Your leaving us again? How long this time? Are you sure it's a good idea?" Derwin shook his head, "Probably not a good idea but it's something. If I can get more information on what I will face then the trip is necessary. I just want an end to this. Norena and you two deserve a quieter life than you have had lately. The slaver said it's about five hundred miles west so that will take me about a month round trip, depending on what happens. I will be here for another day or two while I take care of some things. I have asked Soam to keep an eye on you two and the inn so if you have any problems you can ask for him. I will wait for the dead cart to take the corpse so you two can go back to bed. I will bar the door before I head to bed." The innkeeper nodded then turned and ushered Lue towards the kitchen and the add-on where they lived speaking quietly as they left. Derwin pulled a chair closer to the fireplace and sat down, hand on Sivanti's hilt. Sivanti, unusually quiet left him to his thoughts. Derwin finally took a deep breath and released it. Sending his thoughts to Sivanti he said, "So much has happened that things are getting complicated. So many things I don't fully understand yet. Do you have any thoughts on my plan?" Sivanti replied, "No, I understand wanting more information before stepping into harms way. But what's the end goal here? For you and for Norena's Mistress." Derwin pondered the questions and shrugged his shoulders as two guards came into the inn. They moved to the corpse, one taking its arms, the other its legs. They picked it up and left the inn, the corpse hanging between them. Derwin went to the door and bolted it, then turned as he saw the blood from the corpse as it glistened wetly. Derwin went into the kitchen and looked around finally finding a bucket and mop. He noticed the inn had a indoor water pump so started pumping water into the bucket. Carrying the bucket of water and the mop he returned to the commons and started mopping up the blood. Once done, he took the bloody water outside to the refuse grate set into the street. Pouring it in, he watched the bucket as all the liquid went into the sewer. He returned to the inn, locking the door behind him. He went back into the kitchen and returned the bucket and mop to where he had found them, then went back to his room. After bolting the door, he removed his clothes, climbed under the covers and with Sivanti laying beside him, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Chapter 20

*40

Derwin woke up late. He realized he had slept in past second bell. He knew he had been tired but didn't realize exactly how tired he had been. Climbing out of bed, he went to the washbasin and washed his face, scrubbed his teeth, combed his hair and ran a hand along his jaw checking the length of the stubble on his face. Deciding he didn't need to shave, he wiped his face off with a hand towel then got dressed. He went through his forms and sat on the bed to rememorize his spells. After which he packed his backpack and mounted it on his back then put Sivanti in his ring, went downstairs to the commons. He noticed the innkeeper was in his usual spot behind the bar and walked over. He saw how tired the innkeeper looked but he seemed to be ok otherwise. The innkeeper said, "Thanks for cleaning up. I wasn't looking forward to it. I had even gotten up early to take care of it before the other patrons showed up. So, thanks. I will have some food brought out for you." Derwin nodded as he headed for his table and the innkeeper went into the kitchen. Lue and the innkeeper came through the door a few minutes later, Lue, hands full with a plate of food and a glass of orange juice which she brought over and set in front of him. Derwin held out a gold and she shook her head, "This is on us. You helped father and you have tried to keep us safe. A meal is the least we can do to thank you." Derwin lowered his hand and said, "If it weren't for me sending Norena here, none of this would have happened. I do feel somewhat responsible for your troubles. But I concede the meal with my thanks. I will be going over to the shrine of Horahm in hopes of getting a message to Norena, then I have to go to the Mages Guild and the Martial Studios to make arrangements for my absence. By the way, did Captain Mutt, Destin or Bil stay here last night?" Lue shook her head, "No, all three left together talking about someplace over near the caverns." Derwin noticed a slight reddening of her cheeks as her unsaid comment became clear. He smiled as he picked up his fork. "In time you will find a new love, just be patient and enjoy the time you have with your father." She looked at him in surprise, then her face reddened even further as she quickly made her way back to the kitchen. The innkeeper watched her go with a frown on his face. Derwin made short work of his morning meal saving half of the orange juice to savor after his meal. As he nursed the orange juice he spoke with Sivanti, "Something is bugging me and has since you woke up in the underground crypt. Why do Bladebound Magus's exist? What makes this weapon especially tuned for a bladebound? How do you come into being? On the same note, what's your goals or dreams? Getting shiny and expensive accessories are hardly worthy goals of a sentient being such as yourself." Sivanti didn't reply right away as Derwin continued to nurse his orange juice. Finally Sivanti spoke, "I don't know the answers to some of those questions. I am here to assist you in your goals and it seems we both crave more power in our martial arts as well as our arcane abilities. Not to say I could wield myself but to see you victorious in whatever combat you might get into is a thrill for me. It shows me a little of your true potential as a Magus. Whether being a Bladebound helps or hinders, I couldn't say. I am just glad I am awake again and I hope I will stay awake for a long time." Derwin drank the last of the orange juice and picking up his pack, he rose and strapped it on his back. Picking up Sivanti, he apologized silently as he slid him into his sheath. Waving to the innkeeper he left the inn and headed for God's Way. He walked briskly down God's Way until he came to Horahm's shrine then walked down the path coming to a stop in front of the shrine and statue. Removing a few gold coins and a letter he had wrote that morning, he placed them on the alter then bowed his head and prayed. "Horahm, My people don't follow gods or goddess's like the other races do but I pray here now for Norena to receive my letter and my hope that she will be safe. Please guide her along the path she has chosen and teach her well." Derwin opened his eyes and turned to leave, starting at seeing Lia, the inquisitor he had met before when he had brought Norena here the first time. He bowed to her as she walked over and picked up the envelope and tucked it into her robe. She turned towards him and said, "She will get this soon. We have been watching you and so we have kept abreast of your troubles. She will be safe until she is ready to go on her own. I have brought you a couple of things I think would assist you in your travels." She reached into a pouch at her waist and brought forth three vials which she handed to him. Then she said, "These are healing potions. They will heal you of moderate wounds but take care and don't use them frivolously. Your journey will take you into some dangerous territories so I warn you to take care and walk softly. May Horahm bless your journey." Then she turned taking two steps then vanished as she had done before. Feeling better that he got a message to Norena he made his way to the Mages Guild where he asked to see Tanquel as soon as possible. Mansfield nodded and went down a hallway then through a door. Derwin, curious as ever cast Detect Magic spell and was overwhelmed as the multiple glows of magic radiated from around him. "I should have warned you of the effect the strength of the magic that's in this building." Tanquel said as he walked over, a smile on his face. Derwin blinked the tears from his eyes as he tried to banish the spots of light that danced behind his eyelids. "I suppose I should have known such magic would be here but I didn't even think about it. I find my curiosity gets me into trouble sometimes." Derwin said with a grin. "You wanted to see me?" Tanquel prompted, "yes, due to a situation that recently arose, I will have to postpone any and all training or obligations for the Mages Guild for the foreseeable future. I have to leave town in a day or so to track down some information I was told lay far to the west. I believe I will be gone for over a month and wanted to let you know and apologize for my laxness in my duties here. Once this is resolved, If I still live, I will return to make amends on my duties. I also want to see about buying some ink to scribe spells into my spellbooks. I would like to have some available in case I run across some. I will go for broke. I have five hundred gold so I will take five." Tanquel arched his brow, "If you live you say? Well, that means its life or death that your going. Sometimes fate or the gods direct our path towards conflict to test us so we can become better. Well, if your going, I might as well give you part of your belongings from the jewelry you found in the founders crypt. And we have a stock of inks for scribing spells, they are one hundred gold per vial. I will return shortly." After Derwin nodded, Tanquel turned and went down the hallway stopping mid-way down. Derwin noticed Tanquel casting a spell then moved out of sight seemingly melding into the wall. A few moments later, he came back into view, turned and walked to Derwin, a small box and five vials in his hand. Handing them to Derwin he said, "This ring is imbued with a protection spell that will help stop attacks. It is a minor item but I feel would be useful to you in your travels. I also notice you have found another item of magic and it too feels to be protective in nature. Your necklace?" Tanquel motioned and Derwin's hand rose to touch it as he replied, "Yes, I found it in some ruins near Vilant and I suppose it was the goddess Horahm that told me it was like having skin of a rhino or an armadillo." Tanquel nodded, and said, "Ah, we call that type of protection natural armor due to it simulates the natural armor of creatures that have it. A fine item to aid in your travels to be sure. As to the ring, we had already done our studies on this ring but the rest we haven't done yet. That is why I am giving it to you now. Anyway, may your travels see you well and back. I do so hope you will live to tell us the tale of your journey. Good day Derwin." Derwin nodded as he handed him the whole bag of gold from his bag of holding. Then Tanquel turned and made his way back down the hall whence he had come. After putting the inks in his bag of holding Derwin left the guild and walked to the Martial Studio where he went to talk to Stef. Finding him in the same place as before, he pulled a pad over and sat down near him. Stef hadn't said anything until he sat then said, "Ah, your back but by your looks, I would guess you will be leaving again soon." Derwin nodded, then said, "I have enjoyed training with you and hope to return to continue doing so but the situation is I believe, dire so a trip west is my course. I will be gone over a month if not longer and I just wanted you to know." Stef looked at Derwin then stood pulling his mace out of its holder at his waist. He motioned Derwin towards the sheaths bin and Derwin rose to comply. Snapping the sheath onto Sivanti, it glowed for a moment then subsided as the magic took effect. Stef, as he walked towards an open spot in the training room said, "Before you go, I figure I might as well have a decent fight to last me awhile. Armor up or whatever you do and face me with honor." Stef took an attack stance and waited for Derwin to prepare. Derwin complied by releasing his psychic power generating his armor. As the blue glow faded, Derwin channeled arcane power into Sivanti, making the blade easier to do critical damage, then he cast True Strike on the blade. Derwin quickly went into a defensive stance as Stef saw he was ready and attacked without a word. Bringing his mace up in a crotch shot that had brought Derwin to his knees previously, a sly smile was plastered on his face. Derwin pivoted to his left and lashed out with his katana in a cross body slash that met clothing and flesh as Stef attempted to moved only his upper body out of the way. Stef's gasp as the blade left a visible line of blood along his chest. Stef's next swing came from the right side, headed straight for Derwin's head. Derwin ducked as the wind from the mace tousled his hair. Derwin knelt on one knee, extending his katana towards Stef's chest, lunging to bring him closer. Stef dodged to the side and brought his mace around aiming at Derwin's side. The mace slammed into Derwin, bringing a surprised gasp to his lips. Derwin raised his blade and brought it down two handed towards Stef's head, where the blade slid by Stef's ear to strike on his left shoulder bringing Stef to his knee's where he pivoted to his right and launched himself towards Derwin, mace's horns set to pierce Derwin's chest. Derwin brought his blade up knocking the mace upwards as he stepped in and drug the katana across Stef's middle. Stef staggered back, lowering his weapon with his other hand up in defeat. "I yield to you Derwin, your skills have improved greatly and yet I suspect magic has also played its part. Mayhap next time, we can do this without magic to even the field." Derwin bowed to Stef, removing the sheath from his blade as he did. "Sparring with you is an honor as it always is. Yes, I attribute some of my success to magic, defensive as well as offensive. It would be interesting to see what would happen if I didn't use magic so if you come across another katana that doesn't have magic, I would surely take you up on a match." All the other trainers and students had paused to watch the match and make wagers on who would win. When Stef yielded the combat, most of the crowd "awed" and a very few shouted "Derwin's the man" as they all crowded together to settle all bets. Derwin pulled on his pack after sliding Sivanti into his sheath as he headed towards the door. Leaving the studio, Derwin headed to the city watch office to speak with Captain Willem about the Resting Mule inn, the innkeeper and his daughter. Stepping into the office, he saw several guards loitering behind the counter and Captain Willem was just coming out of his office preceded by another guard whom joined the rest off to the side. Captain Willem spotted Derwin and walked to the counter, Derwin bowed and said, "Captain Willem, glad to see you again. Hope this isn't a bad time? I wanted to ask about the Resting Mule inn and its owners. Have you heard of the incident early this morning?" Willem nodded that he had, and said, "Yes, I have guards that will stop in there from time to time to make sure you're not causing trouble again." A small smile had crept over his face as he spoke but then it fled as he continued, "I have been hearing a lot of reports that have had your name in em and I can't help but wonder what your into. Care to explain?" Derwin sighed as he leaned on the counter and in a low voice said, "When I went out of town to visit some ruins for the mages guild I found a woman named Norena who claimed to have been a slave somewhere way out west. She had escaped with the assistance of the goddess Horahm whom put her in my path to find. I sent her to the Resting Mule to recover her strength and decide on what she wanted to do now that she was free. The gnolls I killed I suspect as being trackers trying to find her but when they didn't return I believe they sent the slavers and bounty hunters after her. They found out Norena had been staying at the Resting Mule and went there to find her not knowing she had gone into the service of Horahm. She is in training to become an inquisitor of the goddess so she is safe but that leaves those of us whom were with her to protect ourselves. After the slavers got done interrogating the innkeeper, they came after me. I was sharing a camp with a couple of farmers not quite a day out west. I killed one of them and Destin, one of the farmers, knocked the other out so we brought them both back to town for burial and a trial. The one left alive, escaped imprisonment and went to the Resting Mule to find me and finish his task. I came downstairs prepared for combat and found him waiting for me. The innkeeper, his daughter and one of your guards, Soam had been knocked out and were laying on the floor. I moved them out of the way then we proceeded to battle with him getting the pointy end of my katana. As he died he told me to go west to find his master and so, I leave tomorrow to follow up on this." Willem shook his head at the simple act of kindness had turned so complicated but he couldn't fault Derwin his actions. "I hope you find what you seek and return to us. Many here in the city have taken notice of you and I for one, would not like to hear of your demise. I feel your fate has been preordained and your death would not accomplish your goals." Derwin bowed as Willem turned and barked a name then went into his office followed by another guard who went in and shut the door. Derwin left the office and headed to the general store to get supplies. Entering the general store he walked around until he found the trail rations, collecting enough to last over a month, he took them to the counter. After paying the fifteen gold for the rations, he started pushing them into the bag of holding noticing with a smile the clerk as his eyes got wider and wider as more of the rations went into the sack. Derwin winked at the clerk and said, "Magic sack, never leave home without one." He picked up the pack and strapped it onto his back. Waving to the clerk, he left the store and went back to the inn.

Sitting at his usual table, Sivanti unsheathed and laying against his leg, pack sitting beside his chair, Derwin waited for the innkeeper or Lue to come by. A few moments later the innkeeper walked up to the table with an ale in his hand. He pulled back a chair and sat down, sliding the ale across to Derwin. "Tomorrow you leave, right?" Derwin nodded then took a sip of the ale. "Lue thinks your going out there to die." Derwin shrugged, "What happens is up to fate, the gods and my wits. I don't plan on dying anytime soon which means I have to take the bull by the horns and get the jump on those who would do me in. If I catch them by surprise they can't do the same to me. And hopefully I can keep you two safe while I take care of it." The innkeeper leaned back, putting his hands on his wide girth and said, "What if you happen onto something you can't handle?" Derwin smiled as he said, "I am not without means to run or hide if fighting isn't an option. Besides, I am just going out there for reconnaissance. I want to know what I am dealing with, how many this mistress has under her control, how many willing and otherwise. What the mistress is is another question I need answered. Once I find out what kind of creature or humanoid she is will help me prepare properly to dispose of her and free those other slaves that she has. Anyone on her side will die by my hand for the injustices they allow to happen. Question is when they will pay, sooner or later. Makes no difference to me as long as the tab is paid." The innkeeper stood up as he said, "We've enjoyed your stay here even though it has caused some problems. You are always welcome here and we hope you come back soon. May your journey be paved with pillows so the falls won't hurt so much." With that, he went back to behind the counter as other patrons came in to order a mid-day meal. Lue arrived a few minutes later with his mid-day meal. She didn't look happy but she hadn't been crying. Which he thought was a good thing. Women as a general rule were a little to taken to crying over things that couldn't be helped. He smiled and thanked her for the meal as he held out a gold to pay, she took it and without a word, left to get meals for the other patrons. After finishing his meal, Derwin strapped on his pack, sheathed Sivanti to cries of "God, I hate that thing" and went out to walk the streets for awhile. He remembered the grate that had been tampered with and wondered if they had fixed it yet so he headed there. He found it still open so he climbed down into the sewers and made his way towards the caverns. Once there he went down the side towards where the crypt of the founder was. Coming to the wall where the hole was, he stopped. It had been replaced with a heavy wooden door. Derwin reached out and turned the handle, surprised it wasn't locked. Moving into the tunnel he made his way to the crypt. Once there he took out his light cloth and cast Light on it, then wrapped it around his head. Looking around, it looked pretty much the same as it did the last time he saw it. Only difference now was it was cleaner. No dust marred the floor and the walls had been scrubbed of the lichen that had covered them. The sarcophagus looked the same but had been cleaned so its stone glowed in the dim light. Derwin walked over and rested his hands on the sarcophagus as he said to the room, "Severence, In all the things you had done, did anything seem harder than you could handle? I have a niggling tingle in my gut that tells me this trip won't be just a reconnaissance mission. It concerns me that I am not powerful enough to take care of the problem."

"If your not powerful enough, then why tempt fate?" Said a voice behind him. Derwin turned seeing one of the scholars he had met at the Mages Guild. She was short, five foot nothing, a little extra weight around her middle but for her age, this made her more attractive. She was in her mid thirties by his guess. He bowed, and said, "I am sorry. I hope I am not desecrating anything. I just thought this would be a good place to contemplate the future. As so many have said, Severence had accomplished much and so, seeing as I am in a predicament that he might understand, I came here hoping for some thought or idea that would help." She walked over to the sarcophagus, running her hand over the crest sculpted out of stone. She turned and looked at Derwin, "I suspect even the founder had questions such as you do. Even doubts as to his own power and what he was trying to accomplish. But the only thing I know is that he kept trying and fighting until what he wished came to pass. Basically, he found a way. We don't know if he had more in mind or if he fulfilled all his goals. I daresay he probably didn't but that didn't stop him from going as far as he could. I do wonder why you didn't go to God's Way and pray at one of the temples. That's where most people go when they want advice or guidance." Derwin shook his head, "I have studied the gods of different theologies but Xeph's as a whole do not generally abide with gods or goddesses. We believe that each person should be judged by their actions as well as their talents to bring forth the full potential that we have. Believing in a god or goddess lets some think they don't have to strive to reach their full potential. They think the gods will lead them if they are to excel. It seems kinda irresponsible to rely on another for your own potential and destiny." The scholar then replied, "I wasn't aware your people followed a philosophy instead of a theology. That is an interesting way to view the world. Far be it for me to contradict such a straightforward approach to why we exist. I will leave you now to your reflections. I hope we can speak again about your peoples ways. Take care and good luck." She turned and walked from the crypt leaving him alone with a long dead hero and his doubts.

Derwin arrived back at the inn at the dinner bell. As he was making his way to his table he noticed several city patrol guards sitting around eating or having an ale. Several of them as well as other patrons gave a nod or a wave as Derwin moved across the commons. Nodding or waving in return, Derwin smiled as the ambience of the commons gave him the sense of home and safety. Even with the recent events Derwin felt closest to home here. Derwin wasn't sure why he felt that way until Sivanti said quietly in his head, "Everyone tends to get comfortable in a place after a time. Some it takes longer than others. But if you keep moving, traveling, you never get that attached. Sometimes people get attached to the wandering and they just keep moving. It's ok to settle down eventually but not when you have a mission, a goal you must reach and moving is the way you accomplish that goal." Derwin pondered the truth in what Sivanti said as he sat down after motioning the innkeeper for an ale. Once the ale had been delivered and a dinner order was placed, Derwin pulled Sivanti from his sheath and slid him under the table on the outside of his right leg so he could watch the patrons and warn Derwin of danger. Then sat, not really thinking of anything as he sipped his ale. Lue came out about ten minutes later with a plate of mutton stew with baked rye bread and some sharp cheese. She set it on the table as Derwin unconsciously pulled a gold from his pocket and held it to for her to take. She took it, noticing his attention was elsewhere said, "Derwin, Hey, you awake?" Derwin jolted out of his revelry to look at Lue with confused eyes. Lue, grabbing a chair pulled it close as she said, "Hey, what's going on in that head of yours? Your not quite yourself. Tell me what you're thinking about that's causing you not to be your cautious "know what's going on around you" self."

Derwin looked down then back up at Lue as he said with a small sad smile, "I will miss you, innkeeper and this inn, but I have to move on if I am to succeed in my goals." Giving Sivanti a silent thank you. " Besides, I have brought misfortune on those around me that just reinforces my thoughts about leaving. It's time I traveled a little bit more. I won't be back in thirty days. I figure after I do my reconnaissance I can swing northside of Persium and see what I can find to do." His smile widened as he looked at her devilishly, "If anything else I've done, I can add bringing extra patronage to your inn." She laughed but she showed unshed tears in her eyes. The she asked, "The morrow is when your leaving?" He nodded then she turned away and walked slowly towards the kitchen. He picked at his food but eventually he finished his meal and not being in a social mood, grabbed his pack, picked up Sivanti and carried him, open-bladed to the stairs and up to his room. The sound of the commons growing dimmer as he ascended the stairs. Finding himself at his door, he fumbled with the key to get the door opened and as he did so, the hair on his neck bristled with alarm as Sivanti was screaming he couldn't see as Derwin was between Sivanti and the room. Derwin dropped to a crouch bringing Sivanti with tip out to bear and setting his backpack on the hallway floor. The door had swung farther open and inside the room was a woman Derwin had only seen a few times before. Once every year, on his birthday. He didn't talk about her with his dad because his dad had only said she traveled for her work and wouldn't say another word on the subject. His mother. A Zeph like him, four foot, eight, pupil-less eyes and her skin a deep shade of olive. She was dressed in a simple but elegant dress the shade of blue you only see on nearly cloudless skies. She was attractive but not smitten with herself as some women are. She stood near his desk with an unreadable look on her face. Derwin's shock was evident as it took him several seconds to recover his poise. Snatching his pack from the hallway floor, he walked into the room turned and shut the door. He set the pack down by the dresser and laid Sivanti on the dresser. Then he walked over to stand looking down at his mother. She looked up at him, a smile came to her face as she reached out her hand and caressed his cheek. Derwin remembered the gesture from every visit as she would do the same. He realized it meant that she did care but was unable to change what was. Derwin spoke, his voice unsteady, "Mother. How honored I am to see you." He bowed to her and held it for a second, then stood. "How did you know where to find me? How have you been? It's been ... interesting, being away from home for the first time." His mothers smile widened and he could see the smile lit her eyes as she said, "I know how interesting the world can be. Different cultures, beliefs, ceremonies, protocols, not to mention the variety in the humanoid species. But they fascinate me so that is why I do what I do. We won't get into the why's of the past for now. I just want to talk to my son about his journey so far. She moved to the chair and sat down, Derwin followed and sat on the end of the bed. He proceeded to tell her everything that happened upon coming to Drava. He didn't mind telling her everything. He would do the same thing every time. He would talk, she would listen. In an odd way, it calmed him down to the point he was looking forward to the journey and all the wonders it beheld. After he finished, he stood and asked his mother to wait while he went down to the bar to get something for them to drink. She nodded and he headed for the door. Downstairs, he walked to the counter where the innkeeper sat as he watched the patrons. He stood as Derwin walked up. "Do you have any orange juice available?" The innkeeper replied with a smile, "Yes, I keep it on hand because, frankly, I like drinking it with my morning meal." Derwin smiled back, "I would like to get a pitcher, enough for two and two glasses please, as he laid his last two gold on the counter." The innkeeper blinked in surprise then looked him in the eye with a slight hint of disapproval in his voice, "You got company in your room? I didn't see them go up. Hope you have a good night." Derwin held up his hand, saying, "No, no, it's nothing like that. My mother is here to see me. She has always been the quiet one. She blends in everywhere. It's no surprise you didn't see her. I was told once by my nanny that she came by to see me one year. I was sick in bed and my nanny was sitting at the foot. She turned away for a second and when she looked back, my mother was there looking down at me. She said it scared her out of ten years growth. Even now I don't know what she does but she's here and I would like to spend as much time with her as I can." The innkeeper, catching the hint, nodded and scurried off to the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a pitcher and two glasses. Derwin nodded his thanks, collected the pitcher and glasses and quickly strode back to his room. Derwin had to kick the door a couple of times before his mother opened it, shrugging apologetically, he held up the pitcher and glasses as he walked in. He went over to the desk and set the glasses down, then poured the juice into each glass. Setting the pitcher down, he turned holding out one glass to his mother, as he said, "This is orange juice. They make it here after I showed them how. It's really good." His mother smiled as she said, "yes, I know orange juice. I was the one who showed you how to make it. That was years ago. you were quite young and yet here you are still remembering it. I'm glad of that. And yes, it's quite good. Now, tell me your plan for your journey tomorrow. I'm still fuzzy on some details. You say you have to go west until you see two hills to the south that look alike and between them is the location of some person that had a slave that you brought here. And you say that this Norena has went to train to be an Inquisitor of Horahm. That is very interesting. Definitely not a coincidence. I will have to do some checking on a few things but it seems to me, you have been watched over by Horahm as well as Norena." Yavera stood there slapping her hand on her hip, then finally coming to a decision, she said, "I suppose there's no help for it. Derwin, I am an inquisitor of Horahm. That's why me and your father doesn't speak of it. I have taken Horahm's path for my life. I travel around to all countries that allow me in and I take confessions from those that face execution. So, it would seem that Horahm has used you to bring to her another inquisitor. Being my son, she couldn't help but to know who you were. I am not accusing or am I upset at her. These are true statements relating to the facts at hand. Which coincidently makes me wonder why I was given two weeks leave of the temple to pursue my own agenda. Normally, they send me someplace, I do what I do and they send me someplace else. But a few days ago I was told to take some time off for my own explorations. It seems I'm to accompany you on your journey west. I have the time and no place else I would rather be than by my sons side. So, Would you allow me to accompany you? I could be of some use on the road." Derwin set his orange juice down and taking hers set it down as well. He then took her in his arms in a mother - son embrace as he said, "Anytime, Mother. Anytime. Lets get you a room here and we can get some sleep for the trip. His mother, shaking her head, said, "No, I have other accommodations all ready for my arrival. Care to go with me? It would put us closer to our destination." Derwin thought about it quickly, then retrieved his pack and sword. After strapping them on he picked up the glasses again and handed hers over then tipped his back as he finished it. Setting the glass down on the dresser, he looked at her as she finished her orange juice then set the glass down next to his. Motioning him to come closer she reached into a pocket and pulled out an orb. The orb, with the exception of several runes that were etched into the orb, glowed with a dim light but otherwise it was black, the blackest, darkest color he had ever seen. It seemed to drink in the light. His mother reached out a hand and said, "Here, you must hold my arm and don't let go. It will only take a second but you need to hold on." Derwin nodded as he linked his arm through hers. She had to use both hands to manipulate the orb. She held the orb up and said a word which he could feel the divine energy that flowed from her. The orb levitated just above her hand as she touched rune by rune then she touched two spots at the same time and Derwin floated, mind blank as darkness surrounded him. A moment later he "lurched" as his feet touched the ground. He looked around and saw he was in a forest glade, nearby were several small huts and people milling about tending fires or looking after children. They looked up to see her with respect and happiness at her arrival while looking at Derwin as though he shouldn't be touching her. He released her arm as she strode briskly towards one of the huts which was set away from the others. She picked up a small stick and hit a wooden cylinder. A dull "thwack" sound was heard, followed by a string of what Derwin suspected of curses in a females voice. A second later, the thatch door was pushed open and an elderly woman looked out. "Nih o Hora, Gue soom nogh?" His mother said to the old woman who smiled and made way as she motioned them in and said, " Nih o Hora, Desim do tai." His mother walked into the hut with Derwin having to duck his head to clear the doorway. Inside, the floor was dirt with a fire pit in the center, Derwin looked up to see a smoke hole in the roof. Along one wall was some shelves crudely constructed with small containers covering every shelf. Along the other wall was a bunch of furs Derwin suspected as bedding for the old woman. She went past them to the only empty wall and she pushed the thatch aside to reveal a shimmering area about three feet wide, six feet high. His mother didn't hesitate, she walked straight into the shimmer, Derwin looking pensive, followed after.

After getting his bearings again, he looked around and saw a huge sprawling building that rose to a height of fifty feet according to Derwin's estimates with the walls running to either side ending far in the distance. His mother walked up to the only door he could see and rang a small bell next to it. After a few minutes, the door creaked open to reveal a human boy wearing a white robe with black trim. The boy pulled the door all the way open as he bowed to them as they entered. He didn't say anything as he closed the door and started walking down the hallway to their right. They walked in silence for several minutes until they came to a door which he opened then leading the way, entered the room. As Derwin was the last into the room, they blocked some of the view of the room. Once Derwin got past the door he looked at the area within. A large area with chairs and divans sitting around looking very comfortable to Derwin. He noticed a door to his left and a door to his right. Straight across from the entrance on the other side of the chairs was a table, on the table was a wide variety of food. Fruits and vegetables of all colors and types, cheeses covered plates and strips of meat where piled on a platter. i His mother motioned towards the left door as she said, "Your room is there. If you are hungry, please help yourself. I will be getting me something if you care to join me." Matching deed to word she strode over to the table and picked up a plate then walked down the table serving herself to helpings of sugared pears, steamed vegetables, and several strips of meat. Derwin looked around and noticed the boy had left, not even a sound had come from the door closing. He walked over to the table, picked up a plate and proceeded to walk down the line taking a bit of this and a taste of that. He wasn't really hungry, just curious to how things he didn't recognize tasted. e ow H

After filling their plates, they walked to the area with the chairs and divans. They sat across from each other as they neatly ate from their plates. Derwin asked in between bites, " The orb you used is magical by divine means to transport you to a known location plus the shimmering is a portal to this place. But what is this place?" His mother responded after wiping her mouth, "This is where we train inquisitors for Harahm. Yes, Norena is here. I have had her sent for. She will be here shortly. Time moves differently here. A year here is equal to roughly a month on the prime material plane. Her training, whilst to her will be almost two years now but back on the material plane, only a couple of months would have passed. She is now physically older than you, and she is almost ready to be released to her own devices. It will be several weeks on this plane but less than a day on the prime material. I think we need something to do whilst we wait for Norena. I would believe it would be fair to her to be involved in your vendetta against her mistress. And as I said before, time moves faster here. A few weeks here only a few hours there." Derwin, shocked beyond words as he looked at his mother. She had given him so much information in such a short time he was almost numb. He fumbled another mini tart into his mouth as he pondered this information. Reaching down and resting his hand on Sivanti, he thought, "You hearing this? We may have a chance at this after all. With Norena and my mother, both of which are trained inquisitors. Yes, Norena isn't all that experienced in true combat but mother makes up for that deficiency. And I figure Norena will learn fast in real combat. Hmm, sounds like we have a group and a plan." His mother looked at him across the floor and asked, "What's Sivanti say about all this?" She giggled and rolled her eyes as she said, "I am still a bit surprised to know our ancestor was a Magus. And a Bladebound one at that. And Sivanti, that you can actually speak. If only everyone could hear you." Sivanti replied to Derwin, "I am glad your mother believed you about me. I too would like to be heard by others but I don't recall if I was able to with your ancestor. As for your plans, I am still concerned on if all of you are powerful enough to take on this mistress of Norena's. Of course, as she has said, we have some time on our hands to hopefully get more experienced before having to face her directly." Derwin spoke to his mother, "He is still concerned but if we have time to prepare and maybe get some more experience then we will have a better chance. Especially if we all work together. He agrees it would be beneficial if he could be heard. Which brings us to our plans until Norena is ready. I take it you had some thoughts, mother?" She smiled as a sparkle lit her eyes as she nodded, then said, "There are several places that we of the inquisitors haven't been able to visit due to treacherous terrain or unknown dangers and not enough inquisitors to put to the task. So I figure we can do this together which will help get our inquisitors into more towns and cities and gain us more first hand travel experience. My specialty as an inquisitor of Harahm is Law. That's why I take confessions. I can release any prisoner upon my word that they are not guilty of whatever crimes they are accused of but I have to be very careful in such circumstances. It is possible to hide the truth, even from me. Norena on the other hand, has taken Liberation as her focus. Her goals are to seek out those who wish to enslave and either reeducate them or render them impotent to enslave. In some cases that does mean killing them. Harahm doesn't like killing but she understands the necessity sometimes. She will also seek out those whom have been enslaved and do her best to free them. Some want to be free but there are those whom are lost without a master or mistress to control them. These are the ones we have to watch closely. Some find their way back into slavery while others take to the pursuit of finding those to enslave. I will have to get a few things ready before we can proceed. This will take several days to coordinate so please explore the facility and ask any questions you might have." At that moment, there was a knocking on the door. Derwin's mother rose, saying, "Ah, Good. Norena is here. I will leave you two as I would like to start getting things prepared." She went to the door and opened it. A young girl stood there and behind her stood Norena. Derwin's mother motioned for the girl to follow her and invited Norena in then shut the door behind them. Norena stood looking at Derwin as he stood, plate in hand. He set the plate down on the side table and went to stand in front of Norena. He looked her up and down as a smile lit his face. She looked at him, her face filled with indecision. He opened his arms inviting her into his embrace. Her indecision fled as she rushed into his arms. She giggled as she held him tightly. After a few moments, they separated and stood looking embarrassed at each others display. Derwin finally spoke, "It's been awhile since I saw you, but I hear it's been longer for you. I am glad to find you safe and well. You've also aged well too. Even more beautiful than the last time I saw you." She blushed as she smiled, "And you look exactly the same. Down to the dirt that you usually miss on your neck." He laughed as he took her hand and led her to the divan where they sat side by side.

Derwin spoke first, "There is much I would tell you but I would like for you to tell me your story first, if you would be so kind." Norena nodded as she began to speak, "When you left I felt lost for a few days. I kept going to visit Lia at the shrine to take my mind off of things. As we talked, I realized you left _for_ me not because of me. You gave me the chance to take a chance on something I want to believe in. The last two years has been difficult but very worthwhile. I'd like to think that now I can take you on and have a chance to win. I have studied religion, theology, healing and many others things though I had to make some hard decisions on what to learn. One thing I do know is what she is. And I know her weaknesses. In my training as an Inquisitor, I have also developed a special defense against her mind controlling abilities. They call me spellbreaker. Those that cast arcane spells will fear me once they see me." She said, her face a mask of resolve. Derwin held up his hands in defeat, and a smile. "No arguments from me, Inquisitor." Her face melted into a smile then said, "Your turn. Spill it". He proceeded to fill her in on the last two months starting with an introduction to Sivanti, and finished with his and his mothers plans for preparing for dealing with Norena's mistress. As he was speaking, something nagged at his mind. Stopping in mid-sentence he concentrated on the feeling. Then it dawned on him, "Please, tell me, what's her name?" Norena's smile vanished as she scanned her memory then she said, "She used several names that I am aware of. But which is the real one, I have no idea. From my studies I have come to realize she is very crafty in the things she has done. Using alias's and only keeping a few people close to her, all under her control. It won't be easy getting to her with all her followers to protect her." At this time the door opened and Derwin's mother came through. She walked over to the sitting area and took a seat across from them. She gave Derwin a questioning look. Getting the point he said, "Norena, This is Yavera Lightbreeze, Inquisitor of Harahm. Her focus is Law. She is here to assist us in our plans against your mistress." Norena stood and bowed at Yavera saying, "I am honored to meet you, Inquisitor. My name is Norena and my focus is Liberation. Yavera Lightbreeze? Wait, Derwin Lightbreeze..." She turned and looked at Derwin as comprehension dawned. She looked at him then at Yavera. Derwin knew she was looking for the resemblance and noticing the recognition in her eyes, realized she had found it. He rose and said, "Yes, This is my mother. Until just recently, I didn't know she was an Inquisitor of Harahm. I have only seen her a few times in my life as her duties have kept her away from home. She has turned from the teachings of my people to follow Harahm. My father wouldn't speak about her path which is why I didn't know. I do not judge her for this because she is in control of her own destiny and where it might lead. I only say this to give you insight into why I have not seen her much and knew less about her. But it seems as though Harahm herself might have been guiding us to the path she wants us to take. I generally take offense being led around by the nose but in this case I will make an exception. What you have told me of your mistress's actions are a most heinous offense to all sentient races. We must correct this injustice in her death. And I think I have a plan that would satisfy us all as well as bring those that have become slavers for coin to justice." Derwin sat down and waited for Norena to do the same. As soon as she sat, he spoke of what they knew, asking Norena for additional information with periodic additions from Yavera. Once he filled in the blanks to his plan he laid it out as the two Inquisitors caught on and interjected additional comments until everyone was breathless but smiling. Yavera rose and went to the table and poured three glasses of orange juice then came back and handed them out. She raised her glass and said, "By Harahm, seems as though this is going to be almost fun. Thank you goddess." She took a sip as the others joined in. Afterwards, Yavera shooed Derwin to his room to sleep as she sat down with Norena to speak of Norena's pending Freedom Ritual, set to be held a few days later. Derwin shrugged as he closed the door to his room and turned, looking around. It was a large room, with a large four poster bed. Two side stands, one on each side both with a small lamp unlit on each. There was a large table over to the left of the bed that could seat eight people with ease. To the right side was a fitting area with a door set into the back. He walked over and opened the door to the garderobe. There was a device set against the back wall that looked like a chair but was open on top. Derwin had seen these before and used them. They were for having to go in the night. Instead of a chamber pot, you did your business on the chair in here. Closing the door, he moved back into the main section where the bed was. He removed his pack and clothing, all except Sivanti he left near the bedside table. Sivanti he slipped under the mattress with the handle sticking out within easy reach. He felt no fear here but wanted to have Sivanti close to talk to. He climbed into bed and reached down until his hand rested on Sivanti's hilt. Sivanti and he talked about the plans that would soon come to fruition. He fell asleep thinking about his forms and his spells and how to get the most out of them in the coming battles.

Chapter 21

Derwin stirred, caught between sleep and awake when the door broke open and several armed Inquisitors marched into the room. Of the three the one in the middle was leading the others to stand twenty feet from Derwin who had by this time, bolted upright, throwing the blanket aside, rolled off the bed while reaching for Sivanti, twisting as he went. He brought Sivanti around to come to his feet in a standard defense stance, then releasing his mental power, his armor shimmered down his body as Sivanti was bathed in arcane energy and as his magic increased, so did his power. Glaring at the inquisitors, Derwin spoke quietly, "Is the joke over now mother?" Not surprised, she came through the door, pride showed in her visage as she smiled and bowed to him. Then turned her eyes away but not before he saw the laughter in her eyes as she looked at the three Inquisitors who were getting an eyeful. Derwin stood by the bed only in his loincloth holding his sword. Smiles widened as the three Inquisitors turned to leave, the lead Inquisitor, humor in her voice said, "Yep, Yavera, He is someone to be wary of. He knows his way around a sword. But, It was a fine trap and not a bad view either. Not to shy, is he?" Yavera gave a laugh as she headed out the door, "it was your thought to do it this way. You expected to get a show. Now he's awake, we can get this day started. I swear he would have slept the day away." After they left, Derwin laid Sivanti on the bed and got dressed, then with Sivanti in his sword ring, pack in hand, he left the bedroom. Out in the main room, Yavera, Norena and several other followers of Harahm were preparing plates of food amidst comments on the joke. Several leading to comments on Derwin's stamina and potential for fun. Mostly made by the lead Inquisitor whom, with a twinkle in her eyes continued making more and more less than discrete comments. Yavera finally silenced them once Derwin came into the room. She walked over and gave him a hug and peck on the cheek as she said, "Me and my friend Telsa." motioning to the lead Inquisitor, "We thought this up a long time ago. I didn't know what you would choose to do career-wise but I hoped it would be something we could have a bit of fun with. Now that your old enough and obviously skilled enough with a blade, you made it all work perfectly. Not that you'd appreciate the ploy the way we do. I hope your not angry with us." Derwin shook his head, "No mother, Not angry, just a bit put off. I wasn't going to be asleep all day. I'm just used to being able to make my own schedule to some extent. But you are correct. It was time for me to get up. We have things to take care of. I would like to see where you all train with weapons and if you have any information on what type of creature the mistress is. How to defend against her spells, if she is susceptible to anything special." Yavera smiled as she led Derwin over to the table laden with food. As she handed him a plate, she said, "Norena will fill you in on the mistress. Her instructors have given her the day off to spend with you. She will give you a tour of the facilities. Now, eat something so we can get on with it" Derwin sighed, then said, "I haven't been able to do my forms nor have I been able to memorize my spells. I will need some time for those things before I will be ready." Yavera nodded, then said, "We will await you while you prepare your spells but you can do your forms in the training hall when Norena takes you there. I think it will be interesting to see what the instructors think about your fighting style. I too am interested in seeing how you handle that blade." After filling their plates, they moved over to the sitting area where others were already there eating and talking of various functions in the halls of Harahm. Derwin listened as he ate. After emptying his plate, he took it to the side table where dirty dishes were set to be picked up by the newest trainee's. Derwin returned to his room, pulled his spell book from his pack and sat cross-legged on the floor with the book in front of him. After going through his preparation ritual he memorized Detect Magic, Light, and Read Magic as his cantrips. For his first rank spells, he went with True Strike twice. About an hour had passed when he left the room, pack in hand, ready for the day.

The room was empty except for Norena whom was sitting as she waited. Once he came out of the room she rose as she watched him. He smiled at her then asked, "What's first on your list?" Norena returned the smile as she responded, "A tour of course. I'm to lead you around and answer any questions. Normally, they wouldn't allow someone not of the faith to wander around but you have been granted special status. Seems it came down from the High Priestess to let you have full access." Derwin nodded, then asked, "What about your training? You have your Freedom Ritual to prepare for. I hope it's not inconvenient to you in that regard." Norena smiled as she waved away his concern. "Do not concern yourself with that. I have prepared for it over the last several weeks and I won't disappoint. Let us be off then if your ready?" Derwin nodded as he strapped on his pack then followed Norena out the door into the hallway. Norena taking the lead, walked briskly without a word for several minutes before coming to a door. She opened the door and walked in, Derwin close behind. After he shut the door, he looked around the room. Painted and hand-drawn maps lined all the walls but for one. On that wall were diamond shaped cubicles, each filled with multiple rolled maps. Each map depicted a different area of land. One map, much bigger than the rest, hung from the ceiling along the left wall of the door. It showed the entire world with notations depicting countries, cities, roads and other natural or man-made points of interest. Norena, seeing Derwin eyeing the big map, spoke, "That map is the core to all the other maps in this room. By referencing this map, we can define what area map we need as well as how accurate in details that we might require. Such as in the case of my mistress." Norena placed a finger on the big map, "She has her lair in south southwestern Persium around here. So, we reference the numbers here and here, then we can go to the corresponding map over here." She led him to the cubicles and pointed to reference numbers below each cubicle written on small plaques. She found the cubicle she wanted then removed several of the rolled up maps and took them to the table set nearby the main map. She opened the first one and laid it out flat on the table, using small stone statues as weights on the corners. Derwin saw a larger version of the area she had pointed out as well as a forest and several other reference points that convinced him she had the right area. Two hills were depicted with several other notations he didn't know. He realized now that the area was near the border to the country to the south and not as close to the borders of the west as he had first thought. As he looked over the map, he returned to the big map and did some mental calculations on the distance from Drava the mistress was. According to his calculations, Norena had traveled about two hundred and fifty miles to find him near Drava. He turned to Norena saying, "You traveled quite far to find me a few days from Drava." Norena nodded and said, as she traced her path from the mistress's lair to where they had found each other. "From what I can tell, Harahm moved me to about here, then led me east to the river then north where I found a place to cross. Then east again until I came to you. It still shocks me to see how far I went with no food, no weapons and no idea what would happen day to day. I just followed Harahm's will not really thinking about a future, just trying to get away." Derwin stroked his chin as he thought aloud, "I am surprised those gnolls were able to track you as quickly as they did considering Harahm moved you several days travel from the mistress's lair. Trying to track someone isn't easy but with no tracks for over a day, I would have suspected they wouldn't be able to do it, but they did." Norena shrugged, then said, "Mistress Devila has many people with many talents at her disposal. whether they know what she is or not. Gold or favors are easily promised when the goal is near at hand." Derwin nodded, then said, "Ok, now you can tell me what she is so we can figure out a plan to counter any abilities she might have and hopefully, handle those that report to her." Norena smiled then pulled a small journal from behind her belt. Opening it, she handed it to Derwin whom began to read.

Mistress Evila Type : Aberration Type name : Naga, Dark

Lair Location : southwest Persium, under the eastern tip of the Kisen Forest.

Physical appearance, snake-like but with a human head with fangs. Roughly ten to twelve feet in length, about three hundred pounds.

Known abilities : Spellcaster, arcane. Spells unknown ; Several special abilities ; all reports agree on mind control type powers. Specifics unknown.

Known associates : Master Bastion, human, six foot one, one hundred ninety pounds. Brown hair cut short with moustache and beard, brown with flecks of grey. Master Bastion is the closest to mistress Devila. Whether he is being controlled is unknown. He is the one that meets outside parties to coordinate activities on behalf of Mistress Devila. Mistress Devila has been spotted hiding nearby during such transactions which suggests he is not being controlled. He also handles day to day operations of the caverns. Making sure meals are delivered to the mistress on time and in the proper quantities with "special" meals delivered as a priority. He brings slaves into her presence at which time she takes control of them so they are of no mind to cause trouble. They clean the area around her keeping it free of debris and to redistribute the gifts she has been given. Coinage, silver, gold, platinum and gem encrusted meal settings as well as armor, weapons and magic scrolls cover the area where she lays.

Derwin looked up, "This information is extremely valuable depending on its accuracy. What were the methods to employ to gain this information?"

"Many, and varied." Said a woman's voice from the doorway. They turned and saw Yavera walking gracefully towards them. A warm smile lit her face as she looked between Derwin and Norena, and under one arm was a package and held in her hand was a quarterstaff. "I had a hard time finding you two. Once I realized you were in here I knew you were discussing ideas. I have a present for each of you. Norena, call it a graduation gift. May it serve you well." She handed the staff to Norena. The staff, close to six foot tall was made from a dark wood yet as she took it in hand she swore it felt like iron. The staff was carved with designs over its entire surface, all images depicting the Goddess Harahm's Principles and holy symbol. Norena took it in both hands with reverence, eyes wide as she scanned the staff's images. "I..I.. don't know what to say. This is beautiful beyond all measure. A simple thank you doesn't seem like enough." Norena said with an emotion choked voice.

Yavera handed the other package to Derwin and watched, her smile genuinely smug. Derwin set the package on the table and removed the outer covering. Laying inside were a pair of boots. They were made of a type of leather Derwin had never seen before and inlaid within the leather were arcane designs and sigils covering the top of the boots as well as running along the side seams. Derwin knew from his childhood trips with his father that these boots were of exceptional craftsmanship and with his knowledge of the arcane he suspected they were enchanted as well. Derwin looked at his mother and asked matter-of-factly, "What abilities do the boots and her staff hold?" Yavera's smile widened with pride as she said, "The staff is enchanted to enhance its attack power. Make it easier to hit your target and deal greater wounds. The wood is also enchanted to not break under extreme pressure. The boots are enchanted as you suspected. They will allow you to fall great distances with little ill effect and you will always land on your feet. Derwin set the boot down on the table and after walking to his mother, enveloped her in a hug. Once he had stepped back, Norena did likewise to a surprised yet pleased Yavera.

"Thank you, mother, very much. This I am sure will come in handy with the dangers that lie ahead." Derwin said. Norena nodding in instant agreement.

"I had hoped to give you two some more time to catch up but our time grows short. We must leave soon. Two hours actually. I am sorry Norena, but you have a choice to make. Go with us and miss graduation, or stay. Events have outpaced us even here." With her new staff in hand, Norena stood tall as she looked at them with fire in her eyes, "I will go with you. It's time to introduce myself to the evil masses." Yavera tittered behind a hand as Derwin looked confused, emotions roiling inside. Steeling himself, he smiled as he said, "That was an expected response. Though a bit more colorful than I would have expressed." Yavera clapped her hands then motioned to the door in a follow me sign, then walked out. Derwin waited for Norena to precede him so he followed behind. They walked for about ten minutes taking several turns until they came to a large open roofed area. Sand covered most of the ground with a stretch of grass along its outer edge. Along this edge sat several people as they watched those in the middle spar with various weapons and some with no weapons. Yavera clapped her hands and watched as all combatants and onlookers turned to look at her. In a loud voice she said, "My son, A Magus has agreed to give us a demonstration of his martial prowess. He has counted less than six months from his release of his master. Who would challenge him?" The crowd looked around at each other then a young man of about twenty years of age stepped forward. His movements were sharp and deliberate with nary an inch of fat on his body. His muscled contour shone through his white, long-sleeved, to the waist shirt. It was tied together in front by a very complex knot. "I am Ling Po, and I would challenge." The smile on his face gave away that this had been planned. Derwin looked at his mother with a stern eye. She smiled as she turned to look at Ling Po.

"Alright, let's make room then. I wish you both luck and I have need to confirm the safety spell is in place." Ling Po bowed at the waist in acquiescence, as she strode forward and took his hands. "What weapons will you use?" She asked, "Only my hands please." Yavera nodded then with his hands in hers she closed her eyes and started chanting in homage to Harahm. Almost immediately a glow surrounded her then faded into her skin. She opened her eyes then looking at Ling Po she said, "Blessed Harahm, Thank you for your touch." Then she touched Ling Po. He didn't flinch or make a sound as her finger came away with a small spark jumped from her to him. She then turned to Derwin. " Your weapon of choice?" Derwin slid Sivanti from his sheath then released his arcane power into the blade. Yavera reached out and touched it with the same effect of spark upon removing her finger. "This enchantment will reduce the damage potential of your chosen weapons. No other weapons may be used upon penalty of fines befitting of ones means. Are you ready?" Ling Po said "Yes" followed close behind as Derwin spoke "Yes." Yavera moved out of the sandy area and the two combatants faced each other.

Derwin released his psychic heritage and as it flowed down his body, took a defensive stance facing Ling Po. Ling Po moved gracefully through a pattern of forms after which a white glow flowed from his sternum to his extremities then faded. He smiled at Derwin playfully as he said, "Time to play isn't it?" Derwin responded by smiling as he said "yes". Derwin stepped forward in a double handed thrust towards Ling Po's middle, the tip of the blade scraping past as Ling Po turned sideways. Ling Po turned back around with both fisted hands heading for Derwin. Derwin ducked to the right bringing his sword around horizontally towards Ling's stomach, this time Ling stepped back as the blade barely touched his shirt. Ling jumped towards Derwin with a fist aimed at his face, missing as Derwin pivoted on his back foot then stepped forward with the blade once again heading for Ling's stomach. But again, Ling stayed just out of reach of his blade. Ling started moving left then back to right again as he looked for an advantage. Derwin was as well, trying to think of what he can do. He decided not to change his normal combat routine as he concentrated the power of his spell True Strike into his left hand as he dropped it to do the movements for the spell. With his right hand he attacks from a downward strike. The katana glowed briefly as it struck Ling Po on the left shoulder causing Ling to grunt from the force of the blow.

They both stepped back, each one taking deep breathes of air. The room was silent as they witnessed two people whom have trained relentlessly to avoid defeat. At that moment they heard a clap and both looked to Yavera whom approached. She looked at each in turn then spoke, "I hope everyone enjoyed the display. Ling?, Derwin? Do you wish to continue or do you see the lesson here." They both turned as one and bowed to her both saying the same thing at the same time. "Yes, Inquisitor." They looked at each other then grinned. They stood and shook hands after Derwin put Sivanti away in his ring.

"Come Derwin, There is much to be done for we must be off soon." said Yavera. Norena spoke to Derwin as they walked, "Your forms are better than the last time I saw you fight. Your faster as well." Does Sivanti help you fight?" Derwin shook his head, "A little. He has brought a bit more arcane power to the blade. He also helps me keep watch as he doesn't require sleep but I have to have him near me so I can hear him. Its not easy sleeping while holding him. And that sounded horrible, didn't it?" As he flashed an embarrassed grin at Norena. She smiled at his discomfort. "I can cast more spells now too. Plus I have a few items that have arcane power. They make me harder to hit." He continued. "These boots will come in handy at some point so I am happy to have them. Plus their comfortable and stylish" as he strutted manly, grinning ear to ear. Norena laughed out loud as they caught the sounds of Yavera's own laughter. Derwin winked at Norena while Norena hid an amused smile.

They continued walking through multiple turns until coming to a door. Derwin thought it looked familiar when it was opened by a young human initiate about seven. She bowed as she held the door. Outside, they could see the hills and meadows beyond. Outside of the building, another human initiate around sixteen was waiting with two backpacks with bedrolls and blankets tied on. After Yavera and Norena strapped on one each the initiate went through the door. The three travelers turned and looked at the labyrinthine temple before heading down through the meadow. Derwin glanced around and with a frown asked, "When we came here the portal took us right to the door. Why do we have to go so far to find it going back?"

"There is not one but two portals. Which you will discover the arcane equivalent once you get more powerful. By combining _two_ points you have to allow travel both ways and by doing so it takes two. One there, one back. Once you get to a high level of divine and even arcane power you will be able to combine the two to make a bidirectional portal. but even if you did, can you not think of a situation where having a separate portal _out_ of a place would be useful?"

"But why the one coming in going so close to the door? Wouldn't it make more sense to have the one going out be closer?" Derwin asked. Yavera shook her head, "No, that would allow more enemies to sneak up on the school without any warning. With the portal so close, we have people watching it from a defensible position inside the building with ready access to the alarm system. And considering the exit portal is so far away, enemies wouldn't be able to escape as easily." Derwin nodded at the logic of the gates while Norena smiled at his questions, having asked the same questions during her training.

As they finished their conversation, they came upon a grove situated in a horseshoe design. Various types of tree's made up the walls of the grove. Situated in the middle was a portal glowing with silvery shifting light. Yavera didn't hesitate but stepped into the portal and disappeared. Derwin, after a glance at Norena stepped in followed closely by Norena.

Derwin felt the disorientation for a brief moment before his eyes refocused on his new surroundings. They were in a grove of tree's surrounded by heavily dense woods. The sounds of creatures of the woods came to Derwin's hearing. Yavera motioned to them as she removed a scroll case from her pouch. After removing the cap, she slid the paper inside into her hand, then she unrolled it to reveal a map of the northern part of the continent. She motioned Norena to take one end as she held the other with Derwin in the middle as she spoke, "The portal brought us here, in the western edge of " " woods. We will travel to the Atual Lake where we will take passage southwest to the far shore near the road leading west. Our destination lies here just north of the Kibsal Forest. With the assistance of others in the order of Harahm, we have found a hidden camp used by slavers to abduct people from small communities as well as from traveling merchant caravans. Our objective is to infiltrate the camp, release the prisoners and capture the slavers without anyone escaping to warn other camps of our involvement. To this end, we have to watch for the right time to act. They have recently attacked a merchant caravan and taken everyone hostage as well as stolen everything the merchant was hauling. They cleaned up the area of the attack to cover their activities but I had someone watching from afar whom we will meet once we get closer to the area. If everything works out as we hope, Your mistress won't have a clue initially that anything is wrong. As we proceed, we will be taking out her support people and her means of communication with the different slave camps in that area. Which, the less support she has and the less access of information will leave her in the dark on whom and what to expect. Hopefully, we will be able to assault her home base with minimal resistance."

"What about the forest? Is there any enemies hiding there?" Derwin asked as he pointed to the Kibsal Forest. "No, There's a druid there that keeps everyone out to protect the tree's and wildlife." Yavera replied. Derwin thought a moment then asked, "The woods would be a good place to hide in between our raids of the camps. Could we not ask the druid for permission to make temporary camps in different parts of the woods to help us? It would seem to me he wouldn't want those slaver camps near the woods because of deforestation for firewood, arrows and the like. It would help him in the long run to assist us in this endeavor."

Yavera considered the merits of Derwin's thoughts then replied, "Problem is, we have already tried approaching him to see if he would assist us. He declined, saying what happens outside of the forest is not his concern. And he _suggested_ we leave his forest to him to protect. A not so subtle hint that he doesn't want our noses or the rest of us in his woods." Derwin shook his head, "I would like to try again. Druids are an odd lot but I understand his reticence in getting involved. I might have a perspective he might understand better. Once we get near, I suggest we go in and try once more to get some cooperation from him." Yavera nodded as she rolled up the map and stowed it away in its case in her pouch.

With Yavera leading the way, they headed southwest through the edges of the woods into the plains beyond. The open plains were expansive, covering miles in almost all directions save for behind them where it led to the " " forest. The view was breathtaking as vision was not impaired by tree's, buildings or even mountains. They saw acres and acres of land covered with low grasses and sparse areas of tree's. Hills and depressions lay keenly to the eye even though distances were misleading. Derwin scanned the area around them as they walked then asked, "If we are under time considerations as you stated, then we need to pick up the pace. My master taught me how to travel quickly with the minimal of fatigue. If you two are willing, I will teach you as we go, thus putting more distance in every day than walking." Yavera and Norena both agreed, so Derwin explained his quickened travel mode after which he took the lead at a ground-eating jog. They had only traveled for a short while when he noticed Norena lagging behind, her breathing coming in gasps as she held her sides. Derwin slowed to a walk which the others followed suit. Norena's look of gratitude made Derwin smile as he came to a stop near a couple of trees where he said, "We can rest here for a bit. This type of travel takes a bit of getting used to which will take time. I will adjust our travel time to incorporate any breaks we might have to make." After everyone had their breath plus drinks from their canteens, Derwin set a steady pace towards their destination. Moving across country was harder than on a road due to the many obstructions they ran across. Fording streams, moving through trees and going up hills to go down the other side. After awhile Derwin shifted into a steady jog slowing his pace from before so Norena and Yavera could get used to the speed of travel. It wasn't long before he slowed to a walk pulling his canteen from his belt and taking a sip. It was longer for Norena and Yavera before reaching for their canteens.

After traveling for most of the day they crested a hill and saw the Atual Lake, with ships and low sided boats were moving up around the lake. Yavera pointed towards a village with a port jutting from the land. Derwin nodded as they headed down the hill towards the small port village. As they approached they saw women collecting dried laundry from lines strung between or behind small well built shacks. Children ran through the streets playing tag or wielding sticks as swords, clashing them together with others with sticks in mock battles. Over off the short pier, several small four passenger boats were tied off waiting for their owners to head out to fish or for passenger transport to other piers within the lake. As they walked through the village, they came upon an inn with a sign depicting a boat or ship coming in to dock at a pier. Derwin looked questioningly at his mother who responded with a grin as she said, "My ship has come in so I bought an inn. That's the name of the place. they must have come into some funds enough to build or buy this inn. If they did what most people here do, its a definite step up in terms of living comforts."

Norena snorted derisively, "I would've been happy to just fish or ship people around a lake instead of what _I_ did for most of my life." Yavera nodded as Derwin gave a small smile and put a hand on her shoulder as he said, "I think you made a giant leap from then, Norena. yes, in large part to Harahm but in no small part of your own inner strength to overcome your situation. And for that, you have my friendship as well. I think it was worth it." Norena smiled apologetically as she nodded. Yavera pulled open the inn door and shooed Norena and Derwin through, then followed after. They moved into the gloom of the inn, Norena stopping to allow her eyes to adapt to the near lightless room. Derwin stayed at her side as Yavera moved to the bar where an obvious half orc stood behind watching them approach with a wide smile on his face, fangs jutting prominently upwards from his mouth. "Wall, Bless me soul if it ain't Inquisitor Yavera. It's been an age sin last I spied ya. Grabben ya a table, I bring ya grub an a drink." Yavera responded with a smile as she replied, "That would be wonderful Zettin, and we will need rooms for the night if you have any available." She turned to Norena with a playful glint in her eye as she asked, "Norena, do we need two rooms or three?" Norena looked startled then her eyes darted to the floor as her face flushed a deep crimson. Derwin stepped between them saying "Three, mother, If you please." He turned to Norena and leaned and whispered in her ear. "We can play her game and win if you want to." He leaned back with a grin that would do a cat justice. Norena smiled back, still unable to look him in the eyes for long. She shook her head as she moved around him and headed towards the table where Yavera was just taking a seat.

After everyone had sat, Norena said boldly, "Inquisitor Yavera, I would ask if you'd refrain from comments of a personal nature considering we are in effect in enemy territory. And, This might be a good place where we might hear rumors and such of the issues we had been discussing?" Yavera gave Norena a long look then she smiled, "Yes, of course. You are quite correct. On both counts. I will inquire after we eat." About then, Zettin came through the kitchen door with a tray with three plates followed by a young man carrying another tray with three mugs and three bowls. Zettin quickly set the table and once both trays were empty, he shooed the boy back to the kitchen with the trays. He made a crude bow as he backed away then went to stand in the same spot as when they came in. Noone spoke as the three tucked into the venison stew with a bowl of rice and fish with bread and a light ale to wash it down. All three gave satisfied sighs after leaning back from their chairs, plates and bowls empty on the table. After Zettin had removed all the empty dishes and refilled their mugs Yavera motioned him to sit. He complied with a questioning look. Yavera spoke, "Zettin, We are here to find slavers that have been taking people from their homes or from those traveling the land. Have you heard anything on this?" Zettin looked at each of them in turn before saying, "Aye, Sev'ral rumors have come this way. I heard that sevral not so nice people been talkin' bout how much they make "volunteering" people ta serve those in other countries that allow slavery. There be a town west of the lake called Nightsbridge that these slavers frequent ta spend their coin on drink and prostitutes. Other rumors put the slavers around the Kibsal Woods. There be simple roads that lead from the lake to points west and south that have been where the slavers have ambushed lone travelers as well as small caravans. They have killed any who oppose them an taken the rest plus whatever plunder they find. Noone be sure where they are holed up even though sev'ral forays by the watch, bounty hunters an trackers have tried. Those that have returned say the trails dead end south of the Kibsal."

Yavera nodded as she said, "That confirms information I have received from other sources. So our next stop is Nightsbridge. We will rest here tonight and move across the lake tomorrow. Zettin? Any other information you might have, even if it doesn't seem like it's tied to this, it might be." Zettin thought a moment before replying, "Nothin' close ta home so ta speak. I have heard several things from my trips across the lake but most of 'em are from towns an cities that be distant. The latest be from Drava. As I unnerstand it, someone there be causing problems wit the slavers cause of a run'way slave they be tracking. They say several bounty hunters an slavers have been killed looking for this run'way. There's a reward out for the slave."

"What does the slave look like and what's the reward? Who do we contact to claim the reward?" Derwin asked, with a small smile on his face as well as a glint in his eye. Zettin shrugged, "I know not that. The rumors I get are usually third or fourth hand so the accuracy be suspect." Yavera looked at Derwin and Norena then said, "We will pursue our initial plan and adjust accordingly once we get to Nightsbridge. Thank you Zettin, We will be ready to travel across the lake after breaking fast tomorrow." She laid a small pouch in front of Zettin which he scooped up and tucked it in his shirt as he said, "Aye, Inquisitor, I be ready. May you all rest well this night." He rose and went into the kitchen, returning after a few minutes to take his place behind the bar once more. Derwin took in the looks of both Norena and Yavera, then spoke quietly, "They want you very badly. I would assume its because you know where Evila makes her home. If she is killed with her followers and those that make coin off slavery, then it will make it harder for the slavers to find buyers for the people they abduct." Yavera nodded her agreement before pushing back her chair and rising. "I am retiring to my room. Please get what rest you can. It may be limited in the future." They watched her as she headed up the stairs and out of sight. Norena and Derwin looked at each other then Norena spoke, "Seems like you have been a major thorn in their sides by protecting me. Of course, considering where I was, it wasn't likely they would have found me. I have put you in danger ever since we found each other in the woods. Please forgive me?" Derwin smiled as he said, "Nothing to forgive. I do what I wish without remorse or regret. Come, let us take a walk before we must rest. As mother has said, the future may not hold much time for us to talk of simple things." Derwin rose then offered his hand to Norena whom took it as she stood. They left the inn and walked north along the banks of the lake, leaving the small village behind. Neither spoke as they walked, each thinking their own thoughts as they enjoyed the easy silence between them. After awhile Derwin spoke, "What are your views on what we intend?"

"I want slavery of any sort to end. Incarceration for a crime isn't slavery so that's different. Subjugating people isn't right, whether it's common slavery or by coin is no excuse to demean another sentient race. My path to Harahm has shown me the right way as well as contact with you. I know you have a dream that will not be stopped by anyone but I also know you will not subjugate people to attain it." They walked a ways in silence before they noticed a child standing near the water, he had pulled something from his pocket and threw it as hard as he could into the lake. After which he would dig in his pocket and pull something out and once again threw it into the lake. After the fourth throw, they came close enough to see the tears streaming down his face as he withdrew something from his pocket and heaved it as far as he could. Derwin was intrigued. the boys pocket wasn't that big and yet he had pulled out several things to throw into the lake and each time he shuddered with new tears as he would reach into his pocket to pull something out. Derwin looked at Norena then turned to the boy, stopping about ten feet from him. "What is the matter young man? What do you seem to be getting rid of?"

The boy turned and removing his hand from his pocket, opened it for them to see a small round crystal sitting in his hand. He turned and threw it into the lake. Derwin watched it until it splashed into the water and disappeared below. The boy reached into his pocket again, pulled out something then opened his hand to show them the same small round crystal he had just thrown. "It keeps coming back. I have tried everything to get rid of it. It always comes back to my pocket. It's cursed and so it has cursed me. My village has threatened my parents to run us out of town if they don't kill me to lift the curse. Ever since I found it, my village has had a long string of bad luck. Little to no fish have been caught, hunting has been sparse and even the gardens have wilted and died. I don't want to die, I just want to get rid of this so I can go home." He cried as a new flood of tears ran down his face. Norena moved to his side, taking him into her arms, giving what comfort she could. Derwin spoke, "Will you allow me to look at it closely? We may be able to help." as he held out his hand. The boy reached over and dropped the crystal into Derwin's hand then snuggled into Norena's embrace as he cried. Derwin scrutinized the crystal noting it was without flaw and perfectly round. Making a decision, Derwin cast his Detect Magic cantrip and focused on the crystal. Derwin was taken by surprise by the intensity of the magic that imbued the crystal but realized it wasn't Divine magic nor was it Arcane magic that radiated from the crystal. After a few minutes of scrutiny, he looked down at the boy as he handed the crystal back. Derwin then, said, "This crystal is not cursed. It's power is just manifesting through your random desires. This item is charged with Psionic power and it has chosen you to wield it. I can teach you how to control its manifestations but even my Psionic talents are limited. You will have to find someone with psychic abilities to teach you how to utilize the power that lies dormant in you as well as the power of the crystal. If you wish for me to train you as much as I can, meet me at the "My Ships come in" inn and I will do what I can. There is another there that may be able to assist as well. Tell Zettin you need to speak with Yavera by Derwin's request. First though, you should run home and let them know you have to leave for awhile. You will be as safe as we can make you until such time as we find one to train you. If you wish to learn then do as I say, but be quick. We must be on our way in the morning." Norena looked at Derwin in surprise, "We will be taking him with us? With what we must face? It wouldn't be safe at all for him."

Derwin nodded, as he said, "It will be safer than leaving him here for the village to kill him, now wouldn't it?" Norena lowered her gaze as she sighed and looked the boy in the eye. "Do as Derwin has bade you. It will be alright, you will be able to go home after you learn to control the power within you." The boy, after wiping tears from his eyes he looked at Derwin, with a glimmer of hope in his voice, the boy asked, "I'm not cursed? I have pseckic power?" Derwin smiled as he said, Not cursed, blessed with Psychic power. You just need training to control it." The boy smiled wide as he said, "Ok, I will go with you after I tell my parents. They will be happy I am not cursed. thanks." He waved then turned and started running along the lakefront towards several buildings in the distance. Derwin looked at Norena as he shrugged, "There's always someone in trouble whether its from fate or intent. I do not look forward to taking the child into what we face but I feel its necessary. Let us return to the inn so that we may bring mother up to speed on this. The boy will come or not." With that he headed towards the inn with Norena beside him.

After entering the inn, Derwin nodded to Zettin then said, " if you please, A human boy should be coming in soon. He will ask for me. I will try to be down before he shows but if not, get him something to eat and drink." And with that he climbed the stairs with Norena behind. They arrived at Yavera's door where Derwin rapped lightly on it. Ten seconds later it was opened by Yavera. She smiled until she saw Derwin and Norena's face. "What has happened Derwin?"

Derwin replied softly, "We have a Fledgling with a Psicrystal. Come downstairs so we may greet him when he comes and I will answer any questions you have." At the words Fledgling and Psicrystal, Norena saw Yavera's face go from joy to almost panic. She immediately turned and gathered her things then followed them downstairs where they took a table in the middle of the room so they would be spotted once the boy came in. Yavera approached Zettin and with urgent, quiet tones suggested he ask his other patrons to vacate for half an hour. He nodded and moved through the half dozen that had already come in for a drink. Several smiled in agreement as they moved to the entrance while a few left, definitely not smiling. After they had left, Zettin moved to beyond the kitchen door, yet his eyes could be seen between a serving station. He had already brought over three ales and had a fourth mug of water.

About fifteen minutes later the door opened and the boy walked in. He had an old tattered slingbag hanging from his left shoulder. It bulged with what they assumed were all his possessions. Yavera sat in the chair across from the empty one with Norena to her left and Derwin on her right. They had told Norena that a child just showing signs of being psychic should be trained lest they hurt themselves or others. What was even more incredible was, so Derwin suspected, the child had found his dormant Psicrystal. The boy was going to need training and quickly before his psicrystal awakened. The boys confidence faltered at seeing the three seated in front of him, Derwin the only one with a smile on his face. As the boy stood there indecisive, Derwin stood and walked slowly around the table as he spoke, "Young man, My name is Derwin Lightbreeze and I would ask a favor of you. My favor is that you understand that all I say is the truth and that I am here to protect you." Derwin motioned to Norena as he continued, "This is Norena. Norena? Do you wish to join me in my favor of truth and protection of this young man?" Norena rose and walked around her side of the table to stand on the right side of the boy as she said, "Yes, I too wish to ask this favor of you. I will speak only truth and will protect you if you would allow me to."

At this point, Yavera rose, saying, "I am Yavera, Inquisitor of Harahm, I wish to oversee your training until such time as we determine your specialty and find an appropriate instructor for your specific talents. If you agree with what we have said, please take a seat. Otherwise, understand this, you have the potential to help or hinder yourself or those around you. By not accepting this training, you could easily destroy yourself as well as those near you with your power even though you may not wish it. Now its time to choose." The boy looked at each of them in turn, Derwin and Norena with welcoming smiles while Yavera's was serious. After becoming resolute in his demeanor, he walked over and sat in the chair across from Yavera to relieved sighs from all three adults. Derwin and Norena moved back to their seats and sat. Yavera motioned to Zettin as she spoke to the boy. "What is your name please." The boy responded, "Tillok, milady."

Yavera gave him a small smile and continued, "Tillok, the first thing we do to start your training will be to take care of your other needs. We need you well and whole for what is to come." At that time, Zettin came through the kitchen door with a large tray. On it was a mound of various foods. Pork and beef strips, several types of cheeses, and vegetables of various types. He set the plates on the table then returned to the kitchen. Derwin took his two tined fork and began moving food from the server plates to the plate in front of Tillok. Norena did likewise until the plate disappeared underneath the mound of food. Then they filled their plates as Yavera did likewise. Tillok looked at the mound of food on his plate never before seeing this much food in his whole life let alone just for him. He looked at Derwin and Norena as Derwin tucked a rolled piece of pork wrapped around a vegetable and piece of cheese into his mouth. He nodded as he chewed, inviting Tillok to eat.

Tillok didn't need anymore urging, he grabbed the fork and stabbed at the

meats on his plate bringing them to his mouth in a big bite. He reached with his other hand and picked up some cheese then stuffed it into his mouth. His fork already heading to more of the meat when Derwin motioned with his fork towards Tillok's vegetables. Tillok redirected his fork and speared several vegetables which he then stuffed into his mouth. This continued until his plate was completely empty at which time Yavera asked, "Do you want more of anything? Help yourself to more." Tillok shook his head and said, "No, ma'am. I am full." Derwin leaned back in his chair with a contented sigh then spoke as he looked at Tillok. "From now on, you must do as we direct. Yavera will begin your training and I will be there to teach you as well as Norena. It will not be easy but we know what we are about. Me and Yavera both have psychic abilities even though I suspect not to the extent that you do. And please, call me Derwin. I would suspect it would be simpler to call them Inquisitor as that's what they are. Do you have any questions at this time?"

Tillok looked between them and shook his head, Yavera then spoke as she stood. "Come with me, we will begin your training immediately. You will bunk with Derwin this night after your training." Tillok rose slowly as he looked to Derwin and Norena who both nodded for him to go with Yavera. She waited with her hand outstretched to take his. Hand in hand, they walked up the stairs and out of sight. Derwin sighed heavily as he said, "That went better than expected. I hope his training does the same." Norena, with a curious look, asked, "What happens now?" Derwin pulled a splinter of wood from the table and proceeded to pick his teeth as he replied, "First Yavera will show him how to focus his concentration which will focus his power to a purpose instead of it manifesting randomly. Once he has proven his focus, we can further direct his concentration to his psicrystal in the hope he will awaken it consciously. In awakening his psicrystal, he will imbue it with a part of his personality which will enhance his inherent power. This is much easier said than done and I hope it will go well. For now, leave it in the hands of Yavera and I. You will be a part of his training but not on the psychic side of things. We would like you to teach him whatever general skills you might have so he has the basics of knowledge. I will be helping him focus his power as well as teach him what weapons I can. The boy has a long road but if he is diligent and we have a bit of luck, his power won't kill him or us before we can have him apprenticed to a psychic master. Now, we must get what rest we can this night. Tomorrow won't be easy on any of us." He rose, waved to Zettin and headed up the stairs, Norena not far behind.

Derwin had already made his field bed and was speaking to Sivanti when a hesitant knock sounded on his door. Derwin had been waiting for the boy. He went to the door and opened it to allow Tillok to enter. After shutting and barring the door Derwin turned to Tillok. "Did you make any progress with Inquisitor Yavera?" Tillok shook his head dejectedly as Derwin moved to the center of the room. "Be not concerned with your lack of success, it isn't easy to focus your mind at your age. With practice, it will get easier and you will see your power as the blessing it is. For now, you must sleep. The bed is yours as we won't be seeing a proper bed for awhile. We leave on the morrow." Tillok looked at the bed then at Derwin with trepidation. "Why don't you take the bed?" He inquired. Derwin smiled as he said, "You need sleep and the more comfortable you are the better your sleep. I will be watching over you in case your power manifests as you sleep." Tillok nodded as he went to the bed, a bone-cracking yawn came over him as he crawled under the covers. Tillok spoke drowsily, "This bed is more comfortable than anything I have ever felt." Within minutes, he was asleep. Derwin chuckled to himself at which Sivanti asked, "Why do you laugh at a sleeping child?" Derwin responded, "We tired the boy out, which was our aim. We need him to be focused and not thinking about his family nor about his power. By stuffing him full of food and Yavera pushing him to focus his mind, he hasn't been able to think about anything else. The days ahead will not be easy on him but he will toughen up in all the right places. Be alert to his awakening and wake me if needed." With that Derwin laid down on his bedroll and slipped into a light sleep with one ear open for Tillok.

Derwin awoke. Not knowing what woke him he glanced around the room. Sivanti was silent as he rose to check on the boy who slept deeply with a pained expression on his face. Derwin pulled down the covers to see the boys form. Not detecting anything amiss, he pulled the covers back over Tillok then started to scan the room closely. It didn't take him long to notice a slight shimmering on the ceiling of the room. It just hung there for a few minutes then started to widen and grow bigger. Derwin immediately reached down and shook the boy until Tillok opened his eyes in a sleep induced haze. The shimmering disappeared as the boy started to awaken. Derwin shushed the boy and stroked his hair to put him back to sleep. In a few moments, the boy lay sleeping again and Derwin moved back to his bedroll to rest again.

The light of the sun woke Derwin from his light sleep. He glanced around the room then rose and went to the window. Moving aside the curtain, he looked out over the lake seeing boats and ships starting to move from their berths. Derwin went to the washbasin and poured water into it from the pitcher then proceeded to wash his face and brush his teeth. Ablutions done, he moved over to his bedroll and rolled it up. After tying it back onto his pack, he pulled Sivanti and went through his forms. Towards the end of his forms he noticed Tillok watching him from the bed. The boys eyes were filled with awe at Derwin's display. Derwin smiled to himself as he finished his forms and turned to Tillok. "I trust you slept well?" He inquired. Tillok nodded as he got up from the bed. Derwin motioned him to the washbasin as he said, "Wash your face and I will show you how to brush your teeth. Keeping yourself clean is vital to your training." Derwin supplied the soap and showed Tillok how to brush his teeth with the cleaning agent Derwin had for his teeth. After Tillok was finished, Derwin bade him to carry his pack downstairs to a table while he checked on Yavera and Norena. Derwin arrived downstairs to find them at the table eating porridge with fruit. Derwin sat down and filled his bowl with porridge from a medium sized cooking pot. Yavera raised a questioning eyebrow which Derwin held up one finger before returning to his porridge. Yavera nodded and looked relieved there hadn't been any problems.

After they had broken their fast, Derwin suggested they get some supplies for Tillok which Yavera nodded in agreement. They left the inn and walked down the street to the general store where they outfitted Tillok with better clothes, a proper backpack, letting him keep the slingbag and its contents. They also purchased a mess kit, waterskin, teeth care kit (of which there was only one, there not being people that cared about their teeth), bedroll and blanket. Derwin took the backpack and the slingbag and divided the contents to make two equal weighted bags which he then handed both to Tillok. After Yavera paid for the purchases, they left the store and headed for the pier where Zettin waited with a small boat barely big enough for all of them. Zettin pushed off from the dock and pulled on a rope which pulled a small triangular sail out along the horizontal mast which filled with wind and propelled the small craft towards the opposite shore several hundred yards away. Derwin sat next to Tillok and spoke, "For the purposes of your training, several things will be left for you to tend to. You will do so quickly and without question. During meal-times and during travel will there be time for you to ask questions. Do not be afraid of asking us anything. The more answers you have the more questions there will be. Don't belittle yourself if you don't understand what we ask or why we ask it. Once we get to the other side of the lake, we will be moving quickly and you will be afraid we will leave you behind. We will not. You will not be accustomed to the pace I will set but I will adjust rest periods to accommodate your lack of endurance. Even Yavera and Norena can't keep the pace that I can so they will be almost as hard pressed as you. The packs you have are about equal in weight. You will travel with one in each hand held out in front of you like so." Derwin picked up the slingbag and demonstrated by holding it loosely in his open palm facing the sky with his arm fully extended. "You will do this until I halt for a break. Then you may lower your arms. Additionally, when we set up our camp, you will be teamed with one of us where you will obey instructions on what to do. Do you understand?" Tillok nodded unhappily as he tested the weight of the bags on both hands as instructed. "I won't be able to hold them up for long. Why must I do this?" He asked.

Derwin smiled encouragingly as he said, "To build up your arm and shoulder muscles. As we move you will be building up your legs, stomach and back. This will instill in you a better sense of balance and give you more strength which will come as a boon to your future. Watch Zettin as he controls his boat and maybe he might let you steer some." Derwin winked at Zettin whom smiled back and nodded. He motioned Tillok to the aft of the boat then started showing and telling him what he was doing and the names of things concerning boats and ships. It wasn't long before Tillok was pulling on this rope or that rope at the instruction of Zettin. They reached the opposite side of the lake and disembarked then waved to Zettin as they made their way down the pier to firm land. After referencing Yavera's map, Derwin set a brisk pace just slow enough to allow Tillok to keep up. It didn't take long before Tillok was gasping for air and his arms to drop to his sides dragging the packs along. Derwin slowed to a walk and dropped back to Tillok, "Get the bags off the ground Tillok. You will damage them by dragging them that way. When you can't carry them as instructed, sling them over your shoulders." After confirming Tillok did as instructed, Derwin moved back to the lead where he spied a few large rocks sitting amidst grasses and vines. Derwin headed towards them and came to a stop between the rocks. He scanned the area as far as he could see all the way around then detecting nothing, took out his canteen and took a sip of water. Yavera and Norena both took seats on the rocks while Tillok collapsed on the ground with a grateful sigh. Then, he too took out his waterskin and started to drink in gulps. Derwin spoke, "Tillok, don't drink like that. take it in sips. You will get stomach pains by drinking quickly. If you think the pace and the packs are tough, doing it with stomach cramps will make it substantially worse." Derwin nodded as Tillok started sipping instead of gulping the water. Derwin turned towards Yavera then said, "Would you say its about two days travel to Nightsbridge from this side of the lake?" With Yavera's nod, Derwin continued, "With the pace we have to set, it will take us longer but there's nothing we can do about it."

After a fifteen minute break, Derwin lead them west and slightly north keeping at a pace that Tillok could handle for about half an hour. After which Derwin would slow to a walk for another half an hour then they would take a fifteen minute break. It was only a few hours before Tillok couldn't keep up the pace so Derwin kept to a walk the remainder of the day. Tillok had asked no questions during their travel, him focusing on keeping up with the group. When they stopped Tillok would lay down where he stopped until Derwin would rouse him to walk again. When Derwin decided to make camp, he said, "Tillok, assist Norena with collecting dead branches from those tree's over there. Do not cut any from the tree's and bring in as much as you can. Norena will load your arms full and guide you back. He watched them as they headed towards the tree's, Tillok swayed as if drunk as he went.

Yavera spoke, "Your setting a brutal pace for the boy. I hope you don't break him." Derwin shrugged as he said, "Just trying to keep him occupied and focused which is what he needs and the physical exercise will help him once the soreness fades." They lapsed into silence as they readied the camp building a firepit which Derwin suspended his cooking pot over. Norena and Tillok returned after Derwin and Yavera had laid out their bedrolls and Derwin had crumbled several rations into the pot, added some seasonings then filled the pot with water from his waterskin. Norena was talking to Tillok on where to place his feet so he wouldn't trip. Derwin motioned to a spot nearby when Norena questioned him with a look. Then led Tillok over and unloaded the dead wood.

Derwin nodded at the large pile of wood as he took several branches and started making a small fire. He spoke to Tillok, "You have done well today. I am impressed with your first day of training. Roll out your bedroll over there then Yavera will conduct your focus training until our meal is ready. Tillok nodded tiredly as he walked to the spot Derwin specified and rolled out his bedroll then went to Yavera, taking her hand as she led him back to the woods. Derwin watched them until he saw them sit near the edge of the tree's. Norena looked towards Tillok then at Derwin with concern in her face and voice, "Your pushing him too hard. You should ease up for his sake." Derwin stirred the fire and added more wood then walked to Norena. Putting his hands on her shoulders he pulled her to him as he said, "I promise, I will ease up. Tomorrow we won't be pushing as hard because I want him to think he is getting better faster than he is. My master taught me the same way as I am teaching Tillok. Set a hard pace, and work him half to death, then the next day ease up by half. He won't notice the difference for a few days but by then we will have increased the pace and his workout accordingly. He will be either too tired or too confused to complain or even ask about it. I will be watching him closely so have no fear." Norena nodded as she remembered her own training that was in itself just as hard if not harder than Tillok's. She rested her head on Derwin's shoulder taking comfort in his closeness knowing that the close comfort would be lacking in the days to come.

Yavera and Tillok returned after Derwin had whistled that their meal was ready. They all had their mess kits out and ready as Derwin spooned out portions to each, giving Tillok a bit more than the others. They sat and ate in silence, each one thinking their own thoughts with the exception of Derwin. Sivanti had asked, "What will you do with the boy when things get dangerous?" Derwin replied, "By that time, he will be used to obeying instructions given by all three of us with mine superseding theirs. It is common knowledge for those in the know that children, especially boys need male guidance and control. He will be safe with us as long as he does as instructed. He will attempt to disobey, but hopefully, he won't in a dangerous situation."

After everyone had eaten, Derwin used Norena's waterskin to rinse off the mess kits before each person stored them back in their packs. Derwin prepared coffee but told Tillok he had to drink water. Tillok looked sullen but didn't press the issue. A short while later, Derwin turned to Tillok and said, "We have taken you from your home and parents, we have pushed you to exhaustion and worked you to the bone. And for what? The promise of psychic abilities you probably have never seen let alone heard about. That will change right now." Derwin rose and went to the pile of dead branches and sticks. Choosing one that was about the length of a longsword, he handed it to Tillok. "I want you to swing it at me. Use two hands or one as you wish. Do not be concerned about hurting me. You cannot. Actually, I will make a deal with you. If you can strike me a solid blow as judged by Yavera and Norena, I will forego one day of training at your discretion. Do we have a deal?"

"Could you explain that again using words I know?" Tillok asked. Yavera and Norena both smiled as Derwin made a heavy sigh. "okay, You understand the part of hitting me? Well, If you do hit me, you can save up one day that you can choose not to train or do anything you don't want to do. But I must warn you. There will be times in the future that you will not be allowed to use it. Is that better?" Tillok nodded then said, "I agree." Then he lashed out pushing the branch straight towards Derwin who sidestepped easily. Tillok moved up and swung the branch horizontal to the ground, the branch making the movement sluggishly as Derwin jumped and it passed where he had been standing. Tillok stopped as he was breathing heavier than normal. Derwin held up his hand in a hold position then said, "Now watch me closely." With that, Derwin released his mental control on his psychic power, the comfortable powder blue shimmering came into being about his head and flowed quickly down to his feet where it settled and faded away. Tillok watched with surprise and awe in his eyes. Derwin then said, "Come here and feel what it has done." Tillok came forward and at the instruction of Derwin, felt the solid form that covered Derwin from head to toe. "This is called Inertial Armor. It is the only psychic power I can use. I take after my mother in that respect. She also, can only use one psychic ability even though hers is different than mine."

"What power does your mother have?' Tillok asked. Derwin smiled and said, "Why don't you ask her." As he motioned towards Yavera. Tillok stared at Yavera then at Derwin then said to Yavera, "Your his mother? You don't seem to be old enough though. Is what he says true? Do you only have one power you can use?" Yavera smiled as she nodded. "Yes, he speaks true on both counts. I am his mother and I only have one psychic power I can use. Mine effects another person whom is compelled to tell the truth no matter what. If you want me to demonstrate, you must have some lie that you must not want to tell me." Tillok replied uncomfortably, "Yes, I would like you to show me and yes, I have lied about something." Yavera approached him and as she did, a glow encompassed her hand until she touched him. She then spoke, "Tillok, is that your real name?" He replied that it was. She asked, "What was the last thing you lied about?" They could see that he was fighting to hold his tongue but moments later he blurted out, "I lied to my parents about where I was going. Otherwise, they wouldn't have let me go." The guilt on his face was evident as tears came unbidden to his eyes. Yavera gathered him into her arms as she said, "You had no choice but to speak the truth to me. But understand something. By lying to your parents you may have inadvertently protected them from harm. You must always strive to speak the truth but you must understand that a lie can be better in order to protect. Understanding the difference is the hardest part. Be at ease, I have removed the compulsion from you."

"Now you have an inkling as to what psychic powers can do. These things and much more. It's akin to magic in that it defies the normal rules of nature. This is why we are trying to get you to focus your mind in order to allow you to use your psychic abilities to the fullest." Derwin said seriously. "In time, you will find the psychic path you are bound to. Once you do, your power will manifest according to your desires. It will not be easy. Focusing your mind is only part of it. Focusing your body is also necessary for your development. which is why you have to train your body and mind." Derwin looked at the others and said, "We have given him much to think on. Let us retire to our bedrolls. I will take first watch with Norena second and mother, you have the last." Each one moved to their respective bedrolls and laid down except for Derwin whom moved around the edge of the camp staring out into the gloom. Using his Darkvision, he scanned the surrounding countryside in all directions, having detected nothing of interest, he moved to another part of the camp and scanned another section of country. Sivanti spoke, "Is it hard for people to learn things? I either know it or I don't." Derwin sighed as he responded, "Some things are hard to learn while others are easy to learn but hard to follow. I know its not an answer so I will give you an example. When you first awoke down in that crypt, I had already trained and practiced for several years. Then I had to gain experience to use my skills and powers to accomplish my goals. And yes, that did include killing those that tried to kill me. Even now, I feel like I am close to learning something else but it has eluded me so far. Without practice, training and experience, I would not have been able to wake you from your long sleep nor would I have met Norena whose friendship I hold dear."

"Am I your friend too?" Sivanti asked. Derwin froze, shocked by the question. He hadn't really considered Sivanti as an entity with a soul. To even ask the question was to question ones own existence. "I would like to hope so but before you asked the question, I wasn't sure if a normally inanimate object whose sudden awakening would allow you the same type of soul that the sentient natural races would have. Now that you have asked the question, I must question my own thoughts on if you have a soul. You are my companion. The one item I possess that I would give my life to protect and yes, I use you as a weapon to protect myself. That's because you cannot protect yourself and so, for the power of your blade and the abilities you allow me to use are all for the protection of us. Not just you nor I, but both as a single entity. Norena I do hold dear and in time that connection may or may not grow. But you will remain a constant. Always by my side, as my friend, my companion and my protector."

"Hmm, I must ponder your response. Thank you." Sivanti said

Derwin spent the rest of his watch, watching the surrounding countryside. Moving around camp periodically to maintain vigilance. At the end of his watch he awoke Norena and after assuring her all was fine he bade her good night and went to his bedroll. His sleep was fitful, with dreams of Sivanti failing him in some way. He awoke to the sun peeking over the horizon, Yavera across the camp watching the countryside. He rose, making a brief noise to alert Yavera of his presence went to her. "All is well I presume?" He asked. Yavera nodded then asked, "Tillok have any problems while he slept?" Derwin shook his head. "With all he's been through, its not uncommon for children to sleep deeply. I also figured with the workout, his psychic abilities would be too weak to manifest as he slept. Let's hope for another tonight. I wonder when you and Norena will change out of your inquisitor garb considering where we are going. It might be a bad idea for two Inquisitors of Harahm to walk boldly into a slavers den."

Yavera laughed as she said, " I usually don't think about what I am wearing. But you are right. we will have to change." Derwin headed to the tree's for his mornings ablutions then went back to camp. He poured some water into his cooking pot then added more rations and seasonings then stoked up the fire to cook. he walked to a clear spot nearby then pulled Sivanti. The ring of the blade resonated around him as he took his starting form. Slowly moving through his forms, he focused on his mind, bringing order from chaos in the comfort of his forms. As his mind focused, his forms stabilized, they gained precision, speed and power so by the time he finished his third repetition, he was drenched in sweat. As he focused on his breathing, he felt waves of heat radiating from his body. As his body cooled he became aware of his surroundings. Norena was still sleeping and Tillok was sitting staring at him, his awe diminishing as the mesmerizing display faded from his mind.

As he walked back to camp, Tillok met him at the edge, "That is remarkable. Would you teach me that, please, please.?" Derwin shook his head, " I am sorry, You didn't see what you needed to see to be trained as a Magi. I can tell by your face you saw the dance but didn't see the motions. It cannot be trained as such. When my father introduced me to the Magi who would become my master, the Magi told me I would have to watch him practice, and if I saw the motions I could become a magi, otherwise, I would never have the potential as a magi, as you don't. Your potential lies elsewhere. I will teach you what I can as will the others but do not press on things we will not or can not teach." Derwin moved into camp stopping at the boiling pot. Picking up the serving spoon he stirred it, announced it's readiness and reached for his mess kit. He dished out helpings to all, Norena had awoken by this point having smelled the meal. They all ate quickly then packed camp. Derwin threw the last bit of dirt on the fire then rose and noticed everyone was ready. Yavera and Norena had changed clothes. They now wore baggy pants tied at the waist with a sash, socks covered their feet with ankle wrapped leather holding the sandals to their feet. Their blouses were not as baggy as the pants but still allowed full movement of the arms. Yavera's was a medium blue top with light grey pants and a silver sash. Norena's was a complete shade of crimson, with the sash a deep gold. Derwin shook his head as he smiled. Even in the middle of nowhere, they would find garb as fine as any in court. Derwin's and Tillok's garb paled besides the women. Derwin knew where this was going even though he didn't like it.

"Derwin, Tillok, The two of you will be my bodyguard and my slave with Norena my younger sister. Its the best way for us to do this. We have to show our strength but not our allegiances. Act like you are deferring to me at all times. If you can show fear, then that would be better. We will go in, get the information we seek then get out. Hopefully with no conflicts." said Yavera. "There will be conflicts, there always are. Just the focus of each are different." Everyone heard Derwin's quiet comment. Yavera turned without a word and headed towards Nightsbridge, the others walking nearby. After some time walking, Derwin started walking faster, then went to a jog. The others keeping pace, though their stamina waned before his. He adjusted as the day went by. The day passed by uneventfully other than a wintry breeze that started blowing towards evening. After setting up camp near a copse of tree's, Derwin instructed Tillok in several combat stances, then turned him over to Yavera for his psychic instruction. After which, she remanded him to Norena for informational instruction. She would spend some time speaking of the different lands that were nearby, their customs, dress, coinage, laws and spiritual outlooks. then she would teach him how to read, write and speak in Abyssal, the language of demons. Derwin wasn't sure Abyssal was a good choice for another language but didn't push the issue. Tillok seemed to enjoyed the lessons as it got a pretty woman to pay attention to him, so Derwin refrained from speaking on it. The boy was learning, and that was what Derwin wanted.


End file.
